Vuelve
by Maria10971
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de una mujer que olvidará quién eres? Draco & Hermione. "Not a love story… but a story about love"
1. Chapter 1

**_La sugerencia de Ginny._**

El señor reloj, puntual como siempre, comenzó a inundar la modesta habitación con una melodía tintineante que se deslizó por los oídos de la única persona en la cama, perforando sus sueños y haciéndola abrir los ojos repentinamente.

Instintivamente, aquella mujer se aferró a las sábanas y cubrió la melena que se hacía llamar cabello, en un vano intento por extinguir ese sonido desesperante. Pero era imposible. La alarma llegaba a cada rincón del cuarto.

Sacando una mano por debajo de la colcha, sus dedos fueron tanteando la mesa de madera junto a su cama hasta que finalmente, encontró aquel reloj muggle que en esos momentos quería destrozar.

Finalmente el sonido se detuvo.

La bruja que continuaba cubierta por la tela acolchonada, se sentó de golpe con todo el cabello en la cara. Bastó un simple resoplido para alejarlo de sus ojos. Inhaló hondo un par de veces, eso siempre le ayudaba a salir del estado de letargo; una simple ayuda que ahuyenta la obnubilación. Tenía que hacerlo, para poder comenzar con su día.

Ella, Hermione Granger, era una bruja que seguía la rutina al pie de la letra. Todos los días se levantaba exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Se bañaba y alistaba para enfrentar el día. Puntualmente a las nueve con cuarenta y cinco, veía a Harry Potter para desayunar. A las once, comenzaba su autoestudio. Se metía a la biblioteca de la casa de Sirius Black –donde vivía desde el final de la guerra hace un par de meses– a aprender todo lo que pudiera aprender. A eso de las tres de la tarde, salía a comer, ya sea a la cocina o a algún restaurante con alguien, y finalmente, tenía la tarde libre. Usualmente regresaba a estudiar o iba a alguna biblioteca a buscar nuevo material. Siempre, sin falta, regresaba a eso de las diez de la noche, cenaba y se metía a la cama a las once. Raras veces su rutina era diferente, por ejemplo los martes. Todos los martes acompañaba a su mejor amigo a la madriguera, a visitar a la gran familia Weasley.

Con parsimonia, bajó los pies de la cama, hasta que entraron en contacto con la fría madera del suelo. Caminó adormilada hasta llegar al baño de su habitación. Verse en el espejo cada mañana era parte de su rutina. Siempre se sorprendía con su imagen cada despertar. Un rastro de saliva seca en una mejilla, nudos en el cabello, la pijama desarreglada. Simplemente no era como en las películas muggles.

Granger era un chica de reglas y protocolos. Cada instante de su vida era regido por un sistema, no importaba lo insignificante de la acción. Sentía que habría caos sin aquellas ceremonias que prácticamente mantenían el orden. Por ejemplo, ella también tenía rutinas dentro de sus rutinas. Cuando era el momento de asearse, seguía pasos específicos. Primero se lavaba los dientes. Después se metía a la regadera, donde primero se lavaba el cabello, después el cuerpo y finalmente el acondicionador. Se secaba y se colocaba crema. Hacía un intento por arreglar su melena y se vestía. Nunca había cambios.

Muchas veces sus amigos le decían que no podía vivir así, porque eso no era vivir. Pero al contrario de ellos, ella no podía entender cómo ellos vivían como vivían. Eran simplemente perspectivas distintas a la vida; los aceptaba y a pesar de que la molestaban, ella sabía que ellos también la aceptaban.

Siempre había sido ordenada, aunque ella misma se había dado cuenta de que ahora era mucho más intenso. Se lo debía a la guerra. Terminó hace exactamente tres meses. La comunidad mágica estaba reorganizándose, buscando nuevas formas de mantener el orden. Ella hacía lo mismo, aunque de una manera distinta. Su vida había sido tan espontanea e incierta por tanto tiempo, que ahora decidió tener el control total de lo que sucedía en su día a día, y con todo lo suyo.

Observó el reloj que la había despertado y reparó en el hecho de que eran las nueve con cuarenta. Sonrió; ella siempre tan puntual. Ese día había vestido con unos shorts de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes blanca con zapatos del mismo color. El calor verdaderamente la estaba agotando. Con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo vivaz en la mirada característico de ella, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para acompañar a Harry a desayunar.

Vivía con él desde que Voldemort murió. Harry decidió redecorar la casa que le heredó su padrino y la invitó a vivir con él, cuando ella le contó que sus padres, ya con sus recuerdos restaurados, habían decidido quedarse a vivir en Australia, debido a que sus vidas ya estaban establecidas allá. Muy agradecida, la joven bruja más brillante de su generación aceptó, más por el hecho de que no quería que él estuviera solo, que por que ella lo estuviera.

—Buenos días Kreacher— saludó la castaña en cuanto entró a la cocina.

Extrañamente estaba vacía.

—Señorita Granger— dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Harry le tenía altamente prohibido referirse a ella como antes solía hacerlo. Fue muy duro con él, hasta que Hermione intervino y calmó la situación. Se puede decir que ahora mantenían una relación cordial, que era a lo más que podía aspirar y lo sabía.

El elfo domestico puso delante de ella, un plato con tocino, huevo revuelto, pan tostado, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un té cargado, justo como a ella le gustaba. Su estómago gruñó con hambre, pero esperaba a que Harry bajara para poder comer al mismo tiempo. Los minutos pasaron y ella miró su reloj de muñeca. Casi las diez.

—¿Kreacher?— lo llamó viendo fijamente la puerta— ¿Ya desayunó Harry?

—El amo Potter salió desde muy temprano…— arrastró las palabras con dificultad.

La castaña levantó las cejas ligeramente decepcionada de tener que comer sola, pero sin esperar ningún segundo más comenzó a comer.

El desayuno, como siempre, era exquisito. Verdaderamente Kreacher tenía buena mano en la cocina, jamás se le pasaba nada o le hacía falta cocción. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y se despidió con demasiada energía del permanentemente malhumorado elfo. Caminó segura de sí misma, tomando su bolsa de la mesa del pasillo y llegando a la puerta. antes de poder abrirla, reparo en algo diferente. Había una nota amarilla, una sticky–note muggle, con un mensaje dirigido hacia ella.

 _"Lamento no avisarte, pero tuve una misión. Regreso en dos días. Con cariño, Harry_ ".

La castaña sonrió divertida mientras tomaba la nota. Harry no debería de preocuparse por ella… debería preocuparse por Ginny, después de todo, no la vería ese día.

Guardando la nota color amarilla hecha bolita en su bolsa, se dispuso a salir de Grimmauld Place número doce. Normalmente, cuando visitaba a su mejor amiga, solía caminar primero por un parque cerca de su ahora casa, hasta finalmente desaparecer y llegar a la madriguera. Llevaba tres meses con aquella rutina y pues… no la rompía jamás.

Todas las personas en el vecindario la saludaban. No era extraño ver a esa castaña una vez por semana caminando con una amplia sonrisa, además de que ese cabello no podía pasar desapercibido. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, llegó a un hermoso parque. Era de gran tamaño con árboles frondosos que daban un maravillosa y apetecible sombra durante esas épocas. Habían caminos por todos lados, con puentes para cruzar los diminutos estanques repletos de peces y patos. Ella normalmente entraba por el ala oeste del parque. A los pocos metros, encontraba a un viejo vagabundo que siempre estaba sentado en una de las bancas, alimentando a loas patos con migajas de pan.

—Buenos días, Tom— saludó cordialmente.

El hombre de ropajes roídos y barba de varias semanas pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz chillona de Hermione. Levantó sus ojos color verde con destellos color miel. El hombre ya era muy viejo, y a veces, cuando Granger disponía de tiempo se ponía a conversar con él. Era un muggle que se casó a una edad muy joven, pero lamentablemente quedó viudo un año después. La depresión debido a la ausencia de su mujer lo llevó a quedar sin trabajo, ahogarse en deudas hasta que terminó en las calles. Y ahí llevaba la menos cincuenta años. Era una historia muy triste a decir verdad.

—Señorita Granger— sonrió cansadamente—. Buenos días, un placer verla de nuevo.

—Igualmente Tom— la castaña asintió y después sacudió la mano—. Adiós.

Ella continuó caminando de manera muy animada por el estrecho sendero. Se escuchaban las risas de los niños que salían a jugar aprovechando sus vacaciones. El rozar de las brisas con las hojas de los árboles o del césped y el movimiento del agua debido a los patos. Simplemente era un día maravilloso. El aroma era exquisito, la brisa refrescante y los sonidos tranquilizantes. Nada podría arruinar su día perfecto.

Cuando llegó al último árbol del parque, miró a sus alrededores dispuesta a comprobar que estaba sola. Y como siempre, lo estaba. Nadie nunca llegaba a ese rincón del enorme lugar. Preferían quedarse más en el centro, donde estaba el resto del mundo. Sin demorarse más. Apretó la varita dentro de su bolsa y sintió una sensación centrífuga que la rodeó de obscuridad.

Finalmente llegó a su destino.

La madriguera se sostenía delante de ella, meramente por magia, no había otra explicación. Cada que llegaba, la sensación de calidez la embargaba y le indicaba sólo una cosa: estás en casa.

Sin detenerse más tiempo, caminó a la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Señora Weasley?— cuestionó viendo a todos lados. Qué extraño, ella usualmente estaba ahí cuando venía a visitarlos.

Se adentró y dejó la bolsa en la mesa principal. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Normalmente escuchaba alguno de los sortilegios Weasley explotar antes de que George se fuera a trabajar, o el grito de Ginny porque alguien le ganó el baño, sin poder faltar el regaño de Molly a Ronald, por haber dejado la cocina hecha un tiradero. Ahora no se escuchaba nada y eso era muy desconcertante.

—¿Hola?— llamó a alguien con voz cantarina, arrastrando las letras de una manera cómica. Se metió a la sala y no vio a nadie alrededor hasta que…

—¿Hermione?— cuestionó una pelirroja bajando las escaleras. Venía con una bata muy corta para ser decente, y con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta. Bueno, eso era aún más extraño; que Ginny no esté arreglada el día que Harry venía a visitarla era signo claro de que algo estaba mal. Tal vez estaba enferma.

—¡Ginny, hola!— saludó acercándose a la bruja que daba sus últimos pasos hacia ella— tienes suerte de que Harry no vino, ¿a caso ya te había dicho que se iba de misión?

la menor de los Weasley la observaba con escrutinio, tratando de intuir algo, aunque Hermione no supiera qué era. La verdad es que esa mirada color miel comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa de una manera inexplicable y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y que las mejillas se tornaran de un rosa pálido.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— cuestionó con nerviosismo, ligeramente irritada por ser observada de esa manera por su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— su voz denotaba duda real.

Pero a pesar de esto, la de ojos chocolates se mostró ofendida. Hinchó el pecho y frunció las cejas, mirando al piso y comenzando un arrebato de aquellos que tanto la identificaban.

—¡Ginebra Weasley! Qué ofensa— decía a viva voz—. Yo que vengo a visitarte como siempre lo hago y tú lealtad de esa manera… no porque no venga Harry, dice que yo no voy a venir… estoy realmente ofendida.

Concluyó cruzándose los brazos de una manera infantil. El rostro pecoso de la novia del joven Potter era… perfecta. Tenía la boca abierta, al igual que los ojos, de par en par. Las cejas tan levantadas que podían confundirse con los cabellos pelirrojos que se escapaban de la atadura. Sus brazos estaban caídos a los lados del cuerpo y su mirada no decía nada.

—Hermione…— habló por fin, recobrando su compostura y pronunciando las palabras lentamente— viniste ayer con Harry… hoy es miércoles.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la castaña cayó en la cuenta de eso. Ahora recordaba perfectamente haber desayunado con su mejor amigo, recorrer el parque juntos y llegar a hablar con la pelirroja y los demás miembros de la numerosa familia, ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

—Merlín, Ginny…— levantó una mano y la apoyó en la frente, sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza— lo olvidé por completo… lamento haberte hablado de esa manera, esta vez en mi culpa.

Ginny dejó los ojos en blanco una vez más. _¿Esta?_ Pero no dijo nada. La castaña parecía verdaderamente afligida por lo que sucedió.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte de eso— le quitó importancia con un ademán.

—Bueno, entonces yo me voy-

—¡De eso ni hablar!— antes de que Granger discutiera algo de su inquebrantable rutina, la pelirroja la había tomado de la mano y la estaba arrastrando por las escaleras— ya que estás aquí, vendrás conmigo de compras al callejón Diagon.

La bruja que era arrastrada contra su voluntad, quiso detenerse por completo. Esa era una transgresión de niveles mayores a su perfecto sistema de vida, definitivamente no podía ir. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir que unos momentos de compras a solas con su mejor amiga sonaban bastante apetecibles. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con ella los martes que venía, pero siempre estaba Harry u otro Weasley de por medio. Era el día perfecto para tener un día de chicas, quién lo diría.

Resignada, se dejó guiar para finalmente ser sentada en una cama y observar con detenimiento el desorden que hacía Ginny para arreglarse. Primero sacaba una blusa, después unos pantalones pero se cambiaba la blusa porque según ella, no iban con lo otro. Después sacaba un tacón pero no podía encontrar el par, en fin… sin orden, hay caos, es su lema.

Tras una hora completa de espera, las dos mejores amigas llegaron al callejón que les traía tantos recuerdos, prácticamente todos buenos. Pasaron por varias tiendas, comprando solamente lo necesario pues ninguna tenía dinero que derrochar. Ginny aún dependía de sus padres y Hermione recibía un poco de dinero de sus padres, además de que había decidido no trabajar aún. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, algún día lo haría. El problema es que no estaba segura aún en qué quería trabajar y por eso es que estudiaba de todo cuanto podía. Tal vez así llegaría la iluminación a ese brillante cerebro que tenía y algo que indicaría el camino que debería de tomar. En fin, esta vez solamente compró un libro de pociones especializadas en antídotos. También compró dos plumas nuevas, de pluma de águila y una rana de chocolate. Ginny en cambio, compró solamente una túnica nueva pero a un precio razonable. Era de un color inusual blanco, que se ataba con listones. Ella se veía espectacular en la prenda.

Por el momento se encontraban sentadas en una terraza, comiendo tranquilamente un helado para tratar de mermar la horripilante sensación de calor que las azoraba.

—Entonces… — interrumpió Ginny, el tranquilizador silencio que las rodeaba— ¿has hablado con Ronald?— cuestionó como no queriendo la cosa, lamiendo con desinterés su helado.

Hermione sonrió y bajó el cono que sostenía una bola de helado de limón sin terminar. Conocía perfectamente a esa mujer delante de ella. Ginny quería con todas sus fuerzas que ella y Ron se hicieran pareja, y así por fin poder llamarla una hermana.

—No, no hemos hablado— comentó de la misma manera que la menor de los Weasley, retomando su degustación del helado.

La de ojos color miel frunció las cejas y se mostró molesta. Vaya, su hermano sí que era lento para hablar de sentimiento, eso lo sabía, ¡pero no pensaba que tanto! Si por ella fuera, ya estaría planeando una boda para finales del próximo mes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— no pudo detener su indignación.

Hermione levantó los ojos y la observó con una diminuta sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Se divertía al ver el rostro de la pelirroja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas poder detener el grito de frustración que se comenzaba a formar en las profundidades de su garganta.

—Pues él no me ha dicho nada— comentó la castaña reacomodándose en su lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Estás pensando!— soltó un chillido la mujer delante de ella. Sus dientes blancos como las perlas estaban expuestos y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, compitiendo con la intensidad de su cabello. Varias personas a su alrededor las voltearon a ver entre enfadados o sorprendidos, pero cualquier tipo de mirada ponía nerviosa a la castaña, que movía los labios en un "lo siento".

—Ginny cállate— amenazó—. Y obviamente estaba pensando, siempre pienso.

—Uh-uh, solamente cuando piensas en cosas verdaderamente trascendentales muerdes tu labio inferior, no me hagas mensa— declaró con los ojos entrecerrados, apuntándola con su helado a medio comer.

Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada por la perspicacia de su amiga.

—La verdad es que no sé porqué no se me ha acercado. Desde que terminó la guerra no ha mencionado nada y pues, creo que…— volvió a morderse el labio— creo que no quiere decir algo porque ya ha cambiado su forma de sentir, no lo sé— se encogió de hombros y continuó lamiendo su helado que empezaba a derretirse.

—Nada de eso, lo conozco de toda la vida— no, ¿en serio?—. Él te quiere Hermione, siempre ha sido así.

La castaña sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con solamente pensar que Ron la quería. Su corazón latía más de prisa y sentía que sus manos se llenaban de pequeñas esferas de agua. Pero no era una ilusa. Ella no iba a querer la idea de algo. Quería palabras y actos.

—Aún así, simplemente fue un beso en un pasillo cualquiera y después él…

—¡Espera, detente ahí!— Ginny se acercó a la bruja de ojos chocolates, mostrando incredulidad en su semblante— acabas de decir que fue en un pasillo cualquiera.

Hermione se mostró confundida y desubicada, ¿qué había malo en eso?

—Sí, así fue…— dijo con los ojos fijos en la mesa, tratando de ubicar algún error, pero… oh…— ¡bueno!— se disculpó raudamente— sabes a lo que me refiero, fue en el pasillo fuera de la sala de los menesteres.

Ginny la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y los labios fuertemente apretados. Sus ojos vagaban por todo el rostro de la bruja delante de ella, una vez más tratando de averiguar algo. Era la segunda vez en el día y se sentía muy feo ser observada de esa manera.

—¿Qué? No dije nada malo— se excusó lamiendo su helado que poco faltaba para que se terminara.

—Hermione, cuando terminó la guerra me contaste aquél beso a lujo de detalles, casi diciéndome a cuántos metros estuviste de la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y cada vez que conversábamos de eso, la historia era igual… pero no ahora, ¿qué sucede?

Granger se mostró repentinamente nerviosa. El helado ya se lo había terminado y ahora limpiaba sus dedos ya limpios con una servilleta a la que le faltaba poco antes de ser deshecha.

—No es para tanto, fue simplemente un detalle que se me pasó, no volverá a pasar— dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, pero la mirada de la pelirroja le indicaba todo lo contrario.

—A mi no me haces idiota, Hermione Granger, porque esta no es la primera vez que te sucede algo similar— el helado de la Weasley ya se había derretido y lo había dejado en el pequeño vaso que tenía en la mesa—. Hace dos semanas olvidaste completamente dónde se tiraba la basura en la cocina, como si solamente hubieras ido un par de veces, y por no decir que el mes pasado tuviste que regresar a la madriguera cuando te diste cuenta de que dejaste las llaves de Grimmauld Place. Y por si fuera poco, una vez olvidaste el nombre de la lechuza de Ron. Algo te sucede.

Hermione tragó saliva. La verdad es que consideraba esos errores como consecuencias de sus arduas horas de estudio encerrada entre cuatro paredes llenas de polvo, no le daba importancia, además de que no pensaba mucho en ellos.

—Ginny no debes preocuparte, no es nada… son simples despistes— trató de tranquilizar, aún limpiándose con la servilleta.

—Te lo repito— masculló entre dientes—; no me hagas idiota. ¡Obviamente eso no es de lo único que me he dado cuenta! No puedes negarme que tienes horribles dolores de cabeza. Te dan de repente y siempre me doy cuenta; levantas una mano y la pones en tu frente…

Hermione verdaderamente estaba nerviosa. Sí, obviamente se había dado cuenta de que llevaba ya unos meses teniendo terribles dolores de cabeza, una sensación punzante en cada rincón de su cerebro, pero nuevamente, se lo adjudicaba a sus horas de estudio intenso, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar pero yo también te lo repito: no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, exhalando ruidosamente y observándola con reproche.

—Hermione, puedo casi estar segura de que tienes algo; tu comportamiento y los dolores de cabeza no son usuales. Algo te sucede y creo que deberías de revisarte.

La castaña giró el rostro para no enfrentarla con la mirada. Prefería admirar el gran callejón que se extendía delante de sus ojos. Admiraba los colores y a los magos y brujas que caminaba de un lado a otro con cientos de bolsas y paquetes en las manos, siempre empujándose entre ellos para poder llegar más rápido a las citas a las que ya iban tarde. Sonrió al verlos en su propio mundo de caos y desorden en los que vivían perfectamente cómodos. En secreto, admiraba a esas personas que vivían de esa manera, como sus amigos, es sólo que ella no podía… simplemente era incapaz.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— le cortó la línea de pensamientos de un tajo.

Regresó su mirada a los ojos miel. Ahora estaba nuevamente recargada en la mesa, viéndola fijamente.

—Lo siento— negó.

—Te digo que lo mejor es que vayas a que te revisen esa cabeza tan especial que tienes… mi sugerencia es esa. Una revisión en san mungo; después de todo no tienes nada que perder. Si tienes algo, te curan y listo. Si no tienes nada, todos vivimos felices, ¿no lo crees?

La heroína del mundo mágico lo pensó por unos segundos. No vendría mal una revisión. Aquellos dolores de cabeza eran terribles y agotadores, difícilmente se mermaban. Casi siempre tenía que irse a recostar o tomar un té mucho más cargado de lo habitual o tomar algún medicamento. Antes habían sido una jaqueca cada par de semanas pero últimamente eran más seguido. Como dice Ginny, no tenía nada que perder.

—Esta bien Ginny tú ganas… me iré a hacer una revisión… hoy mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La revisión_**

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón amplio de color blanco. A su izquierda –giró la cabeza– había una señora que estaba prácticamente dormida. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cada par de minutos soltaba un ruido similar a un ronquido. A la derecha –volvió a girar la cabeza– había un señor de mayor edad, que le sonreía abiertamente pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún diente. Se sentía repentinamente claustrofóbica. Veía su alrededor demasiado blanco y sus fosas nasales se inundaban de un fuerte olor a antiséptico.

La punta de uno de sus pies golpeaba el piso incesantemente, y mordía su labio inferior sin descanso alguno. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué le había hecho caso a Ginny. Desde un principio supo que lo que dijo fue para calmar los nervios –básicamente infundados– de su mejor amiga. Pero no contaba con que la pelirroja se dispusiera a llevarla hasta ese lugar en el que se encontraba. Como a una niña pequeña, la llevó y la sentó, diciéndole que no se levantara a menos que la llamaran. Sin más, dijo que se iba debido a que no soportaba el olor a enfermo.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su cabello rizado rozara con delicadeza sus hombros. Cerró los ojos para que la luz blanca no dañara sus pupilas ya desgastadas por las largas horas de perpetua lectura. No quería entrar a ver al doctor, para que le diga que leer por tanto tiempo era lo que ocasionaba esos dolores de cabeza. Seguramente le daría una medicina con sabor horrible, que le darían mucho sueño y su perfecta rutina se vería modificada. Se negaba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Por un relejo sin control, volteó a ver a los lados del amplio pasillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera una cabellera pelirroja escondida, pero como sospechaba, se encontraba vacío: Ginny no estaba.

Si ella no estaba, no podía obligarla a quedarse.

Sonriéndole al hombre que aún le sonreía, se puso de pie aferrándose a su bolsa y empleando todas sus fuerzas en no correr lejos de ahí. Ponía un pie delante de otro, ansiando la libertad que le daría encerrarse en la biblioteca de la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, viendo a lo lejos una chimenea arder en llamas verdes. Su libertad paradójica estaba tan cerca…

—¿Hermione Granger?— dijo una voz a su espalda, interrumpiendo su ensoñación.

Lentamente giró sobre sus talones para observar frente a una de las puertas, a una mujer vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, con una tabla de metal en las manos, cabello fuertemente atado en un nudo en la nuca y una ceja levantada.

—Soy yo— dijo, primera vez en su vida lamentándose tener aquel hermoso nombre que sus padres tanto habían tardado en pensar.

—Sígame por favor, el doctor ya puede recibirla— le indicó con una mueca de disgusto, encaminándose a seguir los pasos de la enfermera.

Tragó saliva y levantó el mentón, que nadie viera el repentino pavor que misteriosamente la embargó. Se adentró a una oficina con la enfermera y se encontró con… ¡más blanco! Simplemente genial. Era una habitación rectangular con un escritorio y dos puertas a cada lado. La guió a la de la izquierda, indicándole que se pusiera cómoda y que en poco tiempo el doctor llegaría para su consulta. Hermione asintió sonriendo forzadamente y obedeció.

La pequeña oficina de doctor era muy modesta; de hecho era muy similar a una oficina muggle. Estaba un escritorio con varios papeles y sellos, al igual que plumas y tinteros. Detrás, había un gran mueble lleno de pociones de todos colores y texturas. Al lado izquierdo junto a la pared, había una camilla larga, seguramente para las revisiones que hacía. Habían muchos más aparatos en las paredes y en los muebles, que nuevamente le recordaban a un consultorio muggle. Incluso, habían imágenes de cabezas o anatomías cerebrales.

Su espera no fue larga.

—Buenas tardes— habló un hombre.

Era alto y delgado, sin llegar a ser escuálido. Tenía una mirada cansada, indicándole que llevaba más tiempo trabajando de lo que era debidamente correcto. Sus ojos cafés se veían rodeados por delgadas arrugas que seguramente salieron prematuramente. Su cabello era color del ébano, pero por las patillas y las orejas ya se alcanzaba a ver que cabellos color blanco predominaban el área. Tenía una bata color blanco algo grande para su cuerpo, o simplemente había bajado de peso recientemente. Sus finos labios estaban en una sonrisa torcida. Tendría unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años máximo y se veía que era soltero debido a la falta de sortija en su dedo (no que fuera relevante aquella información).

—Buenas tardes— reciprocó la castaña, cobrando todo el valor que se le otorgaba a los de su casa.

El hombre caminó con pasos largos hacia la silla principal detrás del escritorio. Se dejó caer y remangó su mangas, ajustándose el nudo de la corbata y finalmente sonriéndole amablemente.

—Mi nombre es el doctor David Brooks, especialista en…— vaciló— pongámoslo que en la cabeza.

El doctor Brooks extendió su mano y tomó la de la castaña. Un suave apretón y un meneada de manos, y se dieron por bien presentados.

—Soy-

—No se preocupe, sé quien es usted— dijo sin voltear a verla, mientras revisaba una tabla de metal, similar a la de la enfermera.

Hermione alcanzó a reconocer su letra en una de las hojas que ahí habían. Era el cuestionario que le hicieron al registrarse, en donde declaraba alergias, enfermedades previas y demás cosas que necesitaban saber antes de cualquier revisión.

La respuesta del medimago se le hizo ruda y sólo un poco grosera, pero no comentó nada. Prefería ahorrarse lo que seguramente sería una larga discusión que terminaría más que alejada que el tema originario y no quería perder más su tiempo. Tenía que llegar a casa a las diez en punto para poder continuar con su rutina, aunque sabía que faltaban aún un par de horas para que el reloj marque esa hora.

—Cuando mi enfermera me dijo— habló repentinamente, aún revisando las respuestas de la heroína— que Hermione Granger estaba esperando a ser atendida, no me lo podía creer— por fin levantó la mirada con la misma sonrisa tierna que había visto en un principio—. Dígame señorita Granger-

—Hermione— interrumpió levantando una mano—. Hermione, por favor.

Ya había durado varios años siendo llamada como señorita Granger en el colegio, que honestamente estaba cansada, quería que le dijeran por su nombre. O simplemente el doctor le inspiraba confianza, no lo sabía.

—Muy bien, Hermione… dígame qué puedo hacer por usted.

 _¿Dejarme ir?_ Pensó su subconsciente, haciéndola luchar con sus intentos de sonreír. Ginny verdaderamente la mataría si saliera de ese lugar en esos momentos, ¿dónde había quedado la valentía de los leones?

—Realmente estoy aquí para una revisión rutinaria y para calmar los nervios de mi mejor amiga…— habló pausadamente, tratando de terminar aquella consulta.

David soltó unas risitas pobremente disimuladas. La castaña lo miró con severidad, reprendiéndolo por su falta de tacto, y el doctor simplemente fingió toser.

—¿Alguna razón en particular como para que su amiga le haya sugerido hacerse una revisión?— cuestionó al tiempo que remojaba la punta de una pluma y se preparaba para escribir.

Hermione suspiró.

—No es la gran cosa, realmente— sonrió con inocencia y negó suavemente la cabeza, haciendo menear su incontrolable cabello. Había hecho un ademán con sus manos, para que el doctor diga que seguramente todo estaba bien y listo. Pero sabía que incluso para ella, ese era un pensamiento iluso.

Lo que era real, era su intento de no decir las razones. Verdaderamente no quería que le medicaran algo que le impida seguir su rutina al pie de la letra, se negaba rotundamente.

—¿Qué le parece si me dice, y yo decido si es o no la gran cosa?— cuestionó levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado en lo que parecía ser un muy usado gesto arrogante.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y talló con dos dedos una de sus cejas, preguntándose cuál será la mejor manera de explicar las cosas, haciéndolas sonar lo más natural del mundo.

—Pues, _ella dice_ … que últimamente he estado…— sabía que tenía que decirlo. El doctor la miraba inquisitivamente, esperándola. Suspiró rendida— ella dice que he estado como ausente. Se me olvidan algunas cosas y estoy despistada, ¿lo ve? No es la gran cosa.

David Brooks asintió. Lamentablemente, Hermione sabía que el doctor no asentía debido a que le daba la razón a su última aseveración, sino que asentía al registrar la información que la castaña acababa de brindarle.

El rasgar de la punta de la pluma con el pergamino inundaba la estancia, era el único sonido por encima de sus respiraciones. Nuevamente una sensación de claustrofobia atacó a la heroína del mundo mágico, y a pesar de usar shorts y tirantes, sintió una repentina oleada de calor intenso.

—¿Algo más, o algo en particular sobre estos… sucesos?— la observó con escrutinio, una mirada similar a la de la menor de los Weasley. Demasiado similar.

La castaña lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió que era algo normal. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, simplemente han sido errores sin consecuencias… dejar las llaves de mi casa en la suya, olvidar el nombre de la tonta lechuza de uno de mis mejores amigos o en dónde está el bote de basura de su cocina— explicó ella, dando más detalles de lo que estaba originalmente planeado.

Brooks sumergió la pluma en el tintero, para poder anotar la nueva información que le brindaba la de ojos chocolates. Después de un buen tiempo en el que el doctor llevaba escribiendo, Granger se preguntó qué más estaba anotando porque definitivamente lo que ella le dijo no tomaría tanto en escribir.

—¿Qué escribe?— cuestionó estirando el cuello para tratar de ver.

David sonrió sin levantar la mirada y sin detener su apresurado escribir. La castaña intentaba entender algo pero sus letras eran prácticamente líneas y círculos extraños, sin forma definida.

—¿Curiosa?— su voz sonaba divertida.

Ella simplemente bufó dejándose caer al respaldo de su silla.

—¿Has tenido mareos… sensaciones de desmayos, pérdida de conocimiento?— cuestionó levantando por fin la mirada.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos. Que recordara, el ultimo mareo fuerte que sufrió fue el mismo día de la batalla. Había pasado horas sin comer, luchado por horas sin detenerse y prácticamente no había dormido por día y medio. Había sangrado mucho, por no decir que sentía que un camión la había atropellado. Naturalmente sintió que su energía le fallaba y que no podría sostenerse, pero la ayudaron, comió algo y se sintió muchísimo mejor.

—No— fue su sutil respuesta, negando con la cabeza.

—Perfecto…— arrastró la palabra, escribiendo la respuesta de la bruja— ¿falta de apetito, insomnio?

Nuevamente Hermione se detuvo a pensar. Sabía que no tenía problemas con el apetito. Al igual que todo su día, ella era muy exigente con la comida, nunca se saltaba un alimento, ni por muy enfrascada que esté estudiando. Además, los alimentos que prepara el elfo domestico de la casa de Grimmauld Place eran exquisitos. Ahora, el insomnio, tampoco lo padecía. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba más que adaptado a su riguroso sistema de vida y exactamente a las once, su cuerpo exigía descanso. Así que no, tampoco le sucedía aquello.

—No— lo dijo casi con emoción, sintiendo que las preguntas terminarían pronto y le diría a la pelirroja que tenía como mejor amiga que sus preocupaciones venían de más.

—Sólo unas más, Hermione…— escribía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

La castaña debía de reconocer que esa habilidad tardaba bastante tiempo en desarrollarse. Ella lo logró completamente hasta tercer grado, y fue casi por necesidad de supervivencia. Ronald y Harry parecían ser unos bebés que requerían atención continua mientras que ella no podía desatender sus estudios.

—¿Sufrido golpes recientes?... De dos meses a hoy.

Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo.

—No.

—¿Nada?— se detuvo y volteó a verla— ¿caídas en las escaleras, golpes con el buró a la hora de acostarse a dormir, con una pared? Lo que sea.

La castaña inhaló aire ruidosamente sin despegarle la mirada al doctor.

—Creo que sabría si me he golpeado la cabeza recientemente… pero no, ningún golpe.

David no se mostró indignado por la brusca contestación de la bruja más brillante de su generación, es más, hasta sonrió divertido, anotando la respuesta. Despegó la pluma del pergamino y volvió a humedecer la punta.

—¿Has experimentado espacios en blanco?— inquirió perforándola con la mirada.

La castaña se tensó al sentir que la veían de esa manera, y nuevamente se tuvo que concentrar en controlar sus movimientos y no salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿A qué se refiere?— dijo lo más seria posible, pero ella alcanzó a detectar un temblor en su voz que esperó él no detectara.

Brooks bajó la pluma y la dejó a un lado, recargando la punta en la trama del tintero para no derramar ningún gota. Entrelazó los dedos y la miró con aquella mirada clásica de los doctores, que dicen: "yo sé más que tú".

—Los espacios en blanco son momentos en tu día que no logras recordar. Por ejemplo, si te preguntara qué hiciste hace tres horas y te es imposible recordar decírmelo debido a que tienes un espacio en blanco.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, volteando a ver la imagen de la cabeza que tenía David cerca del mueble repleto de pociones. Veía aquel cerebro pintado, el mismo que ella debía de tener dentro de su cráneo. Veía colores que marcaban distintas áreas del órgano y se avergonzaba al decir que no podía identificar estas partes; de anatomía no sabía mucho. No podía creer que algo tan complejo y tan hábil como un cerebro humano, podía llegar a tener espacios en blanco, ¿cómo era eso posible? Gracias a merlín eso no le había pasado nunca. Tenía su cabeza tan fuerte como siempre, trabajando a mil por hora para retener información.

—¿Es nacido de muggles?— inquirió volteándolo a ver con las cejas fruncidas.

El doctor Brooks levantó un ceja y la observó entre divertido y confundido. Desvió su mirada a donde ella la había posado con anterioridad y se dio cuenta que observaba la imagen de la cabeza en la pared. Efectivamente, una imagen muggle.

—Así es, Hermione… pero respóndame, por favor ¿ha sufrido espacios en blancos?

La castaña lo miró y después negó con la cabeza, agradecida por su respuesta.

—No.

—Muy bien.

Como las veces anteriores, él tomó la pluma y comenzó a anotar la respuesta dada, mas muchas cosas más que ella no podía ni siquiera intuir.

El silencio reinaba a excepción del rasgar de la pluma en el pergamino. Una sensación punzante comenzó a golpear la pared del cráneo, por la frente. No era dolor precisamente pero sí era molesto. No quería levantar la mano porque el doctor seguramente vería algo que quisiera ver y no lo que realmente pasaba. Mejor, optó por cerrar los ojos y respirar, intentando disipar la jaqueca que le estaba llegando. Le rogaba a merlín por que esta consulta terminara pronto.

—¿Pierdes objetos fácilmente, por ejemplo las llaves, plumas?

—Pues… no más de lo normal, supongo— se encogió de hombros.

Aquel dolor de cabeza estaba de mal en peor. Era una sensación que se expandía cada vez más. Pum… pum… pum… punzada tras punzada, como si tuviera a un pequeño duende redecorando su cerebro y estuviera clavando una nueva pintura.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que David no había escrito nada. Estaba observándola fijamente. Sus ojos la recorrían con escrutinio. No entendía qué tenía la gente ese día como para verla de esa manera. O tal vez, tenía algo en la boca… ¡helado! No lo sabía pero sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y dejó que el cabello cubriera su rostro. Sus oídos pudieron identificar el sonido de unas risitas y se molestó pero como la vez anterior, no dijo nada para evitar una discusión sin trascendencia y poderse marchar.

Ahora sí, comenzó a escribir.

—¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?

Rápidamente, Hermione levantó la mirada, sorprendida. David Brooks la miraba confundido. Obviamente ella tenía dolores de cabeza, estaba teniendo uno en ese momento. Además, dolores de cabeza era una forma sutil de decirlo. A veces sentía que su propia cabeza estaba deseando matarla.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido por entre sus labios. ¿Qué sucedería si le decía que sí, y le daba esa medicina que tanto la aterraba y le daría sueño y no podría estudiar y su inquebrantable rutina se rompía? Pero el mismo dolor de cabeza la quería obligar a decir que sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la suave piel a su alrededor y simplemente asintió.

—¿Tienes uno en estos momentos?— nuevamente bajó su pluma y la observó con las cejas fruncidas.

El dolor iba _in crescendo_. Debía de recostarse o tomar su té muy cargado para que se pueda mejorar. Levantó una de sus manos y presionó la palma en su frente, esto siempre ayudaba aunque sea un poco. Escuchó la silla del doctor deslizarse y a él levantarse. Alcanzó a percibir un olor muy fuerte a medicinas y supuso que el mueble que tenía había sido abierto. El sonido de cristal chocar con más cristal y la mano libre de Hermione se formó en un puño tan apretado que los nudillos comenzaron a verse blancos. Las punzadas contra su frente eran más rápidas, cada vez había menos tiempo entre cada una y el dolor se expandía más rápido, como ondas en el agua, infestando cada rincón de su prodigiosa cabeza.

—Tenga— David estaba en cuclillas a su lado, dándole un pequeño vaso con una poción verde viscosa—. Te hará sentirte mejor.

Hermione no quiso ni siquiera preguntar. Si el doctor decía que la haría sentir mejor bailar sobre una pelota en una cuerda floja, lo haría con tal de quitarse ese dolor que amenazaba con volverla loca.

Tomó el frasco que le ofrecía y se lo llevó a sus labios. El sabor fue… repugnante. Era algo amargo, pero dejaba una sensación de ardor en la lengua y la garganta, que por momentos se sentía fría y hormigueante, y después caliente e inflamada. Simplemente asqueroso.

—Que horror— dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo una mueca de asco, para diversión del doctor Brooks—. Sabe terrible.

—Lo sé, pero es muy efectiva.

Y tenía razón. Poco a poco, el martilleo personal de su cabeza fue cesando, haciendo el dolor imperceptible y la sensación de golpes se detuvo. Ya no le dolía nada. Con confusión y admiración observó el frasco, buscando alguna etiqueta que le diera el nombre de esa posición verdaderamente mágica, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que no había nada.

—La inventé yo… — aclaró, entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña. Caminó y volvió a tomar asiento— entonces, dime de estos dolores de cabeza, por lo que veo son muy fuertes.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. Sabía que tenía que decir la verdad y solamente se ponía la excusa tonta para no dejar de estudiar y romper su rutina, pero estos dolores de cabeza terminarían por matarla.

—Son terribles— confesó, recargándose en su silla y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras recordaba los últimos que había tenido—. Son… fuertes, como si me taladraran por dentro… estudio muchas horas al día, nunca paro de leer— explicó con tono de voz cansado y una mirada que exigía clemencia—. Seguramente es por eso.

—¿Y qué tan seguido los tienes?— inquirió sin decir nada a lo que ella dijo anteriormente.

Frunció sus labios y mordió su lengua queriendo evitar decir la verdad pero era como si estuviera bajo la maldición imperio y no podía controlar lo que decía, simplemente decía la verdad.

—Dos o tres veces a la semana— masculló en voz muy baja pero perfectamente audible.

David Brooks asintió y escribió todo lo que había dicho la heroína del mundo mágico hasta ese momento.

—¿Siempre has leído o es una actividad reciente?— cuestionó sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

—Siempre.

Su voz había sonado prácticamente orgullosa, porque así era. Siempre fue conocida por su gran amor por los libros.

—¿Y los dolores de cabeza han sido siempre?

—No.

 _Maldición_.

La respuesta salió más rápido de lo que quiso y pudo sentir los ojos cafés del doctor verla raudamente antes de seguir anotando. Esa era otra cuestión. Ella sabía que su pretexto de que los dolores eran por leer era eso… un pretexto.

—Creo que lo mejor será hacer unos rápidos exámenes, venga Hermione, póngase de pie y párese junto a la camilla— indicó, señalando al lugar exacto.

Con reticencia, la castaña se puso de pie y se colocó donde él le había indicado, con mirada enfurruñada y los brazos exagerada e infantilmente cruzados.

El doctor Brooks dejó la pluma a un lado y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo un momento junto a un mueble y sacó lo que parecían ser dos pelotas de goma color rojo.

—Te haré dos tipos de prueba, la primera es de coordinación y la segunda serán de tu cabeza.

Instintivamente, Hermione volteó a ver la imagen muggle de la pared. ¿Se verá de esa manera la imagen que salga de su prueba? No lo sabía pero tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo.

Las pruebas de coordinación eran sencillas. Apretar las pelotas al mismo tiempo; lanzarlas al aire y cacharlas antes de que caigan al suelo; girar y dar tres pasos; caminar en una sola línea. Todo estaba perfecto.

—Esto es ridículo— dijo en un mascullo muy bajo, pero lamentablemente David lo escuchó.

—¿Odias los doctores, Hermione?— había burla en su voz… definitivamente había burla.

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a decir, roja de la vergüenza—, de hecho los admiro por su gran trabajo… pero no precisamente me gusta visitarlos.

David Brooks soltó una sonora carcajada. Él continuaba dándole ordenes y anotando sus resultados en esa hoja que seguramente contiene mucho más que las simples y sencillas respuestas que ha dado Hermione.

—Muy bien, ahora te pediré por favor que te recuestes, te haré el examen de la cabeza.

A regañadientes, la castaña se sentó en la camilla con sábanas azul cielo y se recostó, viendo fijamente al techo. Alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos pero no le dio importancia, hasta que finalmente, algo le tapó la vista.

—¿Qué?— se sorprendió.

—Tranquila… no sólo he creado pociones pero también he mejorado algunos instrumentos muggles y los mezclé con la magia. Este es uno de esos. Digamos que me ayudará a hacer una resonancia magnética pero mejorada, debido a la magia. Es bastante practico, a decir verdad…

—Ni que lo digas— respondió Hermione co verdadera incredulidad. Este doctorcito salió siendo un buen inventor al parecer.

La maquina que cubría su mirada comenzó a hacer un ruido, pero el examen no duró mucho tiempo, máximo veinte minutos. El sonido era similar a un desquiciante traqueteo. No podía imaginar cómo es que esa cosa funcionaba pero no le importaba. Esta era la ultima parte de su consulta y se podría ir.

—Bueno, esto es todo por hoy Hermione…— sonrió Brooks, ayudándola a ponerse de pie— realmente no creo que sea nada, por lo que me has dicho todo se ve completamente normal, excepto por los dolores de cabeza pero para eso hacemos esta prueba— sonrió amablemente, caminando con ella hacia la puerta—. Los resultados estarán pronto… en tres días te veré aquí.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

 _pinknO: Gracias por comentar! y espero que te siga gustando!_

 _Clara:bueno, me conoces bien, me gustan los finales no tanto felices, pero hey, todo puede pasar! además, he investigado mucho acerca del problema que tendrá Hermione, ya lo verás y espero que te guste!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_El regreso de Draco Malfoy_**

La mañana era inusualmente fresca para esa época del año. Un joven hombre de cabello lacio y de un peculiar rubio platinado pulcramente peinado hacia atrás observaba sin expresión alguna por la ventana de su amplia habitación. Vestía un traje negro que a simple vista se mostraba costoso y de tela muy fina. Llevaba una camisa satinada y una corbata delgada, ambas también del color negro. Sus hermosos ojos grises, resplandecían con el sol saliente. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, prácticamente sin emoción.

Repentinamente el hombre levantó su brazo izquierdo y fijó su mirada en el antebrazo cubierto de tela. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en que _la_ hicieron. El dolor fue terrible, casi insoportable. Podía recitar de memoria lo que pasaba por su mente cuando las líneas negras se iban trazando en su piel pétrea y blanca cual marfil. Había pensado que su vida como la conocía había terminado, y cuanta razón había tenido. Esa misma noche le dieron el encargo que jamás pudo llevar a cabo –gracias a merlín–, y recuerda a la perfección el miedo que lo embargó. Fue un sentimiento horrible que nunca quiso volver a sentir pero lamentablemente, desde aquella noche, el sentimiento fue más recurrente.

El alivio que lo embargó al ver su piel nuevamente blanca y sólo con una difuminada cicatriz de lo que fue la marca tenebrosa el día que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió, era quedarse corto. Fue la mayor satisfacción y alegría que había sentido en su vida. Fue una sensación gratificante, y fue como si el peso que antes no se había dado cuenta de que cargaba se alejó, dejándolo repentinamente liviano.

Regresó su mirada a la ventana. El solo ya estaba alcanzando altura y los rayos le daban directamente a la cara. Le gustaba ver el amanecer de esa manera, no como lo hacia en Azkaban.

Otra cosa que recuerda perfectamente, es el día del juicio, un día después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Había estado en la mansión con su familia, esperando a que llegaran los aurores porque sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían. Estuvieron sentados todo el día y toda la noche en la sala principal, él tomándola la mano a su madre y ella a su padre. Llegaron y se los llevaron. Cada uno tuvo un interrogatorio y su juicio. Primero fue el de su madre y el más rápido. Jamás fue una verdadera Mortífaga, solamente era partidaria de la pureza de la sangre y estuvo a un lado de Lucius, como toda buena esposa. Fue dejada en libertad bajo supervisión del ministerio. Lucius por otro lado había sido sentenciado a una vida en Azkaban. Su involucramiento tanto en la primera, como en la segunda guerra mágica, además de poner su mansión como cuartel de los Mortifagos lo había llevado a aquella condena. Nadie estuvo realmente sorprendido por este hecho, era de esperarse. Y Draco, debido a que tuvo la marca tenebrosa, hechizó a la señorita Bell, intentó asesinar al profesor Dumbledore y ayudó a los Mortifagos a entrar a Hogwarts, fue condenado a tres meses en Azkaban. La condena terminó hace exactamente cuatro días.

El juicio en sí, fue muy largo y agotador. Hubieron muchos testimonios, muchas indecisiones. La señorita Bell fue una declarante, diciendo que efectivamente el joven Malfoy la hechizó y que pasó varios días en la enfermería. Siguió el profesor Horace, siendo testigo del intento de envenenamiento a Albus Dumbledore, pero su testimonio fue descartado cuando comenzó a hablar de las grandes habilidades de pociones que posee el chico y de cómo era uno de los mejores de su clase, con un futuro brillante. Pero hubieron dos testimonios que sorprendieron al hombre de ojos grises como pocas cosas lo han logrado sorprender en su vida.

El gran, heroico y valiente señor Harry Potter declaró que Draco le había ayudado en la batalla final, brindándole una varita antes de que todo estuviera perdido y que sin esa ayuda, él no hubiera podido batirse en duelo con el señor Tenebroso y que probablemente estarían aún en tiempos obscuros. Eso causó gran conmoción en el jurado. Pero eso no fue todo, oh no. Al estrado llamaron a Hermione Granger. Esa bruja… pelo de arbusto, declaró a su favor, ¿cómo era posible? Él, fiel serpiente y arraigado a las cualidades de su casa sospechaba de que habían motivos ulteriores a su declaración pero no fue así. Simplemente dijo que cuando los capturaron los carroñeros y los llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, le pidieron al acusado que reconociera al trio, pero él dijo que no era posible. Granger aseguró que Malfoy los había reconocido, más no lo delató. Sin más, se retiró y no la volvió a ver.

Así, lo declararon culpable de actos contra los nacidos de muggles, intento de asesinato premeditado y partidario de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Su madre lloró y a él se lo llevaron a la fuerza al lugar más temido para la comunidad mágica y en esos momentos, para él. Pero lo aceptó con gusto, nadie entendería eso jamás. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Voldemort, frío y roído en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que todas sus creencias habían sido estúpidas, que no tenían trascendencia. Siempre fue un chiquillo cobarde que obedecía las ordenes de su padre sin chistar y finalmente, eso lo convirtieron en el hombre que tomó todas las decisiones incorrectas… debía pagar por esos errores. Sentía que su sentencia debió de haber sido más larga, más dolorosa. Algo que verdaderamente le quite la culpabilidad que amenazaba cada hora de cada día con ahogarlo. Aunque jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Habían veces, en las que realmente deseaba poder olvidar todo…

Entonces se escuchó una puerta detrás de él abrirse, y ni siquiera se digno a hablar con él.

—Draco— escuchó a su madre.

Prácticamente pudo sentir la suave sonrisa en sus labios delgados y rosados, estática a unos pasos de la única salida de aquél lugar. Seguramente vestía una túnica tan costosa que serviría para alimentar a una familia completa por un día, un cabello perfecto, las uñas recién pintadas y un maquillaje a la perfección. Así era su madre, una mujer de la alta sociedad.

Con parsimonia dio media vuelta para enfrentarla con una mirada altiva y arrogante, característica de los Malfoy. Entrelazó sus manos en su espalda y asintió ligeramente a modo de saludo.

—Madre— fue su seca respuesta.

Cualquier persona diría que Draco Malfoy es un príncipe sacado de un libro, pero no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Él no era precisamente encantador, y muchas veces decía las cosas incorrectas en el momento incorrecto. No era catalogado como el héroe de la historia y no hacía actos de bondad. Si actuaba, era por él, para él y sólo por su beneficio. Nada más.

—Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto, en serio— sonrió Narcissa Malfoy dando unos pasos hacia su hijo, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

Ella sabía que su único hijo estaba cambiado, lo podía ver. A pesar de ser igual de frío, distante y arrogante que siempre, lo veía comportarse extraño. Cada mañana desde que llegó, lo había encontrado viendo fijamente por la ventana, admirando al ascendente sol, siempre pulcramente vestido. Solamente salía de su habitación si ella se lo pedía, o para las comidas, pero después regresaba a su encierro en libertad, rodeado por las cuatro paredes.

Draco se quedó ahí, viendo a su madre ponerse ligeramente nerviosa al sentir la imponente e intimidadora mirada de su hijo. No habían emociones en su mirada ni expresión en su semblante. Simplemente estaba ahí sin estarlo. Un hermosa estatua que lamentablemente no tiene vida. Él esperaba que le dijera lo mismo de siempre, que la acompañe a desayunar o a tomar el té, pero se mostraba reacia a hablar, además de que ambos sabían que él ya había desayunado. Le había ordenado a un elfo que le llevara de comer y obedientemente lo hizo.

—Hijo…— por fin habló, acercándose a paso lento al rubio— actúas de manera extraña, no entiendo qué te sucede.

Finalmente, hubo un gesto facial. Una ceja rubia levantada ligeramente. Pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.

—Ves lo que quieres ver, madre— impresionantemente, su voz era igual que su rostro: sin expresión—. Soy el mismo de siempre.

Narcissa bajó la mirada más no el mentón. Era una Black hasta los huesos y siempre se mostraba digna de respeto, a pesar de sentirse completamente derrotada. El pensamiento de sus ancestros le dieron el coraje necesario para tomar el valor y preguntarle las cosas que quiso preguntarle desde el día que llegó a casa.

—No es verdad…— habló arrastrando las palabras y caminando aún más hacia él. Se mostraba verdaderamente afligida— ¿por qué no has ido a ver a tus amigos?

Draco bufó y sonrió con arrogancia, pero aquella sonrisa era escalofriante. Sus ojos tuvieron un destello de algo desconocido para la bruja, que le hizo erizar cada vello de su piel. Después, se volvió a poner serio.

—Por favor… ¿Blaise, Theo y Pansy?— frunció levemente las cejas y puso una mueca de asco— dudo mucho que sigan llamándose mis amigos.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró y volvió a ver a través de la ventana. El sol ya estaba en la cima y los árboles de su amplio jardín creaban sombras con formas extrañas e indefinidas. Varios elfos estaban podando el césped o cortando los arbustos en cuadrados perfectos, tal y como le gustaba a su padre.

—No hables así, hijo…— ¿por qué no se había ido ya? — Blaise me preguntó por ti un par de veces. Ya sabes que está ayudándonos con las empresas de tu padre, las cuales heredaste tú.

Malfoy tensó la quijada con fuerza. Claro… su padre ya podía darse por muerto y por eso su herencia entró en vigor. A él, su único hijo le había dejado toda su fortuna y empresas, sabiendo que cuidaría a su madre hasta el día de su muerte. Pero como él estaba lejos, cumpliendo sentencia, Narcissa le pidió ayuda a uno de sus antiguos amigos de casa.

—Draco… háblame, dime qué te pasa— sintió una mano femenina en su hombro, girándolo con sutileza.

Cuando los ojos de madre e hijo se conectaron, Malfoy no pudo evitar relajar su semblante y calentar su mirada. Su madre lo miraba a duras penas, él era bastante más alto que ella. Cerró los ojos e inhaló una vez para poder tranquilizarse y serenarse. Levantó sus manos y las puso en los brazos de su madre.

—Lamento haber estado así últimamente… es sólo que…— se mordió la lengua.

Él no era de esos niños que a la primera huían con su mamá, bueno… ya no era así. Eso lo aprendió a duras penas hace poco. Él siempre se había resguardado en la supuesta grandeza de su padre, hasta que vio que ni él podía resguardarse de sí mismo.

Ahí supo que solamente podía valerse por sí mismo.

—¿Qué?— habló la rubia sacándolo de su ensimismo— ¿qué ibas a decir?

Sutilmente, Draco se deshizo de la mano de su madre y caminó hacia el centro de su muy grande habitación. Era de forma rectangular. La puerta era de madera negra, con entrada doble y al otro extremo estaba la ventana en la que él observaba el jardín. Una cama muy amplia con doseles a la derecha y la entrada al baño a la izquierda. Junto al baño, una chimenea con una pequeña sala. Junto a la cama, un escritorio con correspondencia acumulada y del otro lado un armario con un encantamiento de expansión. Los colores plata y verde predominaban, al igual que estandartes de la casa Slytherin en un lado. No había mucha decoración; no más de la necesaria.

Miró al piso, pensando si podía confiarle a su madre, el secreto que había tenido por tres meses. Era algo que lo carcomía por dentro y quería sacarlo, buscar ayuda.

—Siento…— se giró y por primera vez en el día, su rostro estaba contorsionado en muecas de frustración y rabia contenida— esta impotencia dentro de mi. Algo que me impide querer hacer las cosas… — levantó una mano y hundió las yemas de sus dedos en la cabeza— algo aquí dentro no me deja en paz, y me hace recordar todos los malditos días que hice el mal y que no he pagado lo suficiente…

Narcissa estaba en silencio, escuchando a su hijo con atención. Pero jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su Draco. Él, era arrogante y siempre distante. Ya era un hombre y no buscaba consuelo en los demás, mucho menos en su madre. Pero ahí estaba, descargando de una manera poco ortodoxa los sentimientos que alberga su corazón.

—Culpa— dijo repentinamente la bruja.

—¿Qué?— se sorprendió el ex Mortífago, olvidando su barrera de frialdad.

Narcissa sonrió de lado viendo al piso y reprimió que una risa salga de su garganta, sabiendo que lo ofendería. Simplemente caminó hasta llegar a estar frente al delgado cuerpo del rubio platinado.

—Me estás diciendo que sientes culpa… te siente culpable por lo que hiciste.

—¡Por favor!— se giró y se alejó con velocidad de donde estaba su madre, impidiéndole que vea su rostro contorsionado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo sus manos puños. Claro que era _culpa_ , él lo sabía muy bien… pero que se lo dijeran, era cual puñal enterrándosele en el corazón y girando simplemente por placer de infligir más dolor. Odiaba verse y sentirse vulnerable. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos, que eso lo haría ver débil y lo mostraría vulnerable ante sus enemigos. Ahora no había enemigos supuestamente, pero él sabía su realidad… él era su propio enemigo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio pudo respirar con tranquilidad, y sus músculos se destensaron. Relamió sus labios y giró a enfrentar a la mujer que lo trajo a la vida, para encontrarla con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, tú ganas…— se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas— digamos que hipotéticamente, lo que siento es culpa.. ¿qué hago para dejar de sentirla?

La señora Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. Su hijo puede ser brillante; astuto; muy inteligente… pero a veces podía ser ciego. Ciego al no ver las respuestas que se le presentan solas. Ciego al no querer ver lo fácil. Siempre le gustaron los retos pero estaba acostumbrado a una vida en la que siempre le hacían las cosas o le decían qué hacer.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo, deteniéndose a su lado y viéndolo con cariño y ternura.

—Uno puede tener el perdón que tanto busca… si tan sólo lo pide.

Y siguió caminando hasta salir del cuarto y seguir caminando.

Draco Malfoy en cambio, se quedó en su lugar pensando y confundido. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Frunció más las cejas y se molestó con su madre. Él va a decirle su problema y ella, supuestamente al ser su madre debería de ayudarlo a resolverlo de la manera más rápida, pero no… le dice una tontería como esa, que realmente no le sirve de nada.

Pero conocía a su madre. A ella siempre le gustó hablar con acertijos, embrollando las cosas para hacer las situaciones más interesantes. Y seguramente esta era una de esas situaciones. El simple hecho de pensar así, lo enojó. ¿Cómo osaba su madre a burlarse de esa manera de él?

Con pasos decididos, pero sin prisa alguna, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su mirada era altiva. Sus hombros rectos y el mentón en alto. No tenía prisa, sabía dónde encontraría a su madre; no es como que salía de la mansión.

Bajó escaleras y cruzó pasillos y salas, hasta que finalmente llegó a la salida al jardín. Su madre usualmente le pedía a un elfo o a una sirvienta, que le pusiera una mesa bajo un árbol para poder tomar el té. Y no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba su madre, viendo el jardín con una taza muy delicada entre sus dedos, tomando un trago de vez en cuando.

—Madre, ¿qué querías decir?— preguntó o más bien ordenó. Estaba a un par de metros de ella, viéndola aún con las cejas fruncidas y cruzó sus brazos.

Narcissa dejó la taza en su platito con una desquiciante parsimonia. Limpió las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta bordada a mano hasta que finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a su hijo con un destello de diversión en la mirada.

—¿Cuándo?— preguntó inocentemente.

Draco odiaba que su madre hiciera eso. Cerró los ojos y apoyó las yemas de sus dedos en la frente. Su madre quería que le gritara definitivamente.

—Lo que dijiste hace unos minutos en mi habitación— explicó con rudeza.

La señora Malfoy abrió la boca como si comprendiera apenas a qué se refería. Cruzó una pierna y apoyó ambas manos en la rodilla superior. Sonrió de lado y lo observó tranquilamente, inhalando el delicioso aroma de césped recién podado.

—Dije muchas cosas en tu habitación— contesto con simpleza.

Malfoy verdaderamente estaba empleando fuerzas sobrenaturales para no explotar. Su corazón bombeaba sangre infestada de adrenalina y verdaderamente quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos un par de verdades acerca del comportamiento infantil que había adoptado su madre.

—Dijiste que se podía tener perdón si tan sólo se pide… — explicó con frialdad, dando un paso y sentándose en la otra silla de la pequeña mesa redonda—¿qué querías decir con eso?

Nuevamente, la bruja, señora de esa mansión, abrió la boca en señal de entendimiento y asintió un par de veces rodando los ojos. Su hijo podía ser tan testarudo.

—Pues eso mismo cariño— se encogió de hombros y tomó su taza para darle un sorbo a su delicioso té humeante—. ¿Quieres perdón? Pídelo… pero has algo para merecerlo.

Aclaró. Obviamente…

La verdad, es que la señora Malfoy tenía un plan. Conocía a su hijo perfectamente, mejor que nadie. En cuanto le dijo que sentía culpa, ella entendió que su hijo se consumiría en aquella desesperante y nueva sensación. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo sin darle las respuestas correctas a todo. Necesitaba hacerle ver, que ya no podía ir por la vida sintiéndose amo y señor del mundo. Ahora, debía de hacer algo para merecerlo. Trabajar y ganarlo.

—¿Cómo qué?— cuestionó el rubio platinado, sirviéndose una taza de té.

Black lo pensó por unos segundos.

—No lo sé, hay tantas cosas— concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

La respuesta molestó a Draco, que tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo haciendo que derramara un poco del té. Apretó los labios en una fuerte línea y miró a su madre con verdadero odio. Odiaba esas respuestas. Narcissa se compadeció un poco de su adorado hijo y decidió darle un empujoncito.

—Puedes pedirle al ministerio alguna obra de caridad-

—Ni hablar— le cortó el rollo.

La mujer suspiró cansinamente. ¿Cómo quería su hijo dejar atrás la culpa si no podía dejar atrás su orgullo?

—Muy bien, pensemos en algo más…— lo meditó unos minutos, disfrutando del té—los Longbottom, por ejemplo.

Los ojos azules de la mujer, observaban por sobre el ras de la taza a las expresiones de su hijo. Primero, confusión. Después, el ceño fruncido. Y ahora un signo de aburrimiento.

—¿Los miembros de la orden que tía Bella torturó?— preguntó, recargándose en su silla y tomando grandes tragos de su té.

—Así es… siguen en san mungo— aclaró la mujer, que después de la guerra se interesó en el tema—. Ve a visitarlos, tengo entendido que su hijo los visita regularmente.

Draco se atragantó mientras tragaba el líquido caliente. Levantó las cejas y limpió sus labios.

—¿Y qué les digo?— preguntó sin levantar la mirada, asegurándose de limpiar toda la tela negra de su carísimo traje.

—Algo se te ocurrirá… creo que han perdido sus facultades comunicativas así que no te preocupes por sus respuestas.

Al escuchar esto, Malfoy detuvo sus movimientos y fulminó a su madre con la mirada. ¿A caso era esto un chiste para ella? El hablaba muy en serio cuando decía que quería arreglar las cosas, pero tampoco quería convertirse en el bufón de alguien.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré viendo a unas personas que no saben ni decir _hola_?— cuestionó con voz grave y seca, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Narcissa sonrió condescendiente y lo miró con ternura. Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre la pétrea de su hijo.

—Comenzarte a ganar el perdón de alguien.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

clara kuchikiii: Gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

pinknOz: Me alegra tenerte con la intriga, y ya veremos qué sucede con nuestra bruja favorita! gracias por comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

**_El día de los resultados_**

El tercer día había llegado. Jamás lo aceptaría pero estaba ligeramente nerviosa. Se había levantado como siempre, puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana y siendo las nueve con treinta y ocho minutos, estaba lista para bajar a desayunar con el recién llegado Harry Potter.

Ese día iba vestida con unos shorts blancos debido a que el calor iba de mal en peor. Una blusa de tirantes de espagueti color azul cielo y unos tenis blancos. El cabello lo había atado en una apretada cola de caballo, haciendo que sus rizos se vieran más prominentes. Como siempre, no había utilizado nada de maquillaje. Ese día, se sentía muy feliz aunque no hubiera una explicación razonable. Simplemente no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Bajó casi bailando los escalones, tropezando en más de una ocasión pero finalmente llegó al pie sin un rasguño. Caminó con tranquilidad y al acercarse a la cocina, alcanzó a escuchar más de una voz.

—¿Harry?— entró a la pequeña habitación, viendo que el aludido no se encontraba solo—¡Ginny!

La pelirroja se puso de pie cual resorte, y apresó el menudo cuerpo de la castaña, estrujándola con fuerza y amenazando con romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo.

—Merlín, te extrañé— dijo en su oído, finalmente soltándola.

La pelirroja, como siempre estaba radiante. Caminó y se sentó junto a Harry, que estaba en la cabecera, ya disfrutando de una taza de café.

—Nos vimos el miércoles…— aclaró, tomando asiento y recibiendo un plato con exuberantes cantidades de comida, pero siempre a la perfección— gracias.

—Un placer, señorita Granger— Kreacher, a pesar de estar haciendo una mueca, se alejó dando una reverencia.

—Me ofendes Hermione, yo que vengo a visitarte…— sonrió la menor de los Weasley, engullendo su plato de comida.

Hermione sonrió manteniendo sus labios cerrados y tragó el gran bocado de huevos revueltos y después estiró su brazo para tomar un trago de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y terminó aquel ritual limpiándose las comisuras de su boca con una servilleta de tela.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fue tu misma contestación cuando te fui a ver el miércoles.

Harry, que había estado leyendo la nueva sección del profeta, a pesar de continuar sin creer todo lo que dice detuvo el movimiento de sus ojos y se quedó viendo una palabra fijamente. Después, dejó que la mitad del papel cayera y vio a través de sus torcidos anteojos a la castaña que tenía como mejor amiga.

—¿Miércoles?— levantó una ceja y terminó por doblar el periódico en cuatro, dejándolo a un lado— ¿por qué fuiste un miércoles a la madriguera? Estoy completamente seguro de que tú jamás rompes tu agotadora rutina.

Hermione sonrió educadamente, dejando en la mesa la taza de té que estaba bebiendo y abrió la boca para responder pero se sorprendió al ser interrumpida por la pelirroja.

—No fue nada, simplemente le pedí que interrumpiera esa agotadora rutina para que me acompañara de compras, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver fijamente a la pelirroja sin lograr comprender por qué la bruja no le decía a Harry que simplemente se había confundido de día pero desistió al ver un guiño por parte de la de ojos miel.

—Mi rutina no es agotadora. Y, ah… este, sí… fuimos de compras— dijo sin ver a Harry y regresando a su tarea de comer.

Siempre fue una muy mala mentirosa, ya se lo habían dicho. Cuando era pequeña e intentaba decirle a su mamá que había perdido el dinero que le había dado para comprar un libro, su madre siempre podía saber que no era así, que lo que realmente estaba buscando era más dinero para comprar más libros. En Hogwarts la historia fue muy similar, de hecho. Jamás pudo mentirle del todo bien a sus amigos y no que lo intentara, es sólo que cuando lo hacía… no le creían. Ellos le dijeron más de una vez que algo siempre la delataba. Decían, que arrugaba ligeramente la nariz y que evitaba verlos a los ojos. Decían que respiraba más rápido de lo normal y que su forma de hablar era diferente, más acelerada. Se quedó en blanco al escuchar tales revelaciones y decidió que mejor era decirles la verdad por muy cruda que llegue a ser a veces.

—Muy bien— sonrió Harry—. ¿Y se divirtieron?

Hermione no diría precisamente que se divirtió pero definitivamente no se la pasó mal. De hecho fue una experiencia nueva; algo que jamás había hecho. Siempre que iba de compras, era para comprar su útiles escolares o uno que otro libro, pero jamás iba para pasar el rato, a ver qué encontraba. Fue… distinto. Aunque la tarde tan tranquila que habían tenido resultó ser muy diferente a la estipulada. Ginny terminó abandonándola en un hospital a ser revisada con un doctor que aún no podía determinar si le agradaba o no. Esperaba realmente que ese día fuera el último que lo vería, que le diría que todo estaba bien y que podía irse tranquila.

—Sí… mucho— respondió finalmente.

Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven recién integrado al cuerpo de aurores se marchaba y ella se quedaba sola con Ginny. Miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara su horario de estudio. Terminó por devorar lo que había en el plato y se tomó en sólo un par de tragos su té y su jugo y finalmente se puso de pie.

—Es mi hora de estudiar.

Hermione, ilusamente, pensó que esa era un manera sutil de correr de Grimmauld Place a la novia de su mejor amigo pero no fue así. La hermosa pelirroja iba detrás de ella, sonriente e ignorante de la creciente molestia en Hermione. Pero no dijo nada, no quería ser grosera. Juntas se metieron a lo que era el santuario de Granger. Grandes repisas repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y tópicos. Un paraíso en la tierra para brujas como Hermione Granger, adictas al poder que brinda el conocimiento, esa superioridad que jamás termina y solamente estudiando se supera.

Ignorando a su mejor amiga, la castaña caminó a una de las mesas alargadas que le recordaban a su amada biblioteca del colegio, donde ya habían varios libros cuidadosamente apilados y ordenados, y sin más se sentó a leer.

Podía sentir la mirada taladrante de la pelirroja en su frente. Era desquiciante y levantó una ceja, desconcentrándose al tratar de controlar sus impulsos.

—Hermione…— la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus instintos homicidas.

—¿Sí, Ginny?— preguntó amablemente pero ella pudo detectar unos dejes de irritación en su tono de voz aunque al parecer Weasley no pudo percibirlos.

Simplemente para alimentar aquella irritación, la pelirroja no respondió al llamado de Granger. Se quedó en silencio y nuevamente, esperanzada, Hermione retomó su lectura creyendo que esta vez no abrían interrupciones en su estudio. Pero comenzó a escucharse un ruido molesto. Era como si rechinara algo de piel. No se detenía y ponía los nervios de la castaña de punta. Rodó los ojos para alcanzar a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y encontró el origen: su mejor amiga. Se estaba moviendo como gato en el sillón de cuero negro de la biblioteca, como buscando el mejor lugar para acomodarse. Bajó de nuevo la vista, intentando hacer oídos sordos hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

—¿Hermione?

Los dedos de la aludida se aferraron tan fuerte en el libro que por un momento pensó que atravesaría las hojas. Inhaló aire y lo exhaló ruidosamente, esperando que la muy perspicaz leona lo percibiera y captara el mensaje.

—Me aburro.

—Ponte a leer algo.

—Me aburriría aún más— concluyó con desgana, sintiendo flojera incluso para hablar.

Rendida, Hermione marcó la página en la que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro. Con cuidado, lo puso en la cima de la torre. Sabía que Ginny no la dejaría en paz hasta que deje de sentirse "aburrida" y era mejor detener su lectura por un momento, entretener a su mejor amiga y después retomar su lectura.

—Muy bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?— cuestionó, cruzando los brazos sobre la tabla de madera.

Ginny se enderezó y pareció pensarlo fuertemente por unos minutos. Hermione no podía evitar sonreír al ver esa actitud por parte de su mejor amiga. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte, comparado con su cabello rojo como el fuego. Impredecible, vivo, fugaz y bello de cierta manera. Pero a veces, se convertía en una pequeña llama, ligeramente infantil, como en esos momentos.

—Hablemos.

Hermione… no era muy buena con eso de hablar nada más por hablar. Se el daba argumentar. Dar razones, planificar, ayudar… por alguna razón nunca fue muy cercana con las chicas con las que compartía habitación en Hogwarts. Ella no era de la de los chismes, hablando de niños, ropa y maquillaje. Pero su Ginny quería hablar, ella hablaría.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Harry que me había confundido de día?— preguntó, recordando lo que pasó en el desayuno.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y la vio con incredulidad. Se puso de pie en un salto y caminó con tranquilidad hasta la mesa que ocupaba Hermione. Abrió una silla y se sentó abruptamente, viéndola con ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy fácil. El hecho de que te hubieras equivocado de día fue lo que hizo que yo te sugiriera hacerte una revisión, ¿recuerdas? — la castaña sabelotodo asintió— y bueno, te fuiste a hacer esos estudios… sería simplemente preocupar a Harry, ¿no lo crees?

Granger lo pensó unos momentos y tuvo que darla la razón a su mejor amiga. No entendía cómo es que no se dio cuenta en ese momento pero ahora le encontraba mucho sentido a no contrale al héroe nacional.

—¿Hoy te entregan los resultados?

Hermione hinchó el pecho al inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y asintió con desgana y mueca de frustración. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo nuevamente la ligera presión de los resultados de aquellos estudios. Sabía que todo estaría perfectamente, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo que no quería que le den alguna medicina o poción que vaya a afectar su rutina, eso lo tenía más que decidido. Aunque si el doctor Brooks le diera un par de esas pociones verdes para los dolores de cabeza, se lo agradecería eternamente. Ayer le había dado una brutal. Lamentablemente había roto su rutina para irse a la cama antes, y tardó muchísimo en poderse dormir.

El día pasó volando y antes de que lo quisiera, ya había terminado de comer su estofado de carne y ya se dirigía por el parque de siempre hacia el árbol más alejado para desaparecer. Sabía perfectamente que pudo haber utilizado la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar su llegada al hospital. Lamentablemente, a pesar de ser una bruja brillante, no era capaz de detener el tiempo.

Estaba nuevamente sentada en el amplio sillón blanco frente a una puerta blanca que la separaba del lugar donde tuvo su consulta. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir y eso no le gustaba ni tantito. Muy dentro de su ser, sabía que estaría todo bien pero no podía evitar afirmar que tanto misterio, tantas preguntas y los tres días de espera fueron por no decir, intimidantes. Pasaron lentas las horas y constantemente pensaba en los posibles resultados de los estudios. Agotamiento por sus largas horas de estudio, diciéndose que esto era lo más probable. Se excusaba argumentando que tantas horas de desgaste con su cerebro, se le estaban cobrando y que solamente tendría que descansar una semana… cree que podrá hacerlo por una semana. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba otro posible escenario a su supuesta enfermedad. Sonreía de sólo pensar que Ginny la estaría esperando en casa para que ambas celebraran que no fue nada grave.

—¿Hermione Granger?— como resorte, la joven bruja se puso de pie.

—Soy yo.

—El doctor Brooks ya puede atenderla.

Aquella era una enfermera diferente, pero el patrón era el mismo. Mismo uniforme blanco y mismo nudo en la nuca. A diferencia de la otra, esta tenía unos labios de un rosa muy obscuro y las uñas de las manos a juego.

Respiró hondo y se dio fuerza mentalmente.

Siguió a la joven bruja enfermera y se sentó en la misma silla que hace tres años. Le indicó que esperara unos segundos, que el doctor llegaría en unos momentos y sin más se marchó dejándola sola. Los ojos chocolates instantáneamente se fueron a posar a la imagen del cerebro de colores. Nuevamente se preguntaba si así sería la imagen que produzca la máquina mejorada del doctor Brooks. Tragó saliva. No estaba muy segura de querer ver así ese brillante cerebro que tenía.

—Hermione, buenas tardes— habló alguien detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

Giró y le sonrió amablemente a David, que cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Venía muy similar a la vez pasado pero estaba mucho más serio y estaba leyendo detenidamente las hojas en una tabla de metal. La castaña no podía evitar pensar que esas eran las hojas de la entrevista que tuvieron en la consulta pasada. Por otro lado, en una de sus manos llevaba un gran sobre amarillo, plano y muy alargado.

El doctor caminó sin ver por dónde iba, seguramente ya conociendo el camino de memoria y finalmente se sentó.

—¿Cómo te has sentido Hermione?— inquirió cruzándose de brazos sobre su escritorio y viéndola de esa manera que sólo él sabía hacer, o al menos eso intuía la castaña.

—Bien— aseguró.

—Excelente… ¿algún otro incidente como los que me contaste?— nuevamente había sacado una hoja y había comenzado a escribir las respuestas.

La castaña, como siempre pensaba antes de decir la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le hacía. Digamos que en esa semana no hubieron muchos incidentes. El dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior, y en la mañana al día siguiente de la consulta, se había _confundido_ de cajón, abriendo el que creía era de ropa interior y se encontró con que era el de sus calcetines. Por otro lado, también el día anterior por la mañana, que salió a comprar unas manzanas para practicar un hechizo, se tardó un poco más de lo normal en llamar a Tom el vagabundo por su nombre, pero acabo recordándolo y no pasó a mayores.

—Pues… algo así— entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca y levantó un hombro.

David levantó las cejas y bajó su pluma, viendo con un ligero deje de aburrimiento a la heroína del mundo mágico.

—Necesito que me digas la verdad— le señaló la obviedad.

Hermione resopló.

—Bueno, pues me confundí de cajón y se me olvidó por unos momentos el nombre de… un conocido— habló muy rápido.

Obviamente, Brooks logró escuchar a la perfección lo que ella le dijo.

—¿Dolores de cabeza?— ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—Sí, ayer por la noche…— llevó dos dedos y se rascó la ceja.

Definitivamente no le gustaban las visitas al doctor, y ahora además de oler a antiséptico, alcanzaba a percibir, como dice Ginny, olor a enfermo.

El doctor David Brooks asintió y finalmente bajó su pluma, dejándola a un lado. Agarró la hoja que recién escribió y la unió al montón que tenía en la tabal de metal. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, y ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Observaba fijamente a la nada que había delante de él. Ese silencio no le gustaba a Granger pero no dijo nada, seguramente se preocupaba de más.

—Hermione, necesito que recuerdes bien y seas muy sincera conmigo— bueno, ahora sí sentía que podía preocuparse pero a pesar de esto, asintió confirmando que obedecería—… ¿estás segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? Puede ser hace más de dos meses…

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y pensó con muchas fuerzas cómo fue su vida hace más de dos meses y a la mente sólo le venía una cosa: un caos. El mes después de la guerra estuvo pasándolo casi todos los días en el ministerio, declarando o siendo testigo de los juicios, o dando sus respetos a las familias de los fallecidos durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Si iba más atrás en sus recuerdos, estaba la batalla y todo lo que pasó antes.

Entonces lo recordó. Fue un flash en su memoria que le hizo darse cuenta de que efectivamente había tenido un golpe en la cabeza. Había sido mientras corría por uno de los pasillos durante la batalla. Realmente no le dio mucha importancia porque sino, lo más probable es que una de las maldiciones de un terrorífico color verde la alcanzara.

—Bueno… durante la batalla de Hogwarts tuve muchos golpes, pero se podría decir que uno fue muy fuerte — una de sus manos subió hasta su cola de caballo y la desató, para después revelar una cicatriz en la cima de su cabeza —, un pedazo de roca que se desprendió del techo y me golpeó.

Brooks estaba terriblemente serio. Observó con detenimiento aquella herido y asintió, agarrando la tabla y anotando la nueva información. A Granger no le gustaba esa seriedad. Esa falta de comentarios mordaces que había experimentado solo una vez. Y ya saben lo que dicen acerca de eso en los doctores…

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Verdaderamente dejó de latir. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa o expresión despareció de su rostro. Sus labios quedaron entre abiertos y se mostraba lívida. Frunció las cejas y vio al piso. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y tuvo que hacerlas puño para que no se mostrara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Hermione fingiendo que nada sucedía pero en su voz se alcanzaba a percibir el nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

Si David Brooks lo detectó, no dijo nada. Estaba completamente serio y eso realmente preocupaba a la castaña. Ahora en su mente tenía el pero escenario posible: tendría que dejar de leer porque… no encontraba ninguna razón que justifique eso, no sabía qué pensar.

—Hemos encontrado la causa de tus… — vaciló por unos segundos, relamiéndose los labios— despistes y dolores de cabeza. Me temo Hermione…

Se quedó callado por unos segundos, sabiendo que la noticia que estaba por decir era un shock emocional muy fuerte. Sentía una gran pena por lo que le estaba pasando a su paciente.

—¿Qué?— exigió Hermione, poniendo uno de sus puños sobre el escritorio.

David suspiró y se puso de pie, llevándose consigo el gran sobre amarillo. Abrió el sobre y sacó dos imágenes muy grandes, que pegó en unos recuadros en la pared. Hermione no alcanzaba a ver nada, eran simple placas de plástico negro. Hasta que Brooks prendió un interruptor. Y alcanzó a ver su cabeza. No era como la imagen de colores que venía, simplemente se alcanzaban a ver cosas en blanco, no las entendía muy bien.

—Esto que ves aquí— señaló a un pedazo en blanco en la parte superior del centro de su cerebro. Tenía forma similar a una uña rota. Hermione solamente asintió—, es una parte de tu cráneo.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Con un ademán de mano el indicó que prosiguiera. Empezaba a odiar las pausas que daba su doctor, dándole un aura misterioso a todo que en vez de ser interesante, lo volvía preocupante y desesperante.

—Al parecer, el golpe que te diste durante la batalla— explicaba solemnemente—, hizo que se te despostillara este pedazo de cráneo y se incrustó en los pliegues del cerebro. Al estar fuera de su lugar comenzó un proceso de descomposición, causando una infección cerebral. Lamentablemente no es posible retirarlo por el lugar en el que se encuentra.

Hermione estaba hipnotizada con la imagen. Alcanzaba a ver muy poco, era una vaga fotografía de la verdadera imagen, lo sabía pero aún así era muy impresionante pensar que eso, retenía tanta información.

Seguía realmente sin captar lo que sucedía.

—¿Y luego?— el nudo en su garganta era más grande y más apretado conforme pasaban los segundos.

Algo no iba bien, lo podía percibir.

—Por lo que me has dicho, tus dolores de cabeza son ocasionados por esto— señaló nuevamente el pedazo de hueso en forma de uña—. Pero los despistes, que olvides las cosas, son ocasionados por la infección cerebral que ocasionó la despostillada.

Hermione lo miraba aún sin entender a qué iba a llegar y él logró ver eso en su mirada. Inhaló hondo, lo que iba a decir era muy fuerte.

—Las infecciones cerebrales pueden atacar el cerebro de distintas maneras. Matando a un pedazo de este, ocasionando la pérdida de facultades como el habla o la vista, pero en la mayoría de los casos, es matando a las neuronas y células cerebrales.

Hermione asintió con pesadez, comenzando a captar el hilo de la historia, aunque sabía que aún faltaba mucha información. Brooks le estaba ocultando algo y quería saberlo ya.

—Al parecer la infección está afectándote en un área cerebral en específico. Los ganglios basales. Esta parte, digamos que se encarga de seleccionar los recuerdos que se retienen, tanto de corto como de largo plazo.

David bajó los brazos que había estado moviendo para explicar y los entrelazó en su regazo. Observaba a la bruja de cabellos rebeldes sentada aún en su silla y podía ver el entendimiento de lo que explicaba en su mirada. A pesar de esto, ella permanecía en silencio sin moverse. Solamente podía decir que no era estatua por el subir y bajar de su pecho que indicaba que respiraba todavía. Lo fuerte estaba a punto de venir ahora. La verdad de las cosas y no podía retenerlas aún más.

—Hay una enfermedad— explicó sin perder de vista los ojos chocolates—, que se llama Pérdida de Memoria Gradual. Básicamente…

—Sí— Hermione cerró los ojos—, vas perdiendo lentamente la habilidad de recordar… y se te olvida lo ya recordado.

Nuevamente, el hombre vestido de blanco asintió, dándole la razón a la bruja más brillante de su generación.

—El hecho de que la infección afecte los ganglios, ha causado que se desarrolle esa enfermedad… lo lamento mucho.

Hermione levantó una mano y cubrió sus ojos. Sintió un repentino ardor y sabía que las lágrimas se reunían por sus pestañas dispuestas a correr en libertad, pero la castaña no iba a dejar que cayeran. No ahora y tampoco después. Las cosas son como son y hay que aceptarlas

—¿Hay cura?— cuestionó sin quitar la mano.

David Brooks escuchó perfectamente cómo la voz se le rompía pero nuevamente, no comentó nada al respecto.

—No.

Ahora si, Hermione quitó su mano y se quedó viendo fijamente al suelo, mordiéndose rápidamente su labio inferior. La piel alrededor de los ojos se mostraba ligeramente enrojecida y su mirada estaba perdida.

—Si lo necesitas— habló el doctor caminando hacia la puerta—, te puedo dar unos momentos a solas…

—No voy a llorar si es lo que crees— espetó mucho más ruda de lo normal. Brooks detuvo su andar y se fue a sentar a su silla.

Granger se giró y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?— quiso saber qué iba a ser de su vida.

—Pues, el cerebro es un órgano impredecible… la memoria podrás perderla en el transcurso de semanas o pueden tardar años, no lo sabemos. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que tus rutinas diarias se verán estropeadas… será mejor que siempre estés acompañada ya que tendrás días buenos y días malos.

La castaña iba asintiendo a cada palabra que le decían, asegurándose de retener toda esa información aunque… ahora sabía que no serviría de mucho puesto que terminaría olvidándolo todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con días buenos o malos?

—Habrá días en los que nada será diferente. Recordarás todo, o tal vez tengas algún despiste, esos serán los días buenos. Los malos…— tenía que ser directo, como su doctor— serán difíciles. Podrá ser que no recuerdes el nombre de tu mejor amigo, o el de tu vecina de la infancia. Puedes olvidar tu camino a casa o incluso olvidar momentáneamente quién eres.

Hermione abrió los ojos con terror. ¿Olvidarse de quién era?

—¿Lo olvidaré?

—¿El qué?

—Quién soy… ¿simplemente olvidaré todo? — había miedo en su voz y esta vez no hizo nada por ocultarlo. Sus manos se ceñían con fuerza a su blusa, arrugándola completamente.

El doctor Brooks asintió.

—No olvidarás a hablar, ni caminar, escribir, eso jamás… pero sí olvidarás tu nombre, quién fuiste o que eres una bruja. Simplemente todos esos recuerdos desaparecerán de un día a otro.

Granger quería desaparecer en ese momento. No podía estar pasándole esto a ella. David estaba diciéndole unas cosas pero ella no escuchaba, le era imposible, ¿para qué? De todos modos terminaría olvidándolo… con parsimonia se puso de pie, cortándole el rollo al doctor. Le dio las gracias y sonrió débilmente. Él le dijo que quería verla una vez por semana y que hablarían de lo que podrían hacer de ahora en adelante además de unas medicinas.

Ella solamente asintió y salió del consultorio.

Iba caminando con la mirada en el piso, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, inevitablemente, varios de sus mejores recuerdos se reproducían, uno tras otro, recordándole que pronto lo iba a olvidar. Iban a desaparecer como el polvo tras un hechizo limpiador.

Estaba tan absorta que no reparó en que había alguien conversando con una enfermera en la mitad del pasillo, hasta que ella chocó con su espalda.

Unas manos frías sostuvieron su cuerpo para evitar que cayera.

Le dio las gracias y le sonrió, viéndolo terriblemente familiar. El no poder decir si lo conocía o no, fue motivo suficiente para querer salir de ahí, y estaba a punto de hacerlo sino fuera porque ese hombre la detuvo por el codo.

—¿Granger?— cuestionó alguien.

Su voz era escalofriantemente conocida pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para pensar a quién le recordaba.

—Lo siento… no sé quién eres.

Sin más, se alejó, dejando atrás a un muy confundido, muy enojado, y demasiado ofendido Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

Clara: Bueno, pues sí que te gusta leer entre líneas! me encantaron tus teorías, pero efectivamente para estas alturas ya debes de saber que no son verdad! ahah y bueno, ya veremos lo del golpe! Lucius tenía que estar en Azkaban de por vida linda, no puedes reprocharme nada, además, le dejé a una excelente Narcissa! ahahaah yo también amo a los Black y Malfoy (son perfectos dentro de su imperfección) gracias por comentar! xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Anuncio: de ahora en adelante los días de publicación serán Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes.

 ** _Déjame ayudarte._**

El silencio reinaba aquel lugar.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente cuando en ese mismo lugar habían reuniones, y el lugar siempre tenía más gente de la que podía albergar. Fue durante el verano antes de su quinto año y supo de la Orden de Fénix. Todos se reunían en las noches a escuchar las actualizaciones sobre el regreso de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. _Aún recordaba_ que a pesar de que los miembros estuvieran en silencio, siempre se alcanzaba a escuchar algo. El murmullo de Sirius, comentándole algo al profesor Lupin, o Molly regañando a alguien en susurros demasiado fuertes para ser llamados susurros. O también estaban Alastor y Snape, gruñendo para mostrar su desacuerdo con algo.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Un silencio inquebrantable los había cobijado. Hermione acababa de decirles lo que les dijo el doctor Brooks. Había guardado esa información por dos días, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, siguiendo su rutina sin detenerse a pensar en lo que le había dicho David. Era perfecto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía decir que pronto, no recordaría ni siquiera que era poseedora de una varita. Fue esa mañana, en la que llegaron de sorpresa Ronald y Ginny Weasley de visita.

La pelirroja, había supuesto que los resultados de los exámenes habían sido insignificantes y nada preocupante, debido al silencio por parte de la castaña y sacó a relucir el tema preguntándole a la castaña exactamente qué había dicho el doctor.

Ahí comenzaron las preguntas.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿por qué fue al doctor? ¿qué exámenes? ¿estaba enferma? ¿quién la había lastimado? Y finalmente… ¿qué dijo el doctor, acerca de los resultados?

No hubo manera de desviar la respuesta de esa pregunta, simplemente era… intimidante.

Tomó el valor que tanto caracterizaba a la casa en la que permaneció por seis años y fijó la vista en un espiral en la madera de la mesa. Puso sus manos en puños y abrió la boca, recitando casi de memoria lo que había dicho el doctor Brooks. Había terminado hace casi diez minutos y nadie parecía salir de su ensimismo por un poco más de tiempo.

—Bueno…— habló Hermione de repente, sintiéndose incómoda por que nadie dijera nada— digan algo.

Su voz había sonado más chillona de lo que normalmente se escuchaba, pero esta vez nadie hizo algún comentario al respecto.

Harry estaba sentado en la cabecera, la silla que siempre había ocupado su padrino. Tenía las manos en puños sobre la mesa y su mirada estaba clavada en ellas. No parpadeaba, no se movía. Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía una mano sobre sus labios y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. De vez en cuando, negaba con la cabeza como si fuera incapaz de comprender lo que le dijo su mejor amiga. Ron, por otro lado, estaba de pie, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y un tenue rubor de enojo se extendía por sus mejillas. La castaña parecía ser la única tranquila del lugar y ella entendía su reacción. La suya fue muy similar. Se había cubierto los ojos en un inútil intento de no ver lo que estaba delante de ella: la cruda verdad.

—¿Estás segura?— habló de repente Ronald, enderezándose y enfrentándola con las cejas fruncidas.

Hermione adoptó una expresión similar. Frunció las cejas y enderezó su espalda, lanzando los hombros hacia atrás y sacando el pecho. Levantó el mentón y lo miró con los ojos más amenazadores que había sido capaz de invocar jamás.

—¿De que me quedaré sin recuerdos?— preguntó con voz amablemente forzada— sí, estoy completamente segura.

Weasley se mostró tanto avergonzado como molesto por la respuesta pero no dijo nada más. Regresó a su pose de antes intentando procesar por completo la realidad para después batirse en un duelo interno hasta aceptar las cosas como son.

Granger conocía esa mirada perdida en los ojos azules. La llevaba teniendo ella por dos días. Simplemente no es fácil que te digan que prácticamente desaparecerás. Siempre le costó trabajo llegar a ser quien es ahora. Siempre fue el hazmerreír de la escuela debido a sus dientes alargados y su cabellos incontrolable. Fue el objetivo de los dedos estirados que buscaban menospreciarla. Muchas noches ahogó los llantos frente a sus padres cuando en el día la habían llamado "rara" por haber hecho algo. Y entonces todo cambio cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó y recibió a una mujer con sombrero puntiagudo. Descubrir que fue una bruja se convirtió en una bendición.

Hogwarts significaba para ella una segunda oportunidad. Un lugar en el que podría comenzar de cero y ser la niña que siempre quería ser. Pero sus sueños se vieron aplastados como una simple mosca. Llegó a ese maravilloso castillo para encontrarse con que volvía a ser el objetivo de burlas. Sabelotodo; sangre sucia; insufrible. La volvían a categorizar. Pero por una razón había terminado en la casa de los valientes. Ya era grandecita y no se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Buscó un refugio y lo encontró en los libros, en esos maravillosos objetos que se volvieron su compañía. Descubrió que podía ser alguien con ayuda de ellos. Aprendió y sacó a relucir su habilidad y brillante cerebro en cada clase, sobresaliendo por sobre todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Siempre era la que más puntos ganaba para su casa, la receptora de los halagos de los profesores. Fue ella a la que llamaron prefecta y sabía que iba a ser llamada premio anual. La bruja que siempre ayudó a sus amigos con sus al parecer inagotables conocimientos, dando los mejores consejos posibles y tratando de mantener a las personas en el camino del bien. Ella fue perseverante y luchó por lo que creía correcto. Ayudó a Harry a vencer al señor tenebroso y ahora era respetada por toda la comunidad mágica, conocida como la heroína del mundo mágico, a pesar de sus dientes, del desastre de su cabello y a pesar de su sangre. Ella se creó. Ella era Hermione Granger.

Y lo iba a olvidar todo.

Iba a dejar de existir.

—No puedo creerlo— habló Ginny sacándola de sus cavilaciones que iban en un rumbo muy deprimente.

Granger inhaló hondo con lentitud, sintiendo el oxígeno adentrarse a su sistema. Después, lo dejó escapar ruidosamente y se encogió de hombros. Lamentablemente no tenía respuesta para esa declaración.

El repentino golpe que dio el de anteojos en la mesa sobresalto al resto. Harry se puso de pie y pasó su mano por el desordenado cabello.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer— Harry siendo Harry. Había duda en su voz. Ambos sabían que no había cura, ella lo había dicho porque Brooks se lo había dicho.

—Aceptarlo— Hermione sonrió con melancolía poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su mejor amigo.

Para el niño que vivió, aceptarlo iba a ser muy difícil. Él había perdido a tanta gente en su vida. Primero fueron sus padres. Su padrino, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred… muchas personas, nombres y nombres que se apilaban en los hombros de Potter. Tantas muertes que lloró y lamentó. Y ahora, perdería a su mejor amiga sin perderla realmente. Porque ella estaría ahí, sonriendo y seguramente leyendo, pero no sabrá quién es él. No sabrá quién es ella. Simplemente no sabrá. La habrá perdido en vida. Y no creía que hubiera peor pérdida que esa. Por eso no podía aceptarlo, debía de haber algo que hacer, alguna cura aunque ese doctor diga que no.

Pero tampoco era iluso.

Tanto tiempo en guerra lo obligó a aprender eso de una manera u otra pero terminó sabiendo que lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones. Es sólo que por el momento… no podía ver una solución posible o viable.

—No quiero perderte…— susurró aunque todos lo escucharon a la perfección.

La mano de la castaña se posó en su mejilla y la acarició con cariño, como lo hace una hermana con su hermano. Intentaba tranquilizarlo sutilmente aunque sabía que necesitaría de tiempo para aceptar las cosas, como ella lo ha hecho.

—¿Estás preocupada?— Ginny seguía sentada, viéndola fijamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

La de ojos chocolates lo pensó unos minutos. En sí, no estaba preocupada. Estaba triste, desolada y ligeramente enojada pero no se podía decir que estaba preocupada, al menos no por ella.

—¿Para qué me preocupo? — sonrió abiertamente aunque el brillo no llegó a sus ojos—Después de todo, terminaré olvidándolo.

Ginny sonrió tenuemente por el comentario de su mejor amigo pero cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció raudamente, dejando nuevamente una expresión de tristeza que antes se mostraba en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Bueno, ese es un pensamiento demasiado positivo, incluso para ti— comentó Ron, tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

Hermione soltó unas risitas.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos al igual que las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

No estaba preocupada por ella. Estaba preocupada por ellos. Ellos serían los que tendrían a su lado a una mujer que no sabe quién es. Que de seguro, el día que no recuerde nada será un caos y gritos y desastre y ella odiaba eso y jamás quisiera condenar a su amigos a eso. Estaba preocupada, porque Brooks explícitamente le dijo que tenía que estar acompañada todo el tiempo, pero tampoco podía hacer que ellos interrumpan sus vidas para cuidarla, no era una bebé.

Podía imaginarse su futuro. Amaneciendo un día y reconocer el rostro de Harry, más no poder ponerle nombre a esa persona. Y después, caminar sin saber por dónde, o querer ir a algún lugar y no recordar por dónde tenía que irse. Sabía que llegaría el día en que no recuerde cuando le llegó su carta de Hogwarts o que no sepa elaborar un hechizo convocador. Y las cosas simplemente empeorarían. No sabrá para qué sirve su varita, o peor, no sabrá que es bruja. Y finalmente llegará el día que no quiere ni imaginar pero que se reproduce en su cabeza como si de una escena de una película se tratara. Llegará el día en que no sepa quién es. Y después ya no sabría qué iba pasar. Las cosas eran inciertas. Puede ser que vuelva a comenzar su vida pero los ganglios estarían completamente afectados y no podría crear nuevos recuerdos. Su vida se quedaría paralizada, sin poder ir hacia delante ni poder ir hacia atrás. Siempre atorada en ese momento que se alargará hasta el día que se muera.

Sí, definitivamente eran pensamientos depresivos y lo positivo se fue con la contestación de Ron.

Vaya vida que le esperaba.

Y lo peor, es que ahora se daba cuenta de demasiadas cosas. En primer lugar, ella había hechizado a sus padres para que la olvidaran por completo. Mira que eso del karma mucha gente no la cree, pero ahora ella iba a olvidarlos a ellos. Simplemente una jugada del destino con muy mal sentido del humor.

Después, y reaciamente aceptaba, que su vida había estado en un ciclo aburrido de rutinas y reglas que la llevaron a vivir en la monotonía y ahora, se olvidaría por completo de los sueños locos y _aventurados_ que tenía en el fondo de su ser, más nunca había hecho debido a que tenía tiempo. Ahora, no tenía ni tiempo debido a que pronto olvidaría que tenía esos sueños siquiera. Simplemente fantástico.

—Hermione…— Ginny volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación y la hizo recordar en dónde estaba y con quién— ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer por el momento?

Esa era una excelente pregunta. No lo había pensado del todo debido a que ignoró el asunto lo más fuerte que pudo y lo logró sobresalientemente. Lo meditó unos segundos, tomando asiento donde usualmente comía el desayuno y el resto de las comidas.

—Por el momento ir con el doctor Brooks en unos días. Dice que hay unas pociones que podrían ayudarme a que las cosas sucedan…— dudó ligeramente— de la mejor manera posible. Creo que estará revisando mi avance y me contará anécdotas de casos similares, no lo sé. Creo que me ayudará a buscar…— cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento— no recuerdo qué.

Y ahí se dio cuenta.

Abrió los ojos.

Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Harry estaba pálido. Ron se mostraba furioso y Hermione… simplemente se deprimió más, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Se quedaron nuevamente en un silencio, los tres observando a la castaña que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa por las miradas. No quería tener la lástima de nadie y mucho menos de sus mejores amigos. La opresión de su pecho crecía cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos, al igual que la intensidad de la mirada de sus amigos. Su incomodidad crecía por segundo.

No había nada que decir en esos momentos y el asunto se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

—Yo…— Harry se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie— lo siento… tengo que irme a trabajar.

Sin decir palabra más o siquiera despedirse adecuadamente de las personas que los rodeaban, salió a paso firme por la puerta y después, se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse abruptamente, sobresaltando a las dos brujas. Ron permanecía serio y enojado, pero pareció entender lo que hacía Harry.

—Yo también me retiro… George ha de necesitar mi ayuda— dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y después caminó a Hermione.

Se detuvo unos momentos delante de ella, como no sabiendo qué hacer ahora que estaba ahí. Finalmente optó por darle un abrazo de oso, estrujando cada hueso, como si temiese soltarla hasta que finalmente lo hizo y salió sin dirigirle una mirada.

Granger, un poco reticente levantó la mirada y la conectó con la miel de su mejor amiga.

—Merlín Hermione… simplemente no sabré qué… no puedo… realmente creí…— era la primera vez que la castaña veía así a la Weasley. Parecía que le era imposible conectar las ideas.

Sin esperar a que hablara más, Hermione se puso de pie para rodear la mesa y sentarse en la silla que antes había ocupado Ronald. Tomó la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y la acarició como sólo una madre sabía hacerlo.

—Todo estará bien…— sonrió forzadamente porque sabía que las cosas, no estarían bien— ya verás que no será tan malo, en algún momento se reirán de esto porque naturalmente… yo no lo recordaré.

Bueno… ella quería que eso fuera motivo de sonrisa pero recibió una mueca de terror en el rostro de la más testaruda de los Weasley. Sin poder decir algo más, los brazos pecosos de Ginny rodearon su cuello y la atrajeron hacia ella con demasiada fuerza. Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente hizo lo mismo.

Las mejores amigas se abrazaron en silencio por minutos, tal vez horas. Sabían que algún día… ese abrazo ya no sería posible.

xxXxx

Draco caminaba de un muy malo, terrible, "no me hables ni me mires", humor. Realmente él quería una solución rápida y sencilla para ese sentimiento desquiciante al que su madre catalogó como _culpa_. Pero no. Claro que no. Llevaba prácticamente una semana yendo a visitar a los Longbottom. Se había encargado de investigar a qué horas visitaba su hijo para no encontrarse con él en ninguna circunstancia.

Siempre iba al menos una hora, a sentarse y no hacer nada. En dos ocasiones había hablado, contando sus problemas que jamás diría a alguien más pero era sorprendentemente reconfortante poder decir lo que le atormentaba en voz alta, sabiendo que alguien e escucha pero lo mejor de todo es que no pueden hablar, así no te daban consejos estúpidos o le decían a alguien tus más obscuros secretos.

Ese día simplemente no tenía ganas de estar ahí y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba. Esa noche no había podido dormir nada, había tenido pesadillas de la guerra y su estancia en Azkaban, y naturalmente, debido a la falta de sueño su humor era comparable con un perro rabioso que ve el sol después de estar tres semanas amarrado en un cuarto. O como de un león que no ha comido en días y por fin le ponen una gacela al frente. Lo mejor era que nadie se le acercara.

Sus pasos eran decididos, con una mano en el bolsillo y su mirada en alto. Las enfermeras ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo por ahí pero siempre que aparecía, trataban de evitarlo a toda costa. Igual pasaba con los pacientes o las visitas. Lo veían, lo reconocían y bajaban la mirada. A él, le venía importando un comino lo que ellos pensaran de él.

Pero fue ese mismo día en el que descubrió una nueva salida en el laberinto que llamaban _culpabilidad._

—Lo digo en serio… es Granger— mascullaba una enfermera a la vuelta de un pasillo que Draco estaba a punto de doblar.

Nunca había sido un cotilla pero escuchar aquel apellido siempre captaba su atención, por no decir que seguía completamente ofendido e indignado con la bruja pelo de arbusto. Si cada que lo viera, iba a ser como si no lo conociera, más fácil hubiera declarado en su contra y así su sentencia hubiera sido larga y se hubieran evitado problemas. Pero no, su actitud era tan asquerosamente Gryffindor que simplemente tuvo que hace _lo correcto._

—¿Con el doctor Brooks?— continuaron el chisme.

Al parecer eran dos o tres enfermeras arrinconadas contra la pared, conversando de una de las brujas más renombradas al parecer en la historia de la magia. Draco se recargó con desgana en la pared y actuó con indiferencia. Su mirada glacial simplemente advertía que nadie se le acercara a interrumpir.

—Así es… vino hace una semana y media a una revisión— hablaba en susurros una—. Yo fui la que la pasó y estoy ayudando al doctor Brooks con el caso.

—Bueno, pues dinos… ¿qué esconde la heroína del mundo mágico?

Malfoy rodó los ojos molestos. ¿Por qué tanto espectáculo con esa… bruja? Simplemente lucho del lado de los buenos, nada más. No es como el estúpido de Potter, que al menos él sí mató al Señor Tenebroso.

—Es terrible— ahora sí, que Malfoy se acercó más—. Al parecer durante la batalla recibió un golpe en la cabeza y le afectó los ganglios basales.

—¡Oh, por merlín!— exclamó una de ellas, y Malfoy alcanzó a escuchar que la otra jadeaba.

¿Qué? ¿qué significaba eso? Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero quería saber qué es eso.

—Pobre mujer…

De repente, escuchó la voz de un hombre que hizo que ellas se dispersaran y salieran cada una para su lado. Entonces, una pasó delante de Malfoy pero este, con habilidades de buscador, la atrapó por el codo de un brazo y tiró de ella para dejarla frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa con los ganglios basales?— su voz era grave, muy baja a lo normal. Simplemente aterradora. Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente a la pobre enfermera que había comenzado a temblar. Tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué- por qué quiere saber?— preguntó sintiendo pánico al tener a un ex Mortífago viéndola de aquella manera tan imponente e intimidante.

—Hablaban de Granger y los ganglios basales… ¿qué pasa con ellos?— exigió casi en un gruñido, apretando su agarre en el brazo.

No entendía por qué quería saber, pero intuía que tenía que ver con que la última vez que la había visto, actuó de esa manera.

—Pérdida de memoria… la señorita Granger está perdiendo la memoria.

Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Debido a la sorpresa, aflojó el agarre y la enfermera vio su oportunidad para salir se ahí lo antes posible.

xxXxx

Brooks tenía una maquina distinta sobre la cabeza de la castaña. La semana se había pasado volando y estaba en su primera cita que ahora, se convertiría en parte de su rutina diaria.

—Esta vez…— hablaba David Brooks— la máquina lo que hará es ayudarnos a ver cómo se va desarrollando la infección específicamente en los ganglios basales.

Hermione asintió pero no comentó nada. Sentía cosas extrañas en la cabeza debido a la máquina que rodeaba toda su cabeza.

La consulta era similar a las pasadas. Preguntas acerca de su estado, nuevos despistes y cosas que se haya olvidado. Solamente por que él se lo había preguntado, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cómo se había llamado el gato que tuvo en Hogwarts. Recordaba un poco sobre su mascota pero ahora… ya no tenía un nombre, al menos no en su cabeza. Fue bastante deprimente no poder saber eso y se dio cuenta de que algún día, será su propio nombre el que no recuerde.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron tus amigos?— inquirió viendo fijamente a la máquina.

 _Pues lo tomaron_ , quería decir Hermione, porque aún no se podía decir que lo habían aceptado. Ginny iba más veces a Grimmauld Place y había cachado a Harry observándola de reojo. Iba más a la biblioteca para verla y Ronald la invitaba mucho a ir a la madriguera. Las cosas eran diferentes pero al menos ya ninguno sacaba el tema a menos que no fuera extremadamente necesario. Por ejemplo, la mañana del día anterior, Harry tuvo que recordarle que había dejado el libro en la cocina, cuando ella lo había buscado por cada rincón de la casa. Fue horrible… para ambos.

—Aún deben de aceptarlo… o al menos entender que esto sucederá lo quieran o no— explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasó un tiempo y Brooks no dijo nada, pero Hermione lo agradecía. A pesar de que hablara con fingida naturalidad no significaba que no se sentía morir por el hecho de que olvidaba las cosas.

—Muy bien Hermione, creo que eso es todo por hoy— habló un sonriente doctor, quitándole la máquina de la cabeza—. Te daré unas pociones para los dolores de cabeza y otra más, que digamos son un tranquilizante…— entrecerró los ojos— es principalmente para cuando entre el pánico al olvidarte de algo.

—No entro en pánico— sonrió agradecida de ese hecho.

David la miró con una repentina seriedad y solemnidad.

—Aún.

Alguien debía der darle un premio a ese doctor como hombre con mayor tacto del año. Hermione quedó lívida ante su respuesta y meramente pudo tragar con dificultad, recibiendo una caja con las pociones de color verde viscoso y otras de un color morado con burbujas.

Había quedado venir la próxima semana para otra revisión y para ver los resultados de los estudios de ese día. Sonrió y salió, saludando a Natalie, la enfermera.

Caminaba seria, pensando en lo que había sucedido en esa semana. Había olvidado por completo el nombre de su gato, ahora sabía que cuando quería ir por sus calzones tenía que ir al cajón de su ropa interior y ahora era mejor preguntarle a Harry dónde dejaba sus libros para no perder el tiempo buscándolos por toda la casa.

Simplemente fantástico.

Se acercaba a las chimeneas aunque no iba a utilizar ninguna. Simplemente se iba a desaparecer para caminar unos momentos por el parque, sola, y reflexionar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Granger…— dijo alguien a su izquierda, desde el pasillo de los pacientes que están ingresados por daños permanentes causados por hechizos.

Y ahí estaba viéndola fijamente Draco Malfoy. Era impresionante la forma en la que había cambiado y a la vez lo que poco. Se veía más hombre, más maduro. Su forma de vestir era impecable como siempre y su mirada glacial, digna competencia del polo norte. No había expresión ni en su mirada ni en su rostro. Algo que Hermione siempre admiró, fue ese porte aristocrático que envolvía a Malfoy en un aura de superioridad.

Él venía caminando hacia ella con la mirada altiva y arrogante, una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione realmente quería salir de ahí, no quería hablar con él ni con nadie. Solamente quería un momento a solas, ¿a caso era mucho pedir?

—Malfoy, mira, ahorita no estoy de humor… — habló ella levantando una mano y deteniendo el andar del rubio platinado—lamento lo de la última vez pero realmente no tengo ni ganas ni energía como para hablar contigo…

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione dio media vuelta, dispuesta a concentrarse para desaparecer. Malfoy conocía el proceso de memoria, pero no la dejaría escapar así como así.

—¡Espera!— gruñó de mal humor, poniendo una mano en el codo de Hermione para detenerla.

Pero era muy tarde. La obscuridad se cernió sobre ambos ex compañeros, llevándolos desde el centro de su ser en un movimiento centrífugo hacia el lugar de aparición.

Draco levantó la mirada para ver dónde estaba y se encontró en un parque rodeado por grandes árboles que daban sombra del enorme sol. La castaña se soltó bruscamente del agarre del oji gris, y retrocedió unos pasos bastante enojada. A Malfoy le divertía verla de esa manera. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas. Y a pesar de hacérsele cómico, su rostro estaba impasible.

—¡Malfoy!— aulló la castaña con voz demasiado chillona como para lastimas los oídos de todos los que la escuchen.

—Sé lo que te sucede…— Granger abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No esperaba eso, jamás lo hubiera esperado. Draco fue sin rodeos a decirle la verdad, sabiendo que seguramente sus intentos se verían desilusionados por la bruja exasperante delante de él— déjame ayudarte.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, de eso estaba segura. Draco Malfoy… queriendo ayudar a alguien… una sangre sucia… a la que le hizo la vida imposible por seis años escolares…

Observó con detenimiento al alto mago. Estaba muy serio, sí… pero no había rastro de mentira en sus palabras. Aunque eso tampoco era de confiar, él era una serpiente, mejor conocidas por sus habilidades supremas en la mentira.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber.

Malfoy odiaba que lo cuestionaran, ¿por qué no simplemente aceptaba la ayuda? ¿no podía dejar de ser una insufrible sabelotodo por un momento y simplemente dar un paso a ciegas? Pero sabía que eso era como querer tapar en sol con una mano. Simplemente… imposible. Y ya estaba ahí, ¿qué tenía que perder?

Hermione jamás creyó escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de Malfoy.

—Quiero tu perdón.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

Cintha: muchas gracias por el comentario y bueno, yo sé que es feo lo que le está sucediendo pero veremos cómo sobrelleva la enfermedad. En Potterfics también publico la historia y también me dijeron de la película de Adam Sandler, ya la he visto, me encanta, pero no tendrá nada que ver, ésta historia se me ocurrió solita hahaha y bueno, del romance, se dará de una manera u otra, ya lo verás!. muchísimas gracias por comentar, besos xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**_Operación Amnesia 101_**

Hermione jamás creyó escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de Malfoy.

—Quiero tu perdón.

Levantó las cejas hasta casi enredarlas con su desarreglado cabello. Sus labios se estiraron y formaron una gran sonrisa de incredulidad. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y burla. Y Draco Malfoy continuaba serio.

Bueno… tal vez sí lo decía realmente, pensaba Hermione, borrando repentinamente su sonrisa y dejando sólo una ceja levantada. Malfoy continuaba escalofriantemente serio.

Está bien, tal vez lo decía _muy_ en serio, seguía Granger con su monólogo interior.

—Créeme, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho— comentó él de repente.

El silencio era mortal ente ellos. Se miraban retadoramente, pero de una manera distinta a cómo lo hacían en Hogwarts. Él la observaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo, pero resultaba ser una mirada incluso más intimidadora y perturbadora que la del doctor Brooks y Ginny. No la miraba con reproche, ni odio, simplemente la miraba. Fija y escalofriantemente. Ella en cambio, lo observaba con escrutinio, tratando de encontrar la parte en la que él decía: era broma, te pillé o algo por el estilo y mucho más Malfoy. Pero no.

Ella comenzó a negar con desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

—Necesito respuestas— declaró Hermione dura, sacando a relucir su lado mandón.

Draco rodó los ojos demasiado rápido que por un momento Hermione pensó que se lo imaginaba. Caminó dos pasos hacia ella, que inevitablemente se quedó estática al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. No podía culparla, ¿quién quería estar tan cerca de un ex Mortífago?

—Quiero… — explicó lentamente— necesito ganarme el perdón de alguien, a ver si con eso desaparece… la _culpa._

Hermione ahora lo comprendía. Sabía que ese sentimiento carcomía a las personas lenta y dolorosamente, jamás le desearía eso ni a su peor enemigo, irónicamente. Sabía que la gente se volvía loca, ahogándose en sus lamentos y haciendo tonterías en intentos desesperados por terminar con la interminable agonía. Sabía que Malfoy no era muy paciente, que digamos. Podía imaginárselo luchando consigo mismo para poder saber qué es lo que le sucedía y podía decir con toda seguridad, que acababa de doblegar su orgullo Malfoy para decirle eso. Eso solamente reforzaba su teoría de que el hombre estaba verdaderamente sufriendo por la _culpa,_ aunque lo dijera con asco.

En cambio, el joven Malfoy pensaba que era una mejor opción saciar su hambre por perdón con la sabelotodo, al menos sería mucho mas entretenido que con los Longbottom. Una semana con ellos consideraba que era lo suficiente como para decir que ya había obtenido el perdón de ellos, aunque no se lo dijeran. Lamentablemente ahí seguía ese horrible y desquiciante sentimiento que podría ser acallado por Granger y lo que le sucedía. Además, nadie debía saberlo. Ella acabaría olvidándolo todo y él habría ganado el perdón y seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Simplemente perfecto.

Había una razón por la que la llamaban defensora de las causas perdidas. Eran esas situaciones que nadie creía que tenían solución y Hermione Granger siempre estuvo ahí para hacerles ver lo erróneos que podían estar. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione vio a Malfoy como uno de esos casos.

Así que decidió ayudarlo a encontrar el perdón o lo que sea que él esté buscando.

Caminó tranquilamente pasándolo de largo y sintió que él la seguía. Llegaron a una parte más despejada y se sentó en la orilla de una banca. Malfoy se sentó en la otra orilla, lo más alejados posibles.

La imagen que los enfrentaba era tranquilizadora y muy hermosa. Había un puente que cruzaba a un pequeño lago en el que habían varios patos nadando. No se escuchaba nada más que el rozar de viento con las copas de los arboles y el chapoteo de los animales en la superficie del agua.

—Todo empezó después de la guerra…— habló Hermione viendo al frente, sabiendo que él hacía lo mismo— olvidando cosas, simples despistes sin consecuencias graves… y dolores de cabeza, terribles… fue entonces que Ginny me dijo que debía de hacerme una revisión y yo estaba segura de que se debería a mis largas horas de estudio— rió suavemente con nostalgia y melancolía—. Jamás pensé que esto era lo que realmente me sucedía.

Malfoy había escuchado con atención hasta que ella dejó de hablar. Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que no continuaría y así pudo comentar.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber?— su voz fue fría y moderada, controlando a la perfección su tono de voz— No te lamentes, no vale le pena, no llegarás a ningún lado.

Hermione estaba con los ojos en blancos. ¿Aquella era su gran respuesta? Locuaz salvador que le mandó merlín, gracias.

—Lamento decepcionarte señor obviedad, es sólo… — comenzó a bajar su tono de voz y su rostro se puso repentinamente triste—simplemente… algún día olvidaré todo.

Dejó caer los hombros hacia delante y se quedó viendo a la nada, volviendo a imaginar cómo sería su vida cuando olvide todo, cómo será la de sus amigos, viéndola sin que supiera quiénes son.

—No tienes idea de lo que yo daría por olvidarme de todo— habló él después de largos minutos en pausa.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si lo había escuchado bien. No podía estar hablando en serio. Giró la cabeza para poder enfrentarlo. Sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados debido al sol que comenzaba a bajar.

—No sabes lo que dices…— comentó indignada frunciendo las cejas. Pero entendía que él se refería a cosas muy distintas a las de ella, aunque no alcanzaba a ver la magnitud de estas cosas. Regresó su vista al lago y se quedó perdida en las ondas que reflejaban los rayos anaranjados del sol— mi vida no es tan patética como has de pensar… tengo muy buenos recuerdos ¿sabes?… pero desparecerán.

Ahora sí, Draco volteó a verla con rostro alarmado. Hermione tenía la cabeza agachada y su mirada nuevamente perdida. Se veía tan frágil y pequeña que verdaderamente lo desubicada. Hermione Granger, siempre la había considerado más como un niño que una niña. Era algo ruda, no dependía de los hombres y siempre hacía lo que quería. Simplemente… era una mujer diferente. Pero la vio de esa manera y simplemente pareció que tenía a otra persona delante de ella.

—No irás a llorar, ¿verdad? — quiso asegurarse, para poder irse a tiempo.

Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y había visto llorar a demasiadas. Es sólo cosa de hombres, no importaba si era un estúpido niño de once o uno de treinta, nunca saben qué hacer con ellas. Siempre intentan consolarlas pero terminan diciendo las cosas que no deben y solamente empeoran las cosas. Pansy Parkinson le había llorado demasiadas veces en Hogwarts que finalmente optó por dejar la habitación en cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

—Claro que no… — ella frunció las cejas como si se sintiera ofendida por la pregunta, pero después se calmó y sonrió ligeramente— solía decir que nunca hay que llorar por las cosas que no tienen solución. Pero si simplemente no hay manera de arreglarlo, entonces ahí puedes llorar…— se encogió de hombros con parsimonia— lo que tengo no tiene cura y aún así… no puedo llorar.

Draco jamás había escuchado algo como eso, pero no comentó nada. Se dedicó a recordar las veces en las que se metía con ella… efectivamente nunca la vio llorar pero sí supo que lloraba en los baños, él se burlaba de este hecho con gozo de saberla torturada por él. ¿Por qué lloraba si se supone que…? Oh bueno, esa es una pregunta estúpida para preguntarse, era obvio porque ambos sabían que las burlas no se iban a detener. Ella pensaba que él jamás dejaría de sentirse superior, y así era. Admitía que Granger era un gran bruja, digna de temer con una varita en mano y en los salones de clase, pero realmente él creía que los sangre pura eran superiores a todos los demás. Jamás cambiaría de opinión acerca de eso, era imposible. Lo criaron de una manera y como se dice, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida y él jamás podría desprenderse a las creencias que sus padres lo obligaron a adoptar hasta arraigarse a ellas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Sigo sin entender cómo esperas ganarte mi perdón— habló la sabelotodo de repente.

Malfoy volteó a verla y ella seguía igual, con su mirada en el lago y con un semblante triste, pero sin mostrarlo impresionantemente en la voz.

—Yo tampoco— confesó recargándose en la banca y cerrando los ojos—, no sé… estar contigo o ayudarte con lo que necesites— habló casi con asco, o al menos eso intuyó la castaña.

Granger soltó unas risitas que lo incitaron a abrir los ojos. La miró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y una mirada fría que exigía implícitamente respeto. Ella cubría sus labios pero la risa ya había mermado, seguramente cubría la sonrisa que quedó tatuada en su rostro. Por un momento su cabello se vio aún más revuelto que de costumbre y su mirada deprimida había adquirido de nuevo el brillo que siempre habían tenido.

—No necesito una niñera— aclaró ella, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad.

El doctor Brooks le había dicho que no podía estar sola, que lo mejor es que estuviera acompañada siempre porque en algún momento lo necesitaría. Es sólo que escuchar a Draco Malfoy, el señor "soy mejor que tú", decir algo que podía interpretarse como eso era simplemente perturbador.

—No te preocupes, que no pensaba ser tu niñera— gruñó él, completamente indignado por la suposición.

Una vez más cayeron en silencio. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Malfoy realmente quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de todos esos momentos en los que sufría en silencio por su realidad. Vivó siendo un niño mimado al que le daban lo que quería pero nunca tuvo una familia de verdad, excepto por su madre que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Quería olvidar cuando el señor tenebroso regresó y su padre volvió a unírsele. Deseaba desesperadamente olvidar el momento en el que le dijeron que tenía que matar al profesor Dumbledore e imploraba por olvidar el día en el que fue marcado cual ganado, para convertirse en una pieza de ajedrez. Olvidarse para siempre de todas esas veces en las que vio cuando un sangre sucia o un mestizo era torturado o asesinado simplemente por ser quien es. Olvidarse del día en el que dijeron su sentencia demasiado corta y olvidarse simplemente de todo. Que todos sus recuerdos desaparecieran y así no tendría que estar ahí, intentando ridículamente encontrar el perdón en la persona que menos esperaba.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?— espetó la castaña de repente, sacándolo de sus plegarias silenciosas.

Desconcertado e irritado por la forma en que le habló, giró la cabeza con lentitud.

—Ya te lo dije Granger, y odio repetirme… no creo que lo hayas olvidado tan rápido— Hermione entrecerró los ojos luchando con sus instintos de asesinarlo—. Quiero el perdón.

—Pues perfectamente puedo decirte que te perdono, que no te guardo ningún rencor… y honestamente diría que con eso te bastaba, nunca te gustó mucho eso de trabajar por algo ya que todo lo tenías o te lo daban con un tronar de dedos— ahora él quería estrangularla. Hermione se sintió victoriosa por eso pero después cambio su semblante a uno más tranquilo y no de autosuficiencia—. Pero conozco un poco de ti y sé que no querrás eso… sino, con sólo pedirme perdón te hubiera bastado. En cambio… me dijiste que querías _ganarte_ el perdón de alguien. Pedirlo no te bastaba si no te sentías merecedor de ello… me sorprendes Malfoy.

El aludido hinchó el pecho al haber inhalado aire con fuerza en un intento por controlarse y no saltar a la yugular de la insufrible sabelotodo. No necesitaba que le dijera lo que muy en el fondo él ya sabía. Simplemente quería que le dijera que haga algo, lo haría y creía que con eso bastaría para poder seguir con su vida como siempre debió de haber sido. Rodeado de lujos y caprichos dignos de alguien con su apellido y alcurnia, actuando indiferente a las necesidades del mundo y pensando siempre en él. Pero no, claro que no. La prefecta Granger hablaba de todo menos de eso. Verdaderamente era desesperante incluso más que la comadreja o cara rajada.

Sentía que su orgullo estaba verdaderamente pisoteado; era lo más que había hablado desde que salió de Azkaban y tenía que ser con Granger. Pero muy en el fondo entendía que si quería… necesitaba ganarse el perdón de alguien, era de Granger pelo de arbusto. Después de todo, él sabía y aceptaba orgullosamente, que fue el responsable de la mayoría de los sufrimientos de la castaña durante sus años escolares.

—Quiero ayudarte, en serio que sí— se sinceró Hermione, tratando de poner un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja pero era casi imposible. El sol ya estaba muy abajo y estaba comenzando a refrescar, y la sombra de los arboles había aumentado su tamaño—. Sé que es horrible tener sentimientos así y no poder sacártelos de encima…— confesó, sorprendiendo al rubio con cada palabra aunque no lo demuestre— pero no sé cómo ayudarte, ni yo se cómo ayudarme.

Algo de lo que dijo… alguna palabra en específico, o tal vez fue el tono de voz lo que hizo que Malfoy encontrara algo en qué ayudarla, solamente tal vez.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor?—sorprendió a la bruja por la pregunta espontanea. Ella giró para verlo y Malfoy pudo ver la confusión de la pregunta— ¿cómo será la pérdida de memoria?

Hermione realmente quería decirle que no era asunto suyo, que esta estúpida reunión se había extendido más de lo que hubiera querido jamás y que mejor la dejara en paz, pero algo en su forma de preguntar hizo que se abstuviera a responder de esa manera. Se mostró lo más emocionado que había expuesto durante toda la conversación y eso era decir mucho porque aún mantenía una seriedad perturbadora y unos ojos que te hacen temblar con verlos de reojo. Pero ahí estaba él, esperando pacientemente una respuesta a su pregunta y sabía que tarde o temprano le exigiría que le responda.

—Gradual— respondió después de unos momentos en silencio. Asintió para confirmar lo dicho.

¿Eso era todo? _¿gradual?_ ¿a qué estaba jugando Granger? recordaba que antes, durante las clases, la bruja simplemente no podía callarse no importaba la pregunta. Habían veces que el profesor o la profesora hacían una pregunta al aire, que se respondía sencillamente con una monosílaba, pero Granger siempre quería dejar en ridículo a todos mostrando lo insufriblemente sabelotodo que era. Hablaba y hablaba sin tener un botón de apagado. Jamás se callaba hasta que ella consideraba que fue suficiente o hasta que el mismo profesor le daba las gracias y continuaba dando la clase, si es que Granger no había dicho todo lo que había por decir del tema.

—Qué comunicadora, Granger— la miró con una mueca en los labios—, ¿algo más específico?

Hermione inhaló honda. ¿Pues qué tan específica quería que se pusiera? ¿Que le contara hasta el ultimo detalle de cómo perdería recuerdo alguno de quien era y lo que hacia en el mundo? ¿decirle que simplemente olvidaría cuando, donde y a qué hora nació? ¿confirmarle que después de todo, se desharía de ella puesto que prácticamente Hermione Granger dejaría de existir?

—No te interesa Malfoy— se cruzó de brazos y miró al horizonte.

El cielo estaba adquiriendo unos matices morados y azules, la noche caería pronto. Las manos de la castaña se aferraban un poco a sus brazos tratando de guardar calor, aunque era un tanto imposible. La brisa era mucho más fresca que en la tarde.

—No hace falta que saques las garras Granger, lo preguntaba de buena manera… ¿ayudarte, _recuerdas_?

Verdaderamente odiaba la forma en la que él se estaba comunicando con ella. Acentuaba las palabras "memoria", "recordar" y "olvidar". Hablaba como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero no entendía el peso que la realidad cernía sobre Hermione. Simplemente lo tomaba como un juego porque no le pasaba a él. Pero por otro lado tenía razón. Ella ya le había dicho que quería ayudarlo, al ser una causa perdida y todo eso aunque obviamente no se lo diría jamás. Pero él se la ponía difícil con esa actitud arrogante y altiva y comentarios mordaces.

—El doctor Brooks— explicó haciendo un ademán con la mano, satisfaciendo inconscientemente al rubio platinado— me ha dicho que será poco a poco. Iré olvidando las cosas lentamente; fechas, lugares y nombres. Olvidaré lo que me gusta y lo que no, olvidaré mis años en Hogwarts y los de antes de saber que era una bruja hasta que un día amanezca y ya no sabré ni siquiera mi propio nombre.

No se esperaba eso. Malfoy realmente no creía que las cosas fueran a ser una tortura tan lenta como aquella. Sería mil veces mejor despertar de un día para otro sin saber qué fue de tu vida pasada, a ver los días y saber que se te deteriora poco a poco el gran cerebro, que admitía a regañadientes, ella tenía. Y a pesar de eso… él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar su vida.

—No sé por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas, pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo?— Hermione pasó ambas manos por su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás.

Draco no respondió. Honestamente, no podía ver algo peor que eso. Granger jamás le cayó bien, ni le caería bien, pero definitivamente no era una mala persona y no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Lo peor de todo— continuó Hermione—, es que prácticamente moriré sin haber vivido. Hay muchas cosas que siempre he querido hacer y ahora no podré hacerlo nunca porque simplemente… — se encogió de hombros— me olvidaré de todo.

Malfoy nuevamente se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien qué se supone que decir en esos casos. No es como que daba el pésame puesto que técnicamente Hermione Granger aún no estaba muerta, pero tampoco podía soltarse en carcajadas por lo estúpida que había sonado. Simplemente se quedó… ahí. Escuchando el viento y el agua moverse. Sintiendo y percibiendo las respiraciones de Granger y escuchando el latido de su propio corazón, tranquilo y ajeno al sufrimiento de la bruja a su lado.

El oji gris recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y observó el piso. Habían varias hormigas y con placer, puso el pie sobre ellas, aplastándolas hasta la muerte. Él no tenía nada que puede clasificase como algo que quiere hacer antes de morir. Desde pequeño, lo que quería hacer lo hacía y lo que quería tener lo tenía. Solamente apuntaba su dedo u ordenaba y las cosas se hacían para complacerlo. No entendía qué era eso de querer hacer algo antes de morir pero podía presentir que no le gustaría vivir eso.

Y entonces ahí lo supo.

—Granger…— Malfoy arrastró el apellido de la castaña, irguiéndose y viéndola fijamente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado que simplemente demostraba lo arrogante que era— creo que sé en qué te voy a ayudar.

Hermione lo observó con terror claramente marcado en cada una de sus facciones. Esa mirada del ex Mortífago no podía significar nada bueno y honestamente no quería experimentarlo.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso— comentó la bruja, deslizándose en la banca para alejarse un poco más del mago.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco sintiéndose indagando por aquél gesto pero no comentó nada.

—Acabas de decir, que tienes algunas cosas que siempre has querido hacer…— explicaba con fría lógica, mostrándose indiferente a lo que sucedía.

—Sí…

—Pero que no harás porque olvidarás que quieres hacerlas.

Hermione creía, simplemente creía comenzar a entender por dónde iba aquella conversación pero no podía estar segura de eso, después de todo es con Draco Malfoy con quien estaba hablando, no es cualquier persona.

—Exactamente— lo miraba confundida y expectante al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo, te ayudaré a hacer esas cosas antes de que se te olviden— comentó él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

Hermione se quedó en blanco.

—¿Que tú qué?— estaba completamente sorprendida.

Ella sabía, entendía que él quería _ganarse su perdón_ pero definitivamente no sabía qué se estaba metiendo al prometer esas cosas.

Pero él solamente sonrió… complacido consigo mismo.

Esto iba a ser muy fácil.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

The Lady Annabelle: sue bueno que te ha gustado! sí, ya veremos cómo éste Draco muy Malfoy pero con remordimientos ayuda a la pobre de Mione! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Clara: Sabes que adoro que leas entre líneas! así eres, pero acá la verdad no pongo mucho secreto en las cosas! primero que nada LAMENTO NO HABERTE CONTESTADO EL PM AÚN! he estado vuelta loca con unas cosas pero hoy te lo contesto en un rato y te cuento a lujo de detalles! y de los capítulos: como ya te había dicho, Ron no es santo de mi devoción, no es malo, pero pues es su personalidad la que me desespera! por eso todos esos aspectos que mencionas! hahahah bueno, duró tu gusto por el Doctor! ahhaha gracias por la corrección de lo de días / años! ahorita lo arreglo! y bueno, perdón por la tardanza, contesto hoy y gracias por comentar! sabes que te quiero, besos, xoxox

Jackie Sly: bueno, mientras investigaba problemas de memoria para poder escribir la historia (porque obvio me puse a investigar) hahah me encontré con muchísimas cosas y la verdad te fallo al decirte dónde encontré lo de los ganglios basales, pero lo que yo vi era lo que puse, que son lo "encargados" de seleccionar los eventos que se hacen recuerdos, pero yo le añadí más detalles para poder crear la historia, la verdad es que no la estoy haciendo completamente médica la situación de Herms, porque no soy doctora :) hahaha gracias por comentar! besos, oxox.

pinknOz: que bueno que te ha gustado! muchísimas gracias! besos, xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**_La lista_**

La castaña que lentamente perdía sus recuerdos, estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que había en una de las salas de Grimmauld Place. Tenía en mano un pluma con tinta recién añadida y una pergamino en blanco delante de sus ojos. Una taza de té a un lado y el tintero al otro extremo.

Técnicamente eso sería fácil, escribir las cosas que siempre había querido hacer pero ahora que estaba ahí, no se le venía nada a la mente. No porque lo haya olvidado es sólo que hay muchas cosas en sus mente que no le permiten concentrarse y escribir las cosas que ahora _hará con Malfoy._

Pensarlo lo sigue haciendo extraño. Hace un par de días que él le había dicho que la ayudaría. Ella no pudo contener la profunda risotada que se formó en su garganta ocasionando, naturalmente, que el orgulloso Malfoy se sintiera completamente ofendido y se pusiera de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Fue entonces que ella entendió su error y le pidió una disculpa explicándole que simplemente es muy extraño que él se ofrezca a ayudarla de esa manera. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando lo vio poner una barrera impecable de frialdad mascullando cosas acerca de perder el tiempo y finalmente ella aceptó su ayuda, sabiendo que terminaría arrepintiéndose de haberlo dejado.

Pero en fin…

Él le dijo que hiciera una lista con las cosas que quisiera hacer y que la vería después de su cita con el doctor Brooks para hablar de cómo harían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Él revisaría la lista y vería en qué le podría ayudar y finalmente sentirse libre de culpa. Es por eso que en esos momentos, estaba exprimiendo esa cabeza brillante que tenía para poder plasmar en papel sus sueños frustrados.

Inhaló aire y se acomodó en su silla, poniendo esa mirada de concentración que sólo ella podía poner.

—Muy bien Hermione, tú puedes hacerlo…— se dijo en voz alta, poniendo la punta de la pluma en contacto con el papel.

Sabía que Malfoy la iba a matar por esto.

1\. Alimentar a los patos del parque.

Sabía que era tonto pero era verdad. Desde que había ido por primera vez a ese parque hace ya tantos años, había querido sentarse a la orilla de los pequeños estanques y meter los pies al agua, sintiendo lo fresca que está y finalmente, sacar pedazos de pan y hacerlos pequeñas bolitas e irlas lanzando a agua, observando con calma cómo los patos se acercaban nadando hasta el lugar que comenzó a crear ondas en el agua y devorar el pequeño pedazo de pan.

Obviamente, no sólo era cosa de querer alimentar patos… era algo que siempre había querido hacer, no sólo en ése parque. Sus padres jamás la habían podido llevar a hacer ese tipo de cosas que todos los niños hacen porque siempre estaban muy ocupados con citas en sus consultorios o muy cansados tras distintas cirugías. Ella entonces, sonreía y se iba a su habitación para seguir su lectura de algún libro más avanzado que para los de su edad.

En fin, continuó pensando qué más quería hacer.

2\. Subirse al London Eye.

Esa era otra cosa por la que Malfoy querrá matarla. ¡Simplemente nunca se atrevió a hacerlo aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades! Estando en un año escolar antes de Hogwarts, hubo un viaje a la gran atracción turística de Londres muggle, pero jamás pudo cruzar la entrada de la gran esfera que la elevaría por los aires. Aún recuerda que la profesora le gritó cosas terribles y ella solamente negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente, las puertas se cerraron y ella se quedó en tierra, segura. Le entró pánico, no pueden culparla. Le daban terror las alturas pero siempre fue envidiosa de cómo sus compañeros hablaban de la hermosa vista y de cómo se reflejaba el sol en el Támesis. Sabía que nunca tendría esa experiencia pero ahora se le presentaba una última oportunidad, y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que tenía que tomarla. Sí, lo haría– se auto convencía.

Ahora tenía que pensar en el número tres. Muchas de las cosas que quería hacer definitivamente se le harían patéticas a Malfoy pero ese no era su problema, él se ofreció y ahora se tendría que atener a sus decisiones.

3\. Ir a un bar de jazz.

Jamás sabrá por qué quiere hacer eso, pero simplemente ha querido hacerlo desde el verano antes de segundo año en Hogwarts. Estaban sus padres viendo una película "para adultos" y ella simplemente había bajado a tomar una taza de té, cuando se quedó viendo fijamente a la televisión sin poderse perder un segundo de la escena. Los personajes principales había estado en un bar en el que tocaban música relajada y muy hermosa, pero entonces, unos se pararon a bailar y la gente los observaba con fascinación en la mirada. Simplemente esa imagen se le quedó grabada en la cabeza y siempre dijo que querría ir algún día a un lugar como esos y bailar con alguien para ser observada como en la película. Claro, no contaba con que tenía pánico escénico y que definitivamente no sabía bailar, pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo nadie. Con ir y tomar una deliciosa bebida y escuchar la música le bastaba.

Suspiró y despegó su pluma del pergamino y la dejó junto al papel. Levantó la taza y tomó un gran y cálido trago de té, que con tranquilidad se deslizó por su garganta, relajando instantáneamente sus músculos. Nuevamente tomó la pluma y la remojó una vez más en el tintero, dispuesta a continuar escribiendo sus sueños frustrados.

4\. Encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Muy bien, sabía que esto era completamente ridículo, pero le llamaba muchísimo la atención. Jamás había sido considerada una mujer supersticiosa pero había leído y estudiado tantas teorías acerca de cómo supuestamente los tréboles de cuatro hojas dan amor, suerte, esperanza y salud, que siempre había querido encontrar uno por el simple hecho de encontrarlo. Durante su primer año de Hogwarts, cuando se sentía completamente sola, que lamentablemente fue muy a menudo los primeros dos meses, salía a caminar por los jardines o a las orillas del lago, y a veces se encontraba a sí misma hincada sobre el césped buscando algo. Después de varios minutos se daba cuenta que buscaba un trébol de cuatro hojas. No sabía cómo lo haría pero estaba segura de que Malfoy la ayudaría con ese.

Esto de pensar en las cosas que quieres hacer antes de que olvides por completo que quieres hacerlas es verdaderamente agotados, y más aún porque no sabes si ya has olvidado algo de esos sueños. Tenía que agradecerle a ese hurón oxigenado por darle esa idea que había resultado ser extremadamente buena, lamentablemente la compañía no sería la mejor.

5\. Nombrar a una estrella.

Esto no siempre lo quiso hacer. Fue durante el verano antes de quinto año, estaba caminando buscando a Sirius Black para preguntarle algo que había leído en uno de sus libros en la biblioteca y lo encontró en el salón que tiene el árbol genealógico de los Black en las paredes. Se le olvidó por completo su duda al ver tantos rostros pintados con tantos nombres debajo de los rostros.

Bajo la atenta mirada del padrino de su mejor amigo, comenzó a leer aquellas palabras y tardó exactamente cuatro nombres para darse cuenta de que todos eran nombres de estrellas y constelaciones. Fue así cómo Sirius le dijo que en la familia Black era usual llamar a sus descendientes con el nombre de una estrella, o constelación.

Hermione estaba asombrada y al mismo tiempo aterrada. Habían nombres hermosos como el mismo Sirius –quien sonrió con arrogancia– y como Andrómeda, pero habían otros nombres terribles como lo eran Cygnus y Pólux.

Era una tradición hermosa y admirable excepto por esos nombres tan feos que simplemente terminan condenando a los pobres niños. Fue entonces que un pequeño pensamiento comenzó a ganar fuerza en su cerebro: le gustaría nombrar una estrella con un nombre teóricamente razonable y así darle a los niños Black una mejor vida.

Sí, seguramente este punto de la lista no le moleste tanto a Malfoy, después de todo su madre es una Black.

6\. Ver el atardecer y el amanecer en la misma noche.

Había visto el anochecer, claro… y el amanecer también. Admiraba los colores con los que se pintaba el cielo, pasando por una gran gama de matices que simplemente hacían que el paisaje se convirtiera en una pintura digna de museo y admiración. Pero jamás lo había visto en la misma noche. Deseaba hacer eso desde que escuchó a una de sus compañeras de la escuela que hizo eso durante un campamento con sus padres y que es increíble. Le contó que ella y sus padres habían visto el sol meterse, después hicieron una fogata y observaron el cielo nocturno y cómo comenzaba a ver una tenue luz amarilla en el horizonte, que poco a poco iba subiendo hasta que una gran esfera anaranjada salía por entre las montañas, arrastrando consigo la luz del día.

Desde entonces, varias noches se quedaba junto a la ventana viendo cómo la luna salía de su escondite, apagando la luz, obscureciendo el día pero condescendientemente dejando una escarcha para no dejar en las penumbras al mundo. Pero se iba a dormir y se levantaba cuando el sol ya estaba en la cima. Jamás podía levantarse lo suficientemente temprano como para ver el primer rayo de luz surcar el cielo.

Ahora lo haría.

7\. Mandar un mensaje en una botella.

Nuevamente, no sabía cuál era la razón para querer hacer esto. Simplemente siempre se sintió atraída a la idea de escribir un mensaje, un secreto o alguna idea en un pedazo de papel y confiar en que será resguardado por un cilindro de cristal, para después dejarlo libre en el océano y pensar que alguien algún día leerá aquello y se preguntará la historia detrás de las palabras escritas. Se cuestionará quién escribió el mensaje, por qué y cuándo fue.

Simplemente le gustaba la idea de soltar de alguna manera algo personal, y esperar que alguien reciba esa información. No tiene mucho sentido, lo sabía pero le daba una ilusión que pocas cosas le hacían sentir.

Malfoy definitivamente querrá matarla al leer la lista. Soltó una risitas al pensar en eso. Definitivamente ese Slytherin se metió en el hoyo incorrecto.

Dejó la pluma a un lado y sopló sobre su lista para que la tinta se secara más rápido. En lo que esto sucedía, estiró un brazo para tomar la taza y dar un trago, terminando por hacer una mueca de asco al probar que estaba completamente frío. Si había algo que odiaba con toda el alma era el té frío. Sacó su varita para hacer un hechizo que lo caliente pero cuando la punta de su varita estuvo direccionada a la cerámica se quedó quieta. ¿A caso existía un hechizo para calentar el agua? Habría supuesto que sí pero ahora que estaba ahí… se daba cuenta de que no se le venía ninguno a la mente. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y guardó la varita en su bolsillo.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado un hechizo.

Tomó la pluma, la remojó en la tinta y continuó con su tarea de pensar qué hacer. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en sus labios. Lo que iba a hacer técnicamente sería trampa, pero siempre había un primera vez.

8\. Patinar en hielo.

Técnicamente, ella ya había patinado en hielo incontables veces pero suponía que al ser una actividad muggle, Draco Malfoy jamás lo habrá hecho. Se puede decir que el número ocho de su lista era un sueño frustrado encubierto. Definitivamente era su deseo ver al señor sangre pura haciendo algo completamente ajeno a su conocimiento y sin la ayuda de la magia, en lo que seguramente iba a fracasar miserablemente divertido. Era su oportunidad de burlarse de él sin que se diera cuenta, simplemente era perfecto. ¡Malfoy no lo verá venir, no lo esperaría de ella! Definitivamente ese será un gran día.

Remojó la punta de su pluma y la volvió a acercar al pergamino, escribiendo un gran y redondo nueve.

9\. Ir a un baile de gala.

Se podría decir que eso ya lo había hecho, estando en Hogwarts pero no quería ir a un tipo de baile como esos. Quería ir a uno como en los libros que siempre leyó en casa. Las grandes fiestas donde solamente iban las personas más importantes del mundo en este caso serían el mundo mágico, y cada uno se arregla con sus mejores galas. Siempre soñó con ser la protagonista de una historia en la que entra al gran salón y todos simplemente voltean a verla debido a lo hermosa que se ve. Ahora, sabía que eso no era posible porque sus mejor galas eran un vestido largo de seda color amarillo y una túnica a juego, sin mucho glamur o excentricidad y por otro lado, sabía que jamás se vería lo suficientemente hermosa como para llamar la atención de todo el lugar. Le bastaba con poder decir, que había ido a un baile, dejémosle ahí.

Finalmente escribió el número diez pero cuando estaba a punto de escribir su último deseo se detuvo. Sus mejillas ardieron con sólo pensarlo pero la idea había rondado su cabeza desde el momento en que escribió su primer sueño. Era algo que creía que toda mujer debía de experimentar y prefería cumplirlo antes de olvidarlo –bueno, eso era el punto de todo eso.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Malfoy definitivamente querrá matarla… con sus propias manos.

10\. Ser besada apasionantemente bajo el cielo de una noche estrellada.

Exhaló ruidosamente al escribir a última palabra.

—Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal— dijo sonriendo ampliamente y observando la lista delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué, no estuvo tan mal?— preguntó alguien entrando por la puerta de la pequeña sala.

—¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione sobresaltándose y pegando el pergamino a su pecho por simple reflejo.

Aquel movimiento obviamente no iba a pasar inadvertido por el joven de anteojos. Potter levantó una ceja inquisitoria y se acercó lentamente a la castaña, que mantenía el pergamino cerca de su cuerpo, prácticamente incrustándolo a su pecho y arrugándolo con sus dedos.

—Hermione…— rió el pelinegro tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar, observando aún a su mejor amiga.

Desde que le dijo lo que le sucedía, Harry la veía de esa manera tan distinta. Antes la observaba con cariño, mucho respeto y siempre con asombro pero a pesar de que esas cosas permanecen en ese mirar esmeralda, ahora veía otra cosa, algo que jamás creería ver intencionado hacia ella. Había pérdida y lástima. Odiaba que la viera así, pero no decía nada.

Últimamente callaba muchas cosas. Simplemente hacía las cosas más fáciles. Antes, con el menor comentario o gesto o acto que le molestara, era motivo para largos argumentos y discusiones que terminaban por agotar a cualquier persona a su alrededor y a veces incluso a ella misma. Pero ahora era diferente. No había razón para hacerles pasar aún más un mal rato, suficiente con el que les estaba haciendo pasar por estos momentos. Después de todo, ella terminaría por no recordar nada. Mejor, hacerlos pensar que estaba todo bien, que definitivamente no se había olvidado del nombre del que le habían dicho era el ministro de magia o tampoco el hecho de que había olvidado por completo el nombre de su mejor amiga de la infancia, antes de Hogwarts. No necesitaban saber eso.

—¿Cómo has estado Harry?— cuestionó la castaña doblando la lista en cuatro, aún bajo la atenta mirada del salvador del mundo mágico.

—Yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar— respondió sonriente, aún escudriñándola— ahora sí dime… ¿qué, no estuvo tan mal?

 _Oh_.

Los músculos de la castaña se tensaron uno a uno lentamente, hasta que quedó como una estatua muy realista. Mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó si debía o no decirle a Harry el trato que había hecho con Malfoy pero su lado racional aún funcional le dijo que era lo mejor porque después de todo, estaría pasando – _si se lo hubieran dicho jamás lo hubiera creído–_ mucho tiempo con el príncipe de Slytherin.

Esta bien, iba a decir la verdad… obviamente tenía que hacerlo con mucho tacto, aunque tenía esperanza de que Harry lo aceptara. Ginny no se molestaría ni un poco y de hecho la alentaría a hacer "más trampa" con sus deseos simplemente para molestar a Malfoy. Ronald… el pelirrojo sería otra historia pero por ahora debía de preocuparse por el joven hombre de anteojos que tenía delante.

—Harry… te diré algo pero quiero que seas muy abierto al respecto— habló lentamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta sentarse junto a Potter.

Él la miraba con preocupación pero solamente atinó a asentir teniendo en mente las peores cosas que podría decirle su mejor amiga en esos momentos y realmente, ninguna opción le gustaba mucho.

—Hace una semana me encontré con Malfoy en san mungo…— y esperó la reacción.

—¿Malfoy? ¿ya salió de Azkaban?— preguntó sorprendido, pero después cayó en la cuenta de algo más—¡¿Te hizo algo?!

Hermione por poco suelta una risotada. La rivalidad entre Harry y Malfoy iba más allá del simple hecho de estar en casas enemigas, eso todo mundo sabía, Hermione lo sabía. Eran años y años de acúmulo de insultos y comentarios que simplemente no se terminan por el simple hecho de que haya terminado la guerra.

—No Harry… de hecho, prácticamente yo fui el que le hirió… ¡el orgullo!— aclaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mostrándose claramente avergonzada. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír complacido a pesar de no entender mucho a qué se debía— cuando lo vi, simplemente se me olvidó su nombre y después me fui… ¡el punto no es ése, el punto es que volví a encontrármelo! Y me dijo que él sabía… lo que me pasaba.

El señor Potter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, levantando las cejas como Hermione no lo había visto hacer nunca. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Granger lo interrumpió.

—Y digamos que hablamos por un tiempo y prácticamente, traduciendo el lenguaje Malfoy— explicaba haciendo gestos y ademanes y saltándose los comentarios sarcásticos y miradas frías—, dijo que quería que le perdonara por todo, ya sabes… y se ofreció a ayudarme.

Uno puede llegar a pensar que se ha escuchado o visto de todo, pero nada en la vida pudo preparar a Harry para escuchar eso. Parpadeó confundido, procesando lo dicho por su mejor amiga. Simplemente era demasiado bizarro escuchar el nombre Draco Malfoy en la misma oración que ayudar, si no se considera que la ayuda sea para si mismo. Pero no… estaba hablando de ayudar a la persona que más odia en todo el mundo mágico.

—Debes de estar bromeando— concluyó, seguro de que Hermione estaba intentando tomarle el pelo.

Las cejas castañas de la bruja se encontraron en la cima de su nariz, claramente ofendida. Estaba hablando muy en serio, como siempre, ¿por qué comenzaba a dudar de ella en esos momentos?

—Hablo solamente la verdad— comentó indignada—. Fue sorprendentemente amable y muy dispuesto a ganarse el perdón que tanto anhela.

Bueno… todos sabemos que eso no es del todo verdad. Era la versión rosa, romántica y fantástica de lo que realmente sucedió, pero Harry no tenía porqué saber eso. Nadie debía saberlo. Simplemente había podido leer a través de Malfoy y saber que había hablado más de lo usual, y había brindado esa ayuda porque finalmente ella terminaría olvidándolo todo y él simplemente necesitaba hacer algo para liberarse de la culpa y había hecho un trato. Ella no era de las que se echa para atrás después de hacer un trato, a pesar de hacerlo con una rastrera y traicionera serpiente. Aunque Harry tampoco necesita saber eso.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?— entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de incertidumbre.

—¡Harry!— le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Está bien! ¡está bien!— Harry había levantado las manos para cubrirse de otro muy posible golpe por parte de la bruja más brillante de la generación.

Después de unos segundos de tener los ojos muy cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para recibir un muy bien practicado golpe por parte de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que no llegaba. Con cuidado, los abrió y se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba con las cejas levantada y el labio fruncido, claramente molesta por su actitud, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada. Eso sí que era más extraño que Malfoy ofreciéndose a ayudar.

—En fin… ¿en qué te va a ayudar?

Hermione de repente puso una sonrisa tierna en los labios y miró a la nada entre fascinada y extrañada.

—Me va a cumplir mis sueños.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

The Lady Annabelle: bueno, para éste punto ya sabrá lo de los deseos, pero no hay que subestimarlos! creeme, tienen sus propósito! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Chica Cuervo: que bueno que te ha gustado el Draco que escribo, como dices Malfoy, la verdad es muy entretenido! y no he visto esa película, la veré! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Hagamos una pregunta! cual será la reacción de Draco ante cada deseo?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Número uno_**

El doctor David Brooks estaba sacando con una desquiciante lentitud los resultados de los exámenes que le había hecho la consulta anterior. Sorprendentemente vestía la misma bata blanca que caracterizaba a los de su profesión. Debajo de sus ojos habían dos medias lunas de un morado tenue que dejaba conocer a las personas lo poco que ha dormido últimamente, no que Hermione comentara algo acerca de eso.

El de ojos café analizaba los resultados silenciosamente y con los ojos entrecerrando, moviendo sus pupilas a una velocidad impresionante. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa. Cada que iba a una revisión, salía de un muy mal humor o muy decepcionada o muy deprimida. Siempre opción C. No había puerta número cuatro.

—Bueno, al parecer los ganglios están ligeramente dañados… por el momento has de haber olvidado un ocho o diez porciento del total de tus recuerdos.

Hermione estaba impactada. Diez era un gran porcentaje. Simplemente era terrible porque no podía recordar qué se supone que olvidó. Tensó la quijada y miró fijamente el piso simplemente pensando. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas buscar algún espacio en blanco como había dicho en la primera consulta del doctor Brooks. Buscaba algún momento de su vida que ni pudiera llenar y así saber qué es lo que falta en su cabeza pero no podía hallar nada.

—No los encontrarás, Hermione… — ¿cómo lo supo? Granger abrió la boca para preguntar pero simplemente la cerró. No tenía nada que decir— normalmente lo primero que se nos olvida son las cosas con las que menos hemos tenido contacto últimamente o que simplemente no fueron de gran importancia, aunque no siempre es así. Por el momento has de haber olvidado del día en el que cumple años tu tía abuela o tal vez cuál es el color favorito de tu madre. Son cosas irrelevantes por el momento pero no dudes que las cosas se van a intensificar en poco tiempo.

Definitivamente se llevaba el premio al doctor con mayor tacto del años.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?— preguntó en voz alta—¿cómo serán las cosas?

Brooks asintió con parsimonia y nostalgia entendiendo completamente cómo se sentía.

—Los casos similares que hemos tenido, han sido muy variados— Granger escuchaba atentamente—. Hay veces en que la pérdida de memoria incrementaba considerablemente, sabiendo un día que el niño frente a ellos es su hijo pero al día siguiente les es imposible saber quién es… simplemente se vuelven extraños en sus vidas. Hay otros casos, en los que se olvidan las cosas insignificantes, pero de un día a otro olvidan todo. Simplemente sucede.

La castaña levantó una mano y la pasó por sus cejas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Realmente no sabía qué prefería, si olvidarlo poco a poco teniendo tiempo para disfrutar de lo que conoce o simplemente desaparecer de un día otro. Aunque si le dieran una tercera opción elegiría no olvidar nada, nunca.

—¿Y seré capaz… de volver a aprender, a rehacer mi vida?

Esa era una pregunta que llevaba bastante tiempo rondado su cabeza. Entendía que habría un día en que no sabría nada de nada, pero habría una posibilidad de volver a crear su vida, hacer nuevos recuerdos.

David Brooks apretó los labios en una fuerte línea y se mostró ensombrecido.

—Me temo que no. Cuando la pérdida de memoria sea total, los ganglios basales estarán completamente dañados, imposibilitándote la habilidad de crear nuevos recuerdos. Podrás conocer cosas y personas tal vez por una semana pero después… se volverá a borrar todo.

Los ojos chocolates fueron cubiertos por el familiar ardor del llanto pero se negaba rotundamente a derramar cualquiera. Ella no iba a llorar. Iba a ser fuerte y mostrar la mejor cara que tenga para afrontar el problema como era debido. Nadie la vería derramar siquiera una gota… nadie.

Asintió lentamente comprendiendo las palabras y sintiendo cómo su ánimo caía a los pies cada segundo.

—Sé que esto es duro… y lo será aún más— nuevamente el tacto, alguien debía de darle una buen lección al joven doctor—. ¿Ya has pensando acerca de quién puede estar contigo todo el tiempo?

—No, la verdad es que no.

Siendo sincera, suponía que aún era pronto para pensar en alguien que esté cada segundo de cada día junto a ella, muchas veces perdiendo el tiempo o simplemente estorbando. Prefería estar sola y ser autosuficiente hasta que ya no pueda.

—Hermione, debes de prever eso a tiempo. Si sales un día de casa, puede ser que ya no sepas cómo regresar.

Lo odiaba. Simplemente odiaba la realidad de las cosas. Odiaba el hecho de que no sabría cómo regresar a su casa, maldita sea.

—¡Lo sé!— explotó poniéndose de pie y mostrándose irritada— lo sé… pero aún no pienso en eso… por favor, deme un poco más de tiempo.

—No te estoy obligando a nada, es por tu propio bien— aclaró él sin alterarse por la súbita explosión por parte de la bruja.

—Lo siento es sólo que… es muy difícil de sobrellevar— se disculpó con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

—Debes de estar tranquila, el estrés es mejor evitarlo en estos casos…

Bueno, le decía eso a la persona correcta. Hermione conocía perfectamente los estados de ánimo de su persona, y realmente podía decir que estrés se añadía a la lista, a pesar de lo que pueda decir la gente al respecto. Inhaló hondo intentando tranquilizarse hasta que finalmente lo logró.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no por ella pero por sus amigos. Se los debía. A Harry, a Ginny, a Ron y al resto de los chicos. Ellos siempre fueron fuertes, siempre mantuvieron la mirada en alto enfrentando los pormenores que se les presentaban. Y ella siempre fue así. Cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, era la voz de la razón que ayudaba a que nadie se rindiera, que todos siguieran luchando. Era momento de ser su propia voz de razón, la que se saque a flote.

Después de unas indicaciones de cuidado, acerca de alimentos que han sido catalogados como suplementos enriquecedores para la memoria y de cómo actuar ante momentos de pánico, la dejó irse, haciendo cita para la próxima semana, siempre una semana de diferencia… Hermione recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio, le dijo que odiaba visitar los doctores, y pensar que ahora esa visita era parte de su rutina.

—Hasta luego doctor— se despidió la castaña en la puerta—, adiós Natalie.

—Nos vemos en una semana, Hermione— se despidió Brooks con un ademán de cabeza antes de volverse a encerrar en su consultorio.

Granger salió con la cabeza en alto más su mirada estaba por los suelos. Definitivamente eso no era sencillo, ¿estar con alguien todo el día? Siempre había sido independiente, jamás tuvo que apoyarse en alguien más para salir adelante. Ella sola se formó y se creció como mujer, no puede creer que los últimos días de su existencia vayan a ser todo lo contrario a sus ideales.

Ahora venía la pregunta seria… ¿a quién le pedía que _la cuidara cual bebé?_

El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue Harry. Naturalmente, él era su mejor amigo. Siempre había estado ella ahí para él, sin cuestionamientos ni miramientos, pero simplemente sería demasiado egoísta pedirle que deje a un lado su vida recién formada como auror, por fin está con Ginny y está relativamente en paz como para que llegue ella a hacerlo luchar de nuevo. No, jamás podría pedirle eso. Ya había sufrido demasiado y por mucho tiempo, merece un merecido descanso.

Después pensó en Ginny, esa pelirroja que siempre estaba a su lado prácticamente como una hermana. Era un alma libre, salvaje hasta la raíz de su médula, sabía que pedirle que estuviera a su lado, sería como atar a un caballo salvaje y encerrarlo en un establo. Simplemente no era natural. Jamás vería a la pelirroja pasando horas con ella en la biblioteca o yendo a las consultas con el doctor Brooks, y tampoco creía poder mantener discusiones profundas y trascendentales con su mejor amiga, por mucho que la quiera.

Ronald fue una tercera opción. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo quería demasiado. Sabía que él también tenía sentimiento hacia ella pero simplemente él no se había acercado a aclarar las cosas y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no lo haría debido a que no podía estar con ella ahora que perdería la memoria. Ron siempre estaría ahí para ella y estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo para ayudarla, pero dejaría a un lado la vida que estaba haciendo además de que Hermione pensaba que él era incluso más despistado que ella. Simplemente no era opción.

Tampoco quería tener a un cualquiera a su lado, vigilándola eternamente. Sería como tener a un acosador detrás de ti las veinticuatro horas del día. Una enfermera… no estaba enferma, técnicamente. Simplemente se negaba rotundamente a tener a una persona desconocida a su lado, podría sacar los miles de argumentos que la gente quisiera pero no aceptaría eso jamás.

Esto simplemente era muy difícil.

Levantó la mirada al sentir unos fríos ojos sobre ella y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Venía perfecto como siempre, y con sus ojos grises duros e inexpresivos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, sintió la mano fría del Slytherin en su codo y la obscuridad la rodeó por completo. Su cuerpo despareció de la blanca estancia del hospital y se encontró en un parque conocido, con estanques y altos árboles. Era el parque en el que habían conversado la semana anterior.

—¡Malfoy!— Hermione se separó rápidamente del mago, alejándose unos pasos y mostrándose indignada— avisa antes de desaparecerme.

—No grites Granger, me provocarás dolor de cabeza— él se talló una ceja y cerró los ojos haciendo un gesto de profundo desagrado, ganándose un resoplido por parte de Granger—. Solamente no quería que nadie me viera hablando con una insufrible sabelotodo como tú.

Bueno, vamos de ganancia… al menos no la llamó sangre sucia como solía hacerlo. Pero aún así se sintió completa y totalmente indignada por las palabras del rubio oxigenado, y por eso se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiantemente.

—Eso no impide que al menos me digas que haremos una aparición conjunta— hablaba con la sabiduría que tanto poseía, alardeando de su razón incuestionable—; además, pude haber tenido una despartición.

El simple pensamiento le mandó escalofríos por toda la espalda a la bruja en cuestión. Jamás había sufrido una, gracias a merlín, pero tanto Harry y más Ronald saben lo feo que es ver una o peor, curar una. Al no haber estado preparada, la concentración pudo haber causado el desmembramiento de sus músculos y tendones, y ahí sí definitivamente no respondería a sus actos contra el hurón.

—¿Tuviste alguna?— inquirió serio como siempre, levantando una ceja suavemente, viéndola de arriba abajo con desdén.

—No…— aclaró la obviedad arrastrando las letras.

—Entonces no merece mi tiempo hablar de esto— concluyó arrogantemente, girando la cabeza y viendo a la nada en particular.

La castaña enfureció. ¿Cómo osaba esta… esta… esta odiosa cucaracha a hablar así? Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, comenzando a respirar agitadamente y poniéndose roja por la furia. Realmente no entendía cómo Malfoy estaría con ella un día a la semana hasta que sus recuerdos desaparezcan y no matarlo en el transcurso del tiempo. Creía que jamás había usado tanta fuerza de voluntad para no tomar su varita excelentemente guardada en su bolsa de mano. Aunque claro… hay otro metros que no sean la magia, gracias mundo muggle… los golpes tienden a ser muy efectivos, lo comprobó con ese desquiciante hombre en tercer año.

—Como sea— rodó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

Así se quedaron, viéndose fijamente por unos minutos silenciosos. Ella, retándolo a desafiarla como siempre lo hacía pero para desesperación de la bruja, él simplemente la miraba… no habían segundas intenciones en su mirada, sólo era hielo puro, frío como la nieve.

—¿Y cómo se supone que será esto?— preguntó desviando la mirada, sonando como que no quiere la cosa— ¿te digo uno de mis sueños y lo haces realidad o cómo?

Malfoy endureció sus expresiones, mostrándose mucho más que irritado, estaba iracundo.

—No soy un genio Granger, yo no _cumplo_ deseos— aclaró con desgana, enseñando los dientes en una mueca y viéndola con superioridad—. ¿Hiciste la lista que te dije?

Hermione asintió mientras abría su bolsa y comenzaba a buscar entre todas sus cosas, estaba segura de que la había echado doblada muchas veces para que no estorbara, pero ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que no fue una gran idea.

Simplemente se quedó doblándola cada vez más mientras le explicaba a Harry el trato que tenía con Malfoy, donde éste le ayudaría a hacer lo que siempre ha querido más nunca lo había hecho y probablemente no haría porque se olvidaría, merlín hasta pensarlo le causaba un mareo. Todo fue causa de un nerviosismo. finalmente la encontró y la sacó sintiéndose nerviosa al entregársela al rubio.

Malfoy tomó un extremo de la lista pero ella no la dejaba ir. Con un poco más de fuerza tiró y por fina quedo en su dominio total. Bajó los atentos y nerviosos ojos chocolates, comenzó a desdoblar el pergamino, estirándolo mientras hacía gruñidos de molestia.

Finalmente movió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, sólo una vez.

Después bajó los ojos y la observó incrédulo.

—Alimentar a los patos del parque… simplemente patético Granger… suponía que lo primero que quisieras hacer sería encontrar la cura para todos los males o algo por el estilo.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a paso decidido por entre los árboles, acercándose al área a la que habían ido la última vez. Hermione no tardó en reaccionar y a moverse detrás de él.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión en _mis_ sueños, Malfoy…—fruncía el ceño y su voz era acusadora— ¿a dónde vamos?

—A cumplir el sueño número uno, obviamente— explicó.

Merlín, Granger podía a veces hacer las preguntas más tontas…

Hermione se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuó caminando hasta que llegaron al estanque frente al que se habían sentado hace exactamente una semana. Malfoy puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña y con fuerza la hizo sentarse a la orilla del lago.

Con un sutil movimiento de varita, Malfoy invocó a una bolsa de par, que literalmente se la lanzó a una muda castaña. Ella no tuvo que pedir permiso a nada. Instintivamente sonrió como una niña pequeña, ignorando olímpicamente al hurón oxigenado que la observaba con confusión, y se quitó los zapatos para finalmente meter los pies en el agua. Como lo pensaba, estaba fría pero perfecta con el caluroso clima que la rodeaba. Abrió la bolsa de pan, y sacó una rebanada y comenzó a hacer bolitas pequeñas. Lanzó una y sin saber de dónde aparecieron, tres patos de colores marrones salieron nadando a toda velocidad hasta ese lugar.

Así comenzó a sacar rebanada a rebanada, alimentando a los patos. Era algo tan relajante, sentir que los pies estaban cubiertos por el frío líquido, que instantáneamente relajaba su cuerpo, y sentir el rozar del viento en su piel, escuchando los graznidos de los pequeños animales. Fue un sutil movimiento a su izquierda lo que le hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

—Deberías intentarlo… a ver si así quitas esa cara de muerto que te cargas— comentó reprimiendo las risitas que definitivamente quería sacar.

Escuchó un fuerte gruñido a su lado pero para su sorpresa, Malfoy se sentó junto a ella, sin tocarla en lo más mínimo, aunque claro que él no metería los pies, ya bastante había hecho con sentarse en el césped, no se vaya a manchar su carísimo traje.

—¿Realmente nunca habías hecho esto?— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, intentando descifrar la realidad que hay detrás del sueño, sólo esperaba que no hiciera esa pregunta con el patinaje sobre hielo, no se podría aguantas las risas que seguramente saldrían de su garganta.

—Nunca… siempre quise hacerlo pero cuando venía no tenía tiempo para quedarme y lo dejaba para _otro día_ …— explicó— si no es ahora, cuándo.

Malfoy no contestó. Había tomado una bolita de pan y la había lanzado, observando con escrutinio cómo los animalejos esos se aceleraban para llegar al lugar exacto que prometía alimentarlos. Tenía que admitirse, jamás en voz alta, que esto era bastante relajante… simplemente los problemas desaparecen de la cabeza. Alarmándose mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos, se deshizo del pedazo de pan y sacó la lista de Granger que había guardado en el bolsillo interior de su traje.

—Bien… veamos qué más hay en la lista y planear cuándo haremos qué cosas— hablaba como una maquina, casi podría decirse que había practicado el discurso y Hermione sospechaba que así era.

Bajo el escrutinio de la castaña, Malfoy extendió la lista y la puso en sus piernas extendidas, preparándose para leer las cosas que Hermione quería hacer antes de olvidar que deseaba hacerlo.

—Muy bien, punto número uno está fuera de la lista… sigue ir al London Eye, sea lo que sea eso… — hablaba para sí solo, leyendo en voz alta cada punto— ir a un… ¿club de jazz, Granger me estás diciendo que realmente nunca has ido a uno de esos?

Hermione se sentía intimidada por tener esa mirada de acero sobre ella pero jamás lo iba a demostrar. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, viéndolo con toda la desgana que le era posible.

—Pues fíjate que ir no ha sido muy posible que digamos… Ginny dice que no le gusta el jazz, Harry dice que es aburrido y Ron dice que es estúpido…

—Lo único estúpido es esa comadreja— Malfoy sonrió de lado con arrogancia, viendo al horizonte seguramente imaginándose al pelirrojo en cuestión, en una situación desalentadora.

—¡Malfoy!— le dio un empujón con mucha fuerza aunque no provocó muchos estragos, claramente ofendida por lo que dijo de Ronald, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo— espera… ¿entonces lo harás?

Sus ojos chocolates se habían abierto de par en par, con la esperanza marcada en cada centímetro de su rostro y Malfoy no pudo evitar verla como a una niña pequeña e ilusa, simplemente desesperante.

—¿A caso no dije que lo haría?— rodó los ojos, tomando la lista entre sus dedos— Ahora sigamos… merlín Granger, cada vez te veo más patética, ¿trébol de cuatro hojas? ¿a caso no tienes sueños, no sé, más normales?

Hermione se hincó con una velocidad sorprendente, empujándolo con fuerza y causando que solamente de destanteara un poco pero nada pasó a mayores. Malfoy la veía con una mirada asesina, capaz de petrificar a cualquier persona pero no a una leona enfurecida.

—¡Dame eso Malfoy! Simplemente si te vas a burlar, mejor voy a hacerlo sola— chilló con voz aguda, estirándose para tomar la lista pero Malfoy fue demasiado rápido y la alejó antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, colocando su otra mano en la cara de la castaña, alejándola por completo— ¡suéltame!

—Mira Granger, hago esto de buena gana, y continuaré haciéndolo, pero eso no le quita que todo esto sea ridículo…

Hermione estaba enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos y mordiendo su labio inferior. Claro que sabía que todo eso era ridículo, pero finalmente eran sus sueños incumplidos y nadie debería de juzgar qué quería hacer.

Malfoy ignoró completamente el desplante infantil de la castaña y siguió leyendo. Bueno, eso de nombrar una estrella no estaba tan mal, y tampoco el ver un atardecer y amanecer en la misma noche aunque sabía que odiaría ese día con toda su alma, simplemente odiaba no tener sus horas de sueños, pero qué se le iba hacer, ya estaba dentro del problema, qué mejor que terminarlo. Continuó que leyendo, merlín que Granger era ridícula, ¿un mensaje en una botella?

Puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a verla, ella continuaba con su enojo juvenil, viendo a los patos que estaban demasiado cerca para ser sano, tratando de sacar de la bolsa de plástico un pedazo de pan. Rodando los ojos, cruzo el cuerpo de la castaña y alejó la basura, ahuyentando a los animales.

—Granger… yo pensaba que tendrías cosas de chica, ya sabes, teñirse el cabello de un color completamente diferente, comprar un collar de diamantes… todo esto es ridículo— comentó, agitando la lista frente a los ojos de la bruja, más ella simplemente lo veía a él con todo el odio que podía profesar.

No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas… se decía una y otra vez, para no golpearlo, pero él la estaba provocando de manera única.

Malfoy la miró con desagrado, captando una mirada distinta y simplemente continuó leyendo, hasta que leyó el último punto y se quedó estático. Granger entendió el porqué de ese movimiento y se puso muy nerviosa, tratando de ocultarlo al mantener ese semblante de dureza y firmeza.

—Bueno— Malfoy parpadeaba ligeramente sorprendido—, al menos sí tienes cosas de chicas en esta lista después de todo, pero naturalmente, no puedo ayudarte en este departamento— sin más dobló la lista y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—No te preocupes que realmente no esperaba que _tú_ me ayudaras con eso… simplemente lo escribí para saber que quería eso…

Cada uno se embarcó en un mar de pensamientos que se dirigían a océanos opuestos. Hermione pensaba en la cita que había tenido con el doctor Brooks y de cómo simplemente su vida iba a terminar de un momento a otro, sin tener la oportunidad de rehacerla. Lo bueno de todo y lo único que la ayudaba a no volverse loca de la desesperación, es pensar que técnicamente olvidará todo y dejará de importar.

Lo único que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era que ella sería la responsable del nuevo sufrimiento de sus amigos. Escuchaba dentro de su cabeza la voz de David diciendo que tal vez algún día salga de casa pero olvidará por completo cómo regresar; podía imaginarse perfecto la desesperación de Harry cuando ella no llegue puntualmente a las diez como siempre, y después a Ginny a Ronald buscándola y ella, ausente haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Aceptaba a regañadientes que no podía estar sola por ahí como siempre había sido, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse encerrada en su casa y simplemente nunca salir hasta que Harry decida qué hacer con la _otra_ ella. No, ni pensarlo.

Entonces algo… completamente ilógico y sabía que sería un gran error pero… volteó a su izquierda a ver al silencioso hombre a su lado.

Seguro que no aceptaría…

No perdía nada en intentarlo.

Inhaló muy, muy hondo.

Se armó de valor y coraje.

—Malfoy, sé que cuando pediste ayudarme en algo, te referías a algo sencillo y sé que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte es una exageración y definitivamente estaré cruzando límites, además de que tú me dijiste que no querías ser la niñera de nadie y sé que no quisieras que tú y yo- — Hermione hablaba con extrema rapidez, moviendo las manos en ademanes extraños y cada segundo y cada palabra que salía de su boca, fruncía más las cejas.

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en ella desde el comienzo de aquel arrebato, pero poco a poco su rostro impasible se fue transfigurando a algo que no tiene nombre, hasta que la poca paciencia que merlín le daba con Granger desapareció.

—¡Granger! —gritó haciendo algo extraño: colocando una manos sobre los labios de la castaña. Sus ojos perforaban la relativa paz de la bruja y simplemente la hacía sentirse pequeña— si no dices de una vez lo que sea que estás tratando de decir, haré algo que te molestará demasiado con tal de que te calles.

Lentamente Malfoy retiró su mano. Era lo más cerca que habían estado en todas sus vidas. Hermione inhaló aire en un intento de cobrar coraje y finalmente habló.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a ser mi compañía durante todo el día… hasta que pierda por completo la memoria?

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

Clara: bueno, creo que es el comentario más largo que me has dejado! ahahahaa pues veamos, ahhahhahaahh qué te puedo decir, me han matado de risa las reacciones que supones para Draco! han sido simplemente geniales, todo era cuestión de beso! te puedo decir que entre tus palabras d elo que sucede en el club de Jazz y el trébol de cuatro hojas, hay cosas que sí sucederán, no del todo de cómo lo has dicho pero pues algo por el estilo! sí, opino igual que tú! el compromiso te ha hecho muy romántica, pero hey, es algo bueno! y qué te digo, tengo mis planes para lo de la estrella muajajaja bueno mujer, tu verdaderamente estás loca! definitivamente las suposiciones de la botella han sido geniales, ya se te pegó el lado cursi y todo rosa de la vida! ahahahaha en serio me estoy riendo muchísimo mientras leo el comentario! ahahahha dibujo sobre el hielo, príncipe del hielo, simplemente excelente! bueno, el baile suena interesante como tu lo pintas, pero vamos que ya tengo la idea de cómo será hahhaha y de los finales felices, ya sabes que no soy muy partidaria de ellos! y bueno, el beso será un shock para Malfoy ya veremos su reacción! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

pinknOz: Hahahah sí, super inocente por parte de Hermione poner esos deseos pero ya veremos cuál será la reacción del frívolo de Malfoy! será… divertido, espero! bueno a estas alturas ya sabrás ahhaha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxoox

clara kuchikiii: gracias por el comentario! y efectivamente, ya viste, Draco la quería matar! besos, xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**_Conociendo a la nueva Hermione Granger_**

¿Por qué? Se lamentaba mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras abotonaba su camisa negra. ¿Por qué?

Estúpida Granger…

Sólo ella pudo haberle hecho decir que sí, a pesar de tener en la mente un rotundo no. Cuando le soltó de sopetón que literalmente le estaba pidiendo ser su _niñera,_ pudo ver una desesperación incomparable en su mirada y se quedó estático por lo menos cinco minutos, viéndola fijamente. Recuerda a la perfección, cómo ella lo miraba como nunca lo había hecho, suplicándole con la mirada que diga que sí, que estaría a su lado hasta que no recuerde ni su estúpido nombre ni lo estúpida que es. Esa mirada muchas veces pasan desapercibidas pero no por alguien que también la tuvo, no… esas personas siempre reconocen a otras que estén ahogándose por dentro.

Antes solía asegurar que tenía un pase exclusivo al infierno, incluso sentía que su silla estaba junto al mismo satanás, así de culpable se sentía, pero con lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo hacía afirmar que ahora las puertas del cielo se abrían para él.

Ridículo, patético, insólito.

Bufó exasperado de tan sólo pensar cómo sería su vida durante un tiempo; realmente esperaba que Granger perdiera la memoria pronto y así tener ese maldito perdón que le quite el insufrible sentimiento de la idiota _culpa._ ¡Ah, quería matar a alguien!

Pero bueno, las cosas son como son y ya le prometió a Granger que sería su perro faldero…

No sabía qué es lo que se supone que se hace cuando se está con una persona que olvida la memoria, tenía que preguntarle eso. Pero entendía ligeramente, por lo que ella le dijo, que era solamente para que si se olvida de algo no acabe sola. Por si olvida dónde vive, o el nombre de San Potter o cualquier tontería de esas. Seguramente tenía que preguntarle qué hacer en casos de que olvide algo. Seguramente él tenía que darle la respuesta para que ella la sepa o alguna de esas cosas… simplemente pensar todo lo que seguro se tiene que aprender.

Terminó de atarse el nudo de la corbata y cubrió sus brazos con un saco color negro. Se miró al espejo y miró lo mismo que ve siempre.

Nada.

Nunca hay nada en la mirada, que no sea hielo, frialdad, altives, arrogancia y un gran vacío. Seguramente causado por la culpa.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a paso parsimonioso hacia la salida de su cuarto y recorrió los pasillos con desesperante tranquilidad, hasta que finalmente llegó a la gran habitación con una mesa demasiado larga como para ser llenada en la que siempre tenía el desayuno.

Su madre ya estaba sentada a un lado de la cabecera, lugar que ocupó desde que se mudó a esa casa al casarse. Vestía como siempre ropa carísima y tenía un peinado que solamente se pudo haber elaborado con dos pares de manos y en un salón de belleza. Sus finos labios se encontraban cubiertos por pintura del color de la sangre y se veía simplemente hermosa. A un lado de su plato de desayuno, se encontraba un periódico El Profeta abierto, era muy extraño ver a la rubia leer esas cosas.

—Madre— saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin mover un solo músculo de la cara.

Tomó asiento en la cabecera, lugar que ocupó desde que salió de Azkaban. Su plato rápidamente se llenó de los mejores manjares, y con la delicadeza que sólo posee un rey, se dispuso a ingerir el alimento que lo mantendrá energético por toda la mañana.

—Draco querido, qué bueno que has bajado— su madre sonrió con cariño, comiendo un pequeño pedazo de pan—. Quería decirte desde ayer pero llegaste muy tarde… quisiera ver si podías acompañarme…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Draco levantó la mirada, mostrando lo irritado que se sentía con la interrupción de su delicioso desayuno.

—Lo siento madre, pero no puedo— declaró, regresando su vista a la comida y metiendo un pedazo de fruta a boca.

Narcissa Malfoy se sentía indignada con lo que su hijo le contestó. Abrió la boca un par de veces, negando con la cabeza incapaz de comprender la actitud de su hijo.

—Pero… ¿por qué no?— inquirió sonando un poco desesperada por el comportamiento del heredero de la toda la riqueza familiar.

El joven señor Malfoy, dejó su tenedor a un lado, tomó la servilleta de tela color marfil y limpió sus labios lentamente; sus movimientos eran completamente controlados, nada se movía más de lo que él quería. La señora Malfoy sabía que su hijo se había molestado, siempre había odiado que lo cuestionen, no importaba si era su madre. Se podría decir que el único que fue capaz de no obtener esa reacción por parte del niño era Lucius, pero ella jamás aplaudió eso en su esposo.

Finalmente levantó la mirada de acero mostrando exactamente eso: metal frío, sin vida, inoxidable e impenetrable. Sus facciones se veían tensas y su semblante era sombrío. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja pero se controló y no lo demostró. Era una Malfoy y una Black. El orgullo estaba tan arraigado en ella como la creencia de la supremacía de la sangre y no se dejaría ver débil o intimidada, ni siquiera delante de su propio hijo, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera.

—Estoy ganándome el perdón de alguien— declaró irónico y cínico, recargándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos, observando la reacción de su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par y se mostró claramente sorprendida, ero la reacción desapareció y se mostró una expresión de entendimiento.

—Pero hijo… yo creo que con los Longbottom ya has ganado suficiente perdón, tal vez…

Pero nuevamente no pudo terminar su idea por la interrupción tajante del rubio platinado. Esos hermosos ojos grises parecieron obscurecerse repentinamente ante el recuerdo de lo que iba a hacer ese día y todos los que le siguen hasta que a Granger se le ocurra olvidar su vida.

—No es con los Longbottom, con esos dejé de ir hace mucho— habló con asco en la voz—. Es Granger, la amiga de San Potter…— ahora sí, la rubia estaba más que sorprendida—. Está enferma… perdiendo la memoria.

La corta historia que e contaba el de ojos grises, realmente enterneció y conmovió a la señora Malfoy. Recordaba a la señorita Granger, muy bien. Tal vez no le encantara su procedencia pero definitivamente su hijo no estaba pudriéndose aún en Azkaban debido a su testimonio, por no decir que aún recuerda cuando fue torturada por su hermana en esta misma casa.

—¡Pobre muchacha!— exclamó con tristeza, bajando la mirada, sintiendo verdadera lástima por esa pobre bruja.

Malfoy no comentó nada a eso… de hecho, la consideraba muy afortunada, pero eso no se lo revelaría nunca a su madre, aún no sabía porqué se lo había dicho a la sabelotodo come libros. Ahora recordaba… lo iba a olvidar.

De repente escuchó que su madre soltaba un largo y ruidoso suspiro, ganándose nuevamente un fría mirada por parte de Draco. Narcissa se encontraba viendo con las cejas fruncidas y una mirada de preocupación a una de las noticias que estaban en el periódico en el que ahora nadie confiaba.

—¿Qué lees?— cuestionó fingiendo indiferencia, pero ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, sabiendo que tal vez sea una decepción.

—Draco hay algo que debes de saber…— su madre estaba muy seria, como pocas veces se le había visto y el rubio platinado sabía que era serio.

—Te escucho.

—Tu juicio y el de tu padre fueron relativamente rápidos pero hubieron unos que…— vaciló un poco, mirando a sus manos— fueron más complicados por distintas razones. Uno de esos casos fue el de tu tío, Rodolphus— Draco instintivamente se puso rígido—. Hace un par de días el juicio concluyó y fue sentenciado a diez años en Azkaban… es sólo que hubo un ligero problema.

Draco estaba sintiendo que el mundo del que tanto había querido escapar se le venía encima, pero ningún músculo facial hizo algo por revelar la preocupación que lo embargaba por dentro. Sus manos continuaban sosteniendo los cubiertos y todo parecía estar en calma.

—Continúa…

—Cuando era el traslado en la bahía para ser llevado a Azkaban… la balsa en la que iba se volcó y no encuentran a tu tío.

El tenedor y el cuchillo se detuvieron un momento, al igual que la respiración de Malfoy. Terminó dejando los cubiertos a un lado y limpiándose los labios con delicadeza, haciendo crecer la inevitable tensión que rodeaba el desayuno familiar. Narcissa veía con terror los parsimoniosos movimientos de su hijo, sabiendo que algo estaba por suceder.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— inquirió con ponzoña en la voz, viendo fijamente a su madre con fingida calma.

—No creí que fuera necesario… pero las noticias de hoy dicen que ha sido visto a tres pueblos de aquí.

—¿No creerás que vaya a venir, o sí?

Narcissa negó lentamente. No lo creían probable, sabría que rodearía la mansión Malfoy, suponiendo que esa sería la primera casa a la que iría, ya que la suya estaba custodiada por aurores pero no se podía decir nada por seguro.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en silencio, cada uno en sus cavilaciones hasta que Draco revisó el reloj de la pared. Faltaban diez minutos para que den las diez de la mañana y Granger había sido muy especifica diciendo algo así de que su rutina es sacra y no podía detener el tiempo si él llegaba tarde, así que se excusó y caminó hasta estar fuera de su casa y desapareció, llegando al parque en el que había estado conversando con la castaña. Ella le había explicado detalladamente cómo llegar a la casa del primo de su madre, diciéndole que lo esperaría.

Finalmente llegó al mentado Grimmauld Place número doce, que resultó haber sido el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Simplemente pensar en esas cosas lo ponían de un peor humor al que siempre tenía. Tocó la puerta suavemente pero firme, unas tres veces.

—Malfoy— saludó el cara rajada abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Ya de por sí tenía que ir él por ella, y ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir la puerta de su casa. Simplemente… Granger—. Llegas cinco minutos tarde, estará enojada.

Por un momento Draco creyó ver lástima en sus ojos pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

—Potter, buenos días— saludó cordialmente. Las cosas habían cambiado desde el colegio pero eso no significaba que tenía que ser amigos o mucho menos tolerar a San Potter. Con que se traten con respeto les bastaba a ambos.

—Está en la biblioteca, pasa— le indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

El niño que vivió le dio las direcciones necesarias para llegar a la biblioteca y se encaminó ligeramente desconcertado por que Potter le dejara entrar a su casa así como así, sin advertencias o amenazas. Suponía que Granger le había puesto un ultimátum y sonrió con arrogancia llegando a la puerta donde se suponía estaba la pelo de arbusto.

—Llegas tarde— gruñó ella en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Sí… serían días, semanas o meses difíciles. ¿Cuándo se le ocurrirá perder toda la memoria? Ansiaba que llegara ese día.

—Buenos días también a ti— dijo sonriendo fríamente, pero el gesto no causó reacción a la de ojos chocolates.

Ella estaba frente a una mesa, y habían muchas cosas sobre esta. Veía frascos con líquidos de dos colores distintos, veía tarjetas con cosas anotadas y muchos, muchos libros. Demasiados.

Caminó lentamente hasta ella, y terminó sentándose en la silla frente a ella. Se recargó y descaradamente subió las piernas a la madera, cruzándola por los tobillos. Granger resopló frustrada y empujó estas con una mirada de odio. Después inhaló aire y cerró los ojos. Oh merlín… ya conocía esa expresión (jamás creyó que llegaría a decir eso).

Y el arrebato comenzó.

—Muy bien. Pensando acerca de esto ayer en la noche me di cuenta de que preguntarte a ti, de todas las personas de Inglaterra para ser mi… acompañante, ha sido una completa e irrevocable equivocación por mi parte pero qué se le puede hacer, eras mi única opción, simplemente no había nadie más. Y sé que lo odiarás y créeme, jamás pensé decirte esto Malfoy, pero realmente te necesito…

Definitivamente no se lo esperaba pero mantuvo su expresión de impasibilidad, ensayada por años y años. Tragó saliva mientras se recargaba sobre la madera y se quedaba recargado en sus codos, viendo a la bruja con sus ojos perturbadores y escalofriantes.

—Granger, ¿sabes que no hace falta que me lo digas? — aclaró—Yo sé que fue _mi_ error decirte que sí… ambos estamos…— hizo una mueca de verdadero asco— juntos en esto.

—Como sea… — negó con la cabeza, meneando sus desordenados rizos— lo primero que haremos hoy es enseñarte lo poco que se de mi… condición, y te diré lo que ha dicho el doctor Brooks para cuando las cosas sucedan y así, ¿me entiendes?

—No— negó con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

—Oh…— ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensando.

Sus ojos pasaban por todas las cosas que tenía delante de ella, analizando cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Era muy complicado porque ni ella alcanzaba a comprender muy bien todo este asunto pero finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron.

—Doctor Brooks dijo que debía de estar siempre con alguien, para que me ayude en ciertas situaciones. Por ejemplo, tomarme estas pociones— atrajo un frasco con poción verde y otra con morado—. La verde son para los dolores de cabeza… sólo las tomo cuando el dolor es inaguantable. La morada…— dudó y Draco la observó con una ceja levantada— nunca la he tomado, pero Brooks dice que las tomaré más adelante… supuestamente son para cuando tenga ataques de pánico al olvidar las cosas.

Eso no se lo esperaba Malfoy. Pudo detectar un deje de tristeza en la voz de la bruja y tomó una de esas pociones, acercándola a sus ojos para verla mejor.

—¿Ataques de pánico?

—Sí… me dijo que podía suceder que esté en un lugar y de repente se me olvide con quién estoy o incluso dónde estoy… dice que en esos casos… necesitaré la poción.

Bueno, la realidad es que eso no le envidiaba a la castaña. Ataques de pánico.. han de ser terribles, jamás sufrió uno pero sí vio a Pansy Parkinson en un verano y recuerda el caos que se armó. Realmente esperaba no tener que darle esta bebida, porque lo traumaría de por vida.

Sabía que los ataques varían entre personas, pero principalmente tienen una duración de diez a veinte minutos, y el sujeto en cuestión presenta entumecimientos en piernas, manos y rostro. Hay una gran dificultad para respirar y el ritmo cardiaco se acelera peligrosamente, hasta el sentimiento de desfallecer. El asunto se pone sudoroso y hay escalofríos recorriendo el cuerpo.

No podía imaginar a Granger así.

—¿Luego?— que esto sea rápido. Aunque pensándolo bien… mejor que pasara lo más lento posible, o no sabe qué hará tanto tiempo con esta bruja.

Él creía que habría veces en los que simplemente estarán sentados uno frente al otro en un incómodo silencio, diciendo comentarios cualquiera solamente para hacer intentos de conversación. El simple pensamiento de desperdiciar de esa manera sus preciados días lo ponía de un humor implacable, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

—Bueno… aquí hice una lista a lo que soy alérgica— indicó, dándole una tarjeta con varias cosas—. No es mucho realmente… pero es necesario que lo sepas. Nueces, camarones y las picaduras de las abejas, no lo sé, por si me olvido de eso— se mostraba contrariada.

Esta bien, tampoco envidiaba eso de la castaña, olvidar a qué eres alérgico debe de ser mortal. Gracias a merlín él no es alérgico a nada y si olvidara todo no tendría porqué preocuparse de morir por una intoxicación.

—Pociones, alergias… ¿qué más?— era estupendo que le había dicho que no sería niñera de nadie, simplemente espectacular.

La castaña rebuscó entre todas las tarjetas que había, tomando una y leyendo su contenido para después dejarla a un lado, y así pasar tarjeta a tarjeta hasta que finalmente encontró la que buscaba. Sonrió un poco y miró a Malfoy, ligeramente contrariada.

—Esta es una lista de las personas a las que puedes contactar si cualquier cosa sucede— le entregó el pedazo de papel.

Algo reacio, Malfoy tomó el pergamino y leyó su contenido. Bueno, era de esperarse. Estaban los nombres del ejercito de Dumbledore, con direcciones de hogar y trabajo. San Potter, la comadreja y la Weasley menor. Además de unos nombres extraños y un teléfono muggle junto a una dirección en Australia.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntó, señalando los nombres.

Hermione estiró su cuello hasta posar los ojos en el punto exacto que señalaba y sonrió de lado con nostalgia.

—Mis padres. Antes de la guerra les borré la memoria y los mandé a Australia para que estuvieran seguros. La guerra ya terminó pero sus vidas estaban ahora allá.

Ligeramente impresionado, se acomodó en su lugar y guardó la "lista de emergencia" de los más allegados a Granger.

Por un momento pensó quienes estarían en su lista y solamente pensaba que podía estar su madre, y tal vez Blaise pero no estaba completamente seguro de eso, no lo había visto en meses.

—Pociones, alergias, contactos. Lo tengo, ¿algo más?— se mostraba ligeramente asqueado por todo el asunto, pero Hermione no podía evitar ver cierta disposición por su parte, o tal vez solamente era su imaginación.

Granger casi podía jurar que vio a Malfoy asentir mientras le decía las cosas, frunciendo ligeramente en clara señal de concentración. Vio sus ojos de hielo pasar varias veces sobre sus alergias y las direcciones de sus amigos, como en un intento de aprenderlas de memoria.

Entonces a Malfoy se le ocurrió algo.

—Las pociones… ¿las traerás tú, o tendré que tener yo unas? Porque no tengo pañalera Granger, no sé qué esperas— hablaba con voz grave, deslizando las palabras con cuidado, dándole significado a cada una de ellas.

—¡Lo había olvidado!— y después se calló por unos momentos, con la boca abierta. Finalmente la cerró y mordió su labio. Ninguno de estos gestos pasó inadvertido por la mirada de hielo— como sea… yo siempre traeré un vial con cada poción en mi bolsa, pero por si llego a olvidarlas, las mantengo siempre en el gabinete que hay debajo de mi lavamanos.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo que ese detalle no podía pasar sin importancia y lo guardó en su cajón de recuerdos "Granger".

—¿Algo más?

Hermione lo pensó con la mirada fija en la mesa.

—Bueno… realmente no lo sé, tal vez será mejor que vengas conmigo a la próxima cita… así el doctor Brooks puede decirte qué es lo mejor para que hagas, además de que no sé si ya olvidé algo…

Su voz se fue perdiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a ser un susurro. Malfoy se quedó ligeramente perturbado al ver a la castaña perder su mirada en un universo desconocido para él, que solamente existía en la cabeza de la come libros. Sus facciones que siempre demostraban lo fuerte y estúpidamente valiente que era se fueron transformando a un rostro ensombrecido con un brillo de tristeza resplandeciendo cual faros en la bahía, gritando y suplicando por ayuda.

El rubio jamás había visto así no sólo a ella… a ninguna mujer. Era un rostro demasiado traumatizante. Un grito de auxilio, un llanto de agonía. Un sufrimiento silencioso y algo que le era familiar… un muerto en vida.

Ahí entendió algo, algo que no había visto antes. Algo que no podría haber logrado comprender sin ver a Hermione de esa manera. Granger era un alma en camino al purgatorio sin tener que morir. Tenía un boleto para ir al paraíso, la felicidad eterna, al cielo… pero no tendría que tener alas para volar hasta allá. Granger era un muerto en vida, lo sería pronto. Porque Hermione Granger, esa sangre sucia que siempre aborreció, que siempre molestó, que siempre despreció… moriría el día que todos los recuerdos de esa bruja se fueran.

Y sería exactamente como los muertos. Los demás los extrañan y guardan recuerdos de ellos, pero la persona que se fue no lo sabe porque hizo eso mismo… se fue, se murió.

Granger no moriría, pero a la vez lo haría.

No supo porqué hizo lo que hizo, jamás lo haría en su sano juicio, pero estar ayudando a Granger indicaba que su juicio estaba muy dañado como para ser catalogado como funcional.

Su mano de marfil se estiró por sobre toda la mesa y la colocó sobre la cálida y suave mano de la leona.

—No puedo prometerte arreglar todos tus problemas, pero te prometo que no los enfrentarás sola…

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

The Lady Annabelle: Qué bueno que te ha gustado, lo sé, cambió radicalmente! y ya veremos qué va a pasar, será intenso! besos, xoxox

PinknOz95 : qué bueno que te esté gustando tanto, muchas gracias! ya veremos qué sucede con Draco y si es que sí se vuelve loco. besos, xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**_London Eye_**

Malfoy estaba impaciente; _jamás_ fue paciente y ahora… la sabelotodo lo ponía a esperar.

Había pasado una semana desde que se puso a conocer a Granger y sus necesidades de enferma y descubrió que su temor de tener puntos muertos con ella… fueron innecesarios. Jamás en su vida había mantenido discusiones tan agotadoras y retadoras como las que ha mantenido con Granger. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Granger resultó ser una excelente persona debatiendo y digna oponente con la inteligencia suficiente para poder contraatacar correctamente sus argumentos mordaces y cínicos que muy pocas veces podían ser refutados. Habían hablado de todas las áreas de la magia; defensa contra las artes obscuras, adivinación (que ha sido la discusión más larga y frustrante que mantuvieron), transfiguraciones e historia de la magia. Potter tuvo que ir a interrumpirlos en más de una ocasión, ya sea por lo escandalosos o porque era la hora de comer. La sabelotodo le da un nuevo sentido a la palabra _come-libros_ , simplemente recita de memoria las cosas. Y todo había funcionado muy bien hasta que el día anterior se había olvidado de los autores de sus libros favoritos. Después de eso ella no fue igual. No importó que él sacara nuevos temas merecedores de buenas horas de conversación, ella no aportaba nada que pueda argumentarse de regreso.

Comenzaba a ver los estragos que su golpe le provocaba. Hace dos días, la castaña se sorprendió al verlo llegar y resultó que se le había olvidado que ese día también se iban a ver, como siempre lo hacían. O por ejemplo, cuando hablaban de defensa, ella argumentó algo sobre no recuerda qué cosa, pero cuando quiso demostrarlo, el hechizo había desaparecido de su vocabulario y se excusó diciendo que suponía que había un hechizo pero que tal vez se había equivocado. Malfoy sabía que no se había equivocado, que efectivamente existía ese hechizo. Obviamente no se lo dijo.

La verdad, es que eso de perder la memoria ya no se le hacía tan divertido.

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que veremos a este doctorcito?— inquirió el rubio fríamente, viendo con desdén la puerta por la que irían a entrar en unos momentos, tratando de abrirla con la vista.

—Ya te lo dije Malfoy, nos recibirá en cuanto pueda.

Y sí, llevaba al menos media hora diciéndole lo mismo pero el doctor simplemente no aparecía por la puerta.

El hurón tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba elegantemente sentado junto a la castaña, que había llevado un libro para la espera, pero ya llevaba tiempo sin pasar la página. Disimuladamente, la observó de reojo y pudo ver que su rostro estaba contrariado en aflicción, nerviosismo y preocupación. Estaba a punto de hacer algo insólito y decirle que todo estará bien, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Así fue como pasaron a una oficina muy extraña con objetos que Malfoy no estaba del todo seguro de que estaban registrados ante el ministerio de magia pero no dijo nada.

—Buenos días Hermione, señor Malfoy— doctor Brooks entró como siempre revisando los papeles que tenía en una tabla de metal, hasta tomar asiento frente a ellos.

Draco estaba algo impresionado puesto que él no se había presentado pero aquel doctor lo había saludado… bueno, seguro lo reconoció. Lamentablemente era la viva imagen de su padre.

—Veamos Hermione, ¿cómo te has sentido?— preguntó David, tomando una pluma y preparándose para escribir.

Draco observaba atentamente la rutina que mantenían esas dos personas con mucha atención, procurando no dejar pasar ningún detalle. No entendía por qué tomaba aquellas actitudes poco características de él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y puso una expresión de indiferencia y desgana.

—Igual que siempre supongo— aclaró.

—¿Algún incidente como los últimos?— cuestionó David con tranquilidad, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

Malfoy se sentía observando un partido de pin pon. Su cabeza iba de una lado al otro, analizando expresiones y preguntas, al igual que las respuestas, leyendo entre líneas y buscando dobles significados a lo que se diga. Escudriñaba gestos corporales y las respiraciones. Ser un Slytherin era menospreciado en muchas ocasiones.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, viendo fijamente al escritorio, no reunía los ojos con el del doctor Brooks. Malfoy frunció las cejas pues no entendiendo aquella actitud.

—Hermione, debes de decírmelo… — el doctor Brooks dejó su pluma a un lado y se acercó a la castaña ligeramente por sobre el escritorio. Malfoy continuaba viendo a la sabelotodo con una expresión impasible mientras el remolino de suposiciones revoloteaba dentro de su cabeza.

Ella cerró los ojos y talló sus cejas mientras decía.

—No… no sé si tengo más familia que mis padres, no sé si tenía tías y primos, no lo sé… no recuerdo si fui a una escuela antes de Hogwarts y sé que tiene que ser así pero no logro recordar… nada— su voz era reprochadora, como si se culpara a ella misma de lo que le sucedía y no poder recordar aquellas cosas.

El doctor Brooks asintió parsimoniosamente comprendiendo lo que le había comentado la bruja. Anotó las cosas dichas en las hojas que estaban en la tabla de metal y Draco se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, viendo fijamente a la mujer que molestó hasta el cansancio. Y se sintió… extraño. Era raro pensar que desaparecería. No le gustaba, pero no tenía nada que hacer, cuando ella olvide todo su trabajo sería concluido y la culpa que sentía habrá desaparecido y podría seguir con su vida.

—Sabías que esto iba a ser difícil, Hermione… y sabes que solamente será más complicado con el paso del tiempo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y giró lentamente, como máquina con falta de aceite, para ver al hombre que dijo aquello, con la sensibilidad que tiene él hacia Weasley: ninguna. ¿A caso no podría haber sido más sutil… entender a Granger? ¡¿Y él qué hacía preocupándose por Granger?! Merlín, que ella olvidara pronto, por favor…

—Lo sé, pero es no le quita que es desesperante…

—Entiendo… y bueno, veo que finalmente conseguiste a alguien que esté contigo durante el día, ¿cómo se encuentra señor Malfoy?— cuestionó sonriente.

El joven aludido, que había estado sentado de una manera relajada y con los brazos cruzados, levantó su mirada fría y perturbadora para posarla sobre la mirada miel del doctor que trataba a la come libros, y se quedó en silencio unos momentos, evaluando a aquel hombre.

—Bien— dijo finalmente.

—Me alegro, bueno, supongo que ambos quieren que les explique un poco de cuál es el rol especifico que debe de adoptar el joven Malfoy.

El aludido claramente no dijo nada pero la castaña asintió vehemente, anhelando saber qué se supone que el hurón hará de ahora en adelante. Excelente haber dicho que no sería niñera de nadie y era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando su madre le preguntó hace un par de días qué es lo que hacía con Granger, él había dicho que discutir de temas interesantes porque era verdad, pero ahora se da cuenta de que eso iba a cambiar y pronto, y verdaderamente iba a convertirse en la niñera de la niña a su lado.

—Lo principal es saber lo más esencial de la señorita Granger. Rutina diaria, alergias, contactos de emergencia, las pociones que te entregué, además de unas medicinas que te daré hoy, dirección de tu casa o trabajo, además de la información básica de tu persona: nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento y esas cosas. Después, es necesario que sepa las rutinas de emergencia.

—¿Rutinas de emergencia?— preguntaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—Así es… Hermione, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo intensos que pueden ser los dolores de cabeza pero has de haberte dado cuenta de que aumentan su intensidad. Habrá días que esa medicina no servirá y lo mejor es que te traigan a San Mungo cuanto antes, porque puede ser que la infección se esté expandiendo o tal vez el hueso se desplaza.

Malfoy estaba contrariado, a pesar de no mostrarlo en su rostro. ¿Infección, hueso? No sonaba muy placentero definitivamente. ¿No era mejor practicarle un hechizo desmemorisante a la castaña y listo?

—Por otro lado— continuó—, debe de saber que en los momentos de pánico debe de darte la medicina y tratar de hacerte entrar en calor porque la medicina baja mucho la temperatura corporal. Es necesario que sepa ser paciente porque a veces se te irán las cosas y habrá un momento en el que no lograrás hacer magia.

—¡¿Qué?!— Hermione se puso de pie sobresaltada pero Draco sabía que eso ya estaba sucediendo, y tenía el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que le sucedía.

—Hermione no reacciones así, ya lo sabías… comenzarás a olvidar los hechizos o tal vez sí los recuerdes pero no sabrás si lo que crees saber es lo correcto y los hechizos saldrán mal… es peligroso y por eso tienes que estar con Malfoy en todo momento, ¿ahora entiendes por qué te decía que era necesario?

Las manos del rubio platinado se hicieron puños y tensó su quijada. ¿No poder hacer magia? Vamos, que hasta eso era un destino demasiado cruel para la bruja de pelo de arbusto. _Muy_ en el fondo sentía lástima por esa bruja, creyendo que esa condena que la azoraba debería de ser la tortura digna de él, no de ella… ella no era mala, ¿por qué merlín le hacía eso? ¿por qué a él lo dejó libre después de sólo tres meses? El mundo estaba patas para arriba, ya nada tenía sentido. Granger… ¿sin hacer magia? Ni siquiera él podía aceptar eso, era increíble.

El doctor Brooks le hizo un examen extraño en la cabeza y finalmente los dejó ir, dándole unas nuevas medicinas. Eran una pequeñas grageas color marrón que tenía que tomar cada mañana después del desayuno. Supuestamente le ayudarán a tener los nervios más bajos y no tener estrés, o algo así decía el doctor. Les hizo cita para la próxima semana y finalmente salieron. Draco caminaba a paso decidido, seguido muy de cerca por la castaña.

—¿A dónde vamos?— inquirió ella, llegando tras dos largas zancadas al lado del alto y serio Slytherin.

—Hoy cumpliremos tu deseo número dos— antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar cuál era, él le tomó del brazo y la obscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

Cuando Hermione pudo sentir tierra nuevamente debajo de sus pies, pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Ella y Malfoy estaban dentro de un callejón obscuro entre dos restaurantes de comida rápida; estaban el Londres muggle.

La mano de Malfoy se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de la castaña y tiró de ella hacia la luz, caminando por entre la gente rumbo a la gran e imponente rueda de la fortuna a la orilla del Támesis.

 _Oh merlín…_

Hermione definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso aún, pero la mano de Malfoy no la soltaba por ningún instante, tirándola con fuerza hacia la fila que había para subirse. Las palabras se habían escapado de su boca, no tenía voz para pedir que se fueran de ahí, no quería subirse, ya no quería ese deseo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo que la sangre recorría su cuerpo con una velocidad que difícilmente se catalogaría como sano. Pero Malfoy no habría ido hasta ahí para nada, ella lo sabía.

Se detuvieron en la fila y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que permanecían con las manos –algo así– unidas. Como de película, Malfoy la soltó y ambos dieron un paso al otro extremo para mantenerse alejados.

La fila avanzaba demasiado rápido para gusto de la castaña, que estaba desesperadamente buscando una forma para salir corriendo pero le era imposible ver una salida entre tanta gente, además sabiendo que Malfoy la detendría antes de verdaderamente poder huir. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿por qué no pensó mejor sus deseos, sueños o cosas que quería hacer? ¿por qué?

El momento de la verdad llegó y pudieron entrar a una de las esferas que la elevaría por los aires. Al haber muy poca gente, pudieron subirse solos, lo que era perfecto. Mucha gente pudo haber ocasionado que le dé claustrofobia o algo por el estilo y definitivamente nadie quería ver eso. Malfoy se recargó en el vidrio, viendo con desagrado hacia fuera, mientras que Granger se sentó en el banco central, aferrándose con sus manos a las orillas del asiento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Bueno… no se sentía tanto como esperaba que se sintiera pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de estar suspendida por los aires en una increíblemente frágil esfera que podría caer con ellos dentro y sería el final de todo. ¿Cómo la gente se había podido subir a esa cosa? Ahora recordaba perfectamente porqué ella no se pudo subir en ese viaje escolar; el pánico la azoraba y simplemente no pudo cruzar la barrera que la separaba de tierra firme y la esfera. Y ésta vez hubiera sido igual si no hubiera sido por que Malfoy la empujó hasta que entró, sin reparar en que estaba lívida y temblando de pies a cabeza. Él simplemente la ignoró, vaya compañía que era.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su respiración, y tratar de relajarse un poco pues todo su cuerpo estaba engarrotado en esa posición y estaba segura de que no habría algo que lograra moverla hasta que llegaran a tierra. Simplemente nada.

—Granger, ¿qué haces?— inquirió de repente Malfoy, rompiendo la línea de pensamiento que llevaba teniendo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo— Tanto querías subirte, ahora ven a ver…

La castaña abrió los ojos a duras penas, viendo a su alrededor solamente cielo, nada más. No se alcanzaba a ver algo que le indicara que estaba cerca de la tierra y eso simplemente ocasionó que soltara un suave jadeo de terror y cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la piel alrededor de ellos y después se puso a negar violentamente la cabeza.

—¿Hay una razón o simplemente eres demasiado complicada?— escuchó la voz más cerca pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, y quería gritar, que se detuviera, que no se moviera porque el movimiento puede causar de todo; que la esfera se mueva y después algo puede fallar y pueden caer al vacío y simplemente estos pensamientos no la estaban ayudando en nada.

—Dije que quería subirme pero no… — tragó saliva. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y forzada—no puedo, no… no…

Pudo sentir que el rubio oxigenado se sentaba a su lado, rozando ligeramente su pierna con la de él. Podía sentir lo frustrado que estaba, simplemente emanaba aquel enojo con sorprendente facilidad que desconcertaba a las personas pero que poco a poco Hermione se estaba acostumbrando e incluso saber manejarlo.

—No, ¿qué?— gruñó— Articula Granger.

Parecía que estaba dándole una lección de modales o etiqueta, donde a los niños pequeños les enseñan qué decir y qué no, cómo y de qué manera, al igual que enseñarles dónde. Supone la castaña que entre esas lecciones estuvo, no decir tonterías, decir las cosas directamente y no dudaba ni un segundo en que Malfoy aprobara esa clase con sobresaliente, pues efectivamente él hablaba solamente cuando lo creía extremadamente necesario y no decía más de lo debido, además de que era directo, cero rodeos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para enfrentar al heredero Malfoy. El rostro del joven estaba algo cerca al suyo pero no le importó. Tampoco a él, él solamente observaba el miedo que había en esos ojos peculiares de color chocolate.

—Le tengo miedo en las alturas— confesó ella después de unos minutos en silencio.

Bueno, Granger cada vez demostraba ser menos inteligente, ¿por qué quería hacer esto si prácticamente la estaba matando del miedo? Jamás lograría comprenderla y… tampoco lo haría nunca. Alejando esos pensamientos se puso de pie, entre enojado por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo (gracias a merlín que estaban solos) y dispuesto a ayudarla un poco, después de todo, le había dicho que harían las cosas juntos.

—Ven… no dejaré que nada te pase— estaba serio, impasible, pero con una mano extendida hacia ella, firme, sin titubear. Sus palabras habían sido un mero susurro pero perfectamente audible.

Los ojos chocolates se quedaron prendidos en los ojos de hielo, imposible de derretir, imposibles de olvidar. Así estuvieron viéndose fijamente por el minuto más largo de la historia hasta que finalmente ella parpadeó. Draco habló con tal seguridad y confianza, que Hermione no tuvo más que extender su mano y tomar la de él, aferrándose con fuerza y sintiendo cómo sutilmente él tiraba de ella y la ponía de pie.

En un instante, él estaba detrás de ella, empujándola suavemente por la espalda baja sin soltar la otra mano, haciéndola dar pasos reticentes hasta quedar frente al cristal que los protegía de los fuertes vientos y les aseguraba protección de caer. Al menos así lo veía él, ella aseguraría que era demasiado frágil y con el mínimo roce se podría romper.

La mano en la espalda de la castaña se deslizó rodeándola y delineando su cintura hasta llegar a estar en el abdomen de la bruja, mandando escalofríos inexplicables por el cuerpo de la mujer pero hizo todo por evitar demostrarlo. Ella intentaba retroceder pero el pecho del hombre se había convertido en una pared de roca que le impedía el paso. Tragó saliva y estrujó la mano pétrea y fría de Malfoy, enterrando sus uñas en su piel pero él jamás se quejó. Su otra mano estaba aferrándose con dependencia en el barandal de metal que había junto al cristal.

—Abre los ojos— susurró él, haciendo que su aliento olor a menta rozara la piel de su oído y… simplemente obedeció, sin darse cuenta de que los había tenido cerrados por todo ese tiempo.

Sus párpados poco a poco dieron paso a sus ojos para poder observar las maravillas que se exponían del otro lado. Era exactamente como lo había imaginado. El sol se reflejaba en las ondas que se hacían a lo largo del Támesis. Alcanzaba a ver los coches miniatura moverse en perfecta sincronía por las calles, levando a gente dentro. Las personas se veían pequeñas, atestando las calles, unos corriendo al saberse llegando tarde a alguna cita o caminando tranquilamente por la acera, saboreando un delicioso té de hierbas. Alcanzaba a ver a parejas junto a los puentes, sonrientes y lanzando una moneda por detrás de sus hombros, girando rápidamente para ver dónde caía la representación de uno de sus deseos. Veía a los niños correr entre los puestos de comida rápida y los magos que se instalaban en la calle. Simplemente todo se veía maravilloso. Era ver un mundo entero desde una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Lo ves?— volvió a hablar él.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería, si a lo hermoso que era todo o a que él no iba a dejar que nada le pasara. No quiso averiguar, simplemente asintió sonriente hasta que una pequeña risa salió por entre sus labios.

No pudo ver, la sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible que puso el de ojos de acero, al verla sonreír.

No podía creer que estuvo a punto de perderse esa maravilla por el miedo que sentía. No puede creer que pudo haberse quedado ciega de esa maravilla deslumbrante y simplemente perfecta que ahora se guardaba en su memoria como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, y no le deprimió saber que se iba a olvidar de eso, no… simplemente la llevó a apreciar cada segundo, atesorar cada detalle que sus ojos captaban. Y todo era gracias a la persona que la sostenía con fuerza, tratando de brindarle la seguridad que le prometió hace unos momentos. No les incomodaba estar tan cerca, nada de eso. Simplemente ni siquiera estaban consientes de esta cercanía. Cada uno estaba en sus cavilaciones.

Lamentable, los momentos como esos no duran para siempre y todo tiene su final. La esfera llegó a la superficie y con cuidado, Draco se separó de ella, más no les soltó la mano hasta que ella puso ambos pies en tierra firme. Después de que ella respirara el aire fresco, se separaron y no dijeron nada al respecto.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, sin rumbo fijo, viendo a los artistas de la calle, haciendo pinturas raudas o a las personas que se disfrazaban de personajes de películas muggles o los que se hacían pasar por estatuas o máquinas. Caminaban tranquilamente, silenciosamente.

—Gracias Malfoy — dijo de repente la castaña, levantando la mirada y viéndolo con una tenue sonrisa.

Más el no volteó a verla. Simplemente asintió y continuó con su caminar arrogante y altivo.

—No hay de qué, Granger— finalmente comentó, después de cinco minutos.

Aún les quedaba un poco de la tarde y decidieron comer en un restaurante de comida China que muy al pesar de Malfoy, estuvo delicioso. Él no dejó de quejarse de lo sucio y lo grotesco que se veía todo, más su plato quedó limpio y dejó de hablar al respecto.

Unas punzadas comenzaron a hacerse presente en la cabeza de la bruja, pero decidió ignorarlas, no queriendo que eso estropeara su día tan relajado, y más aún después de las noticias que tuvo en la mañana. Era algo muy fuerte para una bruja saber que no iba a poder hacer magia en algún momento, pero agradeció de todo corazón que Malfoy no hablara de eso, aunque el tema nunca salió de esa cabeza fría y calculadora.

El sol comenzaba a caer y decidieron pasar a comprar un helado antes de que él la regresara a Grimmauld Place. Habían decidió regresar temprano para que Malfoy no tenga que estar tanto tiempo a su lado y a pesar de que él dijera –una sola vez– que no era necesario (obviamente no iba a insistir más), ella le dijo que ni hablar y accedió finalmente a regresar antes.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, comentando un poco acerca del mundo muggle, o más bien ella hablaba y él escuchaba aunque en su mente sólo le imploraba a los dioses por que ella se callara. Finalmente compraron el helado y se sentaron en una banca, viendo hacia el río y disfrutando del sol en sus pálidas pieles.

Pero entonces, la castaña sintió una gran punzada en su cabeza y levantó la mano para presionarla en su frente, cerrando los ojos con demasiada fuerza y frunciendo los labios. En un principio, Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que reparó que la chillona y desesperante voz de Granger se había dejado de escuchar y volteó a verla, para encontrarse con esa extraña pose que tenía, apretando el helado que estaba a punto de romperse y su rostro contorsionado de esa manera.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó tratando de encubrir el miedo y pánico sin mucho éxito, no que la mujer reparara en eso.

El dolor se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, casi insoportable. Una pequeña gota de agua se resbaló por la comisura de su ojos y soltó el helado para poder llevar la otra mano al lugar del dolor.

—Mi cabeza… ¡ay!— chilló de dolor, doblándose sobre sí aún sosteniendo su cabeza que juraba esta vez iba a explotar.

—¿Qué hago?— preguntó Malfoy, dejando su helado a un lado o lanzándolo, Hermione no supo qué hizo con él, pero sí sintió sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y su mirada perforadora sobre ella, tratando de averiguar cómo ayudarla.

Vaya compañía…

—Mi bolso… ay, mi bolso…— señaló a la bolsa de mano que ahora estaba en los pies de la bruja.

Él comprendió que necesitaba tomarse la poción color verde y comenzó a buscar el vial que contenía aquel líquido viscoso. Finalmente lo halló y quitó el tapón para prácticamente ponerlo en los labios de la castaña y verter la poción en la garganta de la sabelotodo. Poco a poco, las punzadas fueron mermando, dándole a la castaña una sensación de des inflamación y de tranquilidad. Sus músculos comenzaron a des tensarse y pudo respirar con normalidad.

Cuando por fin estuvo bien, Malfoy pensó que era mejor que regresaran a la casa del primo de su madre y así fue que llegaron al mismo callejón en el que apreciaron y se fueron a la casa del ex prisionero de Azkaban (al parecer eso corre en la familia). Él no quiso entrar a la casa y se quedó en el umbral, viendo a la castaña abrir la puerta con unas llaves. Tal vez sería buena idea que él tuviera un copia, a lo mejor se lo diría después.

—Gracias… — ella se volteó a verlo cuando la puerta estuvo abierta. Le sonreía débilmente— y lamento eso— levantó su mano, para indicar lo que sucedió tanto dentro de la esfera de cristal como el dolor de cabeza.

Draco asintió con el rostro impasible y su mirada de hierro imperturbable.

—Ni lo menciones… gracias a merlín que estuve ahí— señaló y finalmente dio media vuelta para irse.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de verse, Hermione se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió tontamente viendo a la nada, ligeramente extrañada y desconcertada.

—Sí… gracias a merlín.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

Chica Cuervo: espero que tengas pronto tu lista! yo tampoco la he terminado ha decir verdad! y comparto tu opinión, Malfoy irá viendo poco a poco las cosas como son y todo cambiará, pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por comentar, besos, xoxox.

ShioOh: Oh, linda y espérate que la cosa apenas empiezas! y las novelas chinas también son dramas, muy recomendadas! gracias por comentar, besos, xoxox

PinknOz95: hahahaha qué bueno que te ha gustado el final, y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo por igual! ya nos vamos acercando un poco al Dramione que tanto esperas. Gracias por comentar, besos, xoxox.

Clara: bueno, pues qué bueno que te ha gustado! y sí, lo he hecho muy frío pero vamos, fue liberado hace muy poco de la cárcel, él sintiendo culpable, muchos sentimientos nuevos, vamos que simplemente aumentó y se multiplicó su frialdad! tenía que ser, ya veremos si es que ese hielo se va rompiendo poco a poco!. hahaha y bote, bueno reina tenía que ser así para que se haga la historia, déjame ser! ahhahaah broma, broma! pero sí, se puede decir que el tío tendrá algo que ver, tal vez. y del capitulo anterior, bueno sí, ahora "pintar" tiene mucho sentido hahhahaha pero tienes razón, si él supiera que está en un Dramione, bueno ni te digo! hhahahha gracias por comentar, besos, xoxox

The Lady Annabelle: sí, está viendo las cosas un poco diferentes pero aún no está del todo consciente de lo que verdaderamente pasa, ya veremos su evolución a lo largo de los capítulos! espero que te gusten y gracias por comentar, besos, xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cuando la verdad se hace presente_**

Con un poco de desgana, tocó la puerta de Grimmauld Place, revisando antes su reloj para asegurarse de que llegaba _puntual,_ y no darle una razón a la sabelotodo para molestarse. Sonrió con arrogancia al saber que faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada. Esperó tan sólo unos tres minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, mostrando a un Harry Potter ligeramente aliviado al verlo en la puerta.

—Claro, también vienes tú…— comentó algo molesto, haciéndose a un lado para darle el paso al rubio platinado, que estaba más que desconcertado.

Esta bien… ¿a dónde se supone que iba a ir? Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a cara rajada, o de siquiera apuntar el hecho de que fue extremadamente descortés el no saludar antes de decir semejantes comentarios.

—¡Harry!— escuchó que gritaba Granger, por algún lugar de la casa.

Harry frunció los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lleva así toda la mañana, por favor... has que pare— le suplicó, viéndolo fijamente e implorando—, no sé qué no encuentra… la tercera habitación del lado derecho del segundo piso— señaló las escaleras y se marchó de allí, masajeándose las sienes y con expresión de cansancio e irritación.

Draco, algo molesto por el extraño encuentro con San Potter, comenzó a caminar a paso lento y pausado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada arrogante, rumbo a lugar que le indicaron. Se tomó su tiempo, deslizándose silenciosamente por la honorable y antigua casa de los Black. Conforme se acercaba al lugar donde se suponía estaba la castaña con pelo de arbusto, unos ruidos se alcanzaban a escuchar. Cosas que caían, u objetos que se movían de un lado a otro. Se preguntaba cómo sería el cuarto de Granger. Seguramente, sonrió con descaro, era una habitación de niña pequeña, con peluches y libros por todos lados pero pulcramente ordenado, ni una pizca de polvo. Pero finalmente llegó a esa tercera puerta del lado derecho del segundo piso y cuando la abrió, definitivamente no se esperó encontrar eso.

Había ropa tirada por todos lados, blusas y abrigos, bufandas y guantes, no importaba de qué temporada, todo estaba en el suelo. El gran armario, donde Malfoy suponía debía de estar toda la ropa, se encontraba abierto de par en par, con calcetines saliendo de unos cajones, y –oh, merlín– los sostenes de Granger en el otro. Zapatos sobre la cama y libros en la silla.

—¡Malfoy!— Granger salió de la nada al otro lado de la habitación con el cabello más revuelto que lo que había visto jamás. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de desesperación y cansancio.

—Granger… — saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sus ojos inexpresivos siguieron con la mirada a la menuda figura de Granger mientras daba saltitos sobre la ropa y los zapatos, acercándose a él. Su cabello bailaba a cada salto y Malfoy se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que utilizaba una falda, o algo meramente femenino. Era un atuendo que… no se veía tan mal. Debería de usar cosas así más seguido, pero el nunca le señalaría aquellas cosas.

Finalmente ella llegó a dónde estaba el mago una buena cabeza más alto que ella.

—Malfoy, ¿cómo estás?— preguntó jadeantemente, poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

La actitud de la Gryffindor era extraña. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y se mostraba cansada y agitada, como si hubiera estado en una carrera en vez de su cuarto. Aunque viendo el estado de su habitación, fácilmente se pudo haber dicho que ahí hubo un duelo, un campo de batalla.

—Bien— declaró con voz seca, escudriñándola con su mirada glacial, intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

Granger sonrió y asintió, pasando un mano por entre su melena en un intento inútil por acomodar semejante maraña de nudos.

—Me alegra…— cruzó sus brazos y mordió su labio inferior— ¿de casualidad sabes dónde guardo mis pociones?

El heredero Malfoy luchó contra sus instintos de sonreír socarronamente y burlarse de la castaña pero entendía que ella verdaderamente no las encontraba y necesitaba llevarlas consigo todo el tiempo, no podía tentar a su suerte, que de por sí no le jugaba a su favor.

—Gabinete debajo del lavamanos— señaló y Hermione sonrió con alegría, corriendo al baño, dejando a Malfoy parado cual estatua.

Jamás creyó ver a Granger de esa manera, desesperada por encontrar algo de esa manera, destruyendo el control que tanto adoraba y convertirse en una tornado que arrasó con la calma de su habitación. Pero como se dice, siempre había una vez para todo.

Alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de cristales y de líquido vertiéndose, conociendo que la mujer estaría preparando el vial que se llevaría, reponiendo el que él utilizó hace un par de días en Londres muggle. Vaya que eso verdaderamente fue un susto. Podía ver a Granger sufrir y él como pocas veces, no fue el responsable, al contrario… la ayudó. Nunca en su vida hubiera supuesto que estaría en la posición de ser la única ayuda que podría tener esa nacida de muggles y la verdad… es que se sintió muy bien. Incluso se atrevía a decir que ese gran peso que sentía en sus hombros, que su madre catalogaba como culpabilidad, se iba haciendo _un poco_ más ligero.

Sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que sí era merecedor de eso.

—Por cierto Granger— estaba repentinamente enfadado, viendo en dirección al baño— ¿a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

Odiaba los eventos a improvisto, simplemente no le gustaba estar preparado. Y si fuera un evento de, digamos, _su lado de la sociedad,_ todo estaría bien, pero con esa bruja no se podía confiar.

—¡Se me olvidó por completo decírtelo!— esas cosas ya no eran mucha sorpresa, pero continuaba siendo muy, muy irritante— Hoy visitaremos la madriguera… lo hago todos los martes, creo que ya te lo había dicho… no habíamos ido por obvias razones, pero ya es momento.

Malfoy se quedó más pálido si era posible. Estando en Hogwarts, ver al pelirrojo secuaz de San Potter era motivo suficiente para ponerlo de un muy mal humor, pero ahora el Karma estaba cobrándosela caro, no sólo porque iba a verlo de nuevo pero porque ahora estaría metiéndose al nido con todas las comadrejas. Simplemente fantástico, su día se había visto arruinado por una persona que no había visto gracias a Merlín desde el día de su juicio. Y cuatro meses era muy poco tiempo de no verlo.

Simplemente, su humor se fue por los suelos. Cruzó sus brazos y simplemente cerró los labios en una fuerte línea, negándose a contestar a pesar de los comentarios de Granger de "niño", "madura" y "hurón rencoroso". Simplemente, Weasley no era santo de su devoción y no por ser el estúpido guardaespaldas de Granger significaba que debía de soportarlo durante todo un día. Mil veces prefería quedarse en casa de sus antepasados a discutir por horas con la leona, a pasar media hora con el pelo de zanahoria. Pero a donde va Granger, va él… lamentablemente.

—Hermione querida— saludó la madre Weasley, abrazando a la aludida en un fuerte abrazo de oso—. Señor Malfoy, un gusto tenerlo en nuestra casa.

Draco estaba sorprendido. Por unos momentos creyó que todos serían completamente mordaces y crueles y groseros pero al menos la madre de toda esa manada anaranjada tenía modales. Así se introdujeron en la casa, encontrándose con todos los Gryffindor.

Varios lo miraban con extrañeza pero ya sabían la situación, o eso le escuchó a Potter. El oh gran héroe le había dicho a la familia de su mejor amigo la condición de Hermione y además la nueva alianza que se había hecho con Malfoy. Gracias a merlín no se enteró en muchos detalles y todos comprendieron, por el bien de la pequeña leona, que Malfoy estaría ahí martes sí y martes también.

Finalmente, y con muchas miradas curiosas por parte de la única mujer en la familia aparte de Molly y con ojos asesinos por parte de la comadreja principal, se sentaron todos en la mesa de madera que tenían, comiendo deliciosos platillos preparados por la señora Weasley. Las conversaciones eran fluidas y las risas se alzaban por todos lados. La gran familia estaba presente. Bill y Fleur, que estaba embarazada, Charlie y Percy, George y Angelina, que estaban empezando a salir, Ronald, Ginny, los señores Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Draco. Todos conversando hasta que llegaron al gran tema…

—¡La odiaba!— declaró Angelina haciendo cara de asco.

Muchos asintieron y rieron al estar de acuerdo con la morena.

—Esa cara de sapo solamente trajo problemas… y tanto rosa, me ardían los ojos de sólo verla— reía Ronald, haciendo que el señor Weasley le diera palmeadas en la espalda y él se ganara un buen golpe por parte de su esposa.

Las conversación acerca de la amante de los gatos fue alargándose, narrando cada anécdota que se guardaba en la memoria, hasta que finalmente Ginny habló.

—Y lo mejor de todo, fue cuando tú y Fred le jugaron esa broma a Umbridge, fue el mejor día de todo el año.

Las risas no pudieron contenerse. Arthur y Molly miraban reprobatoriamente a George, mientras que Harry reía y comentaba el asunto con Ron. Malfoy sonreía disimuladamente al recordar ese día y finalmente, Hermione habló.

—¿Quién es Fred?— preguntó con una sonrisa, recordando a George haciendo muchas bromas, pero no recordando una en particular hacia la maestra amante de los gatos con algún Fred.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Malfoy se quedó con la mirada glacial viendo a la nada repentinamente serio, mientras que el resto de la mesa observaba a Hermione con… lástima. Los ojos chocolates pasaban por todos lados, sin entender aquellas miradas tan extrañas y desconcertadoras. El silencio se hizo mortal y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

—Oh querida… — la señora Molly sintió que los ojos le ardían y se cubrió los labios en un ahogado sollozo— era otro de mis hijos, falleció en la guerra… gemelo de George— señaló al pelirrojo.

 _Oh_.

Bueno… eso no se lo esperaba Hermione.

Se mostró ligeramente incomoda y mordió su labio inferior. Sus manos se posaron sobre la mesa y sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre la madera, claramente estaba perturbada y tenía una tenue curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Supongo que eran igual de traviesos— apuntó la bruja, sonriendo e intentando de aligerar el pesado ambiente que de repente se creó.

—Él era mejor— declaró tajantemente el _gemelo,_ sin siquiera voltear a verla _._

El poco silencio que se había levantado, volvió a caer sobre ellos, pero esta vez más incomodo. Una escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y sintió que un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta. La sensación de que la habitación se hacía más y más pequeña hacía que la respiración de la bruja se acelerara.

Antes de que Harry o Ginny pudieran decirle algo, y no pudiendo soportar más esas miradas que la desubicaban, apoyó las manos en la madera y se puso de pie. Todos los pared de ojos seguían sobre ella, e incapaz de poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, la castaña salió a paso acelerado, casi corriendo por la puerta por la que entró.

Harry Potter se puso de pie pero fue detenido por la manga por su novia, y Draco aprovechó esa oportunidad para ponerse de pie y ajustarse el saco con esa seriedad que perturbaba a los Weasley y cuando consideró que continuaba impecable, miró directamente a la puerta de salida.

—Con permiso…— se despidió sin ver a nadie en particular, dando un pequeño y casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza y con un caminar tranquilo se encaminó hasta la misma puerta que cruzó la Gryffindor.

El exterior era ventoso, con las copas de los árboles moviéndose y soltando las hojas que permanecían débiles. Malfoy no sabía a dónde se había ido la sabelotodo, pero se había vuelto un poco predecible en el poco tiempo que habían convivido. A la izquierda de la pocilga a la que llamaban hogar había una colina y podía imaginarse que esa bruja estaría por allá. Caminó con los ojos entrecerrados y sus ojos grises fríos como la plata, con las manos en los bolsillos y pasos lentos. Se deslizaba silenciosamente, casi rozando el piso, volando sobre el césped. Su cabello lacio resplandecía con el sol y bailaba suavemente, siendo movido por el aire.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada con las piernas estiradas en la bajada de la pequeña colina con su cabello enmarañándose aún más. Sus cejas estaban fuertemente fruncidas, y sus labios también, mostrando los sentimientos encontrados que afloraban en su interior. De vez en cuando, alcanzaba a escuchar algunos quejidos entrecortados más no palabras.

Finalmente, llegó a su lado y se quedó viendo a la nada en particular, perdiendo su mirada por entre los árboles del bosque que estaba cerca de la madriguera.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, ni siquiera interesándose en la respuesta.

—No, no lo estoy…— gruñó ella, sin voltear a verlo; supo que estaría a su lado desde antes de que llegara, había aprendido a reconocer sus pasos silenciosos— por la forma en la que me miraron todos supongo que debía de conocer al tal Fred… pero no lo recuerdo.

Malfoy asintió, comprendiendo… verdaderamente los Weasley no son muy discretos que digamos. Con cuidado y algo de asco hacia la tierra, se sentó junto a la castaña, con su considerado espacio entre ambos. El césped era algo más alto en ese lugar y los rodeaba de manera única, siendo víctima perfecta para los jalones de la castaña.

La observó de reojo, tenía las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos pasaban por todos lados, mientras que sus dedos arrancaban al pasto seco y lo lanzaba lejos. Escuchaba los ahogados jadeos de la bruja, señal de que estaba más que molesta.

Sabía qué intentaba hacer.

—Ni lo harás, no lo intentes— espetó con crudeza, recargándose en sus manos y viendo aún por entre los arboles.

Alcanzó a escuchar un bufido por parte de la pelo de arbusto y sus manso se enredaron entre un gran pedazo de césped, que arrancó y lanzó al aire, haciendo que el viento se los lleve volando, danzando entre la nada.

—Tú y el doctor Brooks tiene más cosas en común de lo que pensarías— declaró ella, con un inusual tono sarcástico que desconcertó al rubio platinado, más el no comentó nada al respecto.

Y a pesar de la "sugerencia" de Malfoy, ella intentaba buscar en su cabeza a otro pelirrojo, alguien idéntico a George, pero por más que lo buscaba, no aparecía en los recuerdos de su cabeza, George siempre estuvo solo. La hacía sentirse terriblemente mal, porque conocía a los Weasley de tantos años y no era posible que ya se haya olvidado de uno, simplemente no se le hacía normal… era terrible. Sentía un vacío en su corazón, como si aquel pelirrojo que pasó a mejor vida hubiera sido importante para ella en algún momento de su vida, pero su mente se quedaba en blanco. ¿Será a caso eso, lo que el doctor Brooks había llamado como espacios en blanco? Tal vez lo sea y definitivamente no le gustaba esa sensación de incertidumbre. Se preguntaba si algún día su mente estará completamente en blanco, convirtiéndose en un lienzo nuevo que lamentablemente jamás podrá pintarse de nuevo. Se preguntaba si poco a poco su vida se iba a ir borrando, haciendo desaparecer nombres y rostros.

—Es sólo que…— comenzó a decir, con voz mucho más tranquila pero estrangulada— ¿me olvidaré de esa manera de todo? ¿de Harry… Ginny, de mi?— ella sentía un terror que muy pocas veces había sentido en toda su vida.

Malfoy inhaló hondo, pensando en lo extraño que será ver a Granger sin Potter. Simplemente una imagen que no se formaba del todo detrás de sus pupilas.

—No veas hacia atrás, hacia allá no te diriges— comentó Malfoy, como no queriendo la cosa.

Él sabía que esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando, últimamente él jamás le respondía las preguntas filosóficas y trascendentales que le hacía la bruja sabelotodo, pero simplemente era porque lamentablemente él tampoco sabía esas respuestas.

—No me dirijo a ningún lado… — razonó ella, siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos del hurón platinado— cruzo una tormenta. Y solamente encontraré paz en el _olvido_.

Aquel pensamiento turbó la calma mental que pocas veces Draco conseguía establecer en su cabeza. Él siempre había tenido un destino, un propósito en la vida. En Hogwarts, estudiaba con ahínco para sacar de las mejores calificaciones para que su padre estuviera orgulloso; años más tarde, su destino era ser Mortífago y asesinar al profesor Dumbledore; ahora su propósito era encontrar ese perdón que haga desaparecer la culpa… no podría imaginar vivir sin tener una meta, jamás podría simplemente… vivir, sin hacer nada.

—Algunas veces solamente tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que las cosas no van a volver a ser lo que eran antes…

Ese día Malfoy se llevaba el premio de respuestas menos alentadoras que alguna vez se escucharon en el mundo, a pesar de que tenía mucha razón y Hermione lo sabía.

Algo cansada, Granger dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante y pasó su mano por entre su melena, hasta que finalmente regresó a la misma posición en la que había estado y lo miró con reproche, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo no quiero regresar a como era antes… simplemente no quiero que las cosas… desaparezcan.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio, no teniendo ganas de contestar a los lloriqueos incesantes de la bruja a su lado, simplemente no le apetecía. Se quedó viendo a los grandes árboles del bosque debajo de la colina, quedándose estático cual estatua, con sus ojos grises cubiertos por el fino velo de la frialdad, impidiendo que alguien vea los sentimientos que constantemente azoraban en su interior. De vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver un puñado de pasto salir volando con el viento, debido a las actividades de Granger.

—¿Cómo crees que suceda ese día?— preguntó de repente ella, viendo fijamente al piso y no queriendo realmente saber esa respuesta a la pregunta que ha flotado en su mente por ya casi un mes de saber que perdería toda la memoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco había entrecerrado los ojos y la observaba fijamente. Hermione seguía sin voltear a verlo, no queriendo enfrentarlo al decir las palabras que siempre se había rehusado a pronunciar. Mordió su labio inferior, queriendo retractarse pero Malfoy haría que hablara tarde o temprano. Lo sabía muy bien.

—Sí… el día que tanto anhelas—rió un poco al decir la triste realidad, que ella suponía jamás iba a cambiar—. El día que Hermione Granger deje de existir.

Malfoy verdaderamente se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no el hecho de que le preguntara a él cómo sería aquel día definitivo, sino por el hecho de que le dijera que es el día _que tanto anhelaba_. Y la realidad lo golpeó como ella lo golpeó en tercer año. Inesperado y doloroso. La verdad es que no quería que olvidara todo. Se daba cuenta que todos los insultos dados a lo largo de seis años pasarían a un lugar obscuro sin llave de salida; que todos esos comentarios, todo ése tiempo desperdiciado en molestarla y hacerla sentir miserable habrá valido para nada. Sabía que era un egoísta al pensar en eso pero realmente lo consideraba de esa manera.

Pero por otro lado… muy en el fondo de su ser, una voz muy tenue y casi imperceptible que sería muy fácil de ahogar en el olvido, le decía que eso no era verdad, no porque significaba mucho tiempo y tanta voz desperdiciada en insultos, pero porque verdaderamente no quería que Granger simplemente desapareciera de esa manera tan cruel, no después de todos esos debates tan increíblemente insoportables y desafiantes, no después de llegar a conocerla un poco. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, como muchas otras cosas, pero ella no era tan insoportable como suponía. De hecho, era mucha mejor compañía que muchos de los de su casa que los consideraba un poco más que amigos que Granger. Hablar con la pelo de arbusto siempre lo retaba. Siempre lo obligaba a dar lo mejor de sí, buscando hasta en lo más profundo de su alma por los mejores argumentos para rebatir los de la bruja. Pero también era agradable, muy a su pesar, el conversar sin necesidad de discutir, temas en los que ambos están en el mismo lado. Siempre llegan a decir cosas que el otro no sabía y se van complementando poco a poco los conocimientos, desarrollando teorías y comprobando otras. Cada día que pasaba como "niñera" de la nacida de muggles, era una sorpresa. Honestamente, no podía decir que se había aburrido.

Ella le había contado cosas de su vida pasada y durante Hogwarts, al menos de lo que se acordaba porque muchas veces la idea se le iba de la cabeza y simplemente no regresaba. Le explicaba cosas muggles sabiendo que a pesar de que él refunfuñara y la viera con una mirada asesina digna de temer, él le prestaba atención. Y se dio cuenta que la afirmación que le dio hace ya unas semanas, era verdadera. Su vida no había sido tan mala, no como la de él. Él sí que había tenido momentos extremadamente infelices.

Cómo desearía…

—No lo tomes a _bien_ pero sabes que cambiaría lugares contigo en un instante— comentó repentinamente, sin responderle a la pregunta anterior. Malfoy sabía que ella no quería escuchar la respuesta a ese enigma.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momentos, meditando la aseveración del rubio platinado a su lado. Ya lo había escuchado decir eso, más de una vez pero jamás con tal convicción. Al menos para el resto de las personas porque ella detecto algo. Algo muy peculiar que no todos los días se puede escuchar en la voz de un Slytherin.

Una plegaria.

Draco Malfoy realmente suplicaba por una salida, la vía rápida y fácil para largarse de ese mundo y dejar atrás todo su pasado, todos sus recuerdos, su persona entera. Levantó la mirada y la conectó con ese mundo de hielo familiarizado con el príncipe de las serpientes, acero puro e inoxidable que cubría todos esos sentimientos que lentamente lo ahogaban. Él, ella sabía, impedía que la carcaza de dureza que lo rodeaba se fracturara, impidiéndole al mundo ver la realidad de Draco Malfoy, que su verdadera condena era ser él mismo.

Pero nadie jamás lo ha visto o sabido… y nadie jamás lo sabrá a ciencia cierta.

—No lo creo— declaró firmemente.

Eso no se lo esperaba el hurón oxigenado, que abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y levantó las cejas retándola a retractarse.

Jamás nadie lo había contradicho de esa manera.

Aunque claro… hablaba con Granger.

—¿Disculpa?

Ella sonrió levemente, asintiendo y sabiendo que Malfoy no creería ninguna de sus palabras pero ella decía cada una de ellas con intención, dándole el peso y el significado que harían la diferencia.

—Tú crees…— comenzó a hablar, captando completa atención del oji gris— que quieres desaparecer, olvidarte de todo y dejar de existir… pero yo creo que realmente lo único que quieres es ser encontrado.

—¿Encontrado?— arrastró la palabra y después sonrió de lado con arrogancia y superioridad— Por merlín Granger… creo que también estás perdiendo la cordura… pero te equivocas.

Ella asintió sonriendo y ambos regresaron sus miradas a la nada, pensando un poco en las pocas palabras que acababan de intercambiar. Era impresionante la cantidad de conversaciones que iban más allá de palabras banales. Todo cargaba un significado de peso. Y él verdaderamente se sentía perdido y tal vez, solo tal vez ella tenga razón. Puede ser que sí esté perdido en un mar de dudas, miedos, incertidumbre, rencores y arrepentimientos, y lo que desea es hundirse, pero ella prendió una luz que antes no existía. Tal vez sí quería ser encontrado, después de todo está buscando un perdón. Si hubiera querido desaparecer lo pudo haber hecho, simplemente tenía que decidir ahogarse pero no… ha decidido aferrarse a su balsa y continuar buscando la salida mercedara de ese lugar.

Pero era un sueño irreal.

La verdad la sabía él y nadie más.

Tal vez se lo pueda decir a Granger.

Después de todo, su argumento era el de siempre… ella terminaría olvidándolo todo.

—Nadie nota las lágrimas que no se derraman, nadie nota la tristeza tras la sonrisa fingida, nadie escucha los gritos silenciosos… nadie ve el dolor, nadie entiende las súplicas. Solamente notan los errores que cometemos.

Y claro que todo eso era verdad. Si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, lo podría haber ayudado pero no… la única persona que reparó del dañado Draco Malfoy fue el profesor Dumbledore, pero ahí ya era muy tarde.

Él ya estaba perdido.

—Yo te he visto todo… — lo sorprendió con esa declaración, no pudiendo evitar abrir sus ojos grises desmesuradamente y sintiéndose pillado en alguna travesura—y créeme, también noto tus errores. Pero no creo que eso te defina. Estás aquí, tratando de enmendar tus errores con un caso perdido que te ha dado su perdón desde que dijiste que me ayudarías con mis sueños. Pero eso no es suficiente para ti, tienes que sentirte merecedor, ya te lo había dicho y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Malfoy ya no contestó. Se quedó sin palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio por una buena hora, cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente Harry los llamó, diciéndoles que era hora de partir a casa. Algo avergonzada la castaña se despidió de todos, excepto de George que no estaba por ningún lado. La señora Weasley le dio varias palmaditas de cariño, como si fuera un perro y le prometió hacerle su postre favorito para el próximo martes. Oh, simplemente estupendo… vendría todos los martes, se decía Malfoy. Ronald continuaba con sus miradas asesinas más no cruzó palabra con él. Después de la larga despedida, Malfoy dejó a Granger en la puerta de su casa y se despidió cordialmente y sin emoción alguna y marchó a su casa donde anhelaba poder echarse en la cama y dormir para mañana regresar a la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, malditos elfos, ¿qué no pueden hacer las cosas bien? Quitándose la capa de viaje se adentró, encontrándose con que la habitación principal estaba completamente a obscuras excepto por un rincón. Rincón en el que estaba su madre sentada en una silla estilo imperial, con el cabello algo revuelto y un rostro descompuesto en preocupación.

—¿Madre?— el joven rubio platinado caminaba hacia ella, algo desconcertado por la imagen que veía.

—Draco…— Narcissa Malfoy negó con la cabeza, tratando de impedirle más pasos.

El ex Mortífago frunció las cejas y definitivamente no le hizo caso, continuando su caminar hasta su madre. Pero una voz detrás lo detuvo.

—Hola, sobrino.

Draco se quedó estático en su lugar, hasta que finalmente comenzó a girar lentamente para enfrentar al propietario de esa voz que no había escuchado en uno muy buenos meses.

Y apuntándole con su varita estaba Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

PinknOz95: ya veremos si es así que empieza a haber algo entre los dos! hahahha bueno, a estas alturas ya has de tener una idea! y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también! gracias por comentar, besos, xoxoox

florperlachiquis52: bueno, em siento muy feliz de que te guste tanto la historia, muchísimas gracias! y pues qué te digo, la historia y el final lo tengo completamente planeado y espero que les guste tanto como a mi! y bueno lamento haberte hecho llorar y sí, sé que es fuerte lo que le pasa a Mione pero ella lo está enfrentando con la cara en alto! gracias por comentar! besos xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

**_Simplemente, más problemas._**

Pero una voz detrás lo detuvo.

—Hola, sobrino.

Draco se quedó estático en su lugar, hasta que finalmente comenzó a girar lentamente para enfrentar al propietario de esa voz que no había escuchado en uno muy buenos meses.

Y apuntándole con su varita estaba Rodolphus Lestrange.

Se veía andrajoso, con el cabello negro enredado y largo, pasándole los hombros. Su rostro estaba pálido y debajo de sus ojos se veían dos medias lunas de tonos morados pálidos que indicaban lo poco que había dormido. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y la ropa que había estado utilizando estaba roída, sucia y rota por varios lugares, teniendo sobre sus hombros un abrigo negro que definitivamente era una o dos tallas más grandes. Sus zapatos estaban cubiertos de lodo y en uno había incluso un hoyo. Draco se preguntaba cuánto tiempo deberá haber utilizado esa ropa. Le recordaba bastante a las fotografías que había visto hace un par de años del primo de su madre, Sirius Black, cuando escapó de Azkaban.

—Tío, gusto en verte— habló con frialdad, quedándose en calma, sin sentir la necesidad de sacar su varita.

Sus ojos grises se habían conectado con los negros del esposo de la hermana de Narcissa, retándolo con una admirable y envidiable frialdad, que solamente se consigue tras momentos de verdadera desesperación.

—Cuánto has crecido, pequeño Draco— sonrió con malicia, aún apuntándolo con la vara de madera.

—No ha pasado tanto de que nos vimos— Malfoy se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, acomodándose completamente para enfrentarlo con cuerpo completo, además de así cubrir con su cuerpo, la línea directa hacia su madre.

Narcissa los miraba con terror. Puede ser que su hijo tenga razón y solamente hayan pasado cuatro meses desde que se vieron en el final de la guerra, pero en ese entonces, Draco era solamente un niño disfrazado de Mortífago, que luchaba por una causa en la que no ponía su fe. Y sí, tal vez las experiencias lo llevaron a poseer una madurez que lo ha vuelto frío e insensible, un adulto sin aparente remordimiento, pero Narcissa estaba completamente segura de que no. Draco había estado tan ciego prestándole atención solamente a lo que pasaba en su vida, que no recordaría lo salvaje que habían sido los hermanos Lestrange. Siempre fueron unas de las mascotas favoritas de Lord Voldemort, debido a sus personalidades despiadadas. Mataban y torturaban como si de cocinar se tratara. Tenían en sus pieles la sangre de centenares de nacidos de muggles, mestizos e incluso sangres pura. Simplemente ellos acataban las ordenes, no importaba lo inhumanas que sean. Jamás pudo aceptar eso de su cuñado, no le había importado que su querida hermana le reprochara ese asunto.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu padre— apuntó, sin hacerle demasiado caso a la declaración anterior.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el rubio platinado, que sorprendentemente estaba impasible, no había ni un atisbo de miedo, de preocupación ni en su rostro ni su mirada. Los ojos grises que corrían tanto en la familia de su padre como en la de su madre, estaban congelados, brillando en la obscuridad con algo que podría considerarse como una advertencia, una amenaza, que el Mortífago de cabello negro no tomó.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa varita?— inquirió Malfoy ladeando su cabeza.

La varita se la habían confiscado a los Mortifagos los días en los que los apresaron. A él le regresaron la suya el día que su condena había concluido, pero por obvias razones dudaba que su tío haya conseguido la suya, no por la forma en la que había escapado.

—Se la quité a un sangre sucia que me miró de una manera desagradable mientras me instalaba en su casa— declaró, observando la varita con cierto desdén y repugnancia, como si el recuerdo fuera desagradable o asqueroso.

Draco no quiso ni imaginar cuál había sido el destino de esa persona que seguramente no murió lenta y tranquilamente. Seguro fue la peor de las muertes que Lestrange haya infligido. Conocía la forma en la que los Mortifagos piensan. Una vez que utilizan una imperdonable no hay vuelta atrás, siempre tendrán hambre de más y más, subiendo la intensidad con la que la elaboran. Él jamás se atrevió a utilizarla, pero fue testigo de que los Mortifagos que no utilizan las maldiciones o no sacian sus instintos homicidas, cuando lo hacen… simplemente es brutal.

—¿Cómo escapaste? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—¿quién te ayudó?

Lestrange sonrió y mostró los dientes amarillentos que causaban desagrado a cualquiera que los vea, y merlín, nadie quisiera acercarse lo suficiente como para percibir el olor a pestilencia que seguramente emanaba.

—No necesitas ayuda para escapar sobrino, no soy tan estúpido como crees— sonrió con arrogancia, manteniendo ese caminar parsimonioso con dirección a su oh tan adorado sobrino.

Draco frunció las cejas, incapaz de entender sus palabras, más no dejaría que esa confusión se mostrara en su rostro pétreo e inexpresivo. Se comenzaba a cansar del lento caminar y de la conversación meditada, realmente quería irse a dormir. Ese día había sido algo fatigoso; tener que soportar a los Weasley completos en un espacio reducido, y después escuchar las incesantes cuestiones de Granger realmente lo agotaban.

—Muy bien, hermosa reunión familiar pero basta… vete ya— declaró con cansancio, sacando a relucir un poco su sarcasmo y concluyó mirándolo ahora sí, con toda la expresión de odio que su mirada podía profesar. Su cuerpo estaba firme, no se iba a mover de ese lugar hasta que ese hombre haya salido de su casa y esté seguro de que no iba a volver.

Rodolphus lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la mansión se inundara de una terrorífica risotada que le heló la sangre a la rubia que estaba petrificada en una silla aún en la esquina.

—Pero si el pequeño Malfoy ahora tiene agallas…— comentó con una voz que se suponía sería cantarina— me pregunto, ¿cuánto te durará?

Draco no tardó en reaccionar, sacando su varita y apuntándola a su tío, al tiempo que el fugitivo daba una gran zancada para estar más cerca de él, pero ninguno contaba con que el cuerpo de una mujer se interpusiera.

—¡No! ¡detente, por favor! — suplicó Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo a su cuñado con silenciosas plegarias.

Nuevamente Lestrange soltó una risotada pero ya no dio ningún paso.

—Y mamá sigue defendiéndote… — negó con la cabeza, haciéndose una nota mental de que ese rubio platinado no había cambiado tanto como creía, o eso suponía él—me iré, no necesitas hacerte el valiente, traidor. No vengo a por ustedes… tengo cuentas que saldar en honor a Bella…

Sin más, el hombre giró en sus talones, convirtiéndose en un borrón clásico de los Mortifagos y salió volando por una ventana, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos, causando un sonido estruendoso y escalofriante. Malfoy se quedó viendo fijamente a la ventana rota, asegurándose de que esa mancha negra había desaparecido del cielo cerca de su hogar.

Escuchó un sollozo de su madre y raudamente se giró para verla.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con frialdad, pero colocando sus manos en los hombros de la bruja, asegurándose que efectivamente estaba bien.

Ella solamente asintió, sintiendo que el miedo que la había embargado por unos momentos ya estaba mermando.

Malfoy asintió y después de ordenarle a unos elfos que limpiaran aquel desastre, se fue a dormir, simplemente estaba cayendo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Su vida simplemente no podía ser cada día más complicada. Granger ya era suficiente problema como para añadirle a su tío al asunto.

Quedó rendido con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Tenía algo que hacer al día siguiente.

xxXxx

Llegó exactamente a la hora necesaria, puesto que en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, la puerta que tenía delante se abrió de par en par y el hombre que salía se detuvo al ver al rubio delante de él.

—Señores Weasley… ¿me permiten un momento?— preguntó, viendo cómo Molly y Arthur compartían una mirada y asentían algo reacios, dejándolo pasar.

Seguramente Malfoy recibí más suerte de la que debería pero no había ninguna otra persona en la estancia, ya sea porque no estaban o porque estaban aún dormidos. Los señores Weasley lo guiaron hasta la sala de estar, sentándose algo incómodos por la aristocrática e imponente presencia del ex Mortífago.

Draco había tomado la decisión la noche anterior, después de haberle dado vueltas al asunto. Su tío claramente había dicho que quería saldar cuentas en honro a su difunta esposa, y recordaba muy bien que la madre de los Weasley, la había matado en uno de sus duelos, durante el final de la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?— preguntó amablemente el funcionario del ministerio de magia, viéndolo con disposición y amabilidad.

El rubio platinado se desconcertaba al recibir esas miradas. Usualmente cuando la gente lo veía, habían dos cosas en su mirada: miedo o desprecio. Su pasado lo perseguía y presentía que no podría escapar de esa condena, pero sin creerlo aún, Granger le está haciendo pensar que las cosas pueden cambiar. No todas las personas reciben una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, de la persona a la que le hiciste la vida imposible por tantos años, simplemente esas cosas no suceden. Y ha de aceptar, que fue la influencia de la sabelotodo la que le hizo tomar la decisión de ir a advertirles a los pelirrojos, porque antes simplemente hubiera dicho que ese no era su problema y que ellos se arreglaran como pudieran.

 _Estúpida Granger_ …

—Supongo que han escuchado que el traslado de Rodolphus Lestrange no fue exitoso.

El señor Weasley asintió lentamente, ensombreciendo su mirar y tomado la mano de su esposa.

—Lo sabemos muy bien— declaró algo rudo, pero no queriendo ofenderlo.

Malfoy asintió.

—Ayer fue a mi casa— declaró, viendo cómo los ojos de los padres de la comadreja se abrían desmesuradamente y un brillo de desconfianza se adueñaba de sus semblantes—. Me ha dicho algo y he venido a advertirles.

—¿Advertirnos?

Malfoy asintió.

—Quiere venganza por la muerte de su esposa.

La reacción no tardó en llegar. Molly cubrió sus labios y su esposo la atrajo en un abrazo cálido y protector.

Las preguntas que le soltaron, simplemente no podía responderlas al no poseer las palabras correctas, o la información necesaria, pero ellos estaban verdaderamente agradecidos por que les haya brindando esa información tan invaluable. El agradecimiento que le querían dar era inaceptable, y él no fue por tener un premio, él no era un héroe. Él simplemente actuó bajo influencia de la castaña, la cual lo estaría esperando pues la hora acordada con Granger –once de la mañana–, se acercaba a velocidad alarmante. Lamentablemente, la madre de los Weasley no lo dejaba ir sin haber desayunado algo especialmente hecho para él, sin importarle que él ya había desayunado. Así fue que le hizo un desayuno demasiado grande como para terminárselo él solo, y con un estómago ya lleno. Finalmente, y después de comer sólo un poco y diciéndole que tenía que ir con Granger, lo dejó ir. Desapareció tan rápido como pudo, sin darle tiempo a Molly de cambiar de opinión.

Sabía perfectamente que Granger estaría no enfadada, lo que le sigue. Furiosa e iracunda, simplemente una leona con las garras de fuera y con hambre, necesidad de enterrar los colmillos en carne fresca y sabía que él… sería la carne. Sonrió de lado casi imperceptiblemente al imaginarla con sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al enojo y su cabello todo revuelto, con las manos en puños. Esa era una muy buen imagen de Granger… oh merlín, no acababa de pensar en eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? _Estúpida Granger_ , juntarse con ella no le traía nada bueno. Definitivamente ese no sería un gran día, primero su tío regresa, después la advertencia a los Weasley y ahora tendría que soportar el mal humor y las no tan discretas miradas de odio por parte de la sabelotodo.

Comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place y se detuvo de repente cuando sus oídos captaron algo. Alcanzaba a escuchar gritos desesperados, desgarradores provenientes de la casa delante de él. Se podía. Percibir el miedo que aquellas aclamaciones llevaban, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, como pocas cosas lograban hacerlo. Pero fue algo más… esa voz era la de Granger. Los gritos aumentaban y él corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Merlín ¿qué le estaba sucediendo a la bruja y dónde se suponía que estaba Potter? ¡Llegaba solamente una hora tarde! Tampoco podía ser el fin del mundo si él no podía llegar a tiempo un solo día. Forcejeó la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que esta no iba a ceder a sus intentos, y maldita sea ¿por qué no le pidió a Granger una llave? Debió de haberlo hecho desde el día que pensó en eso. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a patear la puerta y sacó su varita, abriéndola súbitamente.

Los gritos simplemente se escuchaban más fuertes, provenientes de la sala que estaba frente a la cocina. Corrió hacia allá con el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo una leve preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo a Granger, pero es que esos gritos no cualquiera puede hacerlos. Corrió tan rápido como sus largas piernas le permitían y llegó finalmente al lugar de origen de los alaridos, haciéndolo detenerse abruptamente al encontrarse con esa imagen.

Granger estaba lívida y muy sudorosa, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con sus pupilas dilatadas. Estaba pegada a la pared, casi incrustándose, realmente parecía que quería hacerse una con aquella construcción. Se podía ver el miedo que sentía y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desfallecer. Ella no veía nada con claridad, simplemente tenía los ojos abiertos. San Potter por otro lado, estaba junto a ella, tratando de despegarla de la pared sin poner demasiada fuerza, más ella no paraba de intentar alejarse de él. La desesperación y la confusión se podían ver en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, que simplemente no comprendían lo que sucedía.

Malfoy no tardó mucho en reaccionar y correr el tramo que le faltaba hasta estar del otro lado de la castaña que al verlo, comenzó a hacerse más pequeña, dejándose deslizar por la pared hasta quedarse sentada.

—¡Granger!— llamó el rubio platinado con voz grave y ronca, mostrando los dientes y frunciendo las cejas, sintiéndose agitado por todo lo que sucedía.

—Malfoy…— llamó Potter, intentando ayudarlo a sujetar a la castaña, que había levantado los brazos y sujetaba su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza— no sé qué hacer, lleva así diez minutos, ¿qué se supone que está pasando?

Malfoy estaba enfurecido a más no poder con Potter, verdaderamente era un bueno para nada. Aunque claro… se suponía que él debía de estar ahí para cuando estas cosas sucedían ¡pero eso no le impedía a cara rajada saber un poco de la condición de su mejor amiga!

Simplemente ignoró lo que le preguntó y acostumbrado a hacerlo, comenzó a ladrar órdenes.

—Debajo de su lavamanos… — señaló hacia las escaleras, esperando que el niño que vivió entendiera que se refería a la habitación de Granger—una poción morada y una cobija ¡ _ya_!

Harry no tardó en reaccionar y ponerse de pie, para salir corriendo hacia la habitación que utilizaba su mejor amiga, dejando atrás a un hurón oxigenado que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, sostener a la bruja que temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. La tenía fuertemente sujetada entre sus brazos, y podía sentir el sudor que emanaba su piel, además de que estaba extremadamente fría.

Después de un minuto, Harry Potter llegó a la pequeña sala, dándole a Malfoy la poción primero, la cual desesperadamente tomó y rápidamente la acercó a los labios de la castaña pero ella giró el rostro casi haciendo que se derramase la poción.

—Tómatela, Granger…— gruñó él, colocando su mano libre en la quijada de Granger y apretando un poco para que abriera sus labios y finalmente, cuando lo consiguió, vertió todo el contenido morado burbujeante en la obscura profundidad de la boca de Hermione.

Poco a poco, pudo sentir que los temblores dejaban de sacudir el menudo cuerpo y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer. Potter le entregó la cobija y rápidamente envolvió el cuerpo de la bruja, para intentar de ayudarla a recobrar el calor que perdió. Sin pensar realmente lo que hacia, sin importarle quién era, o que Potter estuviera ahí, la abrazó y la atrajo a su cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos para crear fricción y aumentar la temperatura. Lentamente, sintió que la respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse y dejaba de sudar.

Granger regresaba a ser Granger.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y silenciosos, y finalmente Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando y sintiéndolos pesados; estaba agotada. Torció el cuello para poder ver a Malfoy. Sus ojos grises como siempre estaban inexpresivos, fríos como la nieve e impenetrables como el acero. Lo observó con reproche, tratando de encontrar una razón en su impasible rostro.

—¿Donde estabas? — preguntó en un susurro, sintiéndose cada vez más relajada y con mucho, mucho sueño.

Malfoy frunció las cejas y vio fijamente a sus ojos, sintiéndose mal por no haber llegado antes, pero ella no podía exigirle nada. La ayudaba porque él quiso hacerlo, nada más. Granger no podía hacerle dar explicaciones si llegaba una vez tarde, no es como que siempre lo hacía.

Pero pudo reconocer algo.

La culpa que sintió al saber que ella sufrió porque él no había estado ahí, cuando se suponía que debía de estarlo.

—Lo siento… — susurró, levantando una mano y acariciando su cabello, haciendo lo que ella hacía siempre: intentar inútilmente acomodar lo imposible.

Granger se mordió el labio inferior, y se enterró en el pecho del ex Mortífago, estrujando con su mano la camisa y el saco negro que él vestía.

—No vuelvas a dejarme sola— susurró con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas, exigiéndole y suplicando obediencia.

Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Ella se quedó profundamente dormida en su abrazo. Pero él sabía la respuesta a su implícita orden, algo que simplemente no quiso decir pero que en su corazón se aclamó: no la dejará nunca… aunque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo.

Tranquilamente e ignorando olímpicamente a Harry Potter, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de la castaña y se levantó sin dificultad alguna, con ella en brazos. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el pequeño hueco que hay entre su cuello, con toda la melena de la bruja, desparramada en la espalda del ex buscador del equipo de Slytherin. Sentía contra su pecho, la respiración tranquila de Granger, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Comenzó a caminar, sin dirigirle la palabra a San Potter, que lo observaba con detenimiento, como si tratara de averiguar algo. Sus pasos tranquilos parecían deslizarse por sobre la madera del suelo, subiendo las escaleras sin hacer le mínimo ruido, no vaya a ser que despierte a la leona. No tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación.

La sabelotodo era extremadamente liviana, prácticamente no pesaba nada (nada que no pueda cargar). Su aliento cálido rozaba su piel fría y pétrea, molestándolo ligeramente pero a la vez, le gustaba aquella sensación. Lo relajaba como pocas cosas lograban mermar el mal humor que lo caracterizaba. Con cuidado, comenzó a dejarla en su cama, observando sus párpados cerrados y el ligero titiritar de sus pestañas negras y frondosas sobre sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, gracias al recuperado calor. No se veían especialmente mal. Con cuidado, cubrió su menudo cuerpo, y salió sin voltear a verla una vez más, cerrando la puerta con una delicadeza cero familiar con él. La cara rajada lo esperaba al otro lado. Lo miró por unos segundos con una mirada fría y asesina, culpándolo silenciosamente de lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Puedes decirme qué diablos sucedió?— pudo haber gritado, pudo haberle apuntado con su varita, pero no. Lo dijo suavemente, arrastrando las palabras y uniéndolas, haciendo que eso sonara mil veces más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa.

El señor Potter levantó una de sus manos y la pasó por su rostro, desacomodando sus anteojos y después revolviendo aún más su cabello. Harry estaba en estado de shock, jamás había visto a su mejor amiga en eses estado. La vio tan frágil, tan delicada, tan poco Hermione Granger. Simplemente no pudo reaccionar, ni reconocerla… realmente esperaba que eso no sucediera nuevamente… jamás. No podía creerlo, la impotencia que sintió al no poder ayudarla.

—Bajó a desayunar algo tarde— comenzó a explicar, haciendo ademanes con la mano y viendo al piso fijamente—, al parecer su reloj no sonó, o algo así venía diciendo mientras bajaba las escaleras antes de entrar a la cocina… y se encontró a Kreacher. Malfoy, no lo reconoció, simplemente lo vio y se volvió loca, no _sabe_ lo que son los elfos domésticos, simplemente entró en...

Hablaba con desesperación, incapaz de entender la gravedad del asunto, pero Malfoy sí que lo comprendía. Sabía que esos sucesos pasarían con mayor frecuencia y que cada vez serían más cosas importantes las que ella olvide. Se preguntaba qué más podrá haber olvidado y muy dentro de sí, deseaba ayudarla a encontrar la manera de mantener cierto control de su pérdida de memoria, por muy imposible que ese doctor Brooks lo diga.

—Pánico, sí…— le interrumpió, pasando una mano en su cabello, para peinar lo poco que se había desacomodado por todo el alboroto— era de esperarse que algo así sucedería pronto— cruzó sus brazos y se mostraba indiferente ante lo que decía, como si realmente no le importara lo que le sucedía a la bruja que le ayudaba a ganarse su perdón.

—¿Cómo sabías?— curioseó Potter, sintiéndose muy mal consigo mismo porque Malfoy sí sabía cómo ayudar a Hermione y él, que era prácticamente su hermano no tenía ni idea. Realmente no quería saber qué pudo haber pasado si el hurón oxigenado no hubiera llegado, ni siquiera sabe el nombre del doctor de Hermione.

—¿Qué crees que hago siempre que estoy con ella? Además de discutir claro… — sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo… _¡concéntrate Malfoy!_ Se reprochó.

Potter entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Extrañamente, había tomado esa declaración como dos cosas: como algo bueno y como una competencia. Algo bueno debido a que insólitamente sabía que Hermione estaba en buenas manos junto a Malfoy, aunque jamás creyó que llegaría un día, al menos no en esta dimensión, en el que diría que eso sería posible. Pero Malfoy y Hermione, se complementaban de una extraña manera que nunca había podido ver. Ambos eran capaces mentalmente y muchas veces los escuchaba discutir y no entendía nada de lo que decían. Pero por otro lado, la competencia que sintió fue a también él poder saber tanto de su mejor amiga. A petición de ella, él la trataba de la misma manera, prácticamente le rogó que no cambiara su rutina por la inminente enfermedad de Granger. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora él también quería conocer.

—Tenemos algo de qué hablar— declaró Malfoy repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy caminó un poco, alejándose del pasillo para poder conversar en otro lado.

—Pero…— Harry señaló la puerta en la que estaba dormida la de ojos chocolates pero Malfoy, impasible como siempre, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No despertará por al menos cuatro horas más— declaró, continuando su caminar, seguido por el niño que vivió.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima de la escalera y se enfrentaron con los brazos cruzados y semblantes serios.

—Mi tío se fugó de su traslado a Azkaban, debes de saberlo— comenzó.

—Así es, es el tema de conversación en el cuartel.

—No me interesan sus chismes— rodó los ojos con desinterés—, ¿qué han logrado resolver, al menos saben dónde está?

Harry se mostró algo escéptico por aquellas preguntas.

—No podemos hablar de eso— declaró, volteando a ver el piso mientras los recuerdos de las conversaciones se mostraban en su cabeza.

—Vamos Potter.

—Está bien, no sabemos nada…— se encogió de hombros mostrándose claramente derrotado— tenemos ocasionalmente noticias de que ha sido visto pero cuando llegamos, él ya se ha ido.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que la cosa sería así.

—Ayer en la noche estaba en la mansión Malfoy— comentó sin preámbulos, como si hablara del clima. No hubo advertencia, su voz fue monótona.

—¡¿Qué?!— se sobresaltó, sin saber si sentirse traicionado, sorprendido, enojado o confundido.

—Nada de lo que tenga que comunicarte Potter… — aclaró Draco entrecerrando los ojos y mostrándose irritado—pero sí te diré que quiere venganza por el asesinato de Bellatrix.

Potter se mostró lívido y ligeramente conmocionado.

—Molly la asesinó.

—Ya le he advertido— comentó Malfoy antes de que Potter siquiera lo sugiriera—, pero no será suficiente. El departamento de aurores tendrá que estar alerta.

Harry asintió y le dio las gracias. Malfoy le pidió, muy a pesar de su orgullo, que no le dijera a Granger, no quería que ella comenzara a darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él, y sabiendo lo astuta que era, no quería que se aprovechara de eso y lo influenciara aún más. Sin nada más que decir o hacer en ese pasillo, regresó a la habitación de Granger, para esperar el despertar de la leona, donde seguramente ahora sí, sentiría la fuerza de su furia.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

florperlachiquis52: Oh linda, pues qué te digo, olvidará más cosas (yo, a la doctor Brooks haha) pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! sí, fue profunda y los hizo verlos de manera diferente y bueno, las cosas comienzan a cambiar poco a poco! ahhahahha efectivamente, sabemos que será problemas! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

PinknOz95: me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y espero que este también! oye, pues ya llegamos al punto en el que nos podemos llamar por nuestro nombre, si quieres, yo soy María, tú? y bueno, efectivamente lo de George / Fred ha sido muy triste! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Yuuki Kuchiki: que bueno que se te haga interesante! y bueno, lamento-no lamento haberte hecho llorar, de manera retorcido me siento halagada si dices que no es normal en gente como tú hacha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox


	13. Chapter 13

**_¡Lo tenías planeado!_**

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger salían del consultorio del doctor Brooks cada uno en sus pensamientos. Para la gente de aquel pasillo, ya no se le hacía extraño ver al ex Mortífago con la heroína del mundo mágico, aunque realmente no sabían la razón por la que iban. Malfoy le había comentado a David Brooks acerca de cómo él vino a enterarse de la condición de la señorita Granger y aquel doctor le prometió que hablaría con todo el personal del pasillo pidiendo discreción. Hermione no pudo quitarle la mirada al de ojos grises. Jamás se hubiera esperado que él buscara su bienestar… pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez él simplemente se preocupaba de la imagen que tenía de niño malo, y ella sabía que él no quería que se supiera que estaba con ella para ganarse ese tan anhelado perdón. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal acerca de eso, pero de todos modos agradeció esa preocupación. Y eso, lamentablemente fue lo único que estuvo bien en la consulta de ese día.

Caminaban en silencio, acercándose a la línea de chimeneas, aunque jamás las utilicen. Draco normalmente la tomaba por el codo y los desaparecía al árbol en el parque cerca de la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Y así fue que al llegar al lugar en el que siempre desaparecían, la mano fría y áspera del Slytherin se deslizó por su brazo, aprisionándola y llevándosela con él a la obscuridad, hasta que finalmente llegaron a tierra firme. Malfoy, sin siquiera voltear a verla comenzó a caminar. Habían llegado a un callejón obscuro en lo que parecía ser Londres muggle. Granger, sin estar de humor, caminó algo reticente detrás de él, hasta que finalmente salieron a la luz del día. Era una calle muy transitada, con coches y los edificios no era exuberantes o muy llamativos.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó con la voz más controlada que pudo convocar, llegando a su lado y tratando de caminar a su mismo ritmo.

Malfoy la observó de reojo con esa seriedad tan imperturbable y sus ojos fríos cual nieve. Granger caminaba con un rostro con los músculos completamente controlados. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos y veía al frente con decisión, mostrando que trataba con todas sus fuerzas construir una barrera de frialdad y de fortaleza que Malfoy sabía no duraría.

—Granger, no tienes porqué hacerte la dura… — comentó finalmente, con las manos en los bolsillos y doblando una esquina, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¡No me hago la dura!— exclamó ella con voz chillona, trotando porque debido a la declaración del rubio oxigenado, se había quedado estática en su lugar.

Finalmente lo alcanzó y sus cejas estaban más fruncidas y su mirada más firme, para sorpresa del príncipe de las serpientes, que había supuesto que ya se abría derrumbado. Aunque a decir verdad, ya llevaba con la bruja enferma más de un mes y en ninguna ocasión la había visto desmoronarse debido a su condición. Era fuerte y valiente, digna miembro de la casa de los leones. Admitía a regañadientes que admiraba eso de ella.

—¿Entonces niegas que esta cita te ha afectado?— inquirió, sabiendo que metía los dedos en la herida pero no le importaba. A sabiendas de que a ella le dolía, no le molestaba hacerla enojar.

—Efectivamente— la terca bruja se cruzó de brazos pero ¡ajá! Malfoy alcanzó a ver que sus ojos bajaban al piso raudamente en una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Los ojos chocolates habían resplandecido por un momento con el usual destello que cubría la mirada cuando había algo en el alma: Pérdida. Malfoy lo sabía y entendía que no debería de meter más la mano en la herida, y hacer que continúe sangrando, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya había pasado tanto desde que había molestado a la castaña, que ahora simplemente fluí de manera natural y él estaba completamente extasiado al ver su dolor.

Sabía que era un bastardo malnacido, pero hey… ¿qué se le puede hacer a la realidad?

—Supongo entonces— continuó, como no queriendo la cosa—, que no saber la fecha del cumpleaños de Weasley y Potter no te ha alterado en nada— se encogió de hombros, como si lo que dijo no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

Hermione levantó el mentón y tensó la quijada, luchando consigo misma por mantenerse firme, distante a la realidad. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños e inhaló aire lenta y ruidosamente, tratando de seguir con esa postura indiferente, poco común en la castaña. Draco evitaba sonreír al verla de esa manera.

—En lo más mínimo— espetó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

Malfoy relamió sus labios y una ligera curvatura apareció en sus comisuras, más volteó a un lado para que Granger no pudiera verlo. Sus ojos destellaban con malicia y su cuerpo ardía en emoción. No podía creer que molestarla resulte ser una actividad bastante entretenida, debería de hacerlo más seguido.

Continuaban caminando, Granger siguiendo a Malfoy y Draco guiando el camino. Él sabía perfectamente a dónde iban pero no se lo iba a decir, no hasta que llegaran al lugar indicado. Se adentraron a un pequeño parque, nada similar con el que estaba cera de Grimmauld place. Este simplemente era un césped verde, con caminos que llevaban hacia el centro, que tenía una gran fuente y obviamente, estaba rodeado de árboles de gran tamaño, perfectos para dar sombra en ese sol tan desesperante. Hermione iba desorientada, no conociendo esa zona de Londres, aunque no se lo diría al hurón oxigenado, para su satisfacción.

—Vamos Granger, sabes que conmigo ya no puedes pretender— comentó él.

Ofendida, Hermione levantó la mirada para verlo y pudo ver el destello burlesco en sus ojos grises, que estaban extrañamente más cálidos que lo usual, o sea nada. La sonrisa arrogante casi imperceptible le decía a Granger que él estaba regocijándose en el silencioso sufrimiento de la Gryffindor. Inconscientemente comenzaron a disminuir el ritmo de sus paso, haciendo un caminar muy pausado. Malfoy se sintió ligeramente, solamente un poco intimidado, por el escrutinio de su rostro por parte de la sabelotodo. Esos ojos chocolates pasaban a gran velocidad por cada facción de su rostro inexpresivo y pálido, y él intentaba que ella no notara mucho lo que él pensaba.

Pero ella lo hizo.

—¡Es horrible, ¿está bien?! — gritó con voz chillona, dando media vuelta y caminando con demasiada velocidad por donde habían venido.

Draco se sorprendió al ver esa reacción y se quedó estático en su lugar por tan sólo unos segundos, pero para cuando giró para verla, ella ya estaba a unos buenos metros de distancia, caminando con fuerza. Cada paso que daba la menuda bruja era dado para descargar la gran furia y la gran tristeza que tenía. Sus manos continuaban en puño y su cabello rizado y revoltoso, brincaba con cierto toque de gracia. Malfoy no tardó en reaccionar, sonriente al saberla ofendida, indignada y claramente deprimida, y corrió hacia ella. Debido a que era muy alto y con piernas largas, la alcanzó en solamente un par de zancadas. Estiró sus mano y la alcanzó a tomar por el codo, deteniéndola abruptamente e incluso haciéndola girar para enfrentarlo.

—Hey, espera ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó algo serio al verla.

Ella estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas por el enojo, pero su mirada contaba otra historia que la de su cuerpo. Sus ojos que siempre estaba brillando; cuando hablaba, discutía e incluso al estar enojada (cosa que le sorprendía al ex Mortífago como pocas cosas lograban hacerlo), estaban increíblemente opacos. Simplemente era un profundo y obscuro color café, sin vida… aunque sí había algo que solamente él podría detectar. Había el más grande y el más profundo dolor que él le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo. No había comparación con nada. Se podía percibir que el dolor era más intenso que la sensación de miles de cuchillos atravesando tu cuerpo, proveniente de alguna maldición imperdonable. Más sufrimiento que la sensación de estarse ahogando lentamente y más agónico que el desmembramiento de un brazo sin anestesia. Simplemente se veían… vacíos, y eso lo perturbó.

—¡Lo más lejos de ti si es posible!— encolerizó la castaña.

En una raudo movimiento, ella logró zafarse del agarre y retrocedió dos pasos, pero Malfoy no iba a dejar que se escapara de nuevo, no después de lo que él había hecho. Él había ido a Londres muggle para investigar acerca de este lugar en especifico, solamente para que ella lo disfrutara. Tardó horas en finalmente dar con un buen lugar y no iba a dejar que –técnicamente por su culpa– ella se fuera así nomás. No señor, ella iría a dónde él quisiera y punto.

—Oh vamos, que no he dicho nada para que te pusieras así conmigo— bueno… esa era una mentira muy descarada, incluso para él. Y técnicamente, muy en el fondo, aquella era una disculpa tácita porque era su culpa que ella se haya puesto de esa manera, y verle esos ojos así de obscuros, hizo que algo pesado cayera en su pecho, y la sensación era simplemente incómoda.

—¡Suéltame!— gruñó ella con las cejas fruncidas y tratando inútilmente que él la soltara, más su agarre era bastante apretado.

Mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, los volteaba a ver con ojos curiosos y con la morbosidad de saber lo que sucedía con esa pareja. Malfoy odiaba que lo vieran de esa manera y Granger continuaba intentando salvarse de su mano… bueno, por una razón era una serpiente. Ellos sabían manipular de una manera discreta, Granger no sabría qué sucedió pero terminaría haciendo lo que él quiere.

—Verdaderamente eres desesperante Granger…— dijo Malfoy con voz seca y la mirada fría perdida en un lugar cualquiera— ¡me rindo!

Sin más, la soltó y él dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el camino que estaban siguiendo originalmente, antes del arrebato de la come libros. Iba con sus espalda recta y el mentón en alto, viendo directamente al frente y emanando un aura de superioridad digna de la realeza. Sus manos iban en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su caminar era tranquilo, no había prisa, sabía que ella entraría en razón tarde o temprano. Sus ojos grises, imperturbables y usualmente inexpresivos, brillaban ligeramente con el resplandor de la malicia y la arrogancia.

Granger se quedó en sus lugar, viéndolo indignada y con sus delgadas cejas extremadamente fruncidas. Pues que se fuera… ¿a ella qué le importaba? Se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo alejarse lentamente sintiéndose el señor y amo del mundo, como si nadie estuviera a su altura ¡por favor! ¿podría a caso ser más engreído? Le hacía falta un muy buen golpe en su orgullo para que se baje de esa nube de dios que se creó para él solo. Pero entonces, cuando él estaba más lejos y más lejos, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente él se iba a ir y la iba a dejar sola en ese lugar que no conocía. El pensamiento la puso algo nerviosa y muy a su pesar…

—¡¿A dónde vas?!— chilló ella.

Malfoy sonrió casi imperceptiblemente… sí, ya la tenía. Giró su rostro para solamente mostrar su perfil.

—¡Simplemente sígueme!

Hermione abrió la boca, ¿pues qué se creía éste? Pero muy, muy a su pesar, sus pies comenzaron a moverse con voluntad propia, siguiendo los pasos del rubio platinado, que al reparar en que ella le seguía, bajó el ritmo de su caminar para esperara a que ella estuviera a su lado. Podía verla de reojo, claramente enojada pero no hablaba. Simplemente miraba al frente con toda la dignidad que tenía y ni siquiera dijo algún comentario hiriente o un intento de ofenderlo a él, después de todo se lo merecía. No. Simplemente se movía a su lado.

Poco a poco los árboles comenzaron a ser menos y finalmente llegaron al otro extremo del parque. Se detuvieron en la acera y la castaña se mostraba curiosa y extrañada, ¿qué estaban haciendo ahí? Malfoy miraba a cada lado de la calle y cuando la calle fue segura para cruzar, comenzó a andar, seguido segundos después por la leona confundida. Fue hasta que estaban en el centro de la calle que ella se dio cuenta a qué local se estaban dirigiendo. Había un local muy aburrido, de colores grises que prácticamente parecía una bodega gigante, pero fue el gran letrero en la cima lo que hizo que la castaña pusiera la sonrisa más radiante y más feliz que le habían visto jamás.

El letrero, era de colores rojos blancos y azules. era muy sencillo pero lo que decía era suficiente. "Pista de patinaje", decorado con unos hermosos patines y unos cuantos copos de nieve. Soltó unas risitas y tuvo que detener sus manos antes de que se pusiera a aplaudir como una niña pequeña. Malfoy alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Granger y volteó a verla, analizando y reparando en el hecho de que una –no tan fea– sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Granger, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la veía, se mostró seria e indiferente.

—¿Y ese cambio de humor?— preguntó el rubio platinado sin siquiera voltear a verla, pero comportándose como un caballero y abriéndole la puerta del loca.

—Oh nada… — ella se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba por el marco de la puerta—solamente estoy muy feliz de que cumplamos este deseo el día de hoy.

Malfoy entró y ambos se quedaron en la entrada, observando el panorama que los recibía. La gran pista ovalada y de espectacular tamaño se extendía ante sus ojos con varias decenas de patinadores dando vueltas y algunos incluso llegaban a saltar. A su lado izquierdo se extendía una cafetería de comida rápida con varias mesas y sillas de metal, mientras que al lado derecho, había una pequeña caseta con dos o tres jóvenes, que daban los patines. A un lado de ellos, era la renta del equipo.

Recordaba el día que hizo la lista y el pensamiento que tuvo acerca de ese deseo. Su deseo oculto y no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de burlarse de Malfoy, haciéndolo probar un poco de su propia medicina y lo mismo que pensaba hace unos momentos, darle en su orgullo, donde más le duele. La historia era sencilla pero muy placentera. Tenía la imagen en su cabeza, Malfoy sobre sus patines, cayéndose sobre el hielo y finalmente avergonzado ante la castaña, es una de las cosas que lamentaría olvidar.

 _Oh, la venganza es dulce_.

Malfoy extendió su mano y para su sorpresa, él le entregaba unos guantes y un gorro de lana tejido color rosa muy obscuro. Extrañada, ella lo observó y después conectó sus ojos con los de él, intentando averiguar el hecho, pero él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Lo tomó y se cubrió la cabeza y las manos, siendo hasta ese momento consiente de que en ese lugar hacía frío y ella definitivamente no estaba lista. Llevaba una blusa de manga corta color lila y unos shorts de mezclilla… no es la ropa idónea. Pero entonces, su ropa cambio. Sorprendida vio cómo sus shorts se transformaban en una falda de holanes rosa obscuro a juego con sus guantes y gorro. Unas mallas negras cubrieron sus piernas y sus brazos se vieron rodeados por tela de color negro por igual. Levantó la mirada alarmada y miró que Malfoy también estaba cambiado. Con pánico miró a su alrededor y al parecer nadie los había visto. Eso no impedía que el corazón de la bruja latiera a mil por hora, ¡eso fue una imprudencia! Los pudieron haber visto y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias…

Finalmente y con muchas miradas amenazadoras por parte de la castaña, se acercaron a la alargada mesa para rentar los equipos. Draco Malfoy fue el que habló primero, pidiendo un equipo para mujer y para sorpresa de Hermione, sacó dinero muggle y pagó el equipo de ella. Los administradores recibieron el dinero y le entregaron un boleto que indicaba que ya estaba pagado y podría pasar a recoger sus patines.

—Diviértete— indicó Malfoy, entregándole el pequeño papel sellado.

Hermione observó fijamente el boleto, parpadeó y finalmente levantó la mirada con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de idea aunque sabía que no sería así— Ah, no… tú también vienes— lo señaló.

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar ese tono de voz en la pasible leona. Pero Hermione no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Pero tú estás loca— apuntó él, abriendo los ojos de par en par y viéndola con incredulidad y desdén—, jamás me subiré en esas cosas, claro que no.

Cual niño pequeño, el heredero Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no iba a hacer eso. ¿Cómo las personas podían mantener el balance en dos pequeñas y afiladas, extremadamente peligrosas hojas de meta? Los muggles verdaderamente estaban locos, chiflados. Él jamás se expondría de esa manera, no señor. Esta vez sería fuerte, no había manera de que la pequeña bruja delante de él pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Pero nuevamente, Hermione no puso aquel deseo por nada. Ella lo vería patinar en hielo, cueste lo que cueste. Y sí, podía ser que efectivamente las serpientes podían manipular a su antojo y de manera imperceptible a las personas, pero nunca subestimes a una leona que verdaderamente quiere ver algo y disfrutar de eso el tiempo que dure, no importa lo corto que pueda ser.

Dio un paso, acercándose peligrosamente al estático Malfoy, que levantó una ceja al verla acercarse más de lo que era normal entre ellos. Hermione entrelazó sus manos en su abdomen y levantó la cabeza para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era jugar sucio, pero hey, eso de juntarse con Malfoy no siempre era beneficioso. Al menos no en todos los casos.

—Vamos… —arrastró la palabra viéndolo con inocencia y suplicia— prometiste hacer las cosas _conmigo_ — Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente eso era jugar sucio, pero Hermione no había dejado de estar en su papel de tahúr, aún le faltaba una pieza— o ¿qué? ¿tienes _miedo_?

¿Cómo osaba la ratona de biblioteca a cuestionar su valentía? Vale que no era un Gryffindor pero tampoco era una rata miedosa. ¡Él jugaba Quidditch! El deporte más peligroso que había en el mundo y estaba seguro de que Potter secundaría su moción, ambos habían tenido una buena cantidad de golpes durante los entrenamientos o los partidos. Y esa… esa bruja desquiciante y demasiado atosigante le estaba cuestionando si tenía o no el valor de subirse a unos estúpidos zapatos para deslizarse de manera estúpida por el estúpido hielo. _Estúpida Granger_. Ofendido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, se giró para rentar un equipo masculino, sin poder ver la sonrisa victoriosa de la castaña.

Finalmente se acercaron a la caseta para poder pedir sus patines y les entregaron a cada uno los de su talla correcta. Se sentaron en unas bancas alargadas en donde podían dejar sus zapatos y finalmente deslizaron sus pies en las botas. Malfoy miraba de manera curiosa el zapato y de vez en cuando se quejaba de que eran extremadamente incómodos, pero Granger no tenía problema con eso, estaba acostumbrada. No era que era una experta en el patinaje sobre hielo pero definitivamente no era mala. Comprobó las ataduras e inocentemente Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa complaciente.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron lentamente a la pequeña puerta que había a orillas de la pista. Malfoy mascullaba cosas como "no es tan difícil" pero Hermione sabía que cambiaría de opinión en cuanto pusiera un pie en el hielo, y así fue. La primera en entrar fue Hermione, que con delicadeza y suavidad se deslizó unos metros hacia el centro de la pista, bajo la atenta mirada. Vamos, que si era la primera vez patinando de Granger, definitivamente él tendría que poder hacerlo. Con cuidado, puso un pie y confirmó que estaba resbaladizo. Su expresión era seria, no dejaría que ningún músculo cambiara, no mostraría que estaba nervioso. Finalmente puso el otro pie y tuvo que sostenerse en la puerta para no caer de sentón. Había visto lo que hacía la castaña, no debería de ser difícil para él imitarla.

Lentamente y muy a su pesar algo torpe, comenzó a deslizarse por sobre el hielo, siendo consiente de que su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada, cuando él había visto que Granger –que estaba esperándolo con una tonta sonrisa– lo había hecho derecha, tal vez ése era el truco. Movió un pie para deslizarlo y al mismo tiempo enderezó la espalda.

Grave error.

Malfoy comenzó a sentir que se desbalanceaba y sus pies se movían de una manera extraña, y sus brazos se movían de tal manera que parecían que en cualquier momento se iba a ir volando. No pudo ni pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando el heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy simplemente sabía que dejaba de ver hacia el frente y todo se movía rápido, y que sus pies no estaban sobre el hielo.

—¡Merlín!— gritó mientras caía hacia atrás.

En un segundo, el hurón oxigenado estaba completamente acostado sobre el hielo, con los brazos extendido a su lado y las piernas desparramadas, el cabello revuelto y los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

La risa de cierta castaña no tardó en llegar. Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente, poniendo las manos en el hielo para poder ver mejor a la Gryffindor que estaba carcajeándose a morir. Su cuerpo iba de adelante hacia atrás, riendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo , acercándose a la serpiente que la miraba ceñudo, hasta que ella llegó junto a él, frenando con habilidad y destreza. Tal vez Malfoy no sea un erudito de excelencia pero definitivamente era brillante, y más aún, perspicaz. La forma en la que se movía Granger era comparable con la forma en la que patinaban los patinadores del centro, que definitivamente tenían una cosa en común. Experiencia.

La indignación y el enojó lo embargó, frunciendo las cejas y mostrando los dientes como si de un perro rabioso se tratara.

—Tú… — simplemente no podía creerlo—Hermione Granger, tú… ¡tú sabes patinar en hielo!... — pero entonces entendió por qué le había insistido que patinara— ¡lo tenías planeado!

Hermione solamente pudo soltar otra gran risotada, asintiendo descaradamente pero después inclinándose y estirando su mano hacia Draco.

—Vamos, que te ayudaré— declaró con una fingida seriedad, a pesar de que en sus ojos se veían aún el brillo burlesco que había adoptado.

—No gracias— declaró girando la cabeza y dándole a indicar que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Sus ojos grises resplandecían con el fuego de la furia, indignado y ofendido… él, que amablemente la estaba ayudando, de todo corazón y era tratado de aquella manera.

—Con que ahora puedes, ¿eh Malfoy?— Hermione se enderezó y ahora sí estaba seria.

Se había molestado de que él la rechazara de esa manera, ella simplemente le había brindado su ayuda sincera, después de que obtuviera lo que tanto deseaba: humillar a Draco Malfoy.

—Claro que sí… — masculló él, y Hermione tomó esto como su marca de salida, girándose con los patines y comenzando a deslizarse grácilmente, al ritmo del resto de los patinadores. Malfoy intentó pararse pero simplemente le era imposible no resbalarse en el hielo — ¡eh, espera!

Hermione sonrió al escuchar su grito, se sentía satisfactorio saber que era necesitada por el arrogante y orgulloso rubio. Recobró su compostura de seriedad y giró para acercarse gran velocidad al ex Slytherin. Con el rostro impasible extendió la mano para que él la tomara.

Y así fue, pero ella no había contado con que él verdaderamente se apoyaría de la mano de ella, impulsándose rápidamente hacia arriba. Pero ella no estaba preparada y para cuando Malfoy llegaba a estar completamente parado, ella perdió completamente el balance, sintiendo que ahora ella caía.

—¡Malfoy!— gritó ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se mostrara en las comisuras de sus labios.

El joven hurón se dio cuenta mientras subía, que ella perdía el balance debido a su tirón, y colocó las manos en sus hombros, tirándola hacia él en un intento de estabilizarla. Lo que no contó es que ambos caerían.

Malfoy volvió a golpear el hielo, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Podía sentir cada centímetro y cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo, y qué cuerpo. El rostro de la bruja estaba tan sólo a centímetros del suyo, con todo el cabello enmarañado creando una cortina de rizos que enmarcaban la cara de ella. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y una sonrisa se extendía descaradamente por sus labios.

Hermione sentía contra su pecho, el latir tranquilo y pausado del corazón de Malfoy. Qué extraño, hubiera jurado que él no tenía corazón. La respiración cálida del hombre debajo de ella rozaba sus labios de una manera escalofriantemente placentera.

—Así te ves más tú— dijo él en un susurro—, sonriendo y gritando… mucho mejor.

Completamente avergonzada, Hermione se quitó de encima suyo y ambos se lograron poner de pie. La castaña sentía que sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y sentía su cuerpo caliente. No podía ni ver a los ojos grises insensibles donde seguramente en esos momentos habría nada más que burla o incluso asco, mejor no lo vio y simplemente levantó sus dos manos.

—Déjame ayudarte— habló nerviosamente Granger, sintiendo que le debía eso por burlarse así de él, cuando Malfoy solamente la había estado ayudando todos los días.

Sorprendido, Draco levantó sus manos y las colocó sobre las de Hermione, sintiendo cómo sus guantes cálidos se aferraban a sus manos y comenzaban a tirar de él. Malfoy estaba sorprendido, ella patinaba en reversa e impresionantemente él estaba patinando.

No era tan difícil después de todo, o será tal vez que Granger le estaba diciendo qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, enseñándole pacientemente a patinar. Así estuvieron toda la hora que duraba la renta de sus equipos y para sorpresa de los dos magos, finalmente Malfoy pudo dar una vuelta a la pista él solo, sin necesidad de Granger. Rieron y hablaron un poco, solamente para matar los silencios que a veces caía sobre ello, pero casi todo el tiempo fueron regaños por parte de Granger y reclamos por parte de Malfoy.

Pero ambos habían disfrutado cada minuto que duraron en ese establecimiento.

Caminaron de regreso por el mismo parque en un silencio que no era incómodo, hasta que llegaron al callejón obscuro que les permitió desaparecer y aparecer frente al árbol abandonado del parque cerca de Grimmauld Place. Continuaron caminando por el parque y finalmente por la acera, acercándose a la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

Y Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio con la idea que le había rondado la cabeza por la mitad de ese día.

—Eres diferente a lo que creía— se sinceró avergonzada y mirando al piso.

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente y en sus ojos hubo un raudo destello.

—Yo te sigo considerando insoportable… — declaró él.

Hermione resopló con una sonrisa, y nuevamente guardó silencio, casi llegando a la casa de Harry. Pero lo que le había dicho era verdad. Durante los casi dos meses que llevaban conviviendo, no se había esperado que Malfoy pudiera ser algo similar a _divertido._ O ameno, o al menos amable. Simplemente era una sorpresa la forma en la que se comportaba, era como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y ahora se daba cuenta de que así era.

Finalmente llegaron a los escalones y ella se giró para despedirse pero él habló antes de que ella siquiera pudiera decir adiós.

—Pero he de admitir que siempre he admirado tu astucia y la increíble cantidad de bondad que tienes…— Malfoy estaba serio, perforándola con su mirada de mercurio, intimidándola y reduciéndola a nada— y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que era algo rudo contigo durante todos esos años…y por eso, lo siento de verdad.

Sin más, Malfoy dio medie vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al parque para así poder desaparecer hacia su mansión. Hermione estaba estupefacta, jamás había pensado que él fuera a decir semejante cosa acerca de ella.

—Gracias… — susurró aún pasmada, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Observó la figura de Draco Malfoy alejarse con la elegancia digna de la aristocracia, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Y ella sabía que muy a su pesar… comenzaba a ver diferente a ese inexpresivo e insensible hurón oxigenado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

PinknOz95: Celic, qué bonito nombre! te juro eso fue lo que dije en voz alta al leerlo! y bueno, qué bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo, lo sé, el ataque fue fuerte pero tranquila, no pasará seguido, fue la situación alarmante lo que lo ocasionó! hahahha es un caballero muy extraño, pero sí, es un amor (en una extraña manera) hahhah el tío… no diré nada, no hay que arruinar la sorpresa! Y me leí el capítulo y me ha gustado! no sé si lo comenté, creo que sí, pero bueno, espero ansiosa los que siguen! gracias por comentar, besos, xoxoxo

florperlachiquis52: Qué bueno que esta vez no te he hecho llorar, me pone feliz hahah que no sea tan depresivo, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo que dudo te haya hecho llorar hahah sé que fue drástico que no reconociera a los elfos pero creo que es simbólico, es el comienzo de su desprendimiento de la magia, tenía que pasar. Gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox PD: CÓMO TE LLAMAS? YO SOY MARÍA (UN PLACER) hahah


	14. Chapter 14

**_¿Qué deseas?_**

El joven Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hasta Grimmauld Place, con las manos en los bolsillos y, la mirada fría y calculadora. Pero había algo diferente en el perfecto aristócrata. Debajo de sus hermosos ojos de plata se encontraban dos medias lunas de matices morados pálidos que indicaba lo mal que había estado durmiendo en los últimos tres días. Simplemente había tenido unos sueños muy extraños que estaba seguro que ni con el mejor adivino lograría descifrar el mensaje detrás de ellos aunque no importaba mucho realmente, solamente quería que desaparecieran y regresara a sus habituales horas de sueño, donde descansaba y podía desconectarse de su realidad.

Cada noche era lo mismo. Comenzaba todo tranquilo, estando él en un pasillo vacío y obscuro de su mansión, vistiendo sus ropas usuales y manteniendo su mirada gélida y calculadora. Recordaba que siempre intentaba caminar, para poder salir del frío pasillo pero éste simplemente se alarga y se alarga y no parece haber un final. Comienza a correr con desesperación, jadeante y sudoroso hasta que finalmente llega a una puerta. Ansiando salir por aquella salida, empuja con fuerza la madera y una luz lo ciega completamente, normalmente tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder ver a su alrededor. Y ahí está Granger viéndolo fijamente y con lágrimas en los ojos. Está en la pequeña bahía junto a un lago al que jamás había ido y ella comienza a reprocharle "¿por qué lo hiciste?". Siempre lo mismo, le pregunta eso una y otra vez. Y cuando quiere acercarse a ella a preguntarle de qué está hablando, un ruido detrás de él lo hace girar y se encuentra en la torre de astronomía, donde debió de haber asesinado a Dumbledore. Pero está solo, no hay nadie ahí. Lentamente y con pasos indecisos, se acerca al pequeño barandal por el que cayó su desesperante director. Ve al vacío y no hay fondo, sólo una profunda e infinita obscuridad. De repente, escucha que alguien lo saluda, con una voz escalofriante y seca y fría y cuando gira para ver quién es el que ha entrado, siente unas manos que lo empujan y simplemente… cae. Es en ese momento en el que despierta.

Alejando los recuerdos de ese extraño sueño, se encontró de pie frente a la ya familiar casa en la que residía su boleto a la redención. Tocó con firmeza tres veces, pues normalmente ella ya estaba esperándolo cerca de la puerta y con sólo escuchar un leve repiqueteo en la puerta ella la abre. Pero esta vez no fue asó. Tocó nuevamente con mayor firmeza, asegurándose de que el sonido que se produjera fuera mucho más fuerte. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, no fue quien esperaba encontrar.

Harry Potter lo observó con indiferencia, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Para estas alturas, cuando cara rajada abre la puerta, significa que Granger no se encontraba bien. Últimamente pasaba muy seguido, simplemente le pasaba de todo. Hace dos días, después del día de patinaje sobre hielo, en medio de una discusión sobre si los hombres lobos deberían ser considerados o no como humanos o completamente bestias, a pesar de fueran personas casi todo el mes (Malfoy había aprendido a respetarlos aunque sea sólo un poco, pero estuvieron por horas argumentando que aunque eran humanos, tenían habilidades de las bestias y cosas por el estilo), y en una de esas, Granger se enojó cuando él dijo que eran meros animales y quiso atacarlo con un hechizo desarmarlo. Lamentablemente no se obtuvo el resultado que se esperaba. La sabelotodo Granger había olvidado por completo cuál era el movimiento adecuado para elaborar ese hechizo. La tristeza la embargó y simplemente se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y que se iba a dormir. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y esperó un par de horas pero ella no salió de su habitación. Y ayer que había ido como siempre, Granger se mostró desorientada con lo que hacía, olvidando constantemente lo que iba a decir, sus oraciones simplemente se quedaban inconclusas. Esta vez lo había disimulado más, diciendo que no había dormido muy bien y que simplemente estaba cansada, sí, ajá.

—Malfoy… — saludó Potter con un asentimiento de cabeza –a decir verdad, se habían vuelto más civilizados– y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar—está en la biblioteca… hoy no es un buen día.

Últimamente ninguno era un buen día pero no contestó, simplemente asintió a modo de respuesta y comenzó con su andar parsimonioso por la casa de sus antepasados, dirigiéndose por el ya familiar rumbo que lo llevaría hasta la pelo de arbusto. Tardó tan sólo un par de minutos hasta llegar a las puertas dobles de madera, que se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertas. Se acercó para entrar y no alcanzó a escuchar el conocido rozar de páginas al darles vuelta, o el sonido de la silla de madera crujir con un súbito movimiento por parte de la castaña. Simplemente no se escuchaba nada.

Lentamente empujó una de las puertas y se encontró con Granger recostada en uno de los sillones de cuero que rodeaban la gran biblioteca. Una de sus manos estaban sobre su frente y ya podía identificar ese gesto como símbolo de dolor de cabeza. Ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que él había penetrado la estancia, pues tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados. Malfoy sonrió ligeramente de lado y cruzó sus brazos, recargándose en la pared y observándola fijamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó repentinamente tras unos minutos de silencio.

La castaña simplemente negó la cabeza lentamente, de un lado a otro con sosiego sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Ese día, para la sorpresa del rubio platinado, la castaña ni siquiera había optado por ponerse ropa. Tenía el cabello húmedo, indicando que se había bañado, más llevaba una pijama, indicando que simplemente ése día no estaba dispuesta a nada. La pijama de Granger era… de Granger. No era llamativa, mucho menos sensual o siquiera atractiva. Eran unos simples shorts color azul cielo con borreguitos y una playera blanca con el rostro de un borreguito en el centro. Era más infantil de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero extrañamente le quedaba perfectamente a la come libros.

—¿Quieres tu poción?— preguntó, suponiendo que el dolor de la castaña era tan intenso que es por eso que no se había levantado e ido por su poción, aunque dudaba que fuera eso.

Finalmente, la castaña levantó la mano y la dejó caer a su costado, abriendo los ojos y quedándose viendo fijamente al techo.

—No es para tanto— aclaró con lentitud, enderezándose y sentándose en el sillón, recargando sus manos a la orilla y mostrando un estado de letargo.

Malfoy quería burlarse de ella por quedarse en pijama pero no comentó nada. Recordaba la experiencia que habían tenido mientras estaban en Londres muggle durante las primeras semanas que estaban en su arreglo, y recordaba cuan intenso aquel dolor había sido. Simplemente no quería aumentarlo al molestarla.

Un momento… ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan considerado con Granger?

Con una repentina sensación de alarma, se separó de la pared y caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa que siempre ocupaba Granger, y naturalmente él, en el que habían unos libros que habían encontrado en las estanterías y los habían removido para futuras discusiones.

—Bueno, entonces qué tenemos aquí… — dijo tomando dos libros, uno de portada azul marino y muy desgastado y otro de pasta color verde pistache, gastado por las orillas— astronomía y runas antiguas, ¿qué te parece?

Cuestionó volteando a verla pero ella continuaba con una expresión de genuino desinterés y descaro. Su melena estaba comenzándose a secar y el tamaño iba incrementándose, simplemente una cómica imagen que lamentablemente Draco no volvió a aprovechar para molestar a la bruja, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Hoy no quiero discutir— comentó ella repentinamente, encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo su labio inferior, viéndolo con una disculpa tácita.

Malfoy se encontró ligeramente molesto por la actitud de la sabelotodo. Soltó los libros en la mesa sin el menor cuidado, esperanzado de que ella reaccionara ante él, al haber tratado de esa manera a sus preciados libros pero ella continuaba viéndolo como si conociese sus intensiones ocultas. Se giró para enfrentarla, cruzándose los labios y recargándose en la mesa.

—¿Qué tienes?— prácticamente gruñó, frunciendo las cejas y viéndola con la misma mirada que ella a él.

Hermione levantó el mentón mostrándose indignada, poniendo la espalda recta y cruzando sus piernas.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas— espetó, pero después de unos segundos bajó la intensidad de su mirada y su voz—, tal vez un efecto secundario de esas pastillas…

Claro, esas pastillas que le habían entregado hace unas sesiones. Las de color marrón que supuestamente la ayudaban a no sufrir estrés. Tal vez el discutir con él, por muy provechoso que fuera le causaba estrés y era mejor evitarlo. Increíble, simplemente es estupendo. Ahora ni siquiera iba a poder discutir con la castaña, ¡era la mejor parte del día!

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres hacer, entonces?— se mostraba irritado y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que el estado de la bruja más brillante de su generación no era precisamente su culpa, todo se lo debían a las medicinas y la condición de su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _Estúpida Granger_ por su _estúpida enfermedad_.

Ahora no le gustaba del todo.

—No lo sé… —ella se acomodó en su lugar y se mostró pensativa, mordiéndose el labio—¿hablar?

Malfoy, que la había estado observando detenidamente, procesando sus gestos faciales que poco a poco iba identificando y catalogando, memorizando la suave curva de su cuello, y oh merlín, está perdiendo la cordura. Parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a responder a lo que Granger había dicho.

Soltó un bufido burlesco para disimular su ensoñación aunque sabía que ella no había reparado al hecho de que él se había mostrado ausente por unos momentos.

—¿Hablar?— repitió levantando una ceja, como indicando que no creía haberlo escuchado bien pero al ver la inocente seriedad de Hermione, no pudo más que rodar los ojos y darse por vencido— ¿y de qué?

Granger entrecerró los ojos y mordió más fuerte su labio inferior, subiendo las piernas al sillón y acomodándose para sentarse sobre ella. Malfoy casi se cae al suelo muerto de risa al verla de esa manera; se veía ridículamente tierna y no podía creer que estaba pensando eso pero era simplemente la verdad. Siempre tan dura y adulta, ahora comportándose como una niña y utilizando una pijama de borreguitos, simplemente eso no se ve todos los días. Meramente apretó los labios en una fina línea y controló como siempre sus músculos faciales, asegurándose de seguir mostrándose impasible e imperturbable.

Por otro lado, ella había tenido una revelación hace unos días y poco a poco se daba cuenta de que su pensar era real. Comenzaba a ver a Malfoy de otra manera, no sabía cómo pero lo hacía… no entendía si ahora no lo consideraba como un enemigo o tal vez incluso lo consideraba un amigo pero no podía estar segura. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad y trataría de aclarar esas dudas que tenía respecto, intentando conocer un poco más al temible príncipe de las serpientes. Ella se había abierto con él sin miramientos, y quería descubrir verdaderamente quién era Draco Malfoy, a quién se estaba confesando.

—¿Qué deseas?— preguntó ella repentinamente, viéndolo fijamente con una intensidad perturbadora.

Malfoy no comprendía a qué se refería con esa pregunta, obviamente deseaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, salir de ahí. Ya que no podía discutir con la sabelotodo, no le interesaba del todo estar en es lugar, encerrado con una bruja en estado de sopor y hablando tonterías como ella proponía. Lamentablemente él solo se había metido en el embrollo en el que está y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Perdón?— levantó una ceja.

Hermione sonrió de lado y asintió, como si comprendiera que el ex Slytherin no comprendía del todo la pregunta que había realizado.

—En la vida…— explicó haciendo un además con la mano y rodando los ojos como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿qué deseas?

Malfoy simplemente la observó por largos minutos silenciosos. Sus ojos grises resplandecían debido al hielo de su alma, que lo ayudaba a demostrar sin palabras que su pregunta había sido completamente ridícula y tonta, pero no lo diría, simplemente tus palabras no eran merecedoras de ser desperdiciadas de esa manera en algo tan estúpidamente Granger.

—¿Qué es lo que _tú_ deseas?— preguntó finalmente, volteando la pregunta.

Hermione deseaba muchas cosas. Siempre había querido regresar a Hogwarts a cursar su último año, y después graduarse y entrar a trabajar al ministerio de magia en el departamento de leyes, para poder así hacer un gran cambio en la comunidad mágica. Antes había soñado que saldría con Ronald y finalmente se casarían y tendrían hijos, un niño y una niña. Pero esos sueños ya eran inalcanzable e irrealizables. Pero lo entendía y no se hundía en _lo que pudo ser._

Pero sabía a qué estaba jugando el hurón oxigenado. Tanto tiempo conviviendo realmente la había hecho entender la forma en la que piensa Malfoy. Obviamente no del todo, el hombre seguía siendo un completo misterio en muchos aspectos y más aún cuando permanecía en silencio y la observaba, ahí jamás podía decir qué pasaba por esa mente tan perturbada.

—No importa realmente… — se encogió de hombros con una expresión de indiferencia y después colocó en sus labios una disimulada sonrisa— ¿recuerdas? Dejaré de existir.

Malfoy se molestó aún más que ella dijera eso. Dejar de existir… ¿cómo podía decirlo así tan casual, tan insensible? Claro, Granger lloraba por dentro eso él lo sabía pero no debía de mostrarse indiferente a su condición. Nunca la había visto llorar, gracias a Merlín, pero sabía que cada lágrima que no era derramada por fuera, la ahogaba por dentro y podía predecir que algún día, ella no soportará más y simplemente dejará salir todo lo que tiene dentro. Verdaderamente esperaba que eso no sucediera con él presente. En fin, ella había comentado varios de sus pensamientos, mostrándose a él, su peor enemigo de la infancia, y no entendía porqué, ahora se sentía ligeramente en deuda.

—Siempre quise una familia…— comentó como si nada, caminando a una repisa llena de libros y leyendo con indiferencia los títulos— esposa y heredero.

Bueno, esa era una forma muy sutil para decir que quería un hijo… un _heredero_ , que propio. Hermione podía imaginárselo. Tal vez no sería el esposo del año, de eso estaba completamente segura. No ha de ser de los que llevan flores en los días especiales, o que dice palabras de amor constantemente. Pero también podía verlo con un hijo, queriéndolo y dándole toda la atención que a él le negaron. Pero entonces captó algo que dijo el rubio.

—¿Quisiste?— inquirió sorprendida, reacomodándose en el sillón para poder verlo mejor.

Él continuaba viendo los libros, pasando su mano por algunos, sintiendo la textura y actuando distante a la conversación, aunque Hermione sabía que él estaba con todo su cerebro en la extraña conversación que habían comenzado a tener.

—¿Quién querría a alguien que está roto por dentro?— Malfoy se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando por entre los pasillos.

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar, verdaderamente jamás creyó que escucharía esa confesión por el oh grandísimo Draco Malfoy. Simplemente era inverosímil. Después de salir de su asombro, Malfoy ya no estaba a la vista, perdido entre todas las repisas repletas de libros. Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y cruzó el pasillo en el que vio a Malfoy por última vez y finalmente lo encontró en un pasillo en particular. Libros gruesos y muy antiguos, cubiertos de piel negra o café muy obscuro. Eran los libros de artes obscuras.

Malfoy observaba detenidamente a algunos tomos pero sus manos ya no los tocaban. Estaban sus brazos a sus lados y sus ojos grises opacos.

—No estás roto… — comentó ella con una leve sonrisa, dando unos pasos para acercarse un poco a él—tal vez estás _dañado_ pero todo tiene una solución.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, esperando a que eso ayude un poco a Malfoy a dejar esa actitud atrás. Simplemente era deprimente verlo así de serio. Bueno, siempre estaba serio pero esta vez era diferente. Era una distinta clase de seriedad. Esas que perturban a las que te ven, la que quiere esconder.

—¿A caso solamente ves la vida positivamente?— cuestionó el con una sonrisa arrogante de lado, girando su cabeza para verla.

Hermione sonrió más abiertamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Parte de mi encanto— jamás había dicho cosas así pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Lamentablemente, no escuchó una contestación sarcástica por parte del rubio, ni siquiera una risotada burlona o un bufido.

Él continuaba observando con atención los tomos que había delante de sus ojos. Era impresionante la cantidad de libros que ahí habían de magia negra pero era aún más impresionante que él ya los haya leído todos. Cada palabra que estaba impresa en tinta en cada una de esas páginas, se había tatuado en el fondo de su mente. Durante el verano antes de quinto año, su padre le entregó un tomo y le ordenó que lo leyera a pesar de las quejas de su madre. Y así, en cuanto terminaba un libro su padre le daba otro y otro más, hasta que ya no hubo libros de artes obscuras en su biblioteca. Bellatrix le dio unos de la biblioteca de los Lestrange pero tampoco habían muchas opciones.

Entonces Granger volvió a hablar.

—Realmente creo…— él volteó a verla con una mirada amenazante, retándola a no decir palabras estúpidas y tonterías que definitivamente no harían sentirse mejor— que los prejuicios pueden ser rotos… los males perdonados y el destino reescrito. No abandones tu sueño Malfoy.

Bueno, efectivamente no fueron las mejores palabras pero tampoco fueron malas. Jamás se lo diría obvio está. Pero ¡por favor! ¿destino reescrito? ¿de qué lugar o fantasía sacaba tal declaración? Ilusa, eso era lo que era Granger. Una bruja ilusa. Frunció sus cejas y la miró con una mueca de repulsión, girando completamente su cuerpo para poder enfrentarla.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, eso no es posible con gente como yo— sin más, caminó hacia ella pero la pasó de largo y regresó a la estancia principal de la biblioteca, con la mesa llena de libros y los sillones alrededor. Claro, la sabelotodo iba a sus talones, y podía presentir que venía molesta debido a sus fuertes pisadas y sus respiraciones ruidosas.

—¿Cómo tú?— inquirió dando tres o cuatro zancadas muy largas y posicionándose delante del hurón, haciéndolo detener su andar. Se miraban con ojos asesinos— ¿y qué clase de persona se supone que eres?

Malfoy giró el rostro no queriendo contestar esa pregunta puesto que él era muchas cosas y no habían palabras suficientes para poder responder a ciencia cierta la pregunta que le hacía la pelo de arbusto. Granger cruzó sus brazos y lo quería matar con la mirada, no entendía aquella actitud y mucho menos entendía cómo de una simple pregunta inocente acerca de los deseos de la vida hayan pasado a una discusión acerca de la persona que es Malfoy. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa siempre fue su intención, descubrir quién era él realmente.

—¿Un Slytherin renegado? — continuó con su arrebato—¿un Mortífago en rehabilitación?

Que ella lo dijera de esa manera, tan cruel y cínica, poco característico de ella, hizo que crujiera sus dientes de pura frustración. Aquella bruja nacida de muggles verdaderamente lo estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio, haciéndolo enojar como pocas veces se había enojado con ella en los últimos dos meses.

—Cállate Granger— masculló entre dientes, agachando la mirada y haciendo que su cabello cayera un poco hacia su frente, creando sombras que perturbaban la ya escalofriante mirada.

Instintivamente Hermione retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose asustada por un momento al verlo así; enojado, furioso, iracundo y todos los sinónimos que le pudieran venir a la mente. Pero no iba a rendirse no ahora que estaba logrando llegar a un lado y la conversación no se basaba en evasivas y respuestas sin sentido como usualmente eran.

—Dímelo…— susurró, pero él hizo como si no la escuchara— ¡ábrete! — ordenó con súplica, viéndolo con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y un brillo en la mirada bastante particular.

Malfoy giró para dejar de verla, sintiéndose furioso tanto con ella como con él mismo, ¿qué diantres le estaba pasando, por qué respondía las estúpidas preguntas de Granger?

Sus labios dejaban al descubierto sus dientes y su recta nariz estaba arrugada; las cejas fruncidas, las manos en puños y cada uno de sus músculos tensos y engarrotados. Su respiración se comenzaba a agitar y simplemente quería golpear algo hasta hacerse daño.

 _Estúpida Granger…_

Giró para verla, manteniendo ese semblante de bestia, haciéndola nuevamente retroceder un paso más su expresión se mantenía decidida a hacerle hablar, eso lo sabía de sobra Malfoy.

—Nunca me he abierto con nadie…— gruñó entre dientes, mostrándose iracundo— no sé hacerlo y tampoco puedo cumplir mi maldito sueño porque simplemente no sería _capaz_ de amar a alguien— confesó.

Ahí estaba, su secreto. Dejando a un lado la culpa que sentía de todo y su anhelo por perdón, estaba el hecho de que buscaba algo para llenar ese otro vacío. Tal vez era por eso que la ayudaba a realizar sus sueños sin realmente oponerse mucho como se suponía que debía de hacer. Porque él no encontraba la oportunidad de realizar su sueño. Era pesimista y muy realista, no vivía en una fantasía y tampoco era ingenuamente iluso. Las cosas son como son y entre más rápido se acepten mejor. Él lo aceptó el mismo día que lo marcaron y ha vivido con eso por un tiempo. Desde ese momento supo que no sería capaz de amar a alguien; simplemente estaba maldito y maldeciría a cualquiera que se acerque.

Hermione se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, simplemente no tenía algo que decir ante esa declaración.

—Yo guardo todo dentro de mi— se golpeó el pecho, para señalarse de una manera brutal—, porque prefiero que el dolor me destruya a que lo haga alguien más, ¡por eso desearía olvidar! No recordar mi pasado, no recordar que lo que siempre he querido ya no puede convertirse verdad debido a lo maldito que estoy…

Hermione se comenzaba a cansar de toda esa palabrería. Ver el rostro descompuesto de Malfoy comenzaba a descomponer el de ella, y las palabras crueles y brutales se deslizaban por sus oídos, comenzando a contagiarla de tal desamparo.

—¡Deja de hablar de esa manera!— aulló ella con voz aguda, haciendo que su gran melena se agitara.

Malfoy sonrió de lado pero no había ningún atisbo de sinceridad en aquella curvatura. Simplemente era una pantalla débil y burda que era más una ofensa que una máscara.

—No puedo dejar de hablar de esa manera, Granger, así habló yo… — comentó descaradamente soltando un bufido seco— a diferencia de ti, la oh tan positiva sabelotodo, yo sí soy realista. Los errores me han convertido en mi propia condena. La vida se acabó para mi.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una gran risotada se escapara de entre sus labios, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero al igual que con el rubio, fue una farsa.

—¡No seas dramático!— chilló— La vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad… estás fuera de Azkaban, _vivo_ …

Explicaba, haciendo ademanes con las manos, frunciendo las cejas y viendo a todos los rincones del suelo, más no levantó la cabeza. Malfoy por otro lado, continuaba con esa mirada glacial que simplemente podía erizar la piel de cualquiera a pesar de que hayan treinta grados centígrados en el exterior.

—¿Y de qué me sirve estar vivo si no puedo hacer nada importante en mi vida?— el cinismo en sus palabras era palpable y a la vez deprimente.

La castaña abrió la boca claramente indignada, y se podría decir que en su mirada hubo un brillo característico de esas personas a las que se les había lastimado alguna vez. Pero fue tan raudo que Malfoy no pudo decir a ciencia cierta que lo que vio, no fue un barato producto de su imaginación.

—¿A caso soy tan insignificante para ti… que ayudarme no vale de nada?— comentó ella, sin poder voltear a verlo.

La verdad es que esas palabras, le habían dolido más de lo que sería prudente. Simplemente fue un estrujón en el corazón y después un peso en el pecho, similar al vacío que se siente cuando una persona a la que se aprecia se marcha. Pero Malfoy estaba pensando en cosas muy distintas. ¿Y cómo llegó ella a esa conclusión? Bueno, que lo insinuó, pero eso no es verdad. Si Granger –o más bien lo que hacía por ella– fuera tan insignificante, simplemente no lo haría.

—No te hagas la víctima Granger, que realmente eso no te va— gruñó Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente a la bruja ofendida, enojada y ligeramente asustada. Sus ojos la penetraban con fuerza, minimizándola a nada.

Entonces, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a una pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, que se borró en cuanto vio a Malfoy tan cerca de Granger, y ambos con expresiones asesinas tatuadas en sus rostros. Hermione y Draco no sabían cómo es que la conversación había tomado giros tan drásticos, pero Malfoy sí tenía a quién culpar.

 _Estúpida Granger._

—¿Interrumpo?— preguntó Weasley con fingida inocencia.

—¡Ginny!— se sorprendió Hermione, dando un paso para atrás para alejarse un poco del hurón oxigenado.

Pero esa castaña conocía a su mejor amiga, incluso, se atrevía a decir, más que sus hermanos.

Malfoy pareció salir de su trance y simplemente se puso recto de nuevo y tranquilizó sus músculos faciales, dejándolo de nuevo con un rostro vacío de emoción y una mirada fría y calculadora. Se estiró la corbata y se ajustó el saco. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida, con ese andar aristocrático y elegante, que jamás dejaba de sorprender a las personas.

—Weasley.

—Malfoy.

Continuó su camino y cuando llegó a la puerta, Ginny se hizo a un lado con ojos fijos en el alto rubio y éste, giró para ver a Granger. ella podía ver un profundo enojo en esa mirada glacial, aunque si lo dijera nadie le creería. Ella simplemente estaba aprendiendo a ver a través de la máscara de frialdad.

Se sintió culpable.

—Yo me retiro Granger… — su voz grave y ronca demostraba lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por controlar el tono— mañana iremos al club de Jazz, pasaré por ti a las siete.

Sin más, salió por la puerta, pero alcanzó a escuchar a la pelirroja menor decirle a la pelo de arbusto:

—Yo estaré contigo el resto del día.

Ginny se asomó por la puerta y alcanzó a ver la cabellera rubia platinada perderse por el pasillo y cuando estuvo segura de que estaban fuera del alcance auditivo del Slytherin, cerró la puerta y se giró con una expresión peculiar, para observar a la aún estática bruja.

—Bueno… eso ha sido intenso, escuchaba los gritos desde el pasillo— se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo a un par de metros de Hermione. Ella permanecía con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Sólo Malfoy siendo Malfoy— explicó, caminando hasta la silla de madera en la que siempre se sentaba durante las largas horas de estudio.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Ginny también se sentó en una silla, frente a la triste castaña.

—Nada…— comentó en voz baja. Muy baja.

Weasley simplemente dejó caer los hombros y puso la mirada en blanco.

—Ajá, _nada_ …

Ginny no podía evitar ver las señales, llevaba ya un buen tiempo viéndolas. Además, Hermione podía ser muy obvia sin saberlo y Weasley simplemente era muy perspicaz. Conocía a Granger como la palma de su mano, y ella simplemente se dejaba leer como un libro abierto.

—Hermione… sabes perfectamente que mientes terriblemente— rió.

—Ginny por favor, dame un respiro, estar con Malfoy todos los días a todas horas es simplemente agotador— masajeó las cienes mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de alejar la recurrente sensación de punzadas dentro de su cabeza.

—Tú fuiste la que le pidió que esté _todos los días a todas horas—_ sus ojos color miel giraron, mostrando lo irónico del asunto, e imitó la voz de Granger burdamente, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Y fue un gran error— aclaró levantando sus cejas tan alto que pudieron haberse enredado en eso que llama cabello.

—¿Lo es?— la voz de la novia de Harry Potter fue cantarina e incrédula.

—Totalmente— cortó de un tajo la conversación.

Pero la pelirroja no se iba a callar… oh, no.

—Qué extraño… hubiera dicho todo lo contrario— Ginny se cruzó de brazos y volteó a un lado, frunciendo los labios luciendo desinteresada a la respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó, moviendo uno de sus dedos sobre una línea en la madera.

—Hermione… ¿qué es realmente lo que sientes por Malfoy?

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

PinknOz95 : Celic, hahaha qué bueno que te ha gustado, tomaré en consideración la pena de muerte a Lestrange y bueno, haha lo del patinaje fue divertido! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

florperlachiquis52: Si te parece bien, te llamaré Vero! hahahhahah me has matado de risa, soy igual! mi nombre completo nadie me lo dice porque siento que me regañan y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! y sí, efectivamente es por eso que Herms no quiere que ellos se involucren y Ron, como tu dices, era de esperarse pero Harry, bueno el pobre está aún en shock por su deterioro y sabe que sufrirán los dos! en fin, es algo fuerte, ya veremos qué es lo que sucede! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**_Es mi turno_**

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de soltar una carcajada ruidosa y por no decir, molesta. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y frunció las cejas porque por alguna extraña razón sentía que Granger se estaba burlando de alguna manera de ella.

—¿Qué dijiste?— cuestionó Hermione, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Simplemente eso no era posible, jamás lo sería. Pero vamos que no se podía engañar a ella y dudaba mucho si pudiera hacerlo con su mejor amiga, porque muy en el fondo sabía que ahora no consideraba a Draco Malfoy como un enemigo, pero de ahí a tener un _sentimiento_ hacia él, era simplemente una inverosímil. Algo que no era posible ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca.

—¡No te hagas la estúpida, Hermione Granger, que sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso!— exclamó la pelirroja, con unas mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas debido al enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

Hermione borró la sonrisa de su rostro y vio seriamente a la de ojos color miel. Siento muy, muy honesta con su conciencia, cuando escuchó la pregunta de Weasley, sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco _sin razón aparente._ Esa misma pregunta era –o algo así– la que se estaba haciendo desde hace unos días y ese mismo día, hace apenas unos minutos, estaba por averiguar quién era Draco Malfoy, creyendo que así podría saber qué siente por esa persona, pero todo se arruinó sin saber cómo.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros.

Y era la respuesta más sincera que pudo haber dado.

Su mejor amiga soltó un resoplido y frunció los labios como si estuviera meditando algo en particular. Conocía a Hermione desde hace tantos años y podía ver por sus ojos que dentro de ella había una batalla de pensamientos y opiniones encontradas, se veía claramente. Deseaba ayudarla pero ni siquiera Hermione sabía –o eso pensaba ella– que quería ser ayudada. Pero tenía una cosa segura. Definitivamente la castaña veía al hurón de Malfoy con otros ojos.

—¿Qué hay de Ron?— preguntó contorsionando su rostro como si algo le doliera.

Hermione arrugó los ojos y dejó caer a su cabeza hacia el frente, estrellándola con la mesa de madera, causando un sonido seco que sobresaltó a Weasley. Esa era un muy buena, no… una excelente pregunta, pero la respuesta era sencilla, muy a su pesar.

—Lo de Ron simplemente no será posible, además de que hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero no pueden haber desaparecido los sentimientos de años en tan sólo unos pocos meses!

Granger comenzó a golpear con su frente la madera, sintiéndose una muy mala persona de repente, pero vamos que eso no había sido su culpa y simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Por más que le gustaría, ella no manda sobre su corazón y si simplemente veía ahora a Malfoy de una manera distinta no era su culpa y punto.

—Bueno Ginny, pero fue tu hermano el que jamás se atrevió a hablar del tema— fue muy directa y lo dijo con cierto reproche, aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Pero… pero, ay Hermione, tú sabes cómo es mi hermano y lo nervioso que se pone.

Excusaba a aquél que debió de haber dado el primer paso y confesar sus sentimientos pero no lo hizo. Dejó que terminara la guerra y pasaran tres largos meses en los que en cualquier momento hubiera podido tener una oportunidad para ir con la castaña y decirle: "hey, Hermione… ¿recuerdas aquél beso que tuvimos frente a la sala de los menesteres? Bueno… la realidad es que te quiero desde hace un tiempo y quiero que comencemos a salir". O bueno, se la hubiera podido poner más fácil, un simple: "me gustas" hubiera bastado pero todo se fue por el caño directamente al Támesis, el día que obtuvo sus resultados del examen de la cabeza. Ronald simplemente se mostraba retraído cuando estaban juntos, como si temiese decir algo que fuera incorrecto y para acabarla de fregar, simplemente no habían hablado desde lo del tal Fred.

—Créeme Ginny, lo sé— espetó con crudeza—. Pero eso no le quita el hecho de que no tuviera el valor de decirme la verdad y que entonces llegara alguien diferente y que simplemente ha hecho que lo vea diferente. Eso no quita que quiera a Ronald, es mi mejor amigo y así lo será hasta el día que no lo recuerde, pero por mientras, no puedes reprocharme el que comience a gustarme Malfoy, que siempre ha estado ahí, a diferencia de Ronald que lo he visto cinco veces por lo menos desde que me dijeron lo de mi pérdida de memoria.

Hermione concluyó con aquél arrebato dando una inhalación ruidosa para poder reponer todo el aliento perdido. Por otro lado Ginny se encontraba estupefacta y no por la razón que Granger supondría que debía ser. La pelirroja entendió cada una de las palabras que escuchó, y coincidía en que su mejor amiga tenía completa y totalmente la razón en su forma de pensar, por mucho que le pese que su hermano y ella no puedan estar juntos, pero eso no fue lo que la dejó de esa manera, oh no… lo hizo aquél comentario que suponía debería de haber sido inadvertido pero no por ella. Ella sí que lo escuchó.

—Dijiste…— tragó saliva— que Malfoy te gusta.

Las pestañas de Hermione rápidamente volaron y casi deseaban incrustarse en los párpados de sus ojos. La sorpresa y la realización de lo que había dicho fue… simplemente indescriptible, no lograba comprenderlo. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sus manos se cerraban y se abrían en puños, con la fuerte realización de que efectivamente Malfoy le gustaba. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Él… él era malo. Era pesado y a veces muy cruel con sus comentarios fingidamente indiferentes. ¿En qué momento pudo llegar a tener sentimiento hacia él? Oh merlín, oh merlín, oh merlín… eso no era nada bueno.

—¡Ginny!— chilló con voz aguda, mostrando una expresión de verdadero terror.

La señorita Weasley asintió sabiendo perfectamente cómo interpretar esa mirada, peor había un gran problema. Hablaban de Draco Malfoy, por merlín. No estaban hablando de cualquier chico que es exactamente al resto, no… éste era un individuo, único en su especie. La mirada alarmante de la castaña pedía a gritos silenciosos sólo una cosa: ¡ayuda!

—Oh Hermione, esto es malo, _muy_ malo— comentó frunciendo las cejas y mostrándose totalmente contrariada.

Hermione levantó sus manos y cubrió sus oídos como si así no pudiera escuchar la verdad que se decía dentro de su cabeza: le gustaba Malfoy.

—No necesito que me lo digas, lo sé de sobra— se mostró deprimida, dejando caer sus manos al piso y poniendo una expresión completamente de desolación y profunda agonía.

Weasley estaba contrariada, la confesión de Granger era demasiado difícil de procesar con tal simpleza, es sólo que jamás pensó que eso sucedería. A decir verdad, cuando Harry le dijo que Malfoy se había extrañamente ofrecido a ayudar a la castaña, realmente pensó que alguno se terminaría matando al pasar la primera semana y cuando el caso no fue así, simplemente supo que habían aprendido a vivir el uno con el otro pero definitivamente ni el los más extraños y bizarros sueños podría haber imaginado que terminarían así.

—Hermione, no quiero ser cruel y no voy a juzgar quién te gusta o quién te deja de gustar. Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy, y él simplemente no te verá…— tenía que decírselo, el trabajo de una mejor amiga era ser directa por muy cruel que sea la verdad— jamás te verá diferente. Para él siempre serás una nacida de muggles y casi estoy segura de que espera con ansias que pierdas la memoria por completo para poder continuar con su vida sin necesidad de pasar cada minuto del día al lado de la persona a la que odió por seis años.

Bueno, eso estuvo mucho más cruel de lo que había querido en un principio pero eso no le quitaba que sea la realidad. Y Hermione sabía que muchas de esas declaraciones eran verdad, como el de su origen, pero dudaba que Malfoy verdaderamente deseara que ella olvide todo. No que se lo haya dicho directamente pero a veces podía verlo en su mirada o leerlo entre líneas cuando hablar algo al respecto. Además, que a ella le guste no significa que tenía que ir a decirle la verdad, simplemente tenía que guardar el secreto por un tiempo indefinido y ya después ella olvidaría todo y la única que sabría esa verdad iba a ser su mejor amiga.

—Es verdad— declaró después de unos largos minutos en silencio, haciendo que la pelirroja volviese a prestar atención—. Todo lo que dices es verdad pero Ginny, hasta tú sabes que no importa que me guste, terminaré olvidándolo todo y será asunto _olvidado_. Simplemente debo de fingir que nada ha cambiado y listo, él jamás lo sabrá.

Ginny simplemente la miró con pena. Hermione siempre fue tan mala mintiendo, ¿cómo pensaba engañar a Malfoy?

Y así, la tarde comenzó a pasar lentamente hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y Ginny la obligó a arreglarse cuidadosamente para Malfoy. A pesar de que ya habían acordado que las cosas sucederían como hasta el momento, Weasley declaró que no venía de más arreglarse un poco para mostrarse linda y femenina. Prácticamente y muy a su pesar, Ginny sentó a Hermione con un cabello húmedo y lo rizó mechón a mechón, hasta dejar el cabello lleno de chinos. Aún se veía desordenado e incontrolable pero se veía bien. La maquilló ligeramente, poniendo simplemente rímel, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y los labios de un color rojo opaco. El menudo cuerpo de la bruja se vio cubierto por un suave vestido de seda a juego con los labios, que era de tirantes delgados, ciñéndose en el pecho y después en caída libre hasta las rodillas. Era lo suficientemente atractivo sin pasar a lo vulgar, y no era por presumir pero Hermione se sabía hermosa. Se colocó unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto puesto a que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizarlos y una pulsera de plata en una mano. Simplemente se veía espectacular.

Y entonces el reloj marcó las siete de la noche y como en sincronización, la puerta sonó. Era increíblemente formal aquél rubio, simplemente sorprendió a las dos brujas que queriéndolo o no, esperaban ansiosas la llegada del hurón oxigenado. Ginny sonrió con emoción mientras Hermione lo hacía con nerviosismo, y la pelirroja se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dejando atrás a la castaña.

Weasley abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y le dio una exagerada bienvenida al muy elegante y sorprendentemente aún vestido de negro Malfoy. Lo guió sin poder quitar su enorme sonrisa, al pequeño salón en el que Hermione esperaba. Y así fue cuando los ojos chocolates y grises se conectaron. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza y se sentía increíblemente nerviosa mientras Malfoy seguía con un rostro impasible, tanto como si ella estuviera con sus usuales vestimentas. Simplemente no dijo nada, ni abrió los ojos, nada. Se quedó callado con su mirada glacial y calculadora que ahora hacían a Hermione sentirse ridícula vestida de esa manera. Los tacones eran muy incómodos, y ahora que lo pensaba el vestido era demasiado revelador para su gusto. Sentía que el labial en cualquier momento se correría y definitivamente podría jurar que se veía como una niña pequeña disfrazada.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Granger de repente, haciendo una mueca y él solamente asintió y comenzó a caminar a la puerta principal, seguido muy de cerca de la castaña avergonzada y de la pelirroja indignada. Hermione era su obra de arte y simplemente fue ignorada. ¿Quién se creía Draco Malfoy?

Sin prestar demasiada atención al camino que estaba tomando o no poniendo mucha resistencia para cuando la desapareció a otro lugar, Hermione estaba adentrada en el mundo de sus pensamientos. Seguramente seguía enojado por la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana. Ella se sentía culpable puesto que fue ella la que le hizo que se abriese, que le contara la verdad sin que él quisiera hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que Malfoy simplemente se encontraba en un mundo de obscuridad y que no veía la salida. Sentía que no podía cumplir su sueño porque no era merecedor de ser feliz. Definitivamente Draco era un misterio y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a encontrar la respuesta del enigma.

Llegaron a un establecimiento mágico en una calle desconocida. Las luces eran de tonos rojizos y muy tenues, dejando el lugar en una obscuridad que extrañamente no era intimidante. Eran mesas bajas con silloncitos alrededor, todos acomodado de manera que enfrentaran el escenario que simplemente captó la atención de la bruja. Era exactamente al escenario que vio en la película de sus padres. La banda estaba compuesto por tres músicos y una cantante. Uno tenía un saxofón, uno estaba sentado detrás de un gran piano de cola color negro y un hombre bajito tocaba un contrabajo. La voz de la cantante, una mujer con curvas y vestido blanco, simplemente era melodiosa, remontaba a Hermione a las películas de los años veinte, en los bares clandestinos durante la prohibición, todos con trajes color blanco y las mujeres con vestidos con flecos y hermosos adornos en las cabezas. Hermione sonrió con emoción, sintiéndose completamente feliz a pesar de estar con el rubio a su lado. Malfoy la guió hasta sentarse en una mesa alejada del escenario y la pequeña pista de baile. Llegó un mesero y Malfoy ordenó dos copas de su mejor champán, el cual trajeron con una impresionante velocidad.

El ambiente era relajado y cálido, abrazaba a los clientes y los ayudaba a disfrutar de cualquier instante de su velada. Unas tres parejas bailaban con delicadeza en la pista de baile, con sus cuerpos pegados y mirándose con intensidad. La imagen simplemente era atrayente y Granger no podía despegar sus ojos de los giros sutiles y del suave contoneo de cuerpos unidos, moviéndose como uno. Disimuladamente observó de reojo a Malfoy y éste estaba desparramado en su asiento, viendo con repugnancia su copa de champán hasta que después de parecer meditarlo unos buenos momentos, tomó todo su contenido de un jalón. Granger evitó resoplar y regresó su mirada a la pista. Los músicos ya habían cambiado de canción y deseaba como nunca lo había hecho, estar ahí entre ellos, bailando. Apretó las manos en puños y cobró todo el coraje que encontró dentro de sí, y se giró para enfrentar a Malfoy, sus ojos fijamente sobre los de él.

—¿No quieres bailar?— preguntó disimuladamente, que no pareciera que ella quería bailar.

Malfoy levantó la mirada con aburrimiento y la observó con dureza. Simplemente genial, seguía enfadado. Hermione se sintió completamente avergonzada cuando él pasó su mirada por ella y continuaba con esa expresión de superioridad arrogante.

—Si mis dos opciones son quedarme aquí o bailar _contigo_ …— frunció las cejas como si verdaderamente estuviera meditando sus posibilidades y Hermione estaba nerviosa por el veredicto final— me quedo aquí.

Hermione se enojó hasta la médula. Frunció los labios y las cejas y sintió que su rostro de calentaba y se ruborizaba y simplemente se sintió explotar. Pero perfecto, no iba a decir nada, es más, ni siquiera iba a permanecer ahí sentada. Ella había querido ir a ese club de jazz a bailar a pesar de haberse dicho que no, pero ya que estaba ahí, no iba a haber nada que la detuviera. Se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada interrogante de Malfoy pero ni se dedicó a verlo, simplemente caminó a la barra a un lado derecho en el que varios hombres pulcramente vestidos y solo estaban. Se acercó con el valor que simplemente no sabía que poseía y le pidió a uno de los jóvenes que bailara con ella. Encantado, un hombre alto de cabello negro hasta los hombros y barba de un par de días, la escoltó a la pista y rodeó la menuda cintura con una mano. Ella le advirtió su poca experiencia y él le dijo que no se preocupara, que solamente se dejara llevar. Y qué buen bailarín resultó ser ese hombre, simplemente parecía que Hermione sabía bailar. Él le comentaba cosas sin sentido y ella igual, manteniendo una conversación afable y amable. Se movían con gracias y ella reía de vez en cuando ante las ocurrencias de su pareja de baile.

Pero entonces, una mano pálida, blanca como el marfil y fría como el hielo se deslizó por entro los cuerpos a la altura de los abdómenes. Hermione y el hombre con el que bailaba, rompieron su contacto visual para voltear a ver el motivo de su interrupción, y para sorpresa de Granger, era el mismísimo Malfoy el que estaba a su lado, con su rostro impasible como siempre, aunque ligeramente molesto a decir verdad. Con un sutil y grosero movimiento de cabeza, indicó al otro hombre que se marchara, mascullando algo, gracias a merlín ininteligible.

Bastante enojada, Hermione enfrentó al hurón oxigenado con brazos cruzados. Seguía sin poder comprender cómo es que le gustaba… ese.

—¿Así que después de todo sí quieres bailar?— gruñó, creyendo que ese era el motivo para su interrupción pero _noooo_ , claro que no. Simplemente era Malfoy actuando como Malfoy.

—Claro que no— Draco la miró como si aquello hubiera sido una verdadera sorpresa o una insinuación fuera de lugar.

—¡No sé qué hacer contigo!— fue la simple declaración de Hermione, antes de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigirse con gran velocidad a uno de los rincones más obscuros del lugar, que daban paso a la sección en la que se encontraban los baños.

Los pasos eran marcados, dándole a conocer a las personas lo molesta que se encontraba en esos momentos. Simplemente iracunda, histérica y, completamente indignada. ¿Qué no se suponía que él la ayudaría a cumplir su sueño? Bueno, pues tenía que felicitarlo porque le acababa de arruinar uno de ellos. Tan perfecto, tan anhelado y tan ansiado y todo se había visto arruinado por el maldito humor de esa cucaracha. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como si le pagaran por verse deprimido? Con esa actitud, quién sabe, tal vez ella acabe con más problemas de los que ya tiene. Pero bueno, Hermione entendía que ella lo empujó a decir cosas que no quería y que por eso estaba enojado pero al menos pudo haber hecho el mínimo intento de comportarse durante la noche. ¡Además! Ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente durante la tarde para calmar aquél enojo, ¿era realmente necesario arruinarle la velada de esa manera tan insensible?

Cuando finalmente llegó a un rincón en el que estaba segura nadie notaría su presencia, sacó su varita de por entre su vestido y la apretó con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Pero no hacía nada, simplemente se quedaba ahí con la vara de madera fuertemente sujetada entre sus dedos.

—¿Es que no te ibas ya?— cuestionó alguien detrás de ella.

No era necesario que girara la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, pero aún así lo hizo. Malfoy continuaba viéndola con una seriedad escalofriante y solamente ella podía divisar el enojo que la máscara de frialdad expertamente cubría. Algo reticente, conectó su mirada con la de él, sabiendo que no tenía otra escapatoria, le tenía que decir la verdad.

—No… — negó con cabeza, mostrándose entre avergonzada y desahuciada—no recuerdo, no…— talló una de sus cejas con dos dedos y cerró los ojos para no verlo al decir la verdad— no sé cómo aparecerme.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata ante su declaración, pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrado, Hermione casi podía sentir que él se estaba burlando. No podía estar más equivocada. Malfoy continuaba con el semblante serio pero sus ojos habían dejado de brillar con la arrogancia y altivez de siempre. Se mostraba molesto y ya no por lo que sucedió en casa de los Black en la mañana, pero por la inhabilidad de la castaña de desaparecerse. Lo cual era obvio que pasaría en cualquier momento, pero vamos, ¿tenía que ser en ese momento? Era simplemente perfecto, Granger siempre elegía el momento oportuno para simplemente olvidar lo que no debería de olvidar en ese momento. Pero por otro lado, estaba enojado con ese maldito golpe que sufrió al final de la batalla de Hogwarts. Podía decir con toda seguridad que Granger tardó unos buenos intentos en perfeccionar la aparición, como que para una tontería arruine ese y muchos más esfuerzos.

—Vamos, yo te llevo— declaró Malfoy que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de permanecer en ese lugar, y colocó una de sus manos en el codo de la sabelotodo, dispuesta a llevarla de regreso a su casa, así él podría regresar a la suya y olvidar por completo ése día.

Sí, ajá.

—¡No!— exclamó encolerizada, retrocediendo un paso hasta quedar completamente pegada a la pared. Uno que otro cliente alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Hermione y se mantuvieron curiosos y pendientes de lo que sucedía entre esa peculiar pareja.

Malfoy odiaba las escenas jamás le habían gustado los desplantes y le había gustado poder decir que había tenido solamente uno con Granger, el día que fueron a patinar en hielo, pero definitivamente no estaba de humor para tener otro en esos momentos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?— masculló el rubio platinado por entre dientes, arrugando un poco la nariz y frunciendo las cejad con fuerza.

 _Demasiadas cosas._ Esa era la respuesta que Granger hubiera dicho sino fuera porque en esos era otro problema completamente. Él, el gran Draco Malfoy, el siempre frío e imperturbable hombre, el duro Mortífago, el que tomó todas las decisiones incorrectas, el que se había ofrecido a cumplir sus sueños, era un mentiroso. Un gran, gordo y estúpido mentiroso. Claro, porque como era superior a todos y nadie lograba entenderlo, actuaba indiferente a cada situación. Siempre fingiendo que nada lo altera, que él vive su vida, enfrentándose a sus propios demonios sin necesidad de otra persona que lo ayude, pero Hermione sabía que era un gran mentiroso porque eso no era verdad, ni una pizca de sinceridad. Y ahora lo podía ver claramente. Él se mostraba con aquella actitud debido a la discusión que habían tenido en la que hablaron de la imposibilidad de la realización de Malfoy con su sueño. Ahora estaba en pocas palabras, intolerable e insufrible. ¡Claro que era afectado! Ningún ser humano podría vivir sin ser receptor emocional.

—Simplemente ya me cansé— declaró, cruzándose los brazos y viéndolo fijamente, no dejándose doblegar por la mirada de acero.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— cuestionó Draco con tono cansado, no sintiéndose con ganas de descifrar los acertijos estúpidos de Granger.

Era el momento de decir la verdad, sin detenerse. La idea estaba en su cabeza, ¿y de acá a cuando Hermione retenía las palabras que quería decir? Inhaló hondo ruidosamente, ni él ni nada la detendría ahora.

—Lo único que tengo a mi disponibilidad es tiempo limitado y por si no te has dado cuenta lo estoy desperdiciando contigo— declaró viéndolo con severidad.

Bueno, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba Malfoy. Entendía eso de que tenía el tiempo limitado, los días se acababan y simplemente no sabía cuando llegarían a cero, vivía con la incertidumbre a cada momento del día. Siendo honestos consigo mismo, eso a de ser una de las peores cosas que alguien podría sufrir. Saber que en cualquier momento, tal vez al segundo siguiente, simplemente ibas a olvidar quién eres, y tendrás la mente en blanco. Pero por otro lado, se sintió completamente indignado con ella al decir que _desperdicia_ su tiempo con él, bueno, eso lo decidió ella no él, así que no venga en esos momentos a reprocharle el asunto.

—Lamento si te vienes enterando ahora— espetó con crudeza, cruzándose brazos.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños. Era impresionante lo infantil que Malfoy podía llegar a ser en unos momentos.

—¡Malfoy!— rodó los ojos claramente molesta— Hablo en serio, todo mi tiempo, lo estoy pasando contigo.

—¿Y?— no entendía a qué iba.

—Y que ya me cansé de que simplemente seas así, tan pesimista y deprimente y eso definitivamente no es bueno para mí— habló con rapidez, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y concluyó inhalando aire ruidosamente.

—¿Y qué sugieres?— preguntó con molestia.

Si alguien le preguntara qué es lo que la pelo de arbusto le iba a decir en ese momento, simplemente hubiera dicho que terminaría con el trato que tenían, diciéndole un "gracias por participar" y su extraña relación se terminaría. Y lo que fue la gran sorpresa de ese pensamiento, era saber que él no quería que ese trato terminara. ¡Ella le quitaría la culpa! Si bueno, era un pensamiento egoísta, realmente no le importaba que ella quedara sola y lo que tanto habían trabajado quedaría la historia, pero no podía dejar de ser él así como así.

Pero Granger, siendo Granger, lo sorprendió.

—Te quejas de que la vida y no sé qué cosas, y de cómo no mereces nada y todas esas tonterías que siempre dices, queriendo olvidar todo y no sé qué.

Hablaba con rapidez, sin verle a los ojos pero con determinación en la voz. Malfoy ahora, simplemente quería irse y no escuchar lo que sea que iba a decirle.

—Granger…— amenazó suavemente, advirtiéndole a que dejara de hablar.

Pero claro que no iba a obedecer, claro que no.

 _Estúpida Granger_.

—¡Es mi turno! — chilló con voz aguda, dejando estático al rubio platinado— Es mi turno de ayudarte en algo, y eso será a disfrutar la vida. Mañana será mi día y haré que des las gracias por poder haber tenido una segunda oportunidad. Yo, Hermione Granger, haré que veas las cosas cómo las veo _yo_.

 ** _La canción que estaba en mi mente durante el bar es Billie Holiday – All of Me. Se las recomiendo si les gusta el jazz._**

* * *

 ** _Gracia spor leer ;) Hagamos una pregunta: ¿Qué será lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo lo hará entender?_**

florperlachiquis52: Vero, qué te puedo decir, muchísimas gracias, qué bueno que te ha gustado! y sí, cada vez se acercan más, pero no todo será fácil, el pobre de Draco tiene que luchar con muchos demonios internos, no será sencillo pero creo que Mione podrá ayudarlo, quién sabe, ya veremos!

Guest: queridísima anónima, qué bueno que te guste la historia, y sí, normalmente actualizo rápido excepto cuando tenga dificultades acá en el mundo real :( hahaha y bueno, el final lo tengo todo planeado, a mi me gusta muchísimo, espero que lo vean de la misma manera hahah

Andysvr: muchisisimas gracias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado, enganchado y todo lo demás! espero que te siga gustando!

PinknOz95: Celic, hahah yo también me reía con lo de la pijama de borregitos hahaha no te preocupes, aquí estás aunque no comentes, yo lo sé, y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! suerte con todos los exámenes y extras!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Creo que es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, espero que les guste tanto como a mi :)**_

 _ **¿No te sientes pequeño?**_

Aquél día había amanecido más fresco de lo normal, y con justa razón. El invierno se acercaba con prisa. Y todos sabían que las lluvias comenzarían a caer y el frío congelaría sus cuerpos sin piedad. Y a pesar de estos pensamientos, la castaña que acababa de levantarse se sintió con energía y muchas ganas por comenzar ése día. Era simplemente una motivación tácita. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella terminaría enseñándole a _Draco Malfoy_ sobre cómo vivir la segunda oportunidad de la vida? Se levantó de la cama con una amplia sonrisa, y disfrutó cada segundo de su rutina de baño, enjuagándose el cuerpo e inundándose en un aroma exquisito de vainilla. Ése día irían a un lugar que iba a estar más fresco, y por eso decidió ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, con una cortas botitas de agujetas. Un suéter beige, abrigo color café y concluyó el arreglo con un gorrito tejido.

Bajó a desayunar con es amplia sonrisa y cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con Harry leyendo El Profeta, con una taza de café humeante a un lado y un plato con comida a medias.

—Buenos días, Harry— saludó ella, tomando asiento.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta el sartén para servirle a su amiga un poco de desayuno. Desde aquél ataque de pánico, él y Malfoy habían acordado que Kreacher haría el desayuno pero que no podría estar presente para cuando Hermione bajara a desayunar. Seguía sorprendiéndose de cómo ése hurón oxigenado se preocupaba por su mejor amiga pero agradecía –por muy extraño que fuera– que lo haga.

—Gracias— sonrió la castaña con el plato delante de sus ojos.

—¿Y a qué se debe esa sonrisa?— cuestionó Potter con diversión, preguntándose los miles de motivos para eso, pero su amiga se había vuelto completamente impredecible, entonces era mejor dejar sus especulaciones a un lado.

—Oh nada, solamente espero ansiosa a que llegue Malfoy— dijo como si hablara del clima; definitivamente nada importante.

Harry casi se atraganta con su café, esa suposición jamás cruzó su mente. Era una inverosímil, ¿Hermione _ansiosa_ por ver a Malfoy?

—Por favor dime que hay una _gran_ razón para que digas eso, y no porque verdaderamente quieres ver a ese hurón oxigenado— prácticamente suplicó.

Hermione sonrió a duras penas con un bocado en la boca. Oh, si tan solo supiera. Lo que le mocionaba del día en sí, no era ver a Malfoy o siquiera que era su día. Aunque siendo prácticos, cada día era el de ella, ésta vez Hermione controlaría lo que se hace, decidiendo en todo momento. Éste día, ella tenía la mejor lección de vida que había podido planear. Aún recordaba –gracias a merlín– de cuando aprendió a ver la grandeza de las cosas, aprender a disfrutar y a gradecer, pero al mismo tiempos e humilde, ante cada cosa que la rodea, no importa el tamaño.

—Es un día especial— dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante esto, Potter supuso que era un día en los que se cumpliría uno de los sueños de Granger, normalmente ella se ponía muy feliz en esos días. Simplemente no quiso continuar con su interrogatorio, pensando que tal vez reciba otra noticia alarmante y esa vez sí se ahogaría.

Hermione terminó de desayunar con bastante rapidez, más de la esperada. Aprovechó su tiempo libre antes de las once, para subir a su habitación y tender la cama, y por qué no, preparar los viales de medicamento que se llevaría ése día. Dejó todo perfectamente acomodado en su bolsa de mano y bajó a la sala con un gran libro muggle de historia universal. Se sentó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo pero estaba completamente inmersa en su lectura. Siempre le gustó aquellos momentos de la historia donde todo era como en los cuentos de hadas: reyes y reinas, princesas y príncipes, castillos, tierras lejanas, y batallas, traiciones y tragedia. Le gustaba memorizarse las fechas y los nombres de cada batalla pero ahora ni lo intentaba. Era algo deprimente ése pensamiento a decir verdad. Pero todo el tiempo que invirtió en memorizarse esos datos quedará en el olvido en cuanto su mente se quede como en una página en blanco. Quién sabe, tal vez si tiene suerte no olvidará unas de esas cosas. Y debido a eso, en esos momentos ya ni lo intentaba.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había tocado la puerta y tuvo que ir Harry a darle el paso a la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Le indicó dónde se encontraba la castaña y con pasos parsimoniosos, el rubio platinado se acercó al lugar correcto. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando llegó a la puerta pero simplemente se quedó en silencio. Recargó su cuerpo sobre la madera del marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y fijando su calculadora y perturbadora mirada sobre ella. La pelo de arbusto simplemente no había reparado ante su presencia y eso lo irritaba un poco pero a la vez no, porque podía verla de esa manera. Ella tenía el libro sobre su regazo y podía ver que lo leía con fuerza y mucha concentración. Sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas y mordía con suavidad el labio inferior. Sus dedos se deslizaban por entre las hojas, pasándolas de vez en cuando y continuando con su lectura. No se veía tan mal, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor así, calladita. La noche anterior simplemente había sido un desastre para ambos. El lugar era perfecto, el ambiente excelente. Granger no se veía para nada mal y él… él fue a estropear la velada por un simple enojo que no pudo calmar. Le había arruinado un sueño a Granger y odiaba ése sentimiento que lo embargó, sabiendo que era _culpa._ Como si no tuviera culpa suficiente. Fue entonces que se hizo notar, carraspeando su garganta.

—¡Malfoy! Buenos días— saludó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y dejando su libro en la mesita de madera a sus pies.

El aludido simplemente asintió con la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Como el caballero que es, abrió la puerta y simplemente la dejó pasar, sin decir comentario alguno o verla siquiera. Hermione salió con esa amplia sonrisa que tenía pintada en los labios y para sorpresa del rubio platinado, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda y no a la derecha, dirección al parque. Levantó una ceja y la siguió, quedándose solamente a unos pasos detrás. La observaba con curiosidad, y después a su alrededor, intentando descubrir a dónde se dirigían. Entonces alcanzó a ver un obscuro pasillo entre dos edificios. Muy pequeño como para que hubiera algo, pero lo suficientemente amplio para que dos personas quepan. Malfoy supuso que aquél sería el lugar en el que se meterían para poder desaparecer.

—Dime a dónde tenemos qué ir, por si no recuerdas no sabes cómo aparecerte— espetó fríamente, caminando más rápido para estar a su lado.

Granger rodó los ojos, definitivamente no sintiendo una pisca de alegría con el comentario que acababa de hacerle. Obviamente sabía que no sabía cómo aparecerse, no necesitaba al hurón oxigenado para que se o recuerde.

—Hoy no Malfoy— comentó, pasando de largo aquél pasillo obscuro y sintiendo la mirada desconcertada de los ojos grises—, hoy tomaremos el transporte público.

El hurón se detuvo. Definitivamente no. Nunca. Jamás. Ni amenazado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Granger decir que se transportarían a quién sabe dónde, en transporte de muggles? Esas cosas siempre huelen feo, se ven abarrotadas de personas y simplemente no se iba a subir.

—¡¿Qué?!— aulló encolerizado, trotando para alcanzar a la bruja que estaba de pie debajo de una caseta, junto a más personas.

—No seas bebé— gruñó, pero mantuvo aquella sonrisa burlesca que había colocado y no había nada que le pudiera quitar la satisfacción de ver a Malfoy en un autobús público.

Draco, con una mueca de disgusto y asco total, se quedó a su lado, viendo con desdén a las personas que se acumulaban a su alrededor. Pasó el primer camión, uno rojo de dos pisos y se sorprendió al ver que la sabelotodo no se puso de pie. Así pasó lo mismo con el siguiente camión y el heredero Malfoy estaba completamente desquiciado, ¡él no era paciente! Pero entonces, llegó un camión distinto. Era alargado y de color gris metálico, con un letrero debajo de las ventanas. Era una mujer rubia con traje de baño rojo, de caricatura, estilo los cincuentas.

La sabelotodo se puso de pie y simplemente caminó a la puerta que se abría y él la siguió de prisa, teniendo las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Pudo ver que ella sacaba unos billetes muggles y se los entregaba al conductor. Se fueron a sentar a lo más alejado del camión, Draco junto a la ventana. Veía pasar la ciudad, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba alejando de la ciudad. Granger definitivamente lo estaba intrigando, ¿a dónde se supone que iban? Así comenzaron a pasar los minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Llevaban dos largas horas en aquél camión lleno de gente y simplemente se estaba cansando. Y para acabarla de fregar, ni siquiera pudo conversar con la pelo de arbusto porque se había quedado dormida desde el comienzo del trayecto. Entonces, comenzó a ver que los árboles dejaban de aparecer y en cambio se veían palmeras. Vio que los edificios dejaban de verse y finalmente se alcanzaba a ver acúmulos de arena y para acabar el paisaje, un color azul profundo golpeó sus ojos: el mar.

¡Por Merlín, que esta mujer estaba loca!

Ligeramente muy molesto, el hurón oxigenado comenzó a sacudir a la castaña, sin importarle en lo más mínimo despertarla con sutileza. Hermione comenzó a parpadear un par de veces, mostrándose desconcertada. Frunció las cejas y vio a todos lados hasta que lo notó y se le quedó viendo con los ojos mostrando su obnubilación.

—¿La playa? Granger, he ido a la playa incontables veces —gruñó completamente molesto. ¡Había pasado dos horas de su _preciada_ vida en un autobús muggle… para ir a la estúpida playa! Definitivamente quería matar a Granger, pero _tranquilo, es su día… ya arruinaste el anterior, no hagas lo mismo esta vez,_ se decía.

—Oh, calla…—espetó ella saliendo de sus estado de letargo y reacomodándose en el asiento—. Necesitábamos venir a Littlehampton Beach para lo que tengo planeado.

Malfoy simplemente rodó los ojos y se quedó callado, cruzando los brazos de una manera infantil y sin dirigirle más palabra a la castaña. El camión finalmente llegó a un alto total y las puertas se abrieron, darle a Malfoy el tan ansiado oxígeno impoluto que según él había estado en el autobús. La brisa fría y con olor a pescado lo golpeó y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Hermione en cambio, inhaló lo más que pudo y exhaló sonriendo sutilmente. Ella comenzó a caminar mientras que la demás gente salía del camión y se dirigía al pueblo, seguramente por algo que comer. Ellos en cambio, se dirigían a la playa al parecer.

No había ni un rayo de sol, todo se veía nublado, definitivamente no era un día para ir a la playa. Un par de gaviotas volaban y sus graznidos atosigaban sus oídos. En el agua, que seguramente estaba helada, habían unos jóvenes con tablas de surf, simplemente conversando. En la arena y cerca del mar, había dos niños de cabello rubio con varias cubetas y palas de plástico, creando castillos de arena. Más lejos alcanzaban a ver una pareja bajo una sombrilla y unas dos mujeres leyendo, no podían entender cómo no se estaban congelando, ¡hacía frío!

Malfoy levantó una ceja cuando vio que Granger se ajustaba el abrigo y comenzaba a caminar sobre la arena, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla del mar. Malfoy la siguió y finalmente se detuvo cuando estaba a su lado. De reojo podía ver que ella sonreía suavemente, apenas una curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios. La brisa agitaba su cabello, meneándolo en el viento. Ambas manos las tenía en los bolsillos de su abrigo y simplemente miraba con admiración al simple mar. Draco verdaderamente se estaba preguntando si la castaña seguía del todo cuerda, tal vez las medicinas también le estaban haciendo perder el juicio y la razón. Iba a decir algo que seguramente sería más grosero de lo que hubiera querido pero ella habló, sin siquiera voltear a verlo; sus ojos clavados en el mar.

—¿No te sientes pequeño junto a él? —cuestionó suavemente.

Definitivamente había perdido el juicio. Levantó una de sus cejas rubias viendo directamente a la mujer a su lado y después al océano frente a él, regresando sus ojos grises a ella, evidentemente molesto.

—Es el mar, yo una persona, no hay comparación —declaró como si dijera la obviedad más grande del planeta, y sólo Granger no lograba verlo.

Hermione se quedó completamente desilusionada con la respuesta. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero vamos, que hablaba con Malfoy y sabía que era esperar mucho el que le diera la respuesta que a ella le hubiera gustado escuchar.

—Tan lindos ojos y tan ciego, es una pena—dijo con tristeza, chasqueando y viendo al piso, sin percatarse el prácticamente halago que le había dado. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Entonces se le ocurrió algo—. Cierra los ojos… vamos, que cierres los ojos.

A regañadientes, el heredero Malfoy cerró los ojos pero instintivamente abrió uno, recibiendo sorpresivamente una mirada asesina por parte de la que pierde la memoria. Nuevamente los cerró y simplemente escuchó sus pasos moverse por la arena. La escuchó rodearlo y finalmente la sintió detrás de él. Casi podía imaginársela levantando el cuello y poniéndose de puntitas par poder hablarle, siendo él mucho más alto que ella.

—Concéntrate sólo en lo que yo te diga, ¿correcto? —habló a su oído y él simplemente atinó a asentir—. Siente la suave brise que roza tu piel… siente que despeina tu cabello, alejándolo de tu rostro. Ahora inhala profundamente, ¿lo puedes oler?

Justo como ella le había dicho, escuchó con atención cada palabra y simplemente se sentía ridículo y patético. Olía a mar, ¿a qué podía oler? Pero bueno, tenía que complacer a la estúpida de Granger y simplemente inhaló aire, dejando que aquél aroma lo inundara. La brisa llegó a su cuerpo y casi pudo degustar el sabor salado del mar en su lengua. Sal, olía a sal, y no era precisamente un olor que le gustara. Pero le sorprendía, eso no lo podía negar. El momento en que el viento lo golpeaba, también lo hacía el olor a sal.

Asintió a modo de respuesta.

—La sal que distingues, viene desde lo más profundo del océano. El agua va arrastrando las sales naturales del piso y poco a poco van subiendo, y cuando el agua se evapora, puedes percibir aquél olor.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Realmente no tenía idea de por qué olía como olía y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero no se lo diría. Simplemente continuó inhalando y degustando la sal que siempre supuso sería debido al pescado, no sabía por qué.

Entonces la sintió moverse nuevamente, a su otro oído, y continuó hablando.

—Ahora escucha con atención… el sonido de las olas, cómo rompen en la orilla… las olas son el impulso del mar provocado por el viento que acabas de sentir y oler. Escucha cómo cambian los ritmos… hay olas más fuertes y peligrosas, pero después vienen unas tranquilas. El océano es impredecible, tan grande y lleno de misterios que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Y escuchó atentamente, ésta vez sin pensar tonterías o decir mentalmente insultos hacia Granger, simplemente… escuchó. Y tenía tanta razón, simplemente no acababa de sorprenderlo con sus palabras. Escuchaba el mar volverse ola, y ésta romper con las rocas, provocando estruendosos sonidos, pero la ola que seguía era suave, simplemente delicada y sin tanta impotencia como la siguiente. Intentaba poder decir qué tipo de ola era la siguiente pero como ella decía, era impredecible. Simplemente no había un patrón, las olas llegaba como ellas querían, jamás se podría decir con anterioridad qué tipo será. Y lo tenía completamente maravillado. Se sentía tentado de abrir los ojos pero simplemente no quería abrirlos, era estupendo descubrir lo que ella le estaba mostrando.

Entonces se sobresaltó al sentir la suave mano de Granger, tomar la suya y la otra colocarse sobre su hombro. Sintió una ligera presión, ella le indicaba que se agachara. Algo reacio a obedecer, comenzó a agacharse, quedándose en cuclillas. La mano que sostenía la de él, lo guió hasta que sus dedos pálidos y fríos se sumergieron en la arena. Sintió aquella textura granulosa envolver su mano, y la de ella lo empujaba y lo mecía, sintiéndola rasparse.

—Siente la arena. Tan pequeña y suave, pero ¿sabías que son pedazos muy pequeños de roca? Cuando se rompen, las mismas corrientes y olas, fieles compañeras, llevan los pedazos a la superficie para que no se ahoguen en soledad. La empujan por años y años hasta que finalmente descansan fuera del gran peso del mar. Pero aquellos movimientos son los que han lijado y decolorado, hasta dejarla aquí, a nuestros pies. Es un ciclo infinito.

Podía sentirla suave sí, pero a la vez rasposa. Era impresionante, odiaba decir que era ignorante pero él verdaderamente jamás le dio más pensamiento. Simplemente era _arena,_ siempre ha estado ahí. Pero se sentía completamente asombrado con sus palabras, pensar que antes eran pedazos de roca, filosos y más grandes y que ahora estaban, como ella decía, a sus pies. Era simplemente increíble, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar aquellas piedras para estar ahí, simplemente adornando el paisaje.

Estaba completamente estupefacto, sin palabras y para su mayor sorpresa, ella continuó hablando.

—Ahora vuelve a escuchar. Deja que la risa de los niños inunde tus oídos, deléitate en ése sonido tan puro —y él obedeció—. Los niños están jugando a construir castillos en la arena húmeda. Crean torres y canales. Pero sigue escuchando, ahí viene una ola… y se llevó al castillo. El mar puede causar tanta paz, pero a la vez mucha destrucción.

En su cabeza, la imagen de aquellos dos rubios que había visto antes se reprodujo y pudo imaginárselos perfectamente. Tomando cada uno una cubierta y una pala, creando torres altas, lo más posible, y simplemente riéndose a todo pulmón, sintiéndose en el momento de su vida. Y entonces el ya familiar sonido de la ola, la impredecible ola, acercándose con velocidad, amenazando con llevarse lejos la creación de los niños, pero no podían saber. Jamás sabrían si aquella ola llegaría o no, si venía en son de paz o con deseos destructivos. Y se fue, su bella creación había sido destruida. Pero la risa seguía en sus oídos, los niños continuaban divirtiéndose.

La mano en la arena fue retirada por el sutil jalar de la castaña, sintiendo cómo ella le indicaba que se levantara y así lo hizo. La mano de ella no se despegaba de la suya y él no hizo nada por quitarla, ni siquiera intentaba quitarse la arena. La sintió acercarse a su cuerpo, poniéndose nuevamente de puntitas para poder hablarle al oído.

—Imagínalo… es el lugar perfecto para ver la unión de dos días… cuando el sol comienza a meterse en el horizonte, puede verse reflejado sobre el agua… y finalmente se unen las mitades formando uno. El yin y el yang, la paz y la destrucción, ¿me entiendes?

En su mente, se trasformaron las palabras que salieron de su boca y se convirtieron en imágenes vívidas y prácticamente reales. Podía imaginarse al sol acercarse al infinito mar, comenzando a meterse en horizontes y justo cuando llega a la mitad, se ve reflejado en la sutiles ondas del agua. Un círculo brillante y resplandeciente que hace al oro envidiar, y a los dioses sentir rencor. Simplemente hermoso. Y él pudo verlo con los ojos cerrado las dos mitades iguales, pero a la vez completamente diferentes.

Entonces sintió el cuerpo de Granger alejarse y su mano separarse, pero pudo sentir que se colocaba a su lado.

—Abre tus ojos y ahora dime…—él lo hizo al instante— ¿no te sientes _pequeño_?

Sus ojos grises se vieron descubiertos y fueron por una hermosa imagen. El mar resplandecía con unos pocos rayos que se escapaban por entre las nubes, reflejándose en las ondas y dándole un aspecto dorado. Veía las gaviotas volar y acercarse a la superficie, graznando y sintiéndose completamente libres. Los niños rubios volvían a crear un castillo y las olas seguían rompiendo a la orilla. Era la misma imagen que había visto pero por alguna razón lo veía diferente. Y ahí se dio cuenta de la verdad. Claro que se sentía _pequeño_ junto a él. Después de todo lo que ella le dijo, no podía evitar sentirse opacado por la grandeza y maravilla y los miles de secretos que guardaba el infinito océano. Pero no sólo eso. También se sentía más pequeña que _Hermione Granger_. La insignificante mujer a su lado, la que lo miraba con delicadeza y una débil sonrisa, de repente había crecido miles de metros y se sentía obnubilado por su simple grandeza. Justo como el mar, ella guardaba secretos, cosas que él desconocía y estaba seguro que lo asombrarían como cada cosa que ella decía o hacía.

Entonces, la imagen que veía era la misma pero tan diferente a la vez. Y ahora sabía _perfectamente_ la razón.

Ahora lo veía... como ella lo hacía.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

kirstty: muchas gracias, qué bueno que te gusta mi forma de escribir y bueno, el final está completamente planeado y a mí me gusta muchísimo, espero que también a ustedes! gracias por comentar, besos xoxox

Clara: tiempo sin saber de ti mujer! lamento no haberte contestado el PM pero en serio que no tengo tiempo, a ver si en estos días puedo, pero no creas que te tengo olvidada eh?! y bueno, qué decirte, en efecto no le has atinado a las cosas! ahah pero no te rindas, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento le vas a atinar! ahhaha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox


	17. Chapter 17

**_Has cambiado_**

La puerta de la gran mansión de los Malfoy se abrió y por ella atravesó un joven rubio que tenía las cejas fruncidas y los ojos clavados en el piso. Ese día había sido… muy extraño. Acababa de dejar a Granger en Grimmauld Place y simplemente se tomó su tiempo para regresar a casa. Las palabras de Granger mostrándole la grandeza del mar resonaban en su cabeza. Simplemente era impresionante. La insípida y aburrida pelo de arbusto le estaba enseñando a _vivir la vida_. ¡Qué gran paradoja! Él sabía mejor que nadie cómo vivir la vida. Grandes lujos, los mejores trajes y las más gratas atenciones. Vivió, como se dice, la vida buena. ¡Pero qué gran mentira! Y él lo sabía. Siempre vivió, pero en la fantasía de la buena vida. Creando falsos buenos momentos y supuestas maravillosas experiencias, pero todo era una farsa, su vida era una paripé. Y venía ella, a cambiarlo todo, ¿por qué no? _Estúpida Granger_. Ella, enseñándole a ver la grandeza de las cosas ¡por favor! Y lo más patético, aquello que lo tenía tan estupefacto era… que sí veía las cosas diferente.

Después de dejarla en la casa de los Black, fue a desaparecerse por el parque, y tenía que ser, que vio las cosas de otra manera. Ver los árboles, sus hojas secas y ramas cuarteadas. Ver a las hormigas y las aves. Todo, cada detalle, por insignificante que fuera, lo vio diferente, lo vio _grande._ Oh, todas las maravillas de la vida se presentaban ante sus ojos grises y no podía creer, jamás lo haría, que fue la sabelotodo la que lo hizo entender.

Narcissa llevaba unos momentos observando a su queridísimo hijo, estático en la puerta de su casa, con una expresión indescifrable. Simplemente tenía la mirada perdida y su madre se atrevía a decir, que una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Se le veía diferente, lo notaba distinto. Salió aquella mañana siendo uno pero ahora que regresaba, se daba cuenta de que era otro. Había cambiado.

—Hijo, llegas tarde…—habló de repente, sacándolo de su ensoñación y haciéndolo voltear a verlo. Después sonrió con sorna, comportándose a la altura de sus antepasados y cuestionando con dobles intensiones— ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

En cuanto Cissy dijo aquello, Draco compuso su expresión, volviendo a mostrarse impasible e inalterable. Se irguió y colocó aquella barrera de frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba, que lamentablemente desarrolló perfeccionó dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes en las que vivían. Aquella máscara que creó como mecanismo de protección contra su padre, ¡su propio padre! Y Narcissa sabía que nada podría cambiarlo, o al menos eso pensaba si no lo hubiera visto entrar con la cara con la que entró.

—No tengo ninguna cara, ésta es _mi_ cara —espetó con rudeza pero después relajó la expresión.

Sonrió ligeramente de lado y se acercó a su madre, sentada en una de las muchas salas de la casa, tomando una humeante taza de té. Lo veía con ternura y cariño y él simplemente se sentó a su lado, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla que honestamente sorprendió a la mujer. Lamentablemente ella sabía que él no era muy cariñoso. Siempre fue reprendido por Lucius cuando demostraba el mínimo atisbo de cariño hacia ella, siempre dijo que era señal de debilidad y que no quería un hijo suyo siendo débil. Y así, Draco simplemente dejó de abrazarla, decirle cosas lindas o darle besos en la mejilla. Pero como la buena Black y Malfoy que era, encubrió sus emociones, no vaya a ser que el rubio platinado se arrepienta y no lo vuelva a hacer; ella quería que lo volviera a hacer.

—No me engañas —sonrió y negó, pero no siguió el tema—. Estabas con Granger ¿no es así?, ¿cómo sigue?

Malfoy se sorprendió un poco. Sabía que su madre dominaba el hecho de que él estaba con Granger, pero la forma en la que se lo preguntaba. Lo hacía arrastrando las palabras como él lo hacía, haciéndolo inferir que ella intuía algo. Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró con escepticismo pero ella se mantenía con una sonrisa inocente en los labios y lo miraba por sobre el ras de su taza de porcelana.

—No muy bien —concluyó.

Narcissa bajó su taza y la exhaló ruidosamente, sintiéndose honestamente triste por esa joven mujer. Era tan sólo un año mayor que su hijo, simplemente no sabría qué hacer si algo así le sucediera a él. Se volvería loca. El joven Potter y Weasley han de estar desolados, definitivamente no quisiera estar en su posición. Pero por otro lado, algo estaba sucediendo, algo no le decía su hijo. Habían pasado cosas, de eso estaba segura. Él se comportaba como jamás lo hacía y simplemente estaba segura que la jovencita nacida de muggles estaba influyendo en su hijo. Y estaba agradecida por eso.

—Pobre mujer… —se lamentó, ocultando a la perfección aquellos pensamientos—ayúdala.

Draco simplemente tomó aquello como una despedida y asintió a lo que dijo. No es como que iba de a gratis hasta su casa y le cumplía todos sus caprichitos porque sí. ¡Obviamente la estaba _ayudando_! Pero egoístamente, sólo así se ganaría el perdón. Ciego el que creyera lo contrario, sí… definitivamente sólo la ayudaba por eso, no había otra razón.

—Buenas noches —se despidió y caminó parsimoniosamente, sintiendo la mirada de su madre en su espalda, hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Llegó a su habitación y a cada paso que daba, iba tirando una prenda al suelo: primero la corbata, después el saco, los zapatos, la camisa, el cinturón y finalmente el pantalón. Sin tener energía como para ponerse la pijama, se fue a dormir y hubo algo diferente. Esta vez no soñó con pasillos eternos o Granger, esta vez su sueño fue inundado por un amplio mar, estando él en una balsa en su centro. Pero no tuvo miedo, simplemente se quedó observando y deleitándose con la gran vista. _Estúpida Granger_ que hasta a sus sueños se va a mater.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la mañana siguiente, no por la luz del sol en su cara pero la sensación de llamas verdes inundar su habitación. Parpadeó lentamente, estirándose y saliendo poco a poco de su obnubilación. Se sentía muy cansado pero por alguna razón estaba feliz: hoy vería a Granger. _¡Espera!_ , se dijo. _¿A caso acabas de ponerte feliz… porque vas a ver a la sabelotodo?_ Con terror en la mirada se sentó de golpe y se quedó viendo a la nada. Cuando el pensamiento volvió a golpearlo simplemente levantó las manos y talló su cabeza con fuerza, despeinando su cabello con violencia. Fue entonces que recordó el motivo por el que se había despertado. Levantó la cabeza y tensó el cuello, y ahí en el suelo, bajo los rayos del sol que perforaban su ventana, había un pedazo de pergamino sucio y arrugado. Algo molesto se salió de la cama y caminó rumbo a éste, sintiendo el frío del invierno en sus pies descalzos. Se agachó y lo tomó. La letra estaba chueca y parecía que había sido escrita con lodo y no con tinta pero lo importante era el mensaje en él.

"Caldero Chorreante #16. 12.30 pm. R.L."

Frunció los labios y las cejas, ¿qué es lo que querría ahora su tío? Creía haberle dejado en claro la última vez que se vieron, que no tendría nada de los Malfoy, tal vez el mensaje no quedó lo suficientemente claro. Pero había otro problema: Granger. tenía que ser, ¿cuándo la come libros no era problema? En fin, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si iba con ella y se quedaba un rato, para después marcharse, podría levantar sospechas y definitivamente no quería tener al ministerio en sus talones, no gracias. Bueno, tal vez la única solución que tenía era ir con la bruja hasta después de su reunión familiar, aunque ella se enoje. Resopló, estará iracunda, no enojada.

Así pasó a asearse y tranquilamente bajó a desayunar. Saludó a su madre con un beso inconsciente en la mejilla y simplemente se sentó en la cabecera, dejando que los elfos le pongan su plato lleno de un manjar. Platicó tranquilamente con Narcissa, comentando un poco de lo que había estado haciendo con la pelo de arbusto, simplemente cosas casuales, definitivamente no le iba a contar todo lo que han hecho. Le platicaba acerca de las emocionantes discusiones (que últimamente han escaseado, pero no iba a ponerse melindroso), las excursiones que habían hecho (si así se le podían llamar) y las citas al doctor Brooks. La rubia escuchaba con atención y asentía de vez en cuando. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy había cambiado. Narcissa sonrió disimuladamente. El rubio platinado vio su reloj de mano y vio que eran las once con diez, a estas alturas Granger debería de estarlo maldiciendo. Sonrió melancólicamente, dudaba que ahora pueda maldecirlo correctamente. Borró la sonrisa instantáneamente. Realmente esperaba no estar en el día en el que ella no pueda hacer magia del todo, será muy triste. _¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué haces tú pensando en tonterías ridículas como esas?!_ Asustado por su forma de pensar de aquella mañana, se excusó y se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer y matar un poco de tiempo.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y cuando se acercaba la hora indicada, se metió a la chimenea para atravesarla y salir por otra completamente diferente. Mucha gente dejó de hablar y reír al ver la cabellera resplandeciente salir de las llamas verdes, pero con una impecable tranquilidad, el joven Malfoy asintió cordialmente y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia las escaleras. Veía cada número con cuidado hasta que finalmente encontró el dieciséis. Inhaló hondo, entre más rápido entre, más rápido saldría. Y entró.

—Hola sobrino— habló alguien en las penumbras.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron y escudriñaron la estancia con cuidado, viendo los rincones en penumbras hasta que finalmente lo encontró sentado en una esquina. Instantáneamente y con un ondeo de varita, la chimenea se encendió y pudo verle la cara. Se veía igual de andrajoso que la última vez, tal vez un poco más sucio y consumido pero qué le importaba a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— espetó cerrando la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la madera. No estaba para rodeos, quería escuchar la pobre excusa que le dé y simplemente marcharse.

—Me impresiona tu tacto, igual a tu _queridísimo_ padre— soltó con burla, poniéndose de pie y estirando los harapos a los que llamaba ropa.

Malfoy tensó la quijada y bajó la mirada, virando su cabeza un poco a la derecha. Odiaba con toda su alma que hablaran con él y lo relacionaran con Lucius Malfoy, porque definitivamente no era su padre, no lo había sido nunca ¿por qué ahora debería de serlo? Inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente un par de veces intentando tranquilizar al volcán que hizo erupción en su interior y cuando finalmente estuvo más tranquilo, giró la cabeza y rodó los ojos hasta sus cejas para verlo amenazadoramente.

—¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?— gruñó.

Lestrange levantó el mentón y lo observó con escrutinio. Definitivamente esa era la primera vez que él le hablaba de esa manera y se veía atemorizante, no podía mentir. Había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero de todo modos no lo suficiente como para intimidarlo.

—¿A dónde vas todos los días?—habló tranquilamente, caminando sin conciencia y pasando un dedo por los mueble, comprobando si había polvo— Los he estado viendo y la querida Narcissa siempre permanece en casa pero tú no. Siempre sales a la misma hora y regresas puntual, nunca hay cambios. Ahora, sé que no estás en la empresa de tu padre, está Zabini, lo que me hace preguntarme… ¿tú a dónde te vas?

Todas y cada una de las alarmas de su cabeza y lo pusieron en estado de alarma. Tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo pero no entendía aquella reacción. No hasta que pensó en cierta maraña de cabello, y unos ojos tan brillosos como velas. Granger… definitivamente algo tenía tía Bella con la _sangre sucia._ Y bien lo dijo Lestrange, él estaba en una búsqueda de venganza para con su difunta esposa. ¿Granger entraba en aquella búsqueda?

—No te interesa— gruñó, definitivamente no quería que él lo averiguara. Granger era su secreto, ya bastante con que San Potter y la comadreja lo supieran aunque claro que era muy diferente. _Muy diferente._

—Oh, vamos… — se rió y puso una sonrisa torcida en los labios— que sólo estoy preocupado por mi sobrino favorito

 _El único._ Pensó Malfoy pero no comentó nada. Simplemente se quedaron viendo, midiéndose con los ojos. Ninguno sentía ninguna amenaza pero no había que tentar la suerte y mejor estar prevenidos. Digna serpiente, Draco deslizó su mano a su túnica y envolvió la varita de madera con fuerza, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas?— se estaba cansando, definitivamente si no moría ahí a manos de su tío, moriría a manos de un hechizo mal realizado por parte de Granger y honestamente no sabía cuál era peor.

—Comida. Algo de dinero no me vendría mal— dijo Rodolphus encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a paso lento al hombre solamente un poco más alto que él.

—No puedo, lo siento— habló fríamente—. El ministerio vigila todos nuestros movimientos, si algo desaparece levantará dudas y créeme, no quiero a los aurores sobre mí, no de nuevo—entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, retándolo a dar un paso más hacia él.

—¿Ni por tu querido tío?— colocó ambas manos en su pecho y lo miró con fingida lástima. Draco solamente rodó los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero si eso es lo único que querías decirme, ya tienes tu respuesta, yo me largo…

Sin más, y escuchando un gruñido encolerizado por parte de Lestrange, Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y caminó con paso acelerado a la puerta, saliendo y simplemente bajó las escaleras con gracia y elegancia, manteniendo una expresión dura, como si nada hubiera pasado. La gente nuevamente detuvo cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y observaron al hombre adentrarse a la chimenea, exclamando algo que los desconcertó a todos: "¡Mansión Black!"

Las llamas verdes abandonaron su cuerpo y dio un paso para adentrarse a la casa de sus antepasados. Inhalo hondo, aquí iba. Caminó tranquilamente para salir de la sala y arregló las solapas de su saco. Cuando pasó por la cocina escuchó al elfo domestico quejarse de algo pero no le dio mucha importancia y finalmente llegó a la puerta de madera que lo estaba separando del torbellino que era Hermione Granger. No escuchaba ningún sonido y no sabía aún si eso era una buena señal o no.

Y abrió la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?—ni siquiera había entrado y la bruja ya lo estaba atacando— No una, pero dos horas tarde. ¡Dos Malfoy!

Con un tranquilidad desquiciante, el rubio platinado rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse con gracia en uno de los sillones. Cruzó la pierna y levantó la mirada para ver a la furiosa mujer, que fácilmente podría estar matándola con la mirada.

—Pues discúlpame Granger pero yo también tengo una vida—habló suavemente, arrastrando las palabras—. No porque la tuya sea tan miserable significa que la mía también lo sea.

Hermione frunció las cejas y abrió la boca claramente enojada y ofendida, sobre todo indignada. Cerró y abrió sus labios cual pescado hasta que finalmente atinó a señalarlo con el dedo y verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Hey! No me hables así, si estás enojado está bien, pero no te desquites conmigo— concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno eso era nuevo. Pero que infantil estaba llegando a ser esa mujer, ¿a caso siempre fue así? Definitivamente no había prestado atención pero suponía que sí y se estaba dando cuenta hasta esos momentos, bueno eso era su culpa. Resopló y se inclinó hacia delante, recargando sus codos en las rodillas y levantó la mirada, ella continuaba con aquella actitud ridícula, cruzada de brazos y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, está bien…— y esperaba que escuchara el "perdón" escondido porque definitivamente no lo diría.

Hermione asintió lentamente, dejando los brazos caer a su lado y simplemente caminó hasta sentarse a su lado con lentitud, como si temiese hacer algo inadecuado y solamente arruinar las cosas. Malfoy se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero después ella habló.

—¿Dónde estabas?—cuestionó viéndolo con una ceja levantada, pero extrañamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco suponía que aquella mirada suponía ser inquisitiva pero solamente lo irritaba.

—No te interesa— gruñó

—Eres insufrible— concluyó con una sonrisa resignada y sarcástica, y se levantó, caminando con unos peculiares saltitos rumbo a la mesa principal. Jaló una silla y simplemente se dejó caer, tomando un libro y comenzando a leerlo.

Pasaron lo que pareció ser una hora, y Hermione se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos no se movían, estaban fijos en una palabra y parecían no dispuestos a moverse ni un centímetro. ¡Qué frustración! Y todo por culpa del hurón que tenía al frente, que no estaba haciéndole nada que ella pudiera ver pero definitivamente estaba haciendo algo para distraerla. Lo más discreta que pudo, levantó los ojos para verlo por sobre las hojas del tomo y lo contempló.

Estaba sentado con la pierna cruzada, relajado pero a la vez muy aristocrático. Pero había un detalle diferente en él. Su mirada. Aquellos ojos de mercurio, siempre impasibles. Fríos y calculadores, se mostraban distantes, ausentes. Había preocupación en cada milímetro de ellos y eso extrañó a la castaña. ¿A qué se debía eso? Ignorando su cuestionamiento y milagrosamente recordando que iba a actuar indiferente para con Malfoy, regreso sus ojos al texto y para su sorpresa, ¡no pudo leer nada!

Pasó las páginas, una por una, siempre con un tiempo de distancia, que parezca que estaba leyendo, que no se diera cuenta de su inexplicable nerviosismo y desesperante desconcentración. Pero Malfoy continuaba sin estar realmente en la misma habitación que ella. No parpadeaba, no hablaba, no se movía. Simplemente sabía que estaba vivo por el casi imperceptible movimiento que indicaba que aún respiraba.

Mordió su labio inferior y bajó el libro con lentitud, temiendo hacer un movimiento abrupto y sorprenderlo o asustarlo. Cerró con cuidado la tapa de piel y apoyó el libro en la mesa, colocando sus manos sobre éste y viendo Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió con voz calmada, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Esperó hasta que Malfoy parpadeara para poder continuar hablando, definitivamente no quería desperdiciar su voz— Has estado actuando muy extraño… ¿será por lo de la playa, tanto te molestó?

Hermione estaba expectante a lo que Draco pudiera decirle. Y ahí iba toda la decisión de actuar como si nada, toda esta palabrería que había tenido hace poco con Ginny. Al pensar que podría estar siendo obvia, se enderezó y trató de mostrarse lo más imposible que su inexperiencia en el tema le permitía.

Malfoy escuchó con atención lo que ella decía. Cada una de las palabras fueron procesadas y analizadas por el complejo sistema dentro de su cabeza. Y pudo detectar una cosa: miedo encubierto. Al menos al final del cuestionamiento, podría decir incluso que percibió un temblor en la voz, pero conocía a Granger, jamás lo admitiría. Pero por otro lado, algo en su interrogante lo había crispado, enojado. No entendía qué precisamente, pero sintió un suave estallido en la boca de su estómago y no podía sacudirlo con facilidad. Inhaló aire ruidosamente y frunció los labios, meditando su respuesta antes de pronunciarla.

—No es nada, lo de ayer no estuvo tan mal… —levantó una mano y talló su ceja, viendo al piso, pero después de unos segundos las frunció y la miró, taladrándola e intimidándola—¡¿A caso no puedo tener un día malo?! Tú tienes muchos de esos.

Granger abrió la boca claramente ofendida, y Draco reprimió el repentino instinto de disculparse o decir algo al respecto pero su maldito orgullo Malfoy no se lo permitía. Vio cómo lentamente Hermione apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y se levantaba con tranquilidad, sin despegar aquellos hermosos ojos de los fríos de él. Rodeó la mesa y lo enfrentó. Levantó el mentón y se mostró dura pero Malfoy podía ver en sus ojos que estaba ofendida por lo que había dicho, pero ¡vamos! No era para tanto.

—Sabes qué… puedes irte cuando quieras, simplemente no tengo ganas de estar contigo cuando estás así. Y por favor, no regreses hasta que estés de mejor humor y seas una influencia positiva, ya te lo dije: no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Sin decir palabra más, Hermione lo observó con desdén (mucho tiempo con el rubio le había enseñado un par de cosas) y salió por la puerta, dejando a un estupefacto hombre. Y era verdad. No quería verlo hasta que en serio entendiera las cosas. El día del club de jazz le dejó en claro que si desperdiciaba su tiempo, que al menos siempre sea en un buen momento, y por eso lo había llevado a la playa. Y bueno, el hurón pareció entender toda la metáfora del mar y el tamaño y esas cosas, pero al parecer continuaba ciego a la magnitud, ignorante de la magnitud de las cosas. Y sonrió con malicia sabiendo que ahora entraba la segunda fase de la lección: aprender a valorar lo que se tiene antes de perderlo. Sabía que era un pensamiento bastante arrogante, sabía que para Malfoy ella era prescindible pero tenía la esperanza de que surtiera efecto. Si no lo hacía, ya pensaría cómo arreglarlo.

Pero había algo que ya tenía por seguro. Malfoy no era el mismo que había conocido en la escuela, era más hombre, más maduro y más consciente de sus actos. Todavía le faltaba un gran camino para recorrer y ella, si él estaba dispuesto, lo acompañaría en el trayecto hasta el día que no recuerde haber hecho aquella promesa mental.

Y Malfoy sí había cambiado… lamentablemente, aún no podía descifrar en qué sentido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

bettylu: lamento la tardanza, mi vida estabas patas para arriba y me era imposible subir un capitulo, pero ten por seguro que nunca dejaré la historia hasta que llegue al final! besos, xoxox

kirstty:sí! hahha lo has visto muy bien, y sé que he tardado en mostrarlo pero bueno, creeme, aún falta mucho de la historia de Draco y ya veremos poco a poco! ahhahahha qué bueno que te haya gustado la frase,e l capítulo y la historia! hahahhaa besos, xoxox

PinknOz95: qué suerte que ya acabaste exámenes! yo ya voy a entrar en la universidad :( pero me alegra saber que te veré más seguido por aquí! hahah besos, xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**_Creo… que la extraño_**

Maldita sea. Simplemente, maldita sea la estúpida de Hermione Granger. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? Él era Draco Malfoy, un _Malfoy_ , un sangre pura, lo mejor en la sociedad mágica. No pudo evitar soltarse a reír por dentro, burlándose de sí mismo. Él ya no era nadie en la comunidad mágica. Su apellido valía mucho menos que antes, e incluso podría decir que ya no valía nada. Era despreciado, repudiado e ignorando por todos lo que pudieran hacerlo.

Bueno, no todos.

Her- _Granger_ , no. Ella lo aceptó con todo y todo. Ya lo sabía, se lo dijo en la guarida de las comadrejas. Bueno, no se lo dijo como tal, pero se lo dio a entender. Ella dijo que veía más allá de su máscara de frialdad, y él aún no sabía exactamente qué es lo que ve, pero al menos ve _más allá_. No como todos los cabezas huecas que no creen en el…

Un momento. ¿Estaba a punto de decir… _cambio_? Cambio. Cambio. Cambio. Sonaba muy extraño. Y cada vez que lo decía, más extraño se volvía. Cambio. Cambio. Cambio. Pero él no estaba cambiando. Él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, impasible, inexpresivo. Aunque acababa de ser bastante expresivo, la corta, rauda y extraña discusión que tuvo con la pelo de arbusto.

Suspiró cansado. Muy cansado.

Estaba sentado en una sala muy elegante de la mansión Malfoy. Llevaba pasando su tiempo allí desde aquella disputa corta y candente. Siempre sentado en el hermoso sillón de terciopelo verde obscuro con las patas de plata. Siempre viendo directamente a las llamas que lamentablemente no le compartían del calor que profesaban con sus abrasadoras flamas. Sus dedos se movían en un frenesí sobre la tela del descansabrazos. Parecían seguir una melodía inexistente, marcando un tempo. Una desesperación. De vez en cuando ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras el pensamiento de alguna cosa golpeaba las paredes de su cráneo. A veces incluso mascullaba la palabra "cambio". Estaba con un aire ausente, tan abstraído en sus cavilaciones, que no reparo con una hermosa mujer que perforaba la puerta de la habitación.

Narcissa Malfoy observaba a su hijo con la espalda recta y el mentón arriba. Sus ojos claros resplandecían con un ápice de burla desconocida. Observaba a su hijo, tan parecido a los Malfoy pero tan parecido a los Black al mismo tiempo. Orgulloso. Altanero. Frío. Y un poco difícil de tratar. Le recordaba a sus primos, a sus hermanas y a ella misma. Su querido hijo se mostraba perdido en un mar de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos, con el ancla fija al fondo de la enorme laguna. La dama inhaló aire. Era ella la que sacaría aquella ancla.

Con pasos decididos y una envidiable tranquilidad, la rubia se deslizó con suavidad sobre los tablones de madera, sin hacer ningún ruido. Se detuvo frente a él un momento, impidiendo su observación al fuego, pero él no pestañeó siquiera. Dejó salir una bocanada por entre dientes, provocando un sutil siseo, y pasó a sentarse en el sillón contiguo. Estiró la bella túnica que utilizaba y cruzó una pierna, para después descansar las manos sobre la rodilla superior.

Draco continuaba sin moverse. Sabía que su madre estaba ahí, se dio cuenta desde que ella comenzó a caminar. Aunque casi no haya hecho ningún ruido, desde pequeño se dedicó a analizar las pisadas que escuchaba en su casa. A su padre le gustaba ser imponente. Siempre marcaba cada paso que daba, retumbaba, causaba eco, que todos supieran que él había llegado. Y para cuando lo voltearan a ver, él caminaba con aire imperioso, mostrándose altivo, siempre arrugando la nariz con repugnancia y viendo hacia abajo con desdén, que nadie se sienta superior a él, un Malfoy.

Su madre en cambio, tenía la manera más sutil de hacerse notar y se atrevía a decir que era más prolífico. Entraba a una habitación y siempre se detenía un instante en la puerta principal. Analizando lo que sucedía en ésta. Y después, levantaba el mentón y ella ni siquiera se dignaba a ver a los demás. No de ninguna manera. Simplemente veía a dónde se dirigía, sin bajar en mentón. Su rostro impasible. Y sus pasos… siempre eran suaves, parecía moverse sobre agua. Y a pesar de eso, siempre soltaban un suave eco sus tacones que era tan reconfortante como intimidante.

Entonces supo que ella estaba en la misma habitación desde que dio su primer paso. Y lo comprobó cuando se detuvo frente a él. Pero no tenía la motivación ni las ganas de hablar con ella, era más fácil ignorarla. Pero como suponía, la mujer se sentó a su lado. Quería resoplar frustrado pero eso era darle a su madre lo que ella quería.

Hasta que ella fue la que habló, y de todo lo que pudo decir…

—Ya no has ido con ella, ¿está todo bien?

Draco parpadeó. Una. Dos, tres veces. Tragó saliva y tensó la quijada con demasiada fuerza. Su madre desvió su mirada y pudo ver que los dedos que antes estaban laxos, se engarrotaban y poco a poco se convirtieron en un puño. Los nudillos, otrora rosáceos, estaban níveos. La expresión de sus ojos pasó a endurecerse y las cejas se fruncieron un poco. Narcissa reprimió su sonrisa. Había dado en el clavo.

Malfoy tragó saliva con muchísima dificultad, el aire de repente lo sentía imposible de respirar, tan denso que parecía que no le permitía negar. Pero lo hizo y Narcissa supo que no todo estaba bien, y que en efecto el problema estaba relacionado con la señorita Granger.

—¿A caso ya perdió toda la memoria? —preguntó con suavidad, enterneciendo su mirada y mostrando un sutil mohín de tristeza.

 _Espero que no_.

Draco tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente endurecido. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y sus pulmones se petrificaron sin aire, dos bolsas desinfladas que no estaban dispuestas a llenarse de nuevo. Su mente se puso en blanco y sintió que sus extremidades le hormigueaban. No. Granger no podría haber perdido la memoria tan rápido, ¿o sí? Se sintió mareado. No, no podía perderla… ¡¿Qué?!

Ese pensamiento fue tan alarmante como el pensar que ella ya podría haberlo olvidado por completo. No quería que ella lo olvidara, a pesar de que sabía que así sería. Pero no quería, no aún, no ahora que estaban peleado, no cuando aún faltaban deseos por cumplir.

Poco a poco, giró el rostro y pudo ver a du madre a la cara. La expresión que le daba, le mostraba que ella pensaba que en efecto era lo que ella había dicho y Draco no podía estar más agradecido con que no sea así, al menos no creía.

—No es eso, es que… hemos peleado, o algo por el estilo —resopló con irritación, relajando por primera vez su espalda y dejándose caer en el sillón. Levantó una mano para pasar sus dedos por entre sus sedoso cabello rubio platinado, y cuando estuvo libre, el flequillo volvió a caer sobre sus ojos.

Narcissa asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Su hijo se veía abatido, no debería estar tan feliz por que su hijo sufriera, eso no lo hacen las madres. Pero él conocía a su hijo a la perfección. Sabía que era indiferente a los demás. Siempre arrogante, siempre altivo. Jamás se interesó en alguien más que en ella. Pero ahora, mostraba señales de preocuparse, de _mostrarse agotado_ por la hija de muggles. Esa mujercita que ha ido cambiado a su hijo. La que lo ha ido moldeado a ser el hijo que ella siempre deseó tener, pero que su esposo jamás le dejo educar. Era una pena que la misma mujer que lograba provocar esos revuelos en el rubio, se iba a olvidar hasta de su nombre.

—Ya veo… ¿alguna razón? —se inclinó un poco y agachó la cabeza para reunir sus ojos con los de él.

Y así, sus miradas se conectaron. Se observaron por tiempo indefinido. Miradas profundas que buscaban escarbar los más profundos y dolorosos secretos. Miradas que trataban de apaciguar las llamas dentro de sus cuerpos. Miradas que intentaban consolar sin palabras el indescifrable dolor que carcomía sus órganos. Miradas que simplemente se traducían a contemplaciones cómplices de un sufrimiento mutuo.

—Mi boca —barboteó, cansado de verla.

Giró su rostro y posó sus bellos ojos grises sobre las llamas. _Estúpida Granger_. Ahora también se sentía pequeño junto a la aparente insignificante hoguera cubierta por la chimenea de ladrillos. Sólo ella lograba que en efecto viera las cosas de otra manera y por mucho que deseara sentirse ultrajado y enfadado, no podía. De hecho, creí que el sentimiento que lo embargaba se adjudicaba al agradecimiento. Era algo nuevo para él, tanto como la culpabilidad. Y tenía que ser la sabelotodo la que lo haga sentir esas cosas nuevas, ¿por qué no?

—¡Ahora todo me queda más claro! —exclamó su madre con sorna, tan sólo unos pocos segundos de que le contestara.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de hito en hito, y a la par la boca, girando con celeridad la cabeza para poder ver a su madre, la cual, lo observaba con una sonrisa ladeada que destilaba ternura mezclada con la burla.

No podían culparla. Narcissa Malfoy siempre observó a la gente a su alrededor, ser altaneros, orgullosos hasta donde no deberían serlo, personas con aire de grandeza y superioridad, y sí, acepta que ella se sintió de la misma manera algún momento de su vida. Y su hijo no era la excepción. Llevaba dentro de su cuerpo los genes de los Black y los Malfoy, honestamente, una combinación bastante peligrosa en su no tan humilde opinión.

Y ahí estaba él, aceptando su culpabilidad a la primera insinuación, como jamás creyó ver. Nunca en su vida hubiera esperado escuchar que su hijo aceptara que él era responsable de algo malo que haya pasado, tanto a él como para alguien a su alrededor. Y aquí estaba ella, siendo testigo de la sumisa y honesta rendición de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Mamá! —chilló encolerizado. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas con ahínco y sus dientes se mostraban tras una mueca que destilaba reproche puro.

Vale, que acababa de aceptar algo, se dio cuenta al instante, pero no era razón como para que su queridísima madre se regodeara. Era algo duro para él, rendirse tan fácil. Antes hubiera culpado incluso a la comida que preparan sus elfos, o a la suave brisa que soplaba cuando estaba con ella, que hacía que pudiera oler el exquisito… o por Merlín, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Hinchando su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire, alejó los pensamientos de su aroma y el instinto de querer ir a Grimmauld Place y enterrar su rostro en esa desquiciante e incontrolable melena, y absorber hasta el último ápice de olor…

¡Basta! Por Merlín… acabaría perdiendo la cordura.

—Lo siento cariño —habló la Señora Malfoy con una mueca burlona como intranquila—, pero te conozco. Y por muy bondadosa que sea la señorita Granger, debes de saber que tiene un límite su paciencia. Me sorprende que no haya pasado esto desde antes. Vamos, dime qué te pasa.

Malfoy pasó su lengua ponzoñosa sobre su labio inferior y se dejó caer en el sillón, enterrando su cuerpo entre la abultada tela. Sus ojos continuaban observando las llamas, éstas reflejándose en las esferas de plata. Aún pensaba que a pesar de percibir el calor que desprendían, éste no perforaba su sistema, no le brindaban calor y seguía sin entender la razón.

Entonces se lo ocurrió algo. Fue una ecuación que formó su mente y en tan sólo unos segundos la resolvió, sin necesidad de dedicarse horas (como sería en una situación común) para poder encontrara la solución.

Primero, estaba el recuerdo de cuando su madre le dijo pocos días después de haber sido soltado de Azkaban, que él podría encontrar el perdón, si tan sólo pedía por él. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a de una extraña a estar al lado de Granger. Ella era la segunda parte. Con ella, aceptaba a regañadientes, había cambiado su forma de ser, de comportarse y de pensar. Seguía siendo un completo imbécil, lo sabía. Pero era _diferente_. Y finalmente, estaban las palabras que su mamá le acababa de decir. Tenía tanta razón, Her- _Granger_ tenía muchísima paciencia para con él, y él en muchas ocasiones la incitaba, le picaba, la obligaba de manera tácita a desesperarse, enfadarse con él. Y a pesar de eso, ella estaba a su lado. Eso le daba el resultado.

La ecuación que acababa de formar, cada uno de sus elementos eran más como una cadena de reacciones que inconscientemente desencadenó su madre. Entonces, la respuesta era más que obvia: su madre. Ella le iba a ayudar en sea lo que sea que tuviera. Pero ya estaba cansado, agotado.

Resopló enojado con él, con su madre y con la estúpida Granger. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para poder recargar sus codos en sus rodillas. El flequillo cubría por completo sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si las palabras que se comenzaban a formar en sus cuerdas vocales fueran hechas de ácido que le ardiera hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Tres días y parece que ha sido una eternidad de tiempo, y a la vez nada, ¿me entiendes? —musitó con voz muy ronca. Sólo debido al solemne silencio que se cernió sobre ellos, Narcissa pudo escucharlo.

La mujer hizo un amago de sonrisa. Sí sabía a qué se refería su hijo, pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Sabía que pedir más sería ser exigente pero era la oportunidad perfecta para saber hasta qué grado había cambiado su hijo. Y hasta qué punto sus sentimientos habían cambiado para una nacida de muggles con un nido llamado cabello.

—No —respondió. Si Draco no estuviera tan molesto por la respuesta, hubiera podido alcanzar a escuchar la burla que se escondió en la entonación, la diversión que se asomaba por las ventanas de su alma.

Malfoy torció su cuello, de un lado al otro, ondeando su cabello. Tensó la quijada, con firmeza. La mandíbula se mostró resaltada y le daba un aspecto más maduro, más mayor, más… Lucius. Narcissa se tensó unos instantes al darse cuenta del parecido entre ambos. Se sintió algo intimidada por la imagen, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Cada día que pasaba, su hijo se alejaba más y más del hombre que alguna vez lo fue su padre. Y todo, gracias a la joven de la que hablaban en esos momentos.

—No es muy difícil —gruñó molesto, levantando su rostro un poco; su cabello abriéndose cual cortina en un escenario, mostrando los reflectores de sus ojos—. Tres días desde que prácticamente me corrió de su casa. Y se ha hecho lento el tiempo, por eso la eternidad, pero… —levantó la mano y talló sus mejillas con una incipiente barba rubia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los tablones de madera del piso, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su madre y ver el destello burlesco que sabía tenía— todo el tiempo pienso en ella, entonces es como si no pasara el tiempo.

Narcissa se relamió los labios, degustando la victoria. Levantó de manera sutil las comisuras de sus labios como recompensa del triunfo. Bajó la vista para esconder el destello del éxito. Había tenido razón, esa jovencita le hacía más que bien a su hijo, pero jamás creyó que llegaría a tanto. Era tan feliz y tan triste por igual. Pero no podía hacer nada, por el momento, ayudar a su hijo. Ella ya se había dado cuenta, sólo faltaba que él lo hiciera. Sólo esperaba que no lo hiciera demasiado tarde.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno… ¿Y luego? —averiguó de la forma más indiferente que pudo profesar, a pesar de que ella misma pudo divisar la diversión en sus palabras. Su hijo también lo hizo. Pero la respuesta de la ecuación no se equivocaba, debía de decir todo de una buen vez.

Inhaló hondo, cobrando el valor que no se concedía a las serpientes. Sus manos se asieron de la tela de su pantalón negro, estrujándolo y arrugándolo. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tornándolo a un color blanquecino y ladeó la cabeza, buscando la mejor forma de decir las cosas, mientras la mujer esperaba pacientemente a que dijera la verdad que no se había aceptado. No, hasta ese momento.

—Creo… creo, ay mamá, no me hagas decirlo… —suplicó con la voz y la mirada, observando a la impasible de su madre, que no daba el brazo a torcer y esperaba que él se sincerara. Asintió, dándose por enterado y tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca, y mejor tarde que nunca, o al menos eso esperaba—. Creo que la extraño.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente, sin importarle disimular que se sentía complacida con la respuesta, incluso se llenó de algo similar al orgullo. Asintió mientras se ponía de pie bajo la atenta mirada del joven de ojos grises. Estiró su elegante túnica, librándola de arrugas inexistentes y dio unos pasos, pasando de nuevo frente a su hijo. A diferencia de hace unos momentos, él había levantado el rostro y la observaba con el cejo fruncido y unos ojos que brillaban con reproche. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, sin dejar de verlo, y unió sus labios en una sonrisa más suave y tenue.

—Lo haces —susurró, antes de inclinarse para darle un casto beso en la frente, y retomar su grácil andar hacia la salida, dejando atrás a una estupefacto rubio. No por el beso, pero por la revelación que lo dejó mudo.

xxXxx

Habían pasado dos días desde que había aceptado que la extrañaba. Y no había ido a Grimmauld Place sólo porque ingenuamente pensaba que al pasar el tiempo, la extrañaría menos, pero era una completa idiotez. La extrañaba más. Y era inadmisible. No podía estar pasándole eso. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era de esos sanadores que se involucran un poco con sus pacientes, cuando esta prohibido. Vale, que él no estaba involucrado con ella per se, pero sí había cruzado una barrera que no debió de haber perforado.

A lo lejos alcanzaba a ver, por entre los árboles del parque, la mansión de sus antecedentes. Aquella que ahora se mostraba sin miedo de ser vista, ya no había guerra, ya no había necesidad de Orden del Fénix. Caminaba con aire imperioso, mostrándose altivo y superior a los demás. Ambas manos en su bolsillo correspondiente. Su mirada al frente, endurecida, ojos inexpresivos.

Saludó con un sutil asentimiento al pobre vagabundo en la banca en uno de los caminos, Tom. No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. era algo desesperante e indescriptible. No habían palabras que pudieran expresar con toda franqueza lo que sacudía los cimientos de su interior. ni siquiera él podía ponerle un nombre.

Mientras caminaba con lentitud, recapitulaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos cinco días. Sabía que Granger había tenido toda la razón para correrlo de su casa, él había estado insoportable. Vale, que no era su culpa, era de su maldito tío, pero Granger debía de ser compresiva. _¿Cómo, maldito imbécil, si no le dices nada, y sólo explotas y la culpas de todo?_ Se replicó. Era tan difícil luchar consigo mismo.

Pero tenía razón. Era su culpa que ella se había enfadado y ahora se daba cuenta el miedo que sentía de llegar a la casa y saber que ella simplemente no podía ponerle nombre a su rostro, que ya haya olvidado todo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Subió escalón por escalón hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Levantó la mano en puño dispuesto a tocar, pero antes de estrellar sus nudillos con la madera se detuvo a preguntar, ¿qué se supone que le diría a Granger?

Ella le dijo que no volviera hasta que fuera " _una influencia positiva en su vida_ " (lo recordó con la voz chillona de la castaña). Y bueno, aceptaba que no siempre era la mejor compañía pero no era _taaan_ mala. Además, por alguna extraña razón cree, que se había distanciado de ella para protegerla, de la manera más bizarra del mundo.

Por instinto, giró el rostro y escrudiñó sus alrededores, buscando a un hombre en capucha negra, pero no había nada.

Regresó a enfrentar la madera.

Su desquiciado y demente tío buscaba el lugar al que él iba todos los días, y si supiera que estaba con Granger, que por cierto su esposa había estado empecinada con esa _sangre sucia_ , no sabe qué es lo que podría hacer y honestamente, no le apetecía averiguarlo.

Concluyendo que quedarse como idiota en la puerta, siendo víctima potencial para Lestrange, tocó la puerta. Ya después sabría si eso fue un error o un acierto. Porque en definitiva aún no era lo más positivo ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin ir a Grimmauld Place, y obstinadamente se juraba que era para obtener el perdón y no por el hecho de que sea ver a Granger, no eso no era posible, no…

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos y se encontró cara a cara con el cara rajada. El niño que vivió se mostró un poco sorprendido y frunció los labios pero no dijo nada.

—Potter —saludó con un cordial asentimiento de cabeza.

—Malfoy —respondió de igual modo, haciéndose a un lado. Acostumbrado, el de mirada de plata se dentro y se quedó en el umbral—. Iré por ella, espera en la sala.

El ex Mortífago asintió y se encaminó a la conocida habitación. Era muy elegante, al menos en otro tiempo porque por ahora, se mostraba llena de polvo y descuidada. Se quedó viéndola de frente, dándole la espalda al pasillo y a la escalera. _Qué cobarde_ , se dijo. Cobarde, porque estaba dándole la espalda para no ver a Granger tan de golpe. A pesar de tener maestría y doctorado en la impasibilidad, dudaba por algo desconocido, que sea capaz de controlar su alivio al verla.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos en el piso superior. Los analizaba, era mejor enfocarse en eso que en el hecho de lo que estaba por pasar. Se mostraban dubitativos y calculados. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro. Se detuvo. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Se reanudaron. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro. Se detuvo de nuevo. Malfoy se estaba impacientado, ¡No era paciente! Y ella parecía olvidarlo de manera constante. No sabía si molestarse más consigo por pensar en eso o porque era la verdad. Volvió a escuchar los pasos, amortiguados, bajando las escaleras.

Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latió con vehemencia. Con prisa y anhelo. Escuchó el último paso y después uno dudosos acercarse a él. Tampoco pudo evitar inhalar hondo al percibir su aroma, merlín, cuánto lo había extrañado. Molesto consigo por pensar en eso, pero a la vez feliz de haberlo olido de nuevo, se giró para enfrentarla.

Se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien. Las medias lunas violáceas debajo de sus ojos se lo mostraban. La veía un poco más delgada. Se veía en su ropa ligeramente más holgada y en sus pómulos marcados. Su cabello, enmarañado como siempre, cayendo por su espalda.

—Malfoy —susurró con un amago de sonrisa. Después se mordió el labio inferior y se mostró nerviosa, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y después murmuró algo ininteligible—. Me alegra verte.

El pecho de Malfoy se hinchó con algo extraño y cálido, pero su expresión no mostró nada. Tensó la quijada. A pesar de haberle dicho eso, el rubio podía ver que estaba molesta, lo veía en sus ojos. Y dijo lo que se había negado decirle hace unos días, lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

—Lo siento.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

bellatrixa: Hola! muchísimas gracias, qué bueno que te gusta! y sí, es algo lento porque pues, se odiaban! no puede ser del día a la mañana! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

Chlaisa: hahahha hola! ya quisiera yo que RL sea Remus ); pero pues no. es Lestrange. lamento no habertelo contado! lo haré por el PM que también lamento no haber contestado aún, pero es que he estado súper ocupada! y todo en México bien, hace un poco de frío y el regreso a la universidad es bastante pesado! apenas es miércoles y ya me cansé hahaha no tienes nada de que preocuparte! tal vez ahora esté tardando en publicar pero no dejaré de hacerlo. TERMINARÉ ESTA HISTORIA! hahhahah sí, está cambiando pero muy sutil, solo si lees el primer capitulo te das cuenta del mega salto! ahhaha ya sé, me divertí escribiendo sus pensamientos, sus intentos inútiles de negarse las cosas! ya sé, yo también amo a Cissy hacha y la verdad es que no me voy a entrometer mucho en su relación con Lucius, no creo… gracias por comentar! besos, xoxoxo

kirstty: pues sí, ahí sigue el tío prófugo! hahah ya veremos qué sucederá con eso de que sepa sobre Hermione y todo… aahhh! ya lo verán estoy emocionada! sí, sólo él lo niega y no lo quiere ver, pero ya vimos que ha dejado su orgullo para poder regresar a ella! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

PinknOz95: qué linda! hahahha pero sí, llevo tres días y ya quiero vacaciones! ahhahha estoy cansadisima! y digo, sí, me encanta, la verdad disfruto muchísimo mi carrera pero es muy pesada! exacto! está cambiando, poco a poco y sólo él no se da cuenta o más bien no lo acepta! ya veremos sobre el tío, no prometo nada haha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

Zharytha: en serio!? me alegra saberlo, muchisimas gracias por el doble apoyo haha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

—Lo siento.

Hermione no esperaba aquello. Se encontró atónita y muda, mientras las dos simples palabras dichas por Malfoy rondaban en su cabeza como lo hacía un pez en una pecera demasiado pequeña. Se quedó estática en su lugar, incrédula a lo que el latir de su corazón le aseguraba había escuchado. Draco _Malfoy_ le acababa de pedir perdón. Lo siento. Las palabras seguían repitiéndose y no parecían detenerse pronto.

Pero entonces, una suave curvatura en la comisura de su labio le dio un aura travieso y pícaro, el cual, al estar tan avergonzado por haber dicho esas dos palabras, Malfoy no notó.

—¿De qué, específicamente? —dijo Hermione con voz indiferente, pero detrás de su aparente apatía, se escuchaban los resquicios de la emoción.

Malfoy era el que ahora estaba boquiabierto. ¿Qué la mujer no podía conformarse con un simple "lo siento"? ¿Tenía que saber absolutamente todo? ¡Que diga _muchas gracias_ y listo! No era muy difícil. Él decía dos palabras, recibía dos, así de sencillo.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada. Hermione aumentó su sonrisa. _Se ve tan tierno_ , pensó con aire soñador.

—Disculpa, no te he entendido —habló con un tono de voz cantarín.

Draco rodó los ojos, y haciendo acopio a toda su paciencia habló:

—Lamento haberme comportado de la forma en que lo hice. Además de haberte hablado como lo hice y haberme ausentado tanto tiempo —contestó reticente y enojado consigo mismo.

—Perdonado. —Sonrió.

Malfoy no sabría describir qué fue lo que sintió en ese momento. Fue como si el hasta el momento desconocido peso que se había cernido en su pecho se había evaporado. Pudo respirar con tranquilidad y su mente estaba despejada.

 _La había extrañado_ , se recordó.

Con aquel pensamiento hostigándolo, levantó la mirada. Ella seguía de pie frente a él, observándolo con un brillo burlón que por sorpresa, ahora no se le hacía desquiciante. De hecho, lo encontraba bastante tierno y encantador, al igual que atractivo. Su melena de rizos incontrolables caía con un explicable gracia por sus hombros, y por alguna extraña razón, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un sutil tono rosado que la hacía parecer de menor edad. Irónico, era casi un año mayor que él. Pero se veía tan… inocente, tan pura, que no sabía si sentirse honrado o deprimido.

Él, que se consideraba manchado y sucio, pasaba sus días con el ser más angelical que había tenido honor de conocer hasta la fecha. Y qué ciego había sido, como ella había dicho, al no ver la grandeza de las cosas. En ese momento, ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger era lo más grande que había visto jamás. Y nuevamente se sintió pequeño a su lado. Mas no era un sensación denigrante ni sumisa, era algo más parecido a la admiración hacia alguien que sí lo merecía.

En un momento, Draco ya no se encontraba en Grimmauld Place sino en la Mansión Malfoy, casi doce años atrás. Regresó a ser un niño malcriado de cabellera rubia platinada que estaba acostumbrado a que le den todo con solo tronar los dedos. Un mocoso que se comportaba como si sus pisadas se convirtieran en oro macizo. Entonces un día su padre lo llamó a su oficina privada.

—Ha llegado el momento para que comprendas tu lugar —le había dicho con tono sombrío y solemne.

Para un niño que jugaba a ser grande, lo que le iba a decir su padre era de extrema importancia, y así lo tomó.

Lo que le dijo aquella noche de lluvia, lo adoptó, lo arraigó a sus venas y lo convirtió en su mantra. Algo que debía de seguir al pie de las letras.

—Repítetelo hasta que lo entiendas. Después, hazlo —le susurró varias veces.

Y Draco lo repitió hasta que lo hacía por acto reflejo.

Y jamás pensó que eso que su padre le dijo estaba por debajo de él y tenía que aborrecer y repudiar, se convertiría en lo que lo haría cambiar de parecer. Ahora él se sentía por debajo de ella. Y no en el mismo sentido de cuando Malfoy la ponía por debajo de él.

La suave risa de Hermione lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos y la volvió a ver. Angelical.

—¿Cómo has estado? —averiguó un poco atontado. Carraspeó y levantó el mentón, mostrándose de nuevo imperioso.

Hermione suspiró.

—Bien, supongo —declaró—. Mi cita con Brooks no fue como lo esperaba, y te diría qué sucedió pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. Sólo sé que no fue nada agradable. Vi a los Weasley el otro día, vinieron a vernos, pero aquello también es un borrón, tengo una laguna. Por otro lado, tuve otro de mis episodios de pánico y realmente no quiero hablar de eso además de que no sé la razón, ¿por qué no mejor me dices tú cómo estás?

Malfoy torció el gesto.

No quería decir cómo había pasado sus últimos días, ¡habían sido desesperantes! Definitivamente eso de sentir demasiadas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo era algo muy agotador: culpa, remordimiento por lo que hizo, extrañar a la nacida de muggles. _¡Denme un respiro!_ Además, no es como que le iba a decir que ella se encontraba en un relativo peligro gracias a su tío, que buscaba vengar a su difunta esposa, además de averiguar lo que él hacía cuando salía de casa y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Los dos caminos llegan a Granger.

Mejor inventaba algo.

—He ido a las empresas de mi padre —dijo con sorprendente fluidez. Hermione no notó que mentía—. He estado algo ausente y quería ver cómo llevaba Blaise las cosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Granger, mostrándose afligida.

—No es tu culpa —replicó con rapidez.

Después, Hermione le ofreció asiento y así lo hicieron, quedándose en el mismo diván pero a distancias prudentes. Hablaron un poco de cosas triviales y sin mucha relevancia, pero era como tantear el terreno para buscar minas enterradas. No vaya a ser que se toquen áreas sensibles y la explosión sea inminente. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, hablarían al respecto.

Así pues —y por desgracia—, cada palabra que decía Granger era ignorada por Malfoy. El sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, y si lo hacía, su cerebro no lo procesaba y lo convertía a pensamientos o ideas que tuvieran una respuesta. Tal vez ni siquiera llegaban al cerebro. Y no que fuera malnacido, maleducado o un completo idiota, no. Todo lo contrario. Sus ojos grises luchaban contra ellos, para no posarse sobre los labios de ella.

Dos tiras de suave carne rojiza que se movían de arriba abajo de manera incesante y tan seductora que deberían de estar vetadas del público; nadie debería de verlas. Causarían revuelvo y mucha, mucha confusión. _Se ven tan suaves,_ pensó Draco. La sutil carnosidad de ellos servían de telones de un desfile de perlas blancas y Malfoy no pudo alejar el pensamiento de cómo sería la sensación de las afiladas perlas mordisquear la piel de su hombro. Comenzó a sudar frío. Tragó con dificultad, mas su boca estaba de repente seca. Ella continuaba hablando y su voz chillona se tornaba en una armoniosa melodía de fondo, que marcaba el ritmo y compás del baile de su boca. _¿Qué se sentirá besarla?_

Por acto reflejo, se levantó del sillón, callando el monólogo de la castaña. Hermione abrió los ojos de hito en hito, completamente estupefacta. Las manos, que estaban a la mitad de un además, se quedaron congeladas en el movimiento y su boca — _su boca_ — estaba entreabierta. La duda y la incertidumbre cruzaron su semblante y en su mirada podría divisarse un poco de miedo. Por un momento Hermione se preguntó si hablarle de la biblioteca de los Black y lo sucia que estaba había sido aburrirlo de más. _¡No se vaya a ir de nuevo!,_ se asustó.

Draco se volvió para enfrentarla y cuando la vio tan afligida… _¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez la culpa!... ¡Estúpida Granger!_ Tensó la quijada y levantó el mentón, irguiendo su alto y esbelto cuerpo. Quisiera poder decir esas dos palabras que no estaban en su vocabulario y sólo por ella las había integrado. Pero no había que ser insistente. Una vez era más que suficiente. Además… lo hacía por el bien… de ambos.

Entonces, caminando por el pasillo al otro lado del arco que llevaba a la sala, apareció Potter con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, silbando una melodía. Parecía moverse con discreción y casualidad, pero Malfoy casi podía notar que lo hacía para vigilarlos. _Y con justa razón_ , pensó Malfoy. Después de lo que ha pasado de seguro el cuatro ojos querrá proteger a su mejor amiga. Se dirigía a las cocinas probablemente.

—Potter. Necesito hablar contigo. —Bueno, eso había sonado demasiado urgente, pero necesitaba alejarse por un momento de Granger, o no podría responder a sus acciones.

Hermione, mostrándose indignada y ofendida, se puso de pie y estiró sus pantalones ausentes de arrugas. Levantó el mentón con exagerada fuerza, lanzando al aire un poco de cabello y rebotando algunos rizos. Dibujó una irónica y cínica sonrisa y volteó a ver a Harry —que estaba de pie en la entrada—, y después a Draco, que la observaba con una tácita disculpa en su inexpresivo rostro. _Bueno, al menos ya puedo descifrarlo un poco mejor,_ se dijo Granger, positiva.

—Bueno… creo que eso es un "vete" muy aristócrata —canturreó, mas la ironía era palpable en cada palabra y en cada músculo de su rostro.

Tras decir esto y a paso raudo, se encaminó hacia la puerta, y para cuando ella cruzaba el dintel, Malfoy reaccionó.

—No, no es eso, es que…

Pero Granger ya había desaparecido.

Resopló. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, tirando de él con fuerza y después lo dejó caer. El flequillo despeinado cubrió sus cejas. ¿Qué acaso lo suyo era suscitar la tormenta, antes de que termine el huracán siquiera? Porque si sí, ¡era el maestro! Siempre metiendo la pata, ¡pero esta vez lo hacía por un bien mayo! No fue por maldad, o simplemente para molestarla! _Estúpida Granger_. Potter carraspeó, llamando su atención de nuevo. Rodó sus esferas de mercurio hasta posarlas sobre las esmeraldas. El niño que vivió permanecía en el umbral, expectante a lo que Malfoy iba a decirle.

—Lestrange se volvió a comunicar conmigo —dijo, directo, franco y sin ambages.

Harry abrió los ojos y se ajustó los anteojos. Eso no lo esperaba… bueno, sí, un poco. Pero no lo vio venir. Se adentró a la habitación, no antes de asomarse al pasillo y asegurarse que Hermione ya se había marchado. Y así fue. Se acercó con paso pausado y calculado, dejando unos cinco metros de distancia entre los dos.

—¿Qué quiere esta vez? —preguntó con apremio.

—Dinero… Como era de esperar, tiene hambre —explicó Malfoy. De repente tenía la mirada perdida y un aire ausente, como si estuviera en un lugar lejano.

Y así era. Pero no era como Harry pensaba, que más bien él no quería estar ahí. Draco pensaba en todo lo que podría pasar causado por su tío. Y —no lo aceptaría— sentía un poco de miedo al contemplar la posibilidad de que él adivinara a dónde se dirigía cada mañana de cada día.

—Lamentablemente no es suficiente información como para ayudarnos, ¡no que diga que no es válida! —aclaró Potter al ver la mueca ofendida del rubio platinado, que se relajó al escuchar lo que aclaró— Pero es verdad; tiene hambre, sí, era de esperar. Aún así no nos da pie para buscarlo en un lugar en específico.

Malfoy asintió un par de veces, consciente de que lo que decía el auror era verdad. Puso una mano en la cadera y pasó la otra por su cabello. Después resopló y dejó caer la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? _Busca el perdón_ , recordó con una burda imitación de la voz chillona de su madre. _Será fácil_. ¡Sí, claro! Desde que empezó a buscar ese mentado fácil perdón, todo ha sido más que complicado. Y para acabarla de fregar, aún no se sentía merecedor del perdón _. ¡Estúpida Granger!_

Malfoy volvió a levantar la mirada y observó a Potter contemplarlo de manera suspicaz.

—¿Siguen vigilando a los Weasley? —Harry asintió de forma solemne—. Tal vez deberías de poner unos aurores en la Mansión Malfoy.

Potter frunció las cejas y lo miró escéptico y a la vez expectante. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara hablando.

—También quería saber otra cosa. —Hizo una pausa—. Saber a dónde voy cuando salgo de Mansión Malfoy.

—Vienes aquí.

Draco asintió.

Malfoy podía ver a través de los cristales y los ojos verdes, los engranajes funcionando a toda máquina. El casi imperceptible asentimiento de la cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviera aprobando una lista intangible, como aceptando un proceso mental. Sus labios se movía con suavidad, casi no se notaba. Parecía estar diciendo cosas o sólo moviendo los labios.

—Lestrange busca venganza por Bellatrix… —monologó Potter— ¡Hermione!

Draco endureció su expresión y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Exacto. Hermione. _Fácil, claro_. Harry estaba igualmente conmocionado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo de repente laxo. Al verlo así, no pudo evitar crear un escenario detrás de sus párpados. Las luces muggles, el telón de terciopelo rojo y los actores en escena. Ahí, en el centro, el cuerpo inerte de una joven de rizos marrones y mucha gente alrededor. Había un actor rubio, un pelirrojo, y un pelinegro. Y después aparece un quinto actor, con cabello negro y ropaje andrajoso, diciendo: "venganza, dulce venganza".

No soportando más aquella imagen, parpadeó disipando la fastuosa onírica. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía nombrar al sentimiento que lo azoró de repente. Ese… nudo en la garganta que se formó, ni la presión invisible en el pecho. Inhaló hondo y carraspeó.

—Tal vez sería conveniente que conectemos la Red Flu de la mansión con la de Grimmauld Place, así mi tío no sabrá si es que salgo de la casa. Por otro lado, y como bien te había dicho, necesita dinero. Deben de estar alertas, un hombre con hambre comete imprudencias. Hará algo tarde o temprano y los aurores deben de estar pendientes si es que quieren atraparlo rápido. No lo subestimen, es una serpiente maestra para ser escurridiza.

Harry asintió a medida que escuchaba las palabras. Tener a Malfoy de su lado —podía decirse—, era muy conveniente. Nadia sabía de eso en el departamento y no necesitaban saber de su involucramiento.

—No te preocupes me encargaré personalmente de eso, y hablaré con alguien del ministerio para que conecten nuestras chimeneas —aseguró confianzudo en sus palabras.

Se quedaron silentes por un momento, analizando en sus interiores lo que había pasado. Cada uno absorto en las estrategias que podía emplear en distintas situaciones a las que se pueden presentar, y, en el caso de Malfoy, cómo pedirle perdón a Granger por haberse comportado de una manera tan insensible, sin la necesidad de decir esas dos palabras.

Entonces recordó algo.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué fue el episodio?

Potter levantó la mirada con celeridad, como sorprendido de que se rompiera el silencio de forma tan abrupta. Después de que procesó lo que le había preguntado, rió de forma amarga.

—La red Flu. — _Bueno, esto es irónico_ —. Los Weasley venían de visita, ya sabes, para verla antes de… En fin, decidieron viajar por red Flu y al parecer Hermione no lo sabía, pero cuando las llamas se tornaron verdes… fue algo feo. Lo bueno es que por lo de la última vez, ya sabía qué hacer.

Pánico. Ataque… de pánico. Suspiró.

 _Estúpida Granger_.

Por un momento agradeció haberse peleado con ella. Malfoy no podía creer que lo estuviera considerando pero estaba… feliz de no haber estado ahí. Verla de nuevo, así tan… indefensa, tan frágil… no es algo que quisiera ver de nuevo. Verla llorar —aunque no lo haya hecho con su súper mantra de no llorar por lo que puede solucionarse y esas tonterías que le dijo cuando la reencontró—, sería algo que no soportaría. Tal vez ella sufrió, seguro que sí. Pero al menos él no sufrió al verla en ese estado. Y jamás, nunca, ni por los millones de galeones que le ofrecieran, creyó que llegaría a decir eso. _Sufrir al verla sufrir, este mundo está de locos_ , pensó.

Entonces, cuando Potter abrió la boca para decir algo, el estremecimiento similar a un estallido sacudió los cimientos de Grimmauld Place, pero un aullido desgarrador proveniente de un piso superior, perforó sus cráneos, retumbando en sus oídos y en las paredes.

Se voltearon a ver más pálidos de lo normal.

 _Hermione_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

kirstty: Hola! me alegra saber que te ha gustado! muchísimas gracias y sí, las madres son sabias y ellas saben cómo manejarnos hahah y sí, las cosas tienen que ser lentas, poco a poco… si Draco cambia de un día a otro, así, un mega paso, es irreal y no duraría! y bueno, Hermione irá olvidando poco a poco cosas irrelevantes, mas después serán cosas más impactantes, aunque ya hubieron dos: Fred, elfos domésticos. Ya veremos qué más irá olvidando. Gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

PinknOz95: hahahhahhahhaha me matas de risa! hahhaha sí, eso paso, y sí, ya huela a cosas romanticonas! ya verás, ya verás! awww muchísimas gracias! pues es mi tercera historia (sólo hay dos arriba, la otra la bajé porque se está editando para novela aaaahhh!) y pues, muchísimas gracias, me siento súper halagada al saber que te entretengo tanto, espero que siga así la cosa! hahah ah! ni me lo digas! semana y media y ya parezco zombie! el semestre pasado estuvo súper tranquilo, entonces decidí meter sobrecarga y bueno… no fue mi mejor decisión hahaha pero voy bien! hahaha y no, por suerte sí me caen bien mis maestros! hacha claro que sí, ya me pasaré a leerlo otro capitulo! hahhaha podré, lo prometo! aunque los caps sean más cortos ahora! hahahaha muchísimas gracias! besos, xoxox


	20. Chapter 20

**_Tal vez, sólo… tal vez_**

Cada paso que daba era una tortura. Un suplicio tácito que rompía su alma en las miles de posibilidades que se formaban en su cabeza, su traicionera mente. Como cuando uno saca Insuficiente en su TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras y comienza a pensar cuál y cómo será el regaño de sus padres, que quieren que sea un Auror. O tal vez puede ser cuando uno va a San Mungo porque siente un cosquilleo en el corazón, y al pisar el gran atrio de cegador blanco, comienza a pensar en las miles de enfermedades terminales sin cura que tiene. Así se sentía Draco en esos momentos.

Un pide delante de otro, cada vez acercándose al lugar del que se dejó de escuchar ruido alguno hace apenas diez segundos. Detrás de él corría Potter, Malfoy escuchaba sus jadeos acelerados. Él también respiraba por la boca, las cantidades de aire que inhalaba no podían pasar por los orificios de su nariz.

Cuando la calma que se había formado en la sala del primer piso se rompió por el devastador grito de Hermione, la mente del rubio platinado comenzó amover los engranajes de su imaginación, transportándolo a un mundo de las más crueles y despiadadas posibilidades, una gama de acontecimientos posibles.

Podría ser que mientras él y Potter hablaban, su tío se metió a Grimmauld Place por la ventana de la biblioteca y se encontró a Hermione, que acababa de subir a —como le dio a entender— limpiar las estanterías sucias. Y podría ser que en cuanto llegaran a las puertas de madera negra labrada de la majestuosa biblioteca Black, y las abrieran, encontrarían al hombre de cabello negro y vestimenta andrajosa, de pie frente a la entrada, resguardado por el cuerpo de la sabelotodo. Y la punta de su varita estaría enterrada en el cuello de Granger, arrugando un poco la suave piel. Granger estaría con los ojos enrojecidos y un par de lágrimas se habrán derramado. Sus manos estarían asidas a sus pantalones con nerviosismo y su labio inferior temblaría de terror.

Otro escenario —y uno que odió contemplar— podría ser que en cuanto llegaran a la biblioteca, encontrarían las puertas cerradas con un hechizo o un conjuro y les sería casi imposible abrir las puertas. Y mientras ellos desperdician sus energías intentando ingresar a la habitación rodeada de libros, mientras ellos escuchan los gritos agonizantes de Granger, ocasionados por la maldita y desdeñosa tortura que le estaría brindando Lestrange. Se imaginó los _crucios_ y demás hechizo que de seguro estarán lacerando su piel y retorciendo sus entrañas. La imaginaba a los pies de ése, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole la mejilla herida, la frente sudada, y los ojos cerrados.

Y después, vino la tercera posibilidad —y la peor de todas—. Imaginó que llegaba a la habitación… pero llegaba muy tarde. En su mente, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían y lo recibía el cuadro más devastador, más triste, más… desgarrador. Ahí, en el suelo que creó su mente, había una figura menuda desparramada. Un cabello enmarañado y revoltoso cubría el rostro más angelical que él había visto en toda su vida. Y detrás de ella, un hombre de pie sonreía. La malicia y la locura resplandecían en su mirada. Parecía un lunático. Y entonces, el Lestrange de la mente de Draco decía las palabras más terroríficas que pudiera haber escuchado jamás:

—Venganza, dulce venganza —reía Lestrange.

Ahora, Draco corría los últimos tramos de escalera, que le permitirían llegar a la biblioteca. No se volvió a escuchar un grito, ni siquiera pasos. Nada. El silencio era casi mortal. Entonces, volvió a escuchar algo. Cosas. Parecían… chillidos, pero no de dolor como esperaba. Eran más como gritos agudos y ahogados. Casi hasta parecían nerviosos y desesperados. Aumentó el ritmo y la anchura de sus zancadas. Sus brazos se agitaban de delante hacia atrás con armonía. Su jadeos se escuchaban con atosigante cadencia y su frente se comenzaba a ver perlada por el sudor. Entonces a su nariz llegó un olor muy peculiar. No podía identificarlo en esos momentos, no sabía por qué. Tal vez era que no tenía la capacidad de pensar y analizar, o podía ser que en efecto no conocía aquel aroma. Pero era… fuerte. Penetraba sus fosas nasales con desmesura y sin cuidado, inundándolo de algo intangible pero a la vez pesado. Sus propios pulmones rechazaban el oxígeno contaminado. Y luego, un vaho o bruma grisácea rodeaba sus pies. Con cada paso que daba, hálitos en espirales se movían, dándole un aspecto lóbrego y siniestro al amplio pasillo. Los chillidos de Hermione se hicieron más audibles, y escuchaba también un silbido. Similar a aquél que produce un árbol interponiéndose en el camino del viento. Muy suave, pero agitado.

Faltaban sólo cuatro metros para llegar a ella. Sólo cuatro largos y desesperantes metros. Después tres… dos… y quiso detenerse. Por un momento no quería entrar a ver qué sucedió. Por la fracción de un segundo, quiso ser egoísta de nuevo y quedarse fuera, para no ver lo que de seguro rompería su paz mental y lo turbaría. Pero algo incorpóreo lo halaba hacia la biblioteca, hacia ella. Por más que quisiera detenerse, no podría. No podría detener sus pies hasta estar a un lado de ella y abrazarla al darse cuenta de que estaba bien. _Bueno, ése es otro pensamiento para detenerme y no entrar, ¿abrazarla?_

Un metro. Su mano pálida y esculpida a mano en mármol, empujó una de las puertas con fuerza, alejándola con estrepitoso ruido. Y se detuvo. Lo que vio delante de el definitivamente no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Potter también se detuvo a su lado. Los dos pusieron una cara sorprendida, y un poco asustados.

Esto fue lo que vieron:

Las paredes de la biblioteca Black estaban cubiertas por estanterías que llegaban a los techos, todas revestidas de libros. Al centro, se hallaban cuatro estanterías de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, con libros por ambos lados. En la tercera estantería se encontraba Hermione. En su mano izquierda se encontraba un libro de pasta de cuero de un color café deslavado pro el tiempo. Éste, se agitaba de arriba abajo con nerviosismo, y sus hojas cortaban el viento, provocando el silbido que Malfoy había escuchado antes. En la mano derecha de la castaña se hallaba su varita. Ésta también se movía, pero sin rumbo fijo ni propósito aparente. Sólo… se movía.

La joven en cuestión tenía una expresión mezclada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par en lo que parecía ser miedo, culpabilidad y desesperación. Sus labios estaban torcidos, mostrando los dientes, casi como un perro enojado. Sus cejas estaban encorvadas hacia arriba, como signo de descontrol. Los pies estaban separados para poder mantener el equilibrio y parecía querer volar al agitar de esa manera los brazos.

Y la última pieza que los desconcertó, fue encontrar grandes bocanadas de llamas salir de una de las estanterías. Las llamas amarillas, anaranjadas y rojizas desprendían humo negruzco que se alejaba poco a poco con las ondas de viento provocadas por el libro de Granger.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, sacándolos de su estupefacción—, no se queden ahí parados, ¡ayúdenme!

Aquella desesperada órden los despertó, que en cuestión de segundos, sacaron sus varitas del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se acercaron con tan solo seis zancadas.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! —aullaron los hombres.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos para no estorbar, abrazando el libro a su pecho y exhalando con alivio. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras escuchaba las gotas y lo chorros de agua destruir los preciados libros. _Aunque no pueden destruirlos más de lo que yo los destruí_ , se lamentó con amargura.

Malfoy y Potter compartieron una mirada confundida mientras los chorros de agua salían de las puntas de sus varitas. El fuego poco a poco se fue extinguiendo y el humo se fue disipando. Varias gotas de agua caían al suelo, creando ondas circulares que se alejaban del centro poco a poco, creando más. El chapoteo era lo único que rompía el silencio. Los ojos verdes y grises se conectaron, y ambos expresaban la misma duda: ¿qué sucedió?

Observaron por un momento los libros. Gran parte de ellos estaban irreparables o inexistentes, sólo quedaban las pastas y algunas hojas. Varios estaban chamuscados y o hechos cenizas. Del cien porciento de los libros de esa estantería, quedaban sólo el cuarenta porciento. Potter exhaló ruidosamente, girándose a enfrentar a Hermione. Malfoy lo imitó.

Ella continuaba abrazando el libro con dependencia, su varita seguía en la mano derecha. Respiraba con tranquilidad aunque tenía los ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, la piel no se arrugaba a los alrededores.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Potter.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente.

—¡Oh!, gracias por ayudar —exclamó con una sonrisa y fingida alegría.

Malfoy quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Algo extraño estaba pasando y tenía que saber qué era. Él pensando en que algo malo le había sucedido y no, resulta que la niña estaba sola haciendo quién sabe qué.

—¿Qué pasó? —gruñó Malfoy, frunciendo las cejas con fuerza, uniéndolas en la cima de su nariz.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada a los libros chamuscados y mojados. Malfoy sintió un leve empujón por parte del cara cortada y se volvió a verlos. Éste lo observaba con reprensión y reproche. Frustrado, Malfoy regresó su mirada a la sabelotodo y, ahogando un resoplido, parafraseó su pregunta:

—¿Podrías decirnos qué sucedió? —dijo con un muy mal fingido tono de condescendencia. Así como su voz, su expresión denotaba lo irritado que se sentía. ¡Estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto mientras corría por las escaleras, ahora quería saber si no fue en vano! De nuevo, sintió un empujón por parte de Potter. _Que se aguante, es lo más que puedo hacer._

—No fue nada —ella hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a la situación. Con temerosos pasos, rodeó a los dos hombres y se alejó de la zona—. Un pequeño descuido, eso es todo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Potter se le adelantó, interponiéndose entre Granger y él.

—Hermione, eso no fue nada. Se estaba quemando la estantería y por si no te has dado cuenta, tienes tu varita en la mano, ¿por qué no lo apagaste?

Como si acabase de darse cuenta de eso, Hermione levantó la mano derecha y observó la varita de madera con las cejas fruncidas. Extrañada, la giró para poder ver toda la circunferencia labrada.

Malfoy y Potter volvieron a compartir una mirada extrañada y poco temerosa.

—Dinos qué pasó —volvió a decir Malfoy, esta vez mucho más afable y tranquilo.

Granger, que continuaba observando la varita con creciente interés, abrió los labios para comenzar a hablar, pero tardó unos segundos. Cuando se sintió lista, empezó a narrar sin despegar los ojos de la varita.

—Decidí limpiar las estanterías, estaban muy sucias —dijo con monotonía, y de una forma lacónica—. No sé qué pasó, sólo conjuré un _fregotego_ , nada más. Y las llamas nacieron. No sabía qué hacer, los libros se quemaban. Intenté apagarlos pero no sabía cómo. Entonces grité de desesperación. Los libros se quemaban. Luego llegaron ustedes y apagaron el fuego, tan fácil, tan… sencillo.

Malfoy jamás se había sentido tan desolado como en esos momentos. Sabía lo que eso significaba, el doctor Brooks dijo que tarde o temprano sucedería. Dio un paso hacia ella y el deslizar de sus pies captó de nuevo su atención. Ella despegó sus ojos chocolates de la varita y los fijó en los de mercurio. Sus miradas se fundieron y Hermione supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo pero honestamente, no sabía qué.

—Granger, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿me entendiste? Sé honesta, no me mientas —su voz fue solemne y severa, casi siniestra por su cadencia.

La mujer tensó la quijada con nerviosismo. asintió.

—No, no me asientas. Dime que me entiendes y que me dirás la verdad —ordenó de nuevo.

Potter turnaba su mirada entre el hurón y su mejor amiga, con la duda escrita ens su facciones.

—Sí —dijo Granger—. Está bien.

Draco inhaló aire. Lo que iba a pasar no era nada bueno.

—Dime qué movimiento hiciste con la varita.

Ante la extraña petición, Hermione levantó su varita hacia el frente y la movió. Formó un espiral que terminó por envainar, como si lo atravesara. Draco cerró los ojos por un momento y bajó la mirada. _Estaba haciendo un_ _feraberto_.

—Hermione, pero si ése es para… —comenzó a decir Potter, pero Malfoy levantó la mano y lo detuvo. Ella no debía de saberlo aún.

—Muy bien Granger, ahora dime. ¿Por qué cuando el fuego empezó, no lo apagaste?

Ella se mostró contrariada. Arrugó su expresión a una de pesar y desolación pero a la vez de confusión, como si ni ella misma lo supiera. Masculló algo ininteligible.

—Articula Granger, pronuncia bien las palabras —su voz fue dura.

Hermione torció los labios, como sellándolos y negándose a contestar. Nuevamente se reunieron sus miradas y tácitamente él la obligaba, la empujaba y orillaba a decirle una respuesta. _Vamos Granger, prometiste decirme la verdad. No me mientras ahora_.

—Porque… porque… —abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Respiró y exhaló, resignándose—. Porque no sabía cómo.

Y ahí estaba lo que realmente sucedía. Potter levantó una mano y cubrió sus labios, girándose para que ella no viera su expresión. Draco controló la suya pero su interior gritaba lo que Harry expresaba. Eso sólo significa una cosa: ella ya no debe de hacer magia.

—Granger quiero que me escuches muy bien y me obedezcas, ¿lo harás? —la verdad es que sus palabras no daban cabida a otra opción, pero por mera cortesía preguntaba. Ella pareció notarlo.

—No me mandas, Malfoy —gruñó, retrocediendo un paso.

El aludido rodó los ojos y el otro ni siquiera se volvió. Seguía procesando la información.

—Granger, no empieces —respondió.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos. Cerró su mano con fuerza en la varita y abrazó aún más el libro. Asintió. Lo iba a escuchar… y obedecer.

—Ya no debes de hacer magia. Quiero que me entregues tu varita.

—¡¿Qué?! —aulló.

Hermione, de todo lo que creía que iba a decirle, jamás pensó que sería eso. Por un momento, regresó a estar en la cocina hace varios meses, cuando les dijo a sus amigos cuál había sido el diagnóstico del doctor Brooks. Cuando ella caviló acerca de las implicaciones de su enfermedad, y una de ellas era perder la magia. No perderla _per se_ , pero sí perder su libertad de practicarla. Se volvería esclava de su enfermedad y caería a ser la simplona que siempre se sintió ser antes de saber que era bruja. Y veía aquel futuro como muy lejano, algo que llegaría poco a poco y siempre guardó la esperanza de perder la memoria antes de perder la oportunidad de hacer magia. No quería perder lo único que la hacía sobresalir. Lo único que la hacía ella. Hermione Granger sin magia no era nada, no podía quitarle su varita. No podía perderse tan así. Ya bastaba con su mente, con su personalidad, con sus recuerdos, con su vida, como para que también le quiten lo único que en serio la hace especial.

Draco observaba con atención y recelo los que los ojos chocolates expresaban. Esas emociones que destilaban tristeza y desesperación se adentraban a sus entrañas y lo hacían sentir culpable. _Estúpida Granger_.

—No.

Harry se volteó al escuchar la segura respuesta de su mejor amiga y caminó hasta posicionarse junto al rubio platinado.

—Hermione, tal vez no sea mejor amigo de Malfoy, pero tiene razón, tienes que dársela.

—¡¿Tiene razón?! —chilló escandalizada, retrocediendo un paso.

Para sorpresa de los otros dos, ella dejó caer el libro que había tenido abrazado, cayendo éste sobre el piso de parqué abierto, mostrando sus hojas y texto. Hermione ahora tenía abrazada su varita, como si quisiera incrustarla a su pecho, y estaba seguros de que esa era su intención. No había manera alguna de que la soltara por voluntad propia.

—Granger, no seas una niña terca y obedece —Malfoy extendió su mano, enfrentando el techo con su palma. No iba a salir de esa habitación si la varita de Granger.

—No lo haré.

Retrocedió otro paso.

Malfoy giró su rostro para ver a Potter. Éste tenía un semblante adolorido y triste, entendiendo a la perfección lo que sentía Granger.

El alto joven de cabellera rubia asintió de forma tétrica y cruzó los brazos. Asintió dos veces, como meditando sus próximos movimientos. A cada paso que comenzó a dar, ella retrocedió otro. Y sabía que lo que iba a decir definitivamente no le darían puntos a su favor, más bien lo harían perder varios puntos. Para con ella y Potter.

—Entiendo que no quieras darme tu varita, pero ya no puedes hacer magia, _Hermione_. Y espero que entiendas que no voy a dejarte salir de esta habitación con ella en tu mano. Tú me pediste que pasara los días contigo para cuidarte, ya pesar de decirte que en definitiva no sería la niñera de alguien, terminé haciendo justamente eso. Ahora sé la niña buena y entrégame esa varita, porque no me importaría quitártela a la fuerza.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Hermione ahogó un grito y giró un poco su cuerpo, como si quisiera proteger la varita.

—No lo harás —gritó con agonía y súplica. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero Draco sabía que no lloraría.

—Te doy tres —gruñó extendiendo de nuevo su mano.

—Malfoy —masculló Potter con un ápice de advertencia escondida en su voz.

Hermione negó, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Draco.

—Dos.

—¡No! —aulló, retrocediendo otro paso. Seguía cubriendo su varita con su cuerpo y ambas manos, y su cabeza iba de un lado a otro con celeridad. Sus ojos brillaban y se enrojecían con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba.

 _Así me odie por esto, al menos sabré que no morirá por su propia mano._

—¡Malfoy, por favor!

—Tres.

Draco sacó su varita —que había vuelto a guardar— y la apuntó a Hermione. Ella, por acto reflejo, sacó la suya y enfrentó con la punta el pecho de Draco.

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

Su plan era que un escudo invisible saliera, que impidiera el _accio_ que estaba segura él mandaría. El hechizo, no salió como esperaba. Un rayo de rojo neón salió de la punta de su varita directo al pecho de Malfoy.

—¡ _Protego_! —el hechizo de Harry salió justo antes de que llegara el rayo rojo al pecho del estupefacto Malfoy. El hechizo rebotó en el escudo y salió disparado hacia la izquierda. Cuando éste chocó contra la pared, una gran explosión dejó un hoyo de gran tamaño que desprendía bocanadas de polvo y pequeños pedazos de la pared.

Hermione abrió la mano y la varita cayó al suelo. El sonido de madera contra madera sobrepasó los vestigios de la explosión. Ella ahogó un grito con sus manos y abrió los ojos de par en par. Una solitaria lágrima se desbordó sin intención. Draco, que nunca desvió la mirada de los chocolates, ensombreció su semblante. Gracias a su mirada periférica pudo alcanzar a ver el hoyo de la explosión. _Ése pudo haber sido mi estómago._

—¿Ya estás contenta? —dijo con voz baja, silbante.

—Malfoy, lo siento tanto, no quería… —se disculpó pero no terminó. Volvió a cubrir sus labios con las manos.

—¿No querías? ¡Yo sé que no querías! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Potter, en estos momentos estaría en el piso con un hoyo en vez de abdomen, y les estaría regalando una alberca de sangre! ¡¿Y aún así tú no quieres dejar de hacer magia?! ¡A la próxima serás tú la que se haga un hoyo, no en el estómago pero en la cabeza!

—¡Malfoy! —advirtió Potter. Pero el aludido no escuchó. Estaba enfurecido. A la próxima podría no ser él el que estaba en peligro, pero ella.

Hermione se encogió ante el regaño, como una niña pequeña. Gimió pero como había esperado Draco, no lloró.

—Lo siento, por favor perdóname —suplicó—. En serio no quería, no sé qué salió mal.

—¡Está claro que no sabes qué salió mal! —dio tres pasos rápidos hasta ella, tomándola por los hombros— Por si no recuerdas, Granger, estás olvidando todo. Eso incluye los hechizos. Ya no sabes cómo hacerlos, eres un peligro con varita en mano. Así que ahora, quieras o no, me dejes o no, chilles o no, te quitaré esa varita, porque no paso mis días a tu lado sólo para verte morir por un error que yo pude haber evitado, ¿me escuchaste?

Granger, que estaba muda, asintió. Sólo pudo hacer eso. Se había quedado sin palabras, completamente estupefacta. Algo cálido se expandió en su interior. Algo que le daba la esperanza, la triste e injusta esperanza de pensar que tal vez Ginny estaba equivocada. Tal vez Malfoy sí pudiera verla diferente, y no sólo como la hija de muggles que era.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo o siquiera moverse. Los fuertes, fríos e increíbles brazos de Malfoy la rodearon. Se aferraron a ella y la abrazaron a su pecho como si de un ser querido se tratara.

—Prometí que te cuidaría —dijo en un susurro. Su cálido aliento rozaba la mejilla de ella—. Prometí que te protegería, incluso si eso es de ti misma.

Y él entendió algunas cosas. Tal vez era posible que no hiciera todo por mera obligación o esperanza de redimirse. Tal vez incluso lo hacía… porque la quería.

Y como si algo lo obligara a moverse, bajó sus labios y los estampó en la frente de Hermione.

 _No sé cómo pasó… pero creo que sí, la quiero._

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)** Y lamento la tardanza. He regresado a la universidad, metí sobrecarga y estoy que no puedo con mi alma, además de que ya empiezo exámenes (lo sé), en fin, sólo recordarles que no dejaré esta historia por ninguna razón! así que quédense tranquilos! _

_Betty: lamento la tardanza en serio! pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado, creo que es algo que ya todos esperaban! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo_

PinknOz95: hahhhaa si tanto te emocionaste con la insinuación, no me imagino cómo estarás en estos momentos! hahah lo ha aceptado! y bueno, ya vimos qué pasó con Hermione, dime, ¿sorprendida? _ya somos dos! estoy en mi tercer semestre, tú también? en mi universidad no hay extras, si repruebas, repites materia! pero bueno, lo unico que me preocupa es mate, que soy malísima! yo soy humanista! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox_

Lovemexem: ¿Desde La Segunda Oportunidad? awwwww (esa historia es mi bebé, la amo con todo mi ser), y wow que sigas conmigo, muchísimas gracias! wow… sigo en shock! muchísimas gracias en serio por el incondicional apoyo, esto que hago es por ustedes y por mí también, obvio haha, pero es increíble ver que les gusta mi trabajo entonces… muchísimas gracias! besos, xoxox


	21. Chapter 21

**_Después de todo_**

Hermione Granger se encontraba viendo por la ventana de la sala de Grimmauld Place. Sus codos estaban recargados en el alféizar de madera de cedro, y sus rodillas apoyadas en el diván de terciopelo negro empolvado debajo de la ventana. Casi parecía Wendy —la niña de las historias muggles que leyó de niña— diciéndole a Peter Pan que jamás iba a dejar de creer en él. Sus ojos chocolates veían las gotas que chocaban contra el cristal. El cielo de afuera estaba repleto de nubes sin forma, grisáceas. No había ningún rayo de sol en todo el firmamento y la lluvia parecía restregarle en la cara que le estaba arruinando el día. Caía directamente a su rostro, si no fuera por la protección del vidrio. Se escuchaba el repiqueteo sordo del agua, y la resolana creaba sombras en el rostro de la joven, como víboras deslizándose hacia su cuello. Suspiró. Se suponía que ese sería un gran día. No lo estaba siendo.

El día anterior había vuelto a su rutina con Malfoy, o como lo llamaba sólo en su mente, Draco. Le había pedido perdón y algo así como que se habían arreglado. Después recuerda que la había abrazado en la biblioteca, le había dado un beso en la frente, y ella se había sentido muy cansada. En su mente se repetía la escena:

Harry carraspeó muy fuerte, y el hurón y ella se separaron, incómodos y nerviosos. En estos momentos no recordaba por qué, pero ahí se sintió muy triste. Desolada. Y muy cansada. Recuerda que les dijo a los chicos que iba a irse a dormir y, antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo y giró lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo en realidad. Draco la veía con escrutinio, como si quisiera perforar su mente con los ojos, descubrir lo que ocultaba o si estaba bien en realidad. Y Hermione habló sin pensarlo.

—¿Me acompañas?

Con felicidad recuerda cómo los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par con asombro, y Hermione casi podía asegurar que se puso nervioso. Su dedo índice, pálido y pétreo como el resto de su ser, se movió como si de un tic se tratara. Harry también había abierto los ojos, pero en un sentido muy distinto. El niño que vivió simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Después de un largo y tortuoso minuto para Hermione, Malfoy habló:

—Eh… yo, sí… está bien, sí —tartamudeó como nadie lo había visto hacerlo nunca en su vida.

Hermione sonrió con amplitud y retomó su camino, sabiendo que él la seguiría. Después de que Malfoy le dedicara una mirada extrañada al estupefacto Potter, salió detrás de ella, alcanzándola en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Granger continuaba con su amplia sonrisa, mas Malfoy había retomado su postura indiferente ante todo. No había una sola facción en su rostro que denotara lo que sucedía en su interior.

Por dentro se recriminaba su actuar. ¿Besarla? ¿Él? ¿Besando a… Hermione Granger? Simplemente no había una explicación lógica a eso, pero admite y muy a su pesar, que se sintió bien. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con la piel, suave y lisa, de la frente, un sentimiento se expandió en su ser. Como la explosión que rompió un pedazo en la pared. Pero no causó desastres irreparables. Era algo… que en serio se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien, perturbablemente bien. Y le dio miedo. Miedo porque no sabía cómo actuar. Dominaba el hecho de que era un excelente actor y sabía que dominaba a la perfección su actuar y expresiones, pero tarde o temprano se volvería loco si no hacía algo. _Y no harás nada_.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos más y llegaron a la puerta que los separaba de la habitación de Granger. _Privado_ , pensó Malfoy. _Límites que no se deben de cruzar_.

Entonces Granger abrió la puerta y se adentró.

—¿Vienes? —dijo con un peculiar tono cantarín y sorprendentemente insinuante, o al menos así lo percibió Malfoy.

Draco tragó saliva… o más bien intentó, su boca estaba de repente seca. ¿Entrar? Estaba a punto de decir que prefería quedarse afuera y que regresaría mañana pero algo incorpóreo lo haló al interior. Y por si fuera poco, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Asió sus manos a su pantalón negro, temeroso a lo que sus impulsos podrían llevarlo a hacer.

Los ojos de Malfoy vieron a la callada Hermione abrir uno de los cajones —el mismo en el que vio el sostén la primer vez que estuvo en su habitación—, y sacó una pijama que ya había visto: la de borreguitos.

Granger caminó hasta el bañó y, después de dedicarle una mirada indescifrable, entró. Y todo hubiera estado perfecto y no hubiera dejado la puerta entornada. Y Draco tenía visión completa por medio del reflejo de la joven en el espejo. De nuevo intentó tragar saliva. De nuevo no tragó nada.

Malfoy sintió que la sangre aumentaba su recorrido gracias al incremento de ritmo de sus latidos. Sintió la piel febril y la boca seguía seca. Hermione se quitó la blusa que usaba y Draco pudo ver su espalda delgada, y un par de cicatrices rosáceas cruzaban su piel, de seguro producto de la guerra y todo el tiempo que pasó acampando con el pelo de zanahoria y cara rajada. Luego las manos de ella se encontraron en el centro de los omóplatos. Y desabrocharon su sostén blanco de algodón. Y Malfoy desvió la mirada. No es que fuera mojigato, y no se consideraba el hombre más respetuoso para con las mujeres, pero si antes el tener sus manos pegadas a su pantalón servían de control, si seguía tentando la suerte, nada podría detenerlo.

Pasaron lo que pudieron ser dos o tres minutos y ella salió con la pijama, la cara lavada y los dientes cepillados. Su cabello adorablemente enmarañado se lo había atado en la cima de su cabeza con un listón azul cielo, que de seguro se quitaría para ir a dormir. Le sonrió, ignorante a lo que antes le había provocado.

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó Malfoy múltiples veces. _Maldita sea todo. Estúpida Granger_.

—Malfoy… —dijo Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él levantó la mirada y la encontró quitando los cojines de la cama, con expresión ausente. Sus manos se movían como por instinto y no se daba cuenta de a dónde los lanzaba. Malfoy observó lo que estaba a su alrededor. Él se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada y todo permanecía igual a la vez anterior que entró, para buscar las pociones de la enfermedad de Granger, antes de irse a casa de los Weasley. La puerta del baño a la derecha, la cajonera frente a la cama, la cama a su izquierda, una ventana en la pared de enfrente. Inhaló hondo y regresó su mirada a la de ella. Hermione tenía una ceja levantada, entre nerviosa y expectante. Malfoy metió las manos a los bolsillo de su pantalón y cambió su peso de pie.

—Dime —contestó.

Ella se detuvo y cruzó los brazos. Su mejilla derecha se vio resaltada por la presión de la lengua desde el interior. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama y pareció meditar un momentos lo que iba a decir. Y sí que tenía mucho que pensar. Una de las cosas que más miedo le daba de su enfermedad acababa de suceder. Y tenía que esforzarse por no posar su vita en el lado izquierdo del saco de Malfoy, pues en el bolsillo interior se encontraba su hermosa, preciada y adorada varita.

—¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer ahora? —dijo.

Levantó de nuevo los ojos y los posó sobre Draco. Su semblante era tranquilo, imperturbable, como si no pasara nada. Pero sus ojos chocolates trataban de encubrir la tormenta que sacudía la calma de su interior. Malfoy apreció el brillo en ellos, pero sabía que ninguna de las lágrimas que se acumulaban sobre sus pestañas se iban a derramar. _Me pregunto cuándo será el día que llore._

—¿Qué pasará de qué? —preguntó con voz monótona y lacónica, casi como si tuviera flojera de pensar en una respuesta.

Granger inhaló hondo y asintió un par de veces, sabiendo que tenía que reformular su pregunta. Recordó que cuando le dijo a sus amigos sobre su enfermedad, lo que más la afectaba no era perder la memoria en sí, pero perderse a sí misma. Dejar de existir al perder la esencia de quién era ella.

—¿Qué pasará ahora… que no puedo hacer magia? —levantó los ojos.

Malfoy se sorprendió. En ellos no anidaba la desesperación que había visto ates, y tampoco la que esperaba ver. Ellos destilaban una refinada mezcla de sentimientos que incomodaron al de ojos de plata. Se podía encontrar el desconcierto, la confusión, el temor a lo incierto y un poco de decisión.

Pensó por unos segundos la respuesta.

Ahora todo se complicaría, muchas gracias. Si de por sí ya era dependiente cuando todavía podía hacer magia, las cosas estarían mucho peor ahora que no podía, y qué momento para que la pelo de arbusto no pueda valerse por sí misma. Su tío andaba suelto por ahí, buscando cualquier forma de joderlo. _Y yo voy aceptando que tal vez sienta cosas por ella, excelente Draco._ Pero le había dicho algo muy importante hace tan sólo unos minutos. Algo que él se sorprendió de escuchar de su propia boca y que pensó unos segundos después que si había sido lo correcto. Él la protegería, aunque sea de ella misma. Y si ella no puede hacer magia, él la haría por ella. No que le fuera a decir eso.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —tajó de forma seca, intentando cubrir el nerviosismo que lo azoró con aquellos pensamientos.

Hermione resopló frustrada.

¿Quién lo entiende? Un momento es lindo, atento y muy tierno, y al siguiente es el mismo patán que la insultaba con apenas doce años. Era demasiado incongruente cuando quiere, y la desesperaría como nada en el mundo… si no se pusiera nerviosa cada que lo veía. Si no le saltara el corazón cuando escuchaba su nombre. Si no soñara con él cada noche. Si no, si no… pero todo pasaba. Y por eso lo dejaba ser.

Lo observó con los ojos desviados, evadiéndola, y no entendía por qué. Sonrió de lado. Parecía un niño pequeño enojado, tratando de mostrarse enfurruñado para conseguir lo que quiere. Y ella sabía que cualquier cosa —bueno, casi cualquier cosa— que le pidiera, ella se lo daría.

Bajó las manos y tiró del cobertor, revelando las sábanas de color marfil con pequeñas flores rosas. Tiró de ellas y dejó el suficiente espacio para poder meterse a dormir.

—Claro que debo preocuparme —dijo. Aunque Malfoy no la viera, podía escuchar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Es sólo que tú no dejarás que me preocupe.

Y antes de que Malfoy pudiera salir de su estupor, ella se metió entre las cobijas y cubrió su cuerpo hasta los hombros, girándose y dándole la espalda. Draco hubiera querido desmentirla y decirle alguna que otra cosa ofensiva, molestarla como solía hacerlo. Pero por alguna razón no pudo. Sabía que ella seguía despierta. Que podía escucharla. ¿Y él qué hizo? Sonrió como un estúpido enamorado. Exactamente, como ella dijo, no la dejaría preocuparse. No dejaría que nada le pasara. El corazón le latió desbocado. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acercarse y tirarse a su lado para esperar con ella a que se durmiera, pero no se atrevió. Tal vez se asustaría y lo correría. Mejor con correr el riesgo.

—Mañana buscaremos el trébol de cuatro hojas —anunció con voz monótona y lacónica.

Asintió, como confirmando sus palabras, aún con su tonta sonrisa y salió.

Hermione despertó hasta el día siguiente… con un muy buen humos.

Los tréboles de cuatro hojas simbolizaban la buena suerte, y vaya que la necesitaba. Se levantó bastante tarde —Harry tocó su puerta anunciando que Draco ya había llegado— y se metió a bañar con tranquilidad, tallando su cuerpo con el delicioso jabón con olor a lavanda, lavó su cabello con shampoo de vainilla y salió con la piel enrojecida por el agua caliente. Era un buen día. Estaría con Malfoy, saldría al aire libre y no había olvidado —o eso creía— lo que sucedió el día anterior. Era un grandioso día. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla con un suéter tejido rosa y unas pequeñas botas negras. Le empeñó más tiempo a su cabello, dejando una melena semi controlada de rizos y aplicó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía… linda, según su juicio.

Sabiendo que Malfoy se desesperaría si tardaba más tiempo, salió casi dando saltitos de alegría y bajó las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces llegó al pie de la escalera y desvió su andar a la izquierda, para adentrarse a la sala de estar.

Ahí había estado él, de pie frente a la ventana, las manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja, con su usual traje negro. _Bueno, ni siquiera puede vestirse normal para andar en el piso. No seas ingenua Hermione, él no se iba a tirar contigo a buscar un trébol._

Granger estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, cuando él se giró para verla. Su semblante era el de siempre, impasible e inexpresivo. Sus ojos no brillaban con nada e incluso parecía estar cansado, como si hubiera dormido mal. a susurrar Potter, y en su voz se escuchaba la amenaza que pensaba cumplir dado el caso.

durmiera, pero no se atrevio. su her

—No podemos salir hoy —fue todo lo que dijo.

Y fue lo suficiente. Como por arte de magia —qué ironía—, el buen humor de la castaña se redujo a nada. Giró su mirada a la ventana y comprobó que el día no los dejaría buscar los tréboles. El cielo estaba gris y comenzaba a caer una llovizna que chocaba contra el cristal. Pronto se tornaría en lluvia muy pesada.

Como una niña pequeña esperando sus regalos el día de navidad, echó a correr hacia el cristal, por poco empujando a Malfoy, y se hincó en el diván, viendo hacia fuera.

Y ahí seguía, viendo cómo las gotas caían una tras otras, arruinándole lo que debió de hacer una cita —al menos en su mente— con Draco. Pero no, claro que no. Ella no era suertuda, ¿cómo es que iba a conseguir un trébol de la buena suerte?

Malfoy seguía detrás de ella y podía escuchar que cuchicheaba con Harry, que había aparecido hace unos cinco minutos más o menos.

—No se va a despegar de ahí en toda la tarde —masculló Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos y los regresó a las gotas que se escurrían. Escuchó a Malfoy resoplar.

—La voy a separar, ya me estoy cansando —tajó él no muy bajo. Granger casi estaba segura que lo hizo para que lo escuchara. Volvió a rodar los ojos.

—No vas a hacerlo… No te dejaré —volvió a susurrar Potter, y en su voz se escuchaba la amenaza que pensaba cumplir dado el caso.

—Mírame —musitó Malfoy.

Hermione… volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Malfoy, no puedes obligarla a quitarse a ahí. Ayer fue un día muy duro.

—Créeme, no es por eso que está así —gruñó Malfoy.

Granger sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes? —increpó Potter.

—La conozco mejor que tú ahora, Potter, no hace falta que hagas un escándalo.

Se escuchó un gruñido ahogado por parte del de ojos verdes. Hermione rodó los ojos. Pero algo más pasó. Se sintió un poco feliz al saber que era verdad. También triste, porque Harry era su mejor amigo, pero ahora la conocía como nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo, su acérrimo enemigo de sangre. Draco Malfoy. _Y lo quieres, para variar._

—Los escucho, ¿sabían? —dijo. Su cálido aliento creó brumas que empañaron el cristal en un círculo semi perfecto. Se fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Perfecto. Ahora vamos a hacer algo productivo —habló Malfoy con cinismo.

La castaña giró la cabeza por primera vez en media hora, para verlo con ojos en blanco.

Draco tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba recargado en el dintel de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala. Harry estaba a su izquierda, sentado en el descansabrazos del sillón de terciopelo negro, a juego con el diván debajo de la ventana.

Y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un haz de luz perforó la ventana que había estado contemplando. La luz era azulada y mística, con forma de un perro. En un instante, ella se levantó del sillón, Harry también y Malfoy se enderezó. Era el Patronus de Ron.

—Atacaron la Madriguera —dijo su voz, proveniente de la figura flotante. Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos con terror. Malfoy los cerró—. Estamos bien… la casa no tanto. Deberías de venir a ver.

Y sin más, desapareció. No quedó rastro alguno de que alguna vez haya estado ahí. Estuvieron silentes por uno… dos… tres segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Hermione con terror palpable en su expresión. Draco levantó una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella, como si temiera algún colapso o crisis nervioso. Harry levantó las manos en un intento de calmarla.

—Tranquilízate, están con bien —aclaró, aunque ella había escuchado exactamente lo mismo.

Draco sabía. Fue Lestrange. Desvió su mirada y vio que Potter se la regresaba. Él también lo sabía.

—Tenemos que ir.

Y antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, Hermione ya se había encaminado había la salida, interceptada en un segundo por los dos jóvenes.

—Estás loca si piensas que te dejaré ir —tajó Malfoy con expresión severa.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer y qué no —terció ella intentando esquivarlos. Tarea imposible.

—Hermione, no puedes hacer magia, es mejor que te quedes aquí con Malfoy y yo voy a la madriguera.

—Podría ir si Malfoy me diera mi varita-

—¡Ni lo pienses! —regañó el rubio platinado.

Harry se metió entre los dos. No vayan a querer matarse.

—Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que eres la mejor bruja que se haya conocido jamás. Pero estás enferma y digo que no vas.

Sin más, se volvió para ver a Malfoy y le dedicó una mirada cómplice. El de ojos grises asintió comprendiendo qué quería decir y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, no la hubiera dejado salir de Grimmauld Place jamás. Y salió.

Hermione intentó seguirlo, aprovechando que Malfoy se mostraba distraído, pero rápidamente se puso en su camino.

—Ni lo pienses —sonrió con altanería.

Hermione resopló.

—¡Pero tengo que ir! ¡Es mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga, y son como mi familia! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que están bien! —chilló con voz aguda, moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro. Y volvió a intentar pasar al lado de Malfoy.

—¡No te atrevas, Hermione! —gritó sin pensarlo, pasando la mano por la cintura de Granger y acercándola a él.

Y se quedó serio. Hermione dejó de moverse. Tenían sus pechos en pleno contacto. Él con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y ella hacia arriba. _Demasiado cerca_ , pensaron ambos. _Demasiado cómodo_.

—No te dejaré salir por esa puerta —susurró Malfoy, viéndola fijamente. Su mirada era intimidadora, mas Hermione no podía desviar sus ojos.

Malfoy lo hizo.

Los levantó hacia la izquierda de Hermione y sonrió de lado, como si algo lo hubiera puesto de buen humor.

—¿Aún quieres encontrar ese trébol de cuatro hojas? —preguntó.

Su aliento con olor a menta rozó la mejilla de Hermione, erizando la piel. Asintió, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Entonces vamos.

Hermione giró su rostro y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Esa ventana que mostraba un panorama gris, ahora enseñaba un cielo azul y despejado, con un sol irradiando su luz en todo Londres. Había dejado de llover.

Y luego, lo que jamás creyó sentir.

Una mano fría, pétrea, como serpiente, se deslizó de su cintura a su brazo y entrelazó cinco dedos con los suyos. Giró su rostro completamente sorprendida. Él tenía un rostro serio, casi amenazándola con no decir nada al respecto.

—Vamos, pues.

Y Hermione lo supo, después de todo, puede que vaya a ser un gran día.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

naramato: muchísimas gracias, por el apoyo y siempre esperar a que actualice! besos, xoxox

Lovemexem: lo sé! en vez de pasito dio un brinco! pero me alegro por él hahah ya veremos qué pasará, y de ahora en adelante publicaré los viernes! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxoox

Chlaisa: Clara, Clara, Clara… lamento aún no contestar tu PM pero apenas tengo vida te lo juro! este fin, sin falta, lo contesto, te lo prometo! hahhhaa y sí, era la intención, que pensaran que era Lestrange y al final no era, haha y ntp, el beso vendrá, pero ya veremos cuándo! todo está fríamente calculado! y creeme, te voy diciendo, ese capítulo te encantará! y sí, llevo ya un mes en la uni y es agotador! apenas puedo con mi vida! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Bettylu: hahahha gracias, gracias, y espero que este también te haya gustado, es más de transición para el que sigue pero espero que te gustara! muchísimas gracias, en serio, qué bueno que te gusten las ideas trágicas de mi cabeza! gracias por comentar! besos, xoox

PinknOz95: Celic! ya vi que subiste otro capítulo, no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, pero lo hago este fin y te comentó! (que btw, me está encantando!) y qué bueno que te gustó este capítulo! me pone muy feliz! hahahhahay bueno… tu dices eso porque eres buena! yo soy malísima de toda la vida! e rionicamente me va bien en estadística hahaha pero mate mate… nop! seguiré tu consejo, ya te diré cómo me va! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox


	22. Chapter 22

**_Todo es cosa de la actuación_**

¿Por qué una persona tararea? Puede ser que para pasar el rato. Trae una canción en la cabeza y comienza a crear sonidos que asemejen la melodía y la letra. Puede ser que sea un mero acto inconsciente, como un tic. Algo que se hace sin que la persona se percate hasta que alguien se lo señala. Pero lo más común es que una persona tararea cuando quiere pasar inadvertido. Hermione sabía esto. También Malfoy. Ellos también sabían que el tarareo era para —supuestamente— pasar desapercibidos. Los dos también sabía que no funcionaba. Y aún así, Hermione estaba tarareando.

Ella caminaba delante de Malfoy por varios metros, tarareando quién sabe qué canción que había escuchado —si no se la había inventado—, y Malfoy iba a tras, feliz de poder sonreír abiertamente sin temer un buen golpe por parte de Granger.

Habían salido de Grimmauld Place hace un par de minutos, y se dirigían al árbol del parque a unas cuadras, para desaparecerse. ¿Y por qué tarareaba Hermione? Bueno, es muy simple. Estaba nerviosa. Después de que Draco tomara su mano comenzó a sudar y a ponerse inquieta; el corazón latía deprisa y su respiración se agito. Su mano con la de ella se amoldaba a la perfección, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. Entonces, los dos se percataron de la unión y lo más discreto y distraído que pudieron, las separaron y sin decir palabra alguna salieron.

Granger se adelantó con unos infantiles saltos, intentando evitar que él viera su rostro sonrojado. Él lo vio. Granger… no sabía mentir. Y Draco se sentía bien al verla así, pero cuando ella volteaba a ver si seguía detrás, mostraba su semblante inexpresivo y pasible, como si nada relevante sucediera.

—¿Y a dónde es que vamos a ir? —preguntó Hermione sin voltear a verlo.

Draco no contestó.

El factor sorpresa era lo mejor.

—Malfoy, te pregunté algo —siguió ella, sin volverse aún—. ¿Sabes dónde hay tréboles?

Y de nuevo, el joven Malfoy no respondió. Pero amplió su sonrisa. _Tan curiosa como siempre._

Siguieron caminando, y el silencio no volvió a romperse. Hermione había dejado de saltar y caminaba con calma; las manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Era la única manera de controlar los espasmos nerviosos. Y que él no los viera. Claro que los vio. Y sonrió.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al parque, y después de saludar al vagabundo Tom, llegaron al gran árbol que los cubriría para poder desaparecerse. Hermione se detuvo y se quedó viendo al tronco. Draco levantó una ceja y se detuvo unos momentos. El aire soplaba un poco, moviendo los rizos descontrolados de la mujer. Sus manos seguían en sus bolsillos. Malfoy levantó la mirada un segundo, contemplando el cielo. Se estaba nublando de nuevo. Será mejor que se vayan ahora a no ser que quieran que la lluvia les vuelva a caer.

—¿Lista? —dijo con voz ronca y seca.

Ella se volvió con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión. Hace mucho que no cumplían uno de sus deseos. Desde que fueron al bar de Jazz las cosas habían sido completamente diferente a lo planeado. Fueron a la playa, tuvieron la discusión, regresaron a ser los… ¿compañeros? que eran, después pasó los de la varita y ahí estaban por fin, listos para cumplir otro de sus ridículos deseos.

—Siempre —contestó.

Malfoy asintió y dio tres pasos hacia ella, quedándose estático a su lado. Bajó la mirada y ella la subió. Entonces Hermione sintió que la mano de Malfoy, cual víbora, se deslizó detrás de su codos y después… negro. Sintió que era halada desde el centro de su ser, y todo a su alrededor se fue mezclando, colores y formas, hasta que terminó negro. Y luego volvió la luz.

Entornó los ojos cuando sintió la resolana atacar sus córneas sin previo aviso. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su ceja izquierda, como una pantalla protectora. Miró alrededor. Malfoy permanecía serio a su lado, contemplando su reacción sin expresión alguna.

El lugar era enorme. Una explanada verde repleta de tréboles. Por donde viera había una de esas plantitas de tres hojas. A su izquierda había varios árboles con follaje frondoso. A la derecha se hallaban varios juegos infantiles como los columpios y el arenero y justo frente a Hermione había una calle de pavimento con edificios al frente. Estaba desierto. Nadia se asomaba por las ventanas y no había niños riendo. Estaban solos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —susurró Hermione sorprendida y embelesada con el paisaje.

—Sígueme —respondió Malfoy.

Ella giró la cabeza para verlo y con un movimiento de cabeza la guió a los árboles. La sombra que daba, aunque casi no había sol, ayudaba a que los ojos de la castaña no sintieran que los estaban atacando centenares de agujas. Y de lo que más se sorprendía era que no importaba a dónde volteara, tréboles cubrían el suelo que pisaban.

Al cabo de cinco minutos se encontraron internados en el pequeño bosque del parque. Los árboles no era muy altos, por lo que tenían que estar quitando algunas ramas del camino.

—Aquí estará bien —masculló Malfoy, viendo al piso a su redonda. Asintió conformado y caminó hasta un tronco. Se sentó con meticuloso cuidado—. Bien… ya puedes buscar.

Granger dejó los ojos en blanco. Primero estaba la pose de ése. Una rodilla flexionada, sobre la que repasaba su brazo extendido. La otra pierna estaba estirada y soportaba el peso corporal en la mano apoyada sobre los tréboles. Tenía una rostro de aburrición y un destello en la mirada que a castaña no podía identificar. Y después estaba su voz. Hubo algo en él… Algo que denotaba cansancio. Como si no quisiera estar ahí. _Vamos Hermione, sabes que no quiere estar aquí._

—¿Qué? —dijo Granger. No que no entendiera qué dijo sino que estaba dándole un oportunidad de corregir su tono de voz… o lo que sea.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu deseo, recuerdas? Encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas. Bueno, aquí hay muchos tréboles, supongo que vas a encontrar uno… Y más vale que empieces ya, el cielo se está nublando y en cuanto empiece a llover te regreso a Grimmauld Place. Suficiente es tu memoria como para que también tengas gripa, ¿no crees?

Seguido a su declaración, metió la mano al bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó lo que a Hermione le pareció ser una copia del Profeta. Ella quería decirle que era inservible y lleno de mentiras pero prefería evitar una discusión. Acababa de… recuperarlo, por así decirlo. Entonces pues, se giró y se alejó un poco. Encontró un lugar cómodo debajo de un árbol. La tierra estaba húmeda, pero no tan mojada como esperaba. Los árboles la protegieron un poco. Poco a poco flexionó las rodillas y terminó hincada. Se apoyó en sus talones y suspiró. Iba a ser cansado.

Así, se inclinó y extendió la mano derecha, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir. Metió los dedos entre las plantas y los abrió, separando los tréboles. Con escrutinio, observó cada uno de los que estaban entre los dedos, buscando alguno diferente. No iba a ser tan fácil, eso lo sabía. Repitió la acción con otro bonche de plantas. Y lo repitió. Y después metió también la mano izquierda y lo buscaba con ambas. Tenía que haber un trébol de cuatro hojas entre todo ese mar de plantas.

Después de unos diez minutos, Draco levantó la vista de la estupenda y completamente ilógica noticia sobre la funcionalidad del ministerio, y la observó. Se veía… bonita, sí. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, denotando su concentración. Mordía su labio inferior, Draco ya se había dado cuenta de que hacía eso constantemente. Ya no estaba poyada en sus talones, estaba a cuatro patas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar aquel trébol de cuatro hojas. Ya se había desplazado un par de metro, sin éxito, podía saber.

—¿Cómo vas? —inquirió Malfoy. En su supuesta inocente pregunta, podía hallarse un ápice de burla no muy bien cubierta.

Hermione resopló y apoyó en los talones. Sus manos fueron a parar a sus rodillas y giró a verlo.

—¿Cómo crees? —dijo mordaz.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que mal —respondió doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —regresó a su actividad.

Aunque estaba viendo a un panorama completamente verde y café, Hermione podía verlo. Podía sentirlo. Ahí, a su izquierda, viéndola con una mueca burlesca en sus labios delgados y pálidos. Sus ojos resplandecerían con diversión, estaba segura. Y le estaba siendo muy difícil concentrarse. Esos ojos grises estaban taladrándola, haciéndola perder el control. Se supone que quería ayudarla, si seguí así, terminaría dándole otro ataque de pánico o qué sabía. Sus dedos ya no estaban tan firmes como antes, podían verse un poco trémulos. Tensó los labios, arrugándolos por completo. Casi hasta podía escuchar la risa ahogada en lo más profundo de su garganta. Y además, por si fuera poco, tenía que controlarse para no voltear a verlo.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? No podría seguir buscando el trébol en ese estado, sólo perdería el tiempo. Y si le decía que se vayan y regresaran otro día, al historia sería la misma, sin contar que él se enojaría y casi podía estar segura de que la obligaría a buscar el trébol este día hasta que lo encontrara. Otra opción era perderle que la ayudara pero eso le quitaba la diversión, el punto es que lo encontrara era. Así, Granger pensaba en sus opciones o qué podía hacer para no estar tan nerviosa. Entonces se le ocurrió. Ella era una de esas personas que hablan cuando están nerviosas y así, poco a poco aquel nerviosismo va disminuyendo. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar de qué hablar. Y fue como si un foco muggle se le prendiera en la cima de su cabeza. _Pero… ¿se enojará?_

No le importaba. También quería saber.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía que parecer que era algo casual, pretender que no le importaba.

Lamentablemente para Granger, el tiempo que llevaban juntos había hecho a Malfoy conocerla mucho mejor. Así, reconoció ese tono que ella usaba como "no queriendo la cosa". Sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser divertido. Sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

La castaña continuó moviendo los tréboles y acercándose de vez en cuando para comprobar que sólo tenía tres hojas. De vez en cuando, cuando creía que tenía cuatro, un brinco en su corazón la extasiaba… y después se daba cuenta de que era una de las hojas rotas y se le iba la ilusión.

Tuvo que luchar un momento por no detener las manos a la mitad de su búsqueda. Tenía que actuar, así de simple.

—Ya sé que lo hablamos hace unas semanas y que no te pareció muy cómodo, así que dime si no quieres hablar de eso y lo entenderé, lo prometo, pero me preguntaba, ya sabes, y en serio…

—¡Granger! —interrumpió Malfoy el balbuceo. Hermione bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada, sabiéndose sonrojar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Lo que quería decir es que… ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre lo que quería de la vida?

Malfoy se tensó. _Claro, divertidísimo_.

Sí recordaba cuando hablaron de eso. Ella le gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho, y seguro se hubieran ido a los hechizos si no hubiera llegado la menor de las comadrejas.

—Sí —gruñó. Mas no quería detenerla. Quería saber qué opinaba. Qué pensaba.

Granger asintió un par de veces. Recordaba ese día casi a la perfección, lo cual era ilógico y muy extraño, pero lo agradecía. En esos momentos ayudaba.

—Y… —comenzó— ¿aún quieres tener esposa y un hijo?

A Malfoy aquella pregunta lo sacó de onda. Lo desconcertó bastante y no supo qué responder al instante. Pero la después la tenía en la lengua. Sí. Todavía quería un hijo y una esposa. Quería la familia que él no tuvo, ser el padre que su padre no fue.

—Sí —volvió a gruñir.

Hermione frunció los labios. Sus respuestas lacónicas pronto la dejarían sin preguntas y regresaría a su nerviosismo, el cual estaba mermándose poco a poco. Pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Sentía aún la mirada de Malfoy, y no dejaría escapar aquella oportunidad. Quería ayudarlo, ese era el momento correcto.

—Yo también, ¿sabes? Bueno, quería… Casarme y tener dos hijos. Un niño y una niña —narró, obteniendo la completa atención del rubio. Éste ladeó la cabeza para escuchar mejor, mientras ella seguía buscando—. El mayor será el niño y será travieso —rió—. Va a molestar a su hermana menor, que se parecerá a mí. Leerá y le gustará ir a la escuela. Y el mayor, no sé, tal vez se parezca a su padre. Y cuando vayan a Hogwarts, la protegerá de todos. Y serán los mejores amigos. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Se detuvo y siguió buscando el trébol de la suerte, sintiendo a Malfoy escudriñarla, pero ya no se sentía tan nerviosa. Había tenido razón, hablar la calmó.

—Yo siempre quise… —dijo Malfoy de repente, haciéndola detener su actividad pero no voltear a verlo—. Yo siempre quise una familia. Un solo hijo, eso sí. Casarme.

 _Bueno, eso fue muy inspirador,_ pensó Granger, evitando reír y ofender a Draco.

—Y tu hijo, ¿se parecerá a ti o a tu esposa? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

Draco no supo si sonreír a ver lo mal que ella actuaba o molestarse porque estuviera indagando en su vida privada o sueños frustrados. Por alguna razón, ganó la primera reacción.

Lo pensó un momento, imaginándose la imagen. Su hijo… lo veía claramente. La esposa no tanto, tenía la cara borrosa. Y el pensamiento llegó antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo o entenderlo, imaginó que el borrón sobre el rostro de su futura esposa se definía y podía ser que el rostro de la sabelotodo la remplazaba. Desechó la imagen.

—Mi hijo será igual a mí —declaró sin duda o suposición—. Los genes Malfoy son dominantes; tendrá ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado, se parecerá a mi. Y se parecerá a su madre, de eso no hay duda. Pero tendrá el orgullo Malfoy e irá a Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

—No lo dudo —levantó la mirada y la conectó con la de él.

Sus ojos prendidos, brillaron con entendimiento mutuo. Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

—Ya lo verás… Cuando lo conozcas tendrás que reconocer que será mi clon —aseguró con la confianza y altanería que lo caracterizaba.

Granger rió sin desmesura. Se estaba divirtiendo con la platica del futuro que sabía para ella nunca llegaría. Pero era una buena terapia para sus sueños frustrados. El mundo de la imaginación es un país sin fronteras y ella era el presidente que controlaba todo. Ahí su sueño era realidad. Y le gustaba estarlo compartiendo con Malfoy. No quería que se detuvieran las suposiciones.

—¿Y si tienes niña? —preguntó Hermione intentando no reírse. Sabía que Malfoy quería un hijo. Varón. Punto.

—¿Y si tienes gemelos? —replicó.

—Hablo en serio —replicó con la risa mezclada en sus palabras.

—Yo también.

—¡Malfoy! —volvió a conectar sus miradas.

Malfoy sonreía como Hermione nunca lo vio hacer. Si antes había dicho eso, es que jamás pensó verlo así. No era una mueca que denotaba diversión, ni su sonrisa de lado. Tampoco era una mera contorsión de labios. Era un verdadera sonrisa, exposición de dientes y todo. Y sus ojos, sus bellos hermosos ojos grises, resplandecían como si la luz del día proviniera de ellos. Y Malfoy la vio tan bonita como últimamente lo hacía. Su cabello descontrolado y su cálida sonrisa. Pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate se derretían solo para él.

—Será un niño, ya verás. Lo sé. Todos los primogénitos Malfoy son varones. Yo, Lucius, Abraxas…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí… —lo cortó como él lo hacía siempre. Y para su sorpresa, no se enojó sólo sonrió de lado y ladeo la cabeza—. ¿Y si tienes niña, qué? ¿Le dirás que siempre quisiste y dijiste que sería niño?

—Claro que no… no soy tan malo, ¿sabes? Si fuera niña, seguiría siendo una Malfoy —Hermione sonrió complacida hasta que…—: Pero será niño.

Rodó los ojos y negó, ese niño no tenía remedio. Bajó de nuevo la mirada y siguió buscando. Cada vez se estaba cansando más y veía todo igual. Bueno, será porque todo en efecto era igual, ¡sólo tres hojas! Pero tenía espereza. Sabía que lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

—¿Y cómo quisieras llamarlos? A mí me gustan muchos nombres, pero si es niño… Alexandre, ese suena muy bonito, ¿no crees? Y si es niña… Helena, siempre me ha gustado —Malfoy levantó una ceja. No eran tan malos nombres—. ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás la tradición de los Black?

Draco se sorprendió que supiera. Aunque era de dominio general que los Black utilizaban los nombres de constelaciones y estrellas para nombrar a sus hijos, era cosa que casi sólo sabían los sangre pura. Y aunque ahora no era prejuicioso, no sabía que ella tuviera conocimiento de aquello. _Pero, ¿qué no sabe la sabelotodo?_

—Sirius Black —comentó Hermione, para explicarse. La duda se mostraba en cada facción del rubio—. Una vez le habló a Harry de su familia y él nos lo contó. Le enseñó el árbol genealógico y se lo explicó. Es muy hermoso, si me preguntas… Así que, ¿qué estrella tiene el honro de llevar el nombre de un Malfoy? —inquirió con burla hacia el egocentrismo del honor de los Malfoy.

Y de nuevo, Draco no se enojó. Al contrario, volvió a sonreír. _Algo está mal con él. En serio muy mal._

—No lo sé, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Y ella no dijo nada más. Se sumió en sus pensamiento igual que él. Y Draco, al igual que Hermione, recordaba la vez que hablaron de algo muy similar. Y ahora podía ver que su sueño era un poco más posible. Ya no sentía que su interior estaba hecho pedazos, más bien tenía costuras entre los pedazos, que lo mantenían unido. Fue como si Granger se hubiera metido a su organismo y a mano cosiera parte con parte, formándolo de nuevo. Aún no estaba perfecto, lo sabía, pero ahora era más fácil hablar. Abrirse, como dijo ella. No era que decía cada una de las cosas que sucedían en su interior, eso no llegaría a hacerlo jamás, pero al menos decía una de las pocas cosas que pasaban en su interior. Y sentía menos peso en sus hombros. Y ahora sabía que sí era capaz de sentir algo relacionado con el cariño con alguien, pues sentía algo por ella. _La quieres_ , se recordó.

Sus oídos comenzaron a percibir un zumbido. Como un murmullo arrullador que le gustaba. Después se dio cuenta que Granger estaba hablando.

—… y sé lo que has de estar pensando, que no me debería de meter en tus asuntos, pero en serio lo digo. Ha pasado tanto desde entonces, has pasado por tanto. Bueno, no es que diga que fue la gran cosa lo de la playa pero puedo ver que has cambiado, ¡No que no me guste cómo…! Olvídalo, en serio no me gustaba cómo eras antes, pero ese no es el punto…

Draco volvió a extinguir el sonido para poder contemplarla en paz. Sus labios se movían de arriba abajo sin sosiego, diciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Sus rodillas se deslizaban por la tierra, de seguro estaban todas manchadas, al igual que sus manos. No pudo callar el sonido de su voz y siguió escuchando.

—… tal vez sea mi culpa, ¿sabes? —ahora sí le interesó la conversación— Fue tan solo una semana después de la guerra que comenzó todo y yo simplemente no hice nada. Tal vez si hubiera dejado de ser terca por un instante hubiera ido a revisarme con el doctor Brooks y me hubiera compuesto. Y ahora ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, al buscar un trébol que no voy a encontrar…

Problemas. Cuando Granger comenzaba a verse pesimista o realista es que había problemas. Y si no, es que iban a haber pronto. Y él, siendo el realista que era, sabía que no encontraría jamás ese trébol que tanto anhelaba. Era una mutación genética que ocurría en un trébol de mil millones. Casi imposible de encontrar. Lo más discreto que pudo metió la mano a su bolsillo interior del saco, donde guardaba el periódico y extrajo su varita. De vez en cuando decía "sí" o "aja" para que no dejara de hablar.

Y apuntó hacia el suelo donde ella estaba.

—… y yo aquí, buscando algo que nunca encontraré, así de terca soy… Tal vez sea una señal y debo de parar, o seguir hasta el cansancio y… —y se detuvo. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, como si no creyera lo que estaba delante de ella. Boqueó cual pez y extendió su mano con lentitud desquiciante. No podía ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro pálido de Malfoy. Los delgados dedos de la sabelotodo rodearon el fino y delicado tallo y arrancó el trébol que acababa de encontrar.

—Lo encontré —dijo en un susurro estupefacto y maravillado, como si no creyera que lo hubiera hecho.

—¿En serio? —fingió sorpresa.

Hermione asintió y giró para ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa infantil capaz de derretirle el corazón a cualquiera. Continuó asintiendo con vehemencia, cada vez más fuerte.

—Encontré el trébol de la suerte, lo encontré —dijo, y lo repitió varias veces. Malfoy volvió a preocuparse. El rostro de ella parecía contorsionarse entre la desolación y la emoción—. Encontré el trébol de las cuatro hojas, el de la suerte. Malfoy, ahora tendré suerte… Pero muy tarde, yo…

Y se detuvo. Su mirada perdida se nubló por algo transparente. Malfoy tragó saliva. Parecía que iba a… Y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Hermione. Una tras otra, era un río imparable. Abrió sus manos y el trébol cayó el cuelo; se cubrió la boca y sus hombros se agitaron.

—Hey —Malfoy se puso de pie con rapidez y se acercó a ella. Se colocó en cuclillas.

—¡No tengo nada de suerte! —sollozó sin voltear a verlo— No importa lo que haga, ¿no lo ves? ¡No tengo nada de suerte! ¡Voy a olvidar todo! ¡Todo! ¡Quién soy, qué hago en la vida, a ti! ¡Te voy a olvidar a ti, y yo…! No quiero… Malfoy… Yo… Estoy perdiendo la memoria.

Y si creyó que antes había comprendido aquella declaración, estaba muy equivocada. Esta era la primera vez que en serio comprendía la magnitud de lo que le sucedía. Y sólo había bastado un trébol de cuatro hojas que le demostrara que no iba a cambiar la situación… no importaba nada. Un símbolo de la buena suerte para que viera que iba a perderlo. Todo.

—Tranquila, tienes que… —Malfoy estiró la mano y palmeó su hombro con incomodidad, no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Tranquilizarme? —aulló escandalizada. Su rostro estaba rojo por el llanto, y éste continuaba cayendo sin control— ¿Tengo que tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo? Dime qué tengo que hacer para poder olvidar que olvidaré todo, dímelo. No puedo creer que estoy llorando… Eso no es bueno… Sólo lloro cuando no hay solución y yo…

—Calla, te dolerá la cabeza si sigues llorando —de nuevo palmeó el hombro de la mujer.

Hermione lo perforó con la mirada.

—¿Una palmeada, en serio? ¿Esa es tu gran táctica de consuelo? —lo regañó entre lágrimas y sollozos. Malfoy se desconcertó, en qué momento había pasado su llanto a su forma de consolar.

—Yo… —por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué responder.

—Olvídalo —y por arte de magia, ella se puso de pie aún con lágrimas en los ojos y caminó para salir del pequeño bosque que los rodeaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó Malfoy, pero Hermione ya estaba muy lejos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y la siguió.

La alcanzó más rápido de lo que creía, estiró su brazo y la giró del codo.

—¡Suéltame! —gimió con voz quebrada. Estaba hinchada roja y húmeda.

—Detente, Hermione… —y no supo cómo continuar.

—¡Voy a olvidar todo! Adiós memoria, adiós recuerdos, adiós vida…

y al no saber que más hacer, y como al parecer a Hermione no le gustaban sus apreciables palmeadas en la espalda, hizo lo primero que pensó y lo que había hecho la noche anterior. La atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. Con su meno izquierda rodeó su cintura y con la derecha la agarro por la nunca, llevándola hacia su pecho. Pronto sintió que las gotas cristalinas mojaban su camisa y saco, pero no el importó.

—Voy a morir… —susurró Hermione. Su voz contorsionada—. Es como morir, ni siquiera yo sabré quién soy…

—Cuando alguien se olvida de ti, es cuando mueres… Y yo siempre voy a acordarme de ti, tú no vas a morir —le susurró.

Hermione se hundió en su abrazo, asiéndose de la tela y llorando. Llorando por primera vez de tristeza al en serio comprender lo que le sucedía y de felicidad. Porque había logrado que la abrazara de nuevo. Y sabía que exageró con el drama que había hecho de llorar y todo, pero lo había conseguido. La había abrazado y ese era el mejor consuelo que pudo haber pedido. Y aunque sí se sentía triste y desolada, veía un rayito de luz en la tormenta dentro de ella. Y la luz provenía de los ojos grises. Sí, estaba feliz. Después de todo, todo es cosa de la actuación.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

Lovemexem: sí, lamento no haberte dicho antes pero será los viernes haha, y sí, a mí también me gusta y espero que en este capítulo te gustara más! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

bellatrixa: la escena del beso… la tengo tan planeada en mi cabeza y me encanta, espero que también a ustedes! y spoiler: no faltará mucho! ya verás, ya verás, y también quién lo dará primero!

Bettylu: dos?! hahah si apenas puedo uno! haha tal vez en unas dos semanas publique dos, porque tengo una semana libre de la uní por quién sabe qué actividad, chance ahí publique dos! no aseguro nada! me halagas mucho y me siento muy feliz de saber que es de tus favoritas! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

PinknOz95: tú y yo linda! quién no quiere unos de esos?! para el lemmon falta un poco y lo tengo planeadisimo! sé que te gustará! haha este fin paso a leer el one shot, el título está buenísimo! y claro que me gustará! me esta gustando tu fic, el one shot será igual! y bueno, qué crees? he mejorado en mate, no mucho pero estoy aprobando, eso es lo importante para mí! hacha ya hice mi examen parcial y cuando me den el resultado final te lo digo! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**_Te lo prometo_**

La risa inundó la sala cuando la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place se abrió. Harry se puso de pie cual resorte al escuchar la sonora y melódica risa de Hermione, y una disimulada entonación ronca por parte de Malfoy. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Unos pasos.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? —dijo Potter en cuanto los cuerpos de Granger y Malfoy se asomaron por la puerta de la sala de estar.

Y después levantó las cejas extrañado.

Los dos venían con los hombros mojados, y las rodillas llenas de lodo y manchas verdes, como si se hubieran estado arrastrando por el pasto húmedo. Los siempre perfectamente planchados pantalones de Malfoy estaban arrugados como nunca los había visto y su camisa estaba fruncida a la altura del pecho, como si alguien hubiera tirado de ahí. Su cabello estaba bañado por rocío y había algo demasiado extraño en su rostro. Algo que nunca había visto de esa manera y jamás pensó llegar a ver. Una sonrisa. Y Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Estaba igual de extraña que el hurón. Su cabello, también rociado con gotas de agua, estaba más despeinado que siempre, y eso era ya decir mucho. La ropa de ella estaba casi en el mismo estado de la de Malfoy, excepto que la camisa no estaba halada del pecho, más bien por la cintura. Y su rostro también estaba algo extraño. Sus ojos brillaban, sí, pero eso siempre era usual. Más últimamente por alguna extraña razón que aún Potter no comprendía. Sus labios estaban curvados con el amago de una sonrisa pero algo más manchaba lo que debería de haber sido su acostumbrada expresión de felicidad. Había llorado. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y el enrojecimiento de la piel alrededor de sus ojos lo indicaba más claro que si hubiera traído un letrero en la frente.

La ira lo inundó de repente. Se expandió líquida por las células de su cuerpo, infestando cada órgano y su sangre. Los paralizados recién llegados no esperaban que un enfurecido niño que vivió se lanzara en un par de zancadas a donde estaban ellos. Todo fue como un borrón. Harry levantó los brazos casi cual zombie, y sus dedos se asieron ahí donde había marca que alguien más lo había hecho antes. Y tiró de él. La espalda de Malfoy chocó contra la pared de la sala principal, ahogando el grito que soltó Hermione por la impresión.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dijo Harry entre dientes.

Hermione dio tres pasos y estuvo a su lado, tomándolo de los hombros en un inútil intento de alejarlo del rubio platinado, que mantenía una expresión de aburrimiento y nada de sorpresa como uno esperaría.

—¡Harry! —aulló Granger después de varios intentos fallidos para separarlos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Volvió a preguntar Harry, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro inexpresivo de Malfoy. El rostro de Harry expresaba toda la furia que estaba sintiendo. Él siempre supo que tener al ex mortígafo cerca iba a traer problemas, tarde o temprano, siempre lo supo. Y odiaba tener la razón, en serio que sí… pero él siempre lo supo.

—No le hice nada, héroe —masculló Draco, por primera vez enseñando un poco de emoción. A pesar de que su voz haya expresado abulia por entre dientes, sus ojos destellaban con fuego, y Hermione temía qué era lo que podía suceder después. No que quisiera comprobarlo, definitivamente.

—¡¿Entonces por qué ha llorado?! —Harry separó a Malfoy de la pared, para volver a estrellarlo contra ella.

Draco torció el rostro con dolor pero no dijo nada. Solo lo miraba con lo que parecía ser una rsonrisa macabra y retorcida que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera pero Hermione ya podía leer entre ella. Era la sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse porque si no lo hacía, el desastre que haría sería… masivo. No quería ver eso, estaba segura.

—Harry —dijo Hermione dejando de tirara de su mejor amigo. Su voz fue mucho más calmada, captando la atención del pelinegro, que la observó de reojo. Obvio, sin soltar al hurón—. Draco no me ha hecho nada; déjale.

Como por arte de magia, los dedos del niño que sobrevivió se vieron laxos y soltaron la camisa de Malfoy. Éste se ajusto la camisa y fulminó con la mirada al dueño de la casa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Los minutos siguientes fueron un poco incómodos, pero soportables. Al menos para Hermione. Ella había bajado a la cocina a preparar unas tres tazas de té y cuando subió. Se encontró a Harry en un extremo del lugar y a Draco del otro. Para ser los hombres que eran, podían ser tan niños a veces. Sonrió. Le gustaba esa actitud. Hasta cierto punto. Colocó las tres tazas humeantes y se encontró dividida de con quién sentarse. Los dos la observaron como indicándole que se siente con cada uno. Optó por irse a la segura. Se sentó en el sillón individual.

Harry les contó que los Weasley estaban bien. Lestrange intentó, en efecto, atacar la Madriguera, mas no lo consiguió. Gracias a la previa advertencia de Malfoy, había colocado cuerpos de aurores suficientes para protegerlos y capturarlos. Lograron hacer lo primero… lo segundo no. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _¿Draco? ¿Fue Draco quien avisó a Harry?_ Poco a poco fue girando su rostro para ver al rubio platinado. Éste le dedicaba una mirada acerada al de anteojos, casi como si hubiera roto una promesa. Y Granger ignoraba que así era.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. Era como si aquellos ojos grises fueran de repente un faro en una noche de tormenta, y el barco que era Hermione necesitara anclar en ellos. O naufragaría en el intento. Se puso de pie mientras Harry balbuceaba tontería y media intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación. Su mejor amiga estaba actuando demasiado extraño y la mirada de aquél que fue su acérrimo enemigo lo habían puesto algo nervioso.

Hermione dio paso tras paso, acercándose a Malfoy, que permanecía sentado en su sillón junto a la ventana, el mismo en el que Hermione había estado esa misma mañana. El cielo nublado de afuera le daba un aura misteriosa y grisácea, como si fuera parte de él.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Harry cuando la castaña estaba muy cerca del petrificado Malfoy. Ellos no despegaban sus miradas.

Pero es que ella no lo podía creer. Después de todo el odio que profesó hacia Ronald, hacia los traidores de sangre… le dijo a Harry para protegerlo. Y sí, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, como cómo se supone que supo, pero eso no era lo más importante en esos momentos. Lo que quería saber era por qué. Qué había cambiado. Entendía que Malfoy había experimentado ciertas alteraciones en su forma de ser y ver las cosas por estar con ella… pero sólo con ella. ¿Por qué había hecho eso por los Weasley? ¿Tendría motivos ulteriores que ella desconocía?

Malfoy levantó la mirada al verla tan cerca. La luz de la ventana detrás de él hacía que los ojos chocolates se vieran más claros. Hermosos, debía de reconocerlo. Y se sentía… atrapado. No quería mentirle, pero definitivamente lo haría. No permitiría que ella supiera lo que él medio se confesó hace dos días. No lo iba a permitir. Nadie se enteraría.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo cuando el repiqueteo en la ventana de la izquierda al fondo la detuvo. Los tres giraron el rostro. Una irritada por la interrupción, el otro aliviado por primera vez al no tener que mentir y el tercero simplemente volteó. En la ventana había una lechuza, una del ministerio, reconocieron. La castaña resopló frustrada, pero al ser la única de pie caminó hasta ella como no queriendo hacerlo. Sentía la mirada de hierro perforarla por la espalda y se sentía molesta. Ella quería respuestas, todos sabían eso. Y tarde o temprano las tendría. Se aseguraría de eso, así tenga que obligarlo.

La lechuza tenía atada en la pata una carta color crema con sello de lacre rojo y un listón a juego. Tomó el sobre y acarició a la húmeda lechuza antes de que saliera volando por donde vino.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Harry, la impaciencia palpable en la voz— ¿Hermione?

—Espera un poco, Harry.

Cuando abrió la carta leyó tan rápido como pudo. A cada renglón que leía de la pequeña nota hecha a mano, la curvatura de sus labios se ensanchaba. La cosa era simple pero muy emocionante. El cumpleaños de Kingsley era en un par de semanas y se haría un baile en su honor. Iba a ser de etiqueta rigurosa, casi como de princesas. Su emoción creció. Y seguía sintiendo la mirada de plata. La emoción creció aún más.

—¿Ya? —escucho decir a Draco con irritación. Poco a poco se giró con esa expresión de una maniaca extasiada. Agitó un poco la invitación, como dándose aire y sonrió, viendo primero a Harry y después conectó su mirada con la de Draco.

—Parece ser… que iremos a un baile.

xxXxx

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegó la invitación. Las cosas con Draco se habían enfriado un poco. En esos dos días habían regresado a sus calenturientas discusiones sobre cualquier tema, y ya no sólo mágico sino que también más convencional, como el trabajo, las tradiciones arcaicas de las familias sangre pura y el sistema monetario de Gringotts. Hermione, por alguna razón, incomprensible para ella, terminaba más seguido dándole la razón a Malfoy. Éste siempre la observaba confundido y suspicaz, como si ella tuviera segundos motivos. Y por alguna razón, en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que Hermione no era muy buena actuando, pero en otros momentos sentía que sí lo era. No sabía qué pasaba más.

En esos momentos se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Entre sus manos había una nueva copia de El Profeta, leyendo una noticia sobre la fiesta que va a haber en honor del ministro de magia. Sus pies estaban sobre la mesa, cruzados. Estaba relajado, llevaba aproximadamente cuarenta minutos ahí. La lluvia creaba una melodía suave y relajante de fondo. Y todo estaría perfecto si no sintiera los no muy disimulados ojos de Hermione sobre él. Era como esas veces que percibes que alguien te observa y tienes dos opciones: o volteas o no. El decidió por la segunda. Era para molestarla.

Granger estaba sentada en el escalón de entrada a la sala. Estaba vestida con unas botas, jeans y un suéter muy caliente, tejido. Una bufanda cubría su cuello y un gorrito de lana hacía sobresaltar a su cabello. Llevaba ahí desde que Draco había llegado a las diez con puntualidad. Había intentado entablar una conversación pero él simplemente no contestaba al estar leyendo su periódico que en definitiva contenía puras mentiras como siempre.

—¿Y qué haces? —preguntó por enésima vez.

Malfoy levantó los ojos un segundo, sin voltear a verla. Y continuó leyendo.

—¿Y tú por qué molestas tanto?

Granger dejó los ojos en blanco y frunció los labios, molesta.

—Pero qué pesado —masculló.

—Y qué irritante —¡sonrió! Hermione se sintió ofendida.

Se puso de pie y caminó arrastrando los pies, hasta estar a su lado. Se dejó caer en el sillón, justo a su lado. Sus piernas se tocaban pero ambos hicieron como que era normal, o como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de eso. Pero lo sintieron. Lo sentían.

—Vamos, que estoy aburrida —hizo un pequeño puchero que obviamente Malfoy no vio por estar leyendo su noticia.

—Yo no soy payaso… —estableció. Después bajó el tono de voz y declaró—: ni genio, ni niñera, pero al parecer tu no comprendes eso.

La castaña lo miró de reojo con enfado pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, escuchando sus respiraciones tranquilas y la lluvia golpear el techo. De vez en cuando se escuchaba una página del periódico crujir al ser doblada. Ella veía a través de la ventana como hace un par de días. Las gotas creaban estrías en el cristal, creando sombran en la pared. La resolana era fuerte y el cielo estaba nublado. No había un rayo de sol, y aún así, era un lindo día. A ella le gustaba la lluvia, los truenos y los rayos. Antes de le daban miedo pero hubo una noche de lluvia que llamó a su madre a gritos pero ésta no llegó. Los rayos iluminaban su habitación como flashes de cámaras, y después las paredes temblaban cuando el trueno resonaba. Dispuesta a hacer algo en medio del caos, se puso de pie. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por la alfombra de la habitación hasta llegar a su ventana. Corrió la cortina y vio el panorama exterior. Por alguna razón quedó… enganchada. Se enamoró del paisaje. Aprendió a saber cuánto tiempo después del rato llegaba el trueno, le gustaba ver la forma que tomaban los flashes. Se enamoró de la lluvia y todos sus componentes. Nunca volvió a tenerle miedo, al contrario… amaba cuando llovía.

—Vamos a hacer algo —dijo de repente, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Estamos esperando… —replicó Malfoy sin levantar la mirada de su periódico—. Eso es hacer algo.

La mujer se giró en su lugar para poder verlo de frente. Lo que recibieron sus ojos fue una pared blanca con letras negras de muchos tamaños y en todas direcciones.

—Pero la cita con el doctor Brooks es en dos horas —explicó conectando las palabras, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y no le importaba, estaba aburrida.

—Y esperaremos por dos horas —tajó

—¡Son dos horas, Malfoy! —espetó frunciendo las cejas, bajando el periódico con una mano. Lo arrugó por completo. Draco obervó molesto primero su periódico arrugado y después a ella.

—Sí, ya lo había dicho —comentó mordaz, antes de agitar su periódico y deshacerse de la mano de Granger. Regresó a leer.

Hermione se puso de pie decidida. Iban a hacer algo. Lo que sea, pero algo, más que estar ahí sentados por dos horas sin hablar siquiera. Giró al cabeza de un lado al otro como buscando alguna señal que la ayudara. Entonces lo vio. Un pequeño contenedor de plástico reposaba sobre un mueble de madera negra. Estaba vacío. Entonces la sala se iluminó y un trueno se escuchó un segundo después. Sonrió. Ya sabía qué iban a hacer. Le iba a enseñar a maravillarse por las cosas que lo rodeaban. Ya sabía ver la grandeza de ellas… ahora le tocaba disfrutarlas. Caminó paso decidido para tomar en contenedor de plástico. Después caminó de regreso con Malfoy.

—Vamos —ordenó.

Acto seguido, bajó la mano libre y le arrancó el periódico de un tirón. Se rompió en tres pedazos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Malfoy malhumorado, pero ella no tenía tiempo para responder.

—Que vengas —dijo impaciente, tomando la mano de Malfoy y tirando de ella. Él se puso de pie pues sabía que ella jamás lograría levantarlo sola. Algo reticente la siguió dándose cuenta de que salían de la sala.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó con flojera, viendo que ahora se dirigían a la puerta principal. Comenzó a dudar de sus intenciones. Afuera llovía a cantaron, no había posibilidad de que saliera. Estaba loca si pensaba lo contrario.

—¡Vamos! —Hermione abrió la puerta.

El panorama que los recibía no era el mejor, para Malfoy. Las gotas caían una tras otra con velocidad, salpicando el encharcado piso. Los escalones de la noble y antigua casa de los Black se había convertido en una cascada. No se veía más allá de treinta metros, la lluvia volvía todo borroso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —inquirió el rubio con una ceja levantada, al ver a Granger quitarse el suéter tejido, mostrando una simple blusa de algodón negra de manda larga y cuello de tortuga. Entonces él comprendió sus intenciones. Antes de que ella pudiera salir a la lluvia, la detuvo por el codo.

—Te vas a mojar y llegaremos tarde con Brooks, además de que enfermarás —explicó con voz razonable y una mirada de advertencia. _Qué lindo se ve cuando se pone así._ Luego borró la tonta sonrisa que había puesto.

—Oh vamos, será divertido —acto seguido, se zafó del agarre y salió.

La lluvia perforó su piel con fuerza, casi dolorosa. Le caía y humedecía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Extendió los brazos y levantó el rostro, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro. Giró lentamente, sintiéndose abrazar por el agua. Malfoy la observaba. Ni iba a negarlo, se veía linda. Tierna, incluso. Pero endemoniadamente patética. Todavía bonita, sí.

—Granger, no seas infantil —subió su tono de voz para que ella lo escuchara por sobre la lluvia—. Correr en la lluvia dejó de ser divertido a los cuatro años.

Hermione se detuvo con una sonrisa torcida que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, cuello y hombros. Su nariz goteaba al igual que su ropa. Esa blusa de algodón se pegaba más de lo correcto.

—Porque dejaste de ser niño a los cuatro años, al parecer —dijo con una sonrisa triste y divertida a la vez. Se acercó unos pasos y extendió su mano—. Vamos, haré que vuelvas a sentirte como un niño.

Draco no se movió. Fue como si ni siquiera ella estuviera ahí. Perfecto, si así quieres jugar. Hermione tomó el contenedor de plástico que había dejado en el suelo y se acercó a un charco visiblemente profundo. Malfoy la observaba intrigado y algo preocupado. Como esas veces cuando todo parece normal pero algo no anda bien y no sabes qué es. Así estaba en esos momentos. Entonces ella se puso de pie con el contenedor lleno de agua. Y por qué no, se acercó él. Sus ojos chocolates resplandecían como los de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa. Y Draco supo que él era la presa.

—Granger, no te atrevas… —advirtió—. No lo hagas… Granger… —pero ella seguía acercándose con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro; cada vez aceleraba sus pasos—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No! ¡Hermione!

Pero fue muy tarde. El traje perfectamente planchado de Malfoy goteaba. Su nariz también. Y su cabello igual. Hermione sólo reía… a carcajadas.

—Me las vas a pagar —gruñó.

Entonces salió de la casa completamente vestido y sintió los mismo que Hermione antes. Las gotas perforaron su cuerpo con fuerza. Pero no le importó. Quería venganza. Y ella iba a pagar. Se agachó a tomar el contenedor de plástico que ella había tirado y rápidamente lo llenó de agua. No despegó su mirada de la de ella. _¿Quién es la presa ahora?_

—¡No! Draco, no —Hermione retrocedió al verlo tan cerca. Y trató de huir. Giró su cuerpo. Pero enconches sintió una mano envolver su cintura con fuerza y su cuerpo ser halado. Su espalda se pegó con el pecho de Malfoy y sus pies se despegaron del piso. Después, un balde de agua cayó sobre ella.

Así estuvieron jugando por aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Uno agarraba al otro y lo tiraba sobre el agua, giraron bajo la lluvia y saltaron sobre charcos. A cada rato Draco decía que se veían patéticos y que ese no era un comportamiento adecuado. Después se tomaron de las manos y giraron juntos, casi como un reguilete. Después, se sentaron frente a la puerta, cubiertos de la lluvia. Sus ropas y cabello chorreaban agua y por alguna razón, no tenían frío. Respiraban agitadamente por todo el movimiento.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Granger con una amplia sonrisa, volteando a verlo— Divertido.

Malfoy resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Ahora los dos estaremos enfermos, muchas gracias.

La castaña lo empujó con poca fuerza.

—¡Malfoy! Esa es la forma adulta de ver las cosas —explicó con un ademán—. Tienes que verlo de la forma infantil.

Entonces el de ojos grises volteó a verla con una expresión de extrañeza. La lluvia creaba una cortina que los encerraba en un pequeño espacio. La puerta, ahora cerrada, servía para recargar sus espaldas y las gotas de agua de música de fondo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —rió Hermione— No puedes… No es cierto… ¿En serio? Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy. ¿A caso tengo que enseñarte cada aspecto de la vida para que sepas vivirla? No me queda mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? A estas alturas probablemente debería de haber olvidado dónde vivo, tú sí que no me das ni un respiro.

Rió, burlándose como siempre de su condición. Algo de lo que ella dijo le causó un cosquilleo en el estómago a Malfoy pero no supo identificar qué era. Se indignó al saber que ella se estaba riendo de lo que sea que se estaba riendo, pero que finalmente era de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —refunfuñó desviando la mirada.

—Ah, las cosas simples son tan devaluadas. No es tan complicado apreciarlas, a decir verdad —habló para sí, y después se giró a verlo— Los ciclos —explicó Hermione con una gran sonrisa, llevando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazando sus piernas—. Todo en la vida es un ciclo. Lo vemos siempre pero pasa inadvertido. Por ejemplo, lo más sencillo. Te levantas y desgastas energía, para dormir después y recuperarla. El sol sale cada mañana y se pone cada noche, lo mismo con la luna. Las cuatro estaciones. El agua es otro ciclo. Está acumulada en la tierra y después se evapora. ¿Ves las nubes? Se condensa el agua para finalmente… caer. La lluvia. Parte fundamental de nuestra vida, ¿no lo crees?

Él levantó una ceja. Había seguido el recorrido de los dedos de la castaña a su lado, desde los charcos del agua, hasta las nubes y después de regreso a las gotas de agua.

—Créeme, me encantó la lección del mar y todo eso, pero no irás a decírmela de nuevo.

—Claro que no. Ay Malfoy, primero le quitas crédito a las grande cantidades de agua, y lo mismo con las pocas —se rió unos momentos más. Esta vez Malfoy no se indignó.

En cambio, ella se quedó pensando un poco el cómo explicarse mejor. Ella veía las cosas diferentes a él, lo sabía. La vida de Draco Malfoy siempre fue en blanco y negro, sin cambios. Lo que se le decía lo hacía, no había puerta número dos. Era obvio que cuando viera la lluvia para él fuera sólo lluvia. Nada más. En cambio ella sí que veía más. Para ella, las gotas formaban un matiz muy importante de la vida. Uno que iba a enseñarle en esos momentos. Ahora que podía.

—Agua. Estamos conformados setenta porciento de ella. El agua alimenta las plantas que limpian el aire que respiramos. Nos quita la sed. Sirve para refrescar las bebidas. Es la fuente de la naturaleza. Y… se puede jugar con ella.

—¿Y dónde se supone que quedó lo infantil?

—Que los adultos ven la parte que te acabo de decir. Enfermedad. Ropa mojada. Pérdida de tiempo. Blanco y negro. Los niños, en cambio, ver un mundo de posibilidades. Algo que la gente mayor ya no ve. Ellos ven diversión… un espejo… una pecera… el fondo del mar en un charco… un río caudaloso… la oportunidad de molestar a sus madres. Nosotros vemos sólo agua. Ellos nos, ¿lo entiendes?

Él se quedó con una expresión sólida. Sin emoción. Excepto por sus ojos. Ellos resplandecían con duda.

—No.

—Draco, en serio que me lo haces difícil.

Extendió su mano y la colocó en la lluvia. Las gotas caían en su palma y rebotaban con gracia hacia todos lados. Los dos jóvenes observaban la acción y el movimiento como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Lo único que rompí el silencio eran las gotas transparentes que chocaban con otros charcos, creando ondas.

Hermione inhaló hondo.

—Los niños ven el agua de distintas maneras pues eso representa. Un mundo de posibilidades… oportunidades, puertas a otros planetas. Lo que es el mundo. Y lo ven todo… en agua. Cuando ellos brincan en los charcos, no lo hacen porque sí. Lo hacen porque cuando sus botas de lluvia entren en contacto con la superficie, estallara el agua como si fuer una bomba, salpicando decenas de gotas y quieren que las suyas sean más altas. Y saben que pueden caer, resbalar y lastimarse… pero no piensan en eso realmente. Ellos piensan en las gotas. La posibilidad de tener las más altas. O tal vez son monstruos que atacan a Atlantis, yo qué sé. Lo que sí sé es que ellos ven como lo mejor del mundo lo que a nosotros nos puede irritar. Ellos aprenden a disfrutarlo.

Draco se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Bueno, ella tenía un poco de razón en eso. Cuando le dijo que iba a jugar en la lluvia lo primero que pensó fue en los niños corriendo como locos y saltando sobre el agua, mojándose y enfermándose. Y desde lo de el mar aprendió a ver las cosas diferente, en eso tenía razón. Veía a la lluvia como algo que iba más allá que sólo agua cayendo del cielo. Regaba las cosechas que lo alimentaban, le daba agua a mucha gente y bueno, era parte de un ciclo como lo había dicho antes Hermione. Claro que lo veía. Pero entendía lo que ella quería decir.

—Debes de aprender a maravillarte de todo lo que te rodea —lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos—. No sólo a ver lo importante que es, pero admirarlo por su grandeza. Embelésate. Maravíllate. Porque hoy es grande, pero mañana puede no suceder, y tú desperdiciaste la oportunidad. No des las cosas por sentado, ni siquiera respirar. Pues eso también es un ciclo. Naces y mueres. Pero cada respirar es una posibilidad nueva. Nunca la dejes pasar. Toma la oportunidad, la posibilidad de hacer algo nuevo. Y siempre habrá puertas que se abran y se cierren. El punto es seguir intentando abrirlas y maravillarte con lo que hay detrás. Y disfrutarlo.

Se giró un poco para verlo. Él estaba observándola con intensidad. Atento a lo que ella pudiera decirle.

—Sé que lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Y que no te gusta que lo saque a relucir —subió una mano y con cierto temor la apoyó en la mejilla de Malfoy—. Pero debo asegurarme de que lo entiendas. No dejes de pasar tu vida porque sí. Disfrútala. Ya sabes ver la grandeza de todo aquello que te rodea. Ahora aprende a que eso te beneficie. Que enriquezca tu vida. Las cosas, las personas y las situaciones. Todo es un mundo de posibilidades, como el agua. Pero puedes quedarte adentro y verla caer o salir a jugar. Y vas a equivocarte, no te mentiré. Muchas veces, y dolerá. La puerta que elijas será la incorrecta. Pero nunca te quedarás con el hubiera. Y tal vez no recuerde esto el día que yo me vaya, pero por ahora sabré que tu vida tiene un sentido, eso que a ti tanto te faltaba, que anhelabas. Y encontrarás eso que tanto deseas. Te lo prometo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

Quiero compartirles que la historia de Hermione con miedo a la lluvia y cómo lo supero, es mía, completamente verdadera. fue hace muchos años y ahora amo la lluvia con todo mi ser. Me inspiró porque ha estado lloviendo mucho aquí donde vivo. Díganme, ¿les gusta la lluvia?

Lovemexem: wow! me alegra saber que es tu favorito, en serio! me pone muy feliz hahaha muchas gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo, y espero que este también te haya gustado tanto!

Bliu Liz: sé que tu comentario está en el capítulo 16 pero espero que ya hayas llegado! muchas gracias, y sí, es sabio leer entre líneas, te lo aseguro que hay muchas cosas escondidas que dice qué sucederá al final! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

PinknOz95: no sé por qué te imaginé teniendo una crisis como de fangirl, ya sabes de esas que te mueres y te agarras la cara y no sé,… haha al menos así me pongo yo! hahaha ay linda, exacto, no tienes idea lo que te espera! no, no hahahha falta poco es lo único que puedo decirte! y bueno, mate… eee…. gracias por comentar! hahaha besos, xoxox

Clara: al principio, cuando salía que era un guest, me quedé toda extrañada de quién es? y luego vi que mencionabas a Jorge y ya todo entró en orden! hahah sí! es una buena táctica! yo he aplicado esa una vez y muy efectiva, en serio! ahhaha


	24. Chapter 24

_**Casi**_

La lluvia era una bella melodía de fondo. El viento soplaba un poco menos fuerte que antes. Gota tras gota, al charco de agua debajo de ellos se movían en sutiles ondas. El pequeño techo sobre las escaleras principales de Grimmauld Place les daba resguardo a sus cuerpos, pero las puntas de sus zapatos se encontraban expuestos a la cortina de agua que los encerraba entre la lluvia y la puerta. Los dos tenían las rodillas al pecho y guardaban silencio.

La mano de Hermione permanecía en la mejilla de Draco. Suavemente, apenas rozándolo. Ella podía sentir con la palma la suavidad de su piel masculina. No había ningún rastro de barba incipiente, estaba pulcramente rasurado. Era de esperar en alguien como él, supuso Granger.

Parecía que estaba congelada. Sentía como si estuviera congelada.

Los dedos de los pies nadaban en sus zapatos, y estaban congelados. Podía sentir la tela húmeda, endurecida y arrugada en el lado opuesto de la rodilla flexionada. Su mano izquierda, la que tenía apoyada en el piso para sostener su cuerpo, estaba tiesa por el frío, y sumergida en agua.

Draco, por su lado, se encontraba… como en las nubes, a decir verdad. Hermione, jamás la había visto con los ojos tan abiertos como en ese momento. Las pestañas negras resaltaban el delicioso tono chocolate, además de que se veían adornadas por unas perlas transparentes de agua. La nariz la tenía un poco enrojecida y de vez en cuando una gota escurría desde el nacimiento del cabello y caía desde la punta. El cabello, bueno, se complacía en pensar que era la primera vez que notaba los rizos naturales de su indomable melena. Aunque la parte superior ya comenzaba a secarse y uno que otro cabello rebelde saltaba a la vista.

Las últimas palabras que dijo resonaban en su cabeza con la fuerza de un cañón en plena guerra.

Te lo prometo.

 _Ella me prometía eso…_ Pero dijo algo muy importante, se recordó. O más bien, no dijo. No le prometió que no se iría. Porque lo iba a hacer.

Se iba a ir.

Quiso apartarse. En esos momentos era lo que más deseaba. Alejar esa mano tan suave y pequeña de su rostro con un manotazo nada cuidadoso, y dedicarle la mirada más gélida que le hubiera brindado a nadie jamás. Y tal vez hubiera podido decirle uno que otro insulto. "¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Por favor!". Pero sus músculos no le respondían. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera dado la orden su cerebro, y aquel pensamiento hubiera sido uno de los muchos que una persona definitivamente no cuerda no tendría.

Pero ahora podía asegurar que no estaba cuerdo.

Con ella, no podía estarlo. Que lo juzguen si quieren. Pero no podía.

Parpadeó. Una, dos veces. Sintió gotas de agua en sus pestañas caer a sus mejillas. No hizo nada por retirarlas. No quería hacer nada que pudiera alejar la mano de Granger de su rostro. Se sentía tan perfecto ahí. Inhaló hondo, necesitaba oxígeno. Pero trató sólo de inflar el pecho hacia delante y que no se sintiera. Nada. Debía. Alejar. Su. Mano. De. Él.

Hermione no puso evitarlo. La voz de Ginny resonaba en su cabeza, con palabras que parecía que se las había dicho ayer. "No sabes mentir…". Entonces, ¿por qué no?, Hermione hizo lo que una niña con cierto cariño hacia un niño, el cual ella no quiere que sepa, no debe de hacer. Deslizó sus ojos con alevosía. Centímetro a centímetro, recorrió el mapa del rostro de Malfoy hasta posar los ojos en lo que ella aseguraba podían ser el Gran Cañón de su mundo. Un lugar muy turístico, muy visitado. Sus labios. Estaban algo azulados por el frío. _Debería de ayudarlo a calentarlos un poco._ Se alteró al instante. Pero cuando regresó la mirada a los bellos ojos grises, encontró con que éstos no le regresaban la mirada. Él veía el Gran Cañón de su rostro.

Sintió la sangre congregarse en sus mejillas. Se estaba sonrojando.

Definitivamente no sabía actuar tan bien como el otro día con lo del trébol.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Draco observaba con creciente interés esas dos tiras de carne. Como la vez anterior que estuvieron así de cerca. A pesar de que ella estaba pálida por el frío que estaba sintiendo (el podía ver los vellos de su piel erizándose), sus labios se veían cálidos. Estaban más abultados en el centro del labio inferior y se preguntó como hace unos días, qué se sentiría morderlo, tal vez hincharlo un poco más.

No entendió en qué momento su traicionero y a la vez buen amigo cerebro, dio la orden de que se acercara un poco. Sólo un poco.

Regresó la mirada a los ojos chocolates.

La lluvia seguía escuchándose de fondo.

La mano de ella tembló. No temblor de frío, lo pudo percibir Malfoy, era otro tipo de estremecimiento. Como si estuviera… nerviosa.

¿Qué significaba que Malfoy se acercara a ella, cuando estaban tan cerca? ¿Qué significaba que viera sus labios con tal intensidad?

Hermione, como gran lectora que era, había leído innumerables veces situaciones similares. El chico y la chica, las miradas a los labios y la lluvia de fondo. Claro, ninguna de las novelas románticas que leían tenían al señor Draco Malfoy como protagonista. Y por mucho que estaba comenzando a entenderlo, no llegaba a tanto su escaso conocimiento en el aspecto como para interpretar el acercamiento y las miradas de Malfoy.

Tal vez lo mejor era alejar la mano y decir algo. Sí, eso es lo que haría. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Se acercó un poco. Casi pudo ver al altanero de Malfoy levantar un poco la ceja, divertido.

Se vieron de nuevo a los labios. A quién quería engañar, Hermione moría de ganas de besarlo. Moría en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Moría al grado de que no le importaba que él la empujara y la insultara, con tal de rosar sus labios con los de él al menos una vez. Y si tenía suerte, tal vez lo olvidaría al día siguiente y él sería lo suficientemente cordial y caballeroso como para no decir nada al respecto. Y todos quedaban felices.

Se acercó un poco más y entreabrió los labios nerviosa. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en esos momentos? De repente, todo lo que había leído desapareció de su dañada memoria. No sabía si era cosa del momento o algo definitivo. Ya no podía confiar tanto en sus recuerdos, no como antes.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Draco lo notó. También estaba nervioso.

No lo demostró.

Hermione seguía viajando su mirada de los ojos grises a los labios azulados. El beso que se había dado con Ronald fue espontaneo, además de que no sabía lo que hacía hasta que escuchó los colmillos resonar en la oquedad del pasillo. Y cuando ya estaba abriendo los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el carraspeo incómodo de Harry.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora?_

Malfoy interpretó el miedo en su mirada con una facilidad que lo sorprendió. Fue como si ella le hubiera dicho con palabras que no sabía qué hacer. Pero un Malfoy es un caballero y cuando se le necesita hace alarde de sus modales. Decidió que él tomaría las riendas de la situación. Y mejor ahora a que ella se de cuenta que estaba cometiendo una equivocación atroz y se aleje. Además, siempre queda la esperanza de que lo olvidara al día siguiente.

Entres su labios había una escaza distancia de diez centímetro. Para alguien, sería mucho, para otro muy poco. Pero para Granger y Malfoy, era lo más cerca que habían estado. Al menos sus labios. Siguieron acercándose. Centímetro que acortaban, centímetro que paraban. Se detenían para verse a los ojos y asegurarse que no cometían un error. Después regresaban la mirada a los labios y se acercaban otro centímetro.

¿Qué es lo que siente una persona cuando da un beso en la boca? Unos, se quedan en blanco. Simplemente el mundo alrededor se pone en blanco, desaparece. El corazón deja de latir. La respiración se congela. No hay nada en este mundo mas que la suave presión de otros labios sobre los tuyos.

El primer beso de Hermione fue algo maravilloso, eufórico, y que ahora era un borrón en sus recuerdos. Pero recuerda que tenía el corazón desbocado y la respiración alocada. Draco en cambio, tuvo una experiencia diferente con su primer beso. Había sido en cuatro año en un juego de verdad o reto en la sala común de Slytherin. Fue con Pansy. Fue nervioso, experimental y puede decirse, bonito.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, entre más cerca estaban, tan sólo cuatro centímetros, las cosas fueron diferentes a ese primer beso. La lluvia dejó de oírse. Ya no había agua debajo de ellos, ni gotas escurrían desde su cabellos. Él no era una serpiente ni ella una leona. Ella no era sangre sucia y él no era sangre pura. Simplemente eran dos personas. Un chico y una chica normal.

Otro centímetro más cerca y se vieron a los ojos. Asegurándose.

No querían cometer ningún error.

Él olía a menta. Ella a chocolate y té.

Se acercaron más.

Más.

Un poco más…

Hermione cerró los ojos y Draco observó, apunto de cerrar los suyos y…

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Tal vez no era muy bueno eso de que desapareciera el mundo.

Completamente sobresaltados, Hermione y Draco se alejaron el uno del otro con terror en la mirada. Torcieron los cuellos para poder ver quién es el que les hablaba. ¡ _¿En qué momento se abrió la puerta y no me di cuenta?!,_ chilló Hermione en su interior. Harry tenía las cejas fruncidas y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro. Sus manos estaban en jarras y los veía con creciente confusión. Primero a Malfoy, después a su amiga. De regreso a Malfoy. Y también regresó la lluvia a sus oídos, y recordaron que estaban empapados. Ya sentían de nuevo el agua que los rodeaban. Volvían a sentir el mundo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, retando con la mirada a Potter, retándolo a decir algo al respecto.

—¡Harry! —sonrió Hermione, sintiéndose sonrojar, además de no saber qué hacer.

Seguramente Harry había visto todo.

Draco lo veía muy bien. Ella estaba incómoda. Tal vez hubiera sido muy mala idea eso de besarse, pero era una buena señal que ella no se alejara, ¿no es así? Quién sabe. Granger estaba algo zafada, no se debía de confiar del todo en sus acciones.

Carraspeó.

Aunque hubiera fallado el beso, seguía siendo un caballero. La rescataría de su amigo.

—Tenías algo… en… sí —acercó su mano al rostro de Grange, quien abrió los ojos nerviosa. Los dedos de Malfoy se enredaron en una hebras de su cabello y retiraron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pasto seco. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Malfoy no dejaba de verla a los ojos, mientras retiraba su mano.

Harry seguía viéndolos.

No podía creer que aquello hubiera estado a punto de pasar. Era… inconcebible. Eran Hermione y el hurón. Aunque Ginny le había mencionado algo así como que algo similar a un amor platónico por parte de su amiga se había desarrollado, jamás hubiera pensado que el hurón pudiera… ¿sentirse atraído? de esa manera hacia su amiga. Mejor no sacar conclusiones, y decir a lo que iba.

—¿No tenías cita con Brooks? —su voz sonó algo seca y frazada. No fue a propósito.

El gesto de Hermione se torció con espanto.

—¡Tengo cita! —exclamó sobresaltada, al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un sobresalto, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Draco sintió que algunas gotas de lluvia desprendidas del súbito movimiento de Granger lo mojaban aún más, pero no hizo aspavientos. Simplemente se dedicó a ponerse de pie con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Con toda la decencia que pudo se ajusto el saco mojado, estirando las solapas. El simple rozar de sus dedos en la tela, pareció que exprimió un trapo. El agua cayó. Arrugó la nariz molesto y levantó el mentón. No podía creer que Harry —cara rajada— Potter los cachó a punto de besarse.

—Sí. La tienes —dijo con solemne cadencia. Acto seguido metió los dedos al bolsillo interior del saco y sacó su varita.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Aún sabía qué era ese palo alargado y delgado. Con una suave sacudida, sintió que un aire cálido la golpeaba, su cabello se agitada y sus mejillas se calentaban. Y entonces, estuvo seca. Malfoy también lo estuvo. Sus labios azulados regresaron a su palidez normal. ¿Estuvo mal que se decepcionara de no poder calentarlos ella? Al menos Hermione se sintió ridícula de haberlo pensado.

Hermione y Malfoy se quedaron viendo un par de segundos a los ojos. Como si no supieran que hacer a continuación. Algo extraño los había unido, pero también algo los estaba separando. Cada uno tenía el propio curso de pensamientos al respecto.

Hermione no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de él. Lo cerca que estuvo de probar los labios que quería probar desde hace unas semanas. Y no puede creer que aquel que se llama su mejor amigo haya interrumpido el momento, aunque claro que no era su culpa. De todos modos, supone que era mejor así. Si se hubieran besado las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido… tensas por así decirlo. ¿Qué se supone que hubieran hecho después? ¿Sonreír, tomarse de la mano y caminar juntos rumbo al horizonte? ¡Por favor!

Mientras tanto, Malfoy observaba los ojos chocolates resplandecer con sentimientos que él no lograba comprender. Pero sabía una cosa. Tenía que agradecerle a Potter por haber aparecido, por lo extraño que parezca que al mismo tiempo lo odiara aún más por haberlo hecho. Pero era mejor así. Porque, la respuesta era simple. Él no se iba a conformar sólo con un beso de Granger. Y eso de que estén en la entrada principal…

Abrió los ojos con terror.

—Cita —dijo con un tono apremiante, tomando a la castaña por el codo y metiéndola a Grimmauld Place. Harry comprendió. Como esperaba, Hermione no lo hizo. No preguntó.

Decidieron llegar a San Mungo por medio de aparición. La red flu estaba fuera de la cuestión, al haberle causado un ataque de pánico hace unas semanas a Granger, así que, después de consideradamente avisarle con antemano, Malfoy los apareció a la sala de espera del doctor Brooks, con olor a antiséptico y un color cegador de un purísimo blanco.

Se sentaron. Habían treinta centímetros entre sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo era posible que él actuara con tal indiferencia después de estar a punto de besarse? Hermione no lo entendía y le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella después de acercarse tanto, no sólo físicamente pero también del alma? _Bueno, es que es obvio, Hermione,_ se dijo. _¿Por qué querría él besarte? Fue sólo cosa del momento, tú tenías la mano en su rostro y estábamos muy cerca, además de que hablamos de cosas sensibles. ¿Cómo podría llegar a querer a alguien que cree que está por debajo de él?_

Lo que no sabía era lo equivocada que estaba.

Draco tenía la misma pregunta. En diferente orden y con otras palabras.

¿Cómo alguien tan grande como Hermione, querría a alguien tan dañado y roto como él?

Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo, ¡valga la ironía!

—¿Hermione Granger? —anunció la enfermera del doctor.

Mirándose de reojo se pusieron de pie y caminaron en silencio y alejados, hasta sentarse frente al escritorio de Dr. Brooks.

—Hermione, gusto en verte; señor Malfoy —saludó el guapo hombre con cariño primero y después con formalidad.

Las cosas sucedieron algo así: el doctor hizo las preguntas de rutina, a lo que ella contestó con monosílabas, hasta que las preguntas se hicieron más amplias. ¿Cómo fue el ataque de pánico? ¿Cuánto tardaron en hacer efecto las medicina? ¿Cuál fue la última laguna que tienes? ¿De escala del uno al diez, cómo fue el dolor de cabeza? Y por qué no, la cereza del pastel: Draco sacó la varita de Hermione del fondo de su saco.

David Brooks la contempló en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que pareció ser cinco minutos.

—Bueno, esto cambian las cosas, ¿no lo creen? —musitó mientras anotaba algo.

Hermione se preguntaba si en algún momento le dejaría ver esas notas. Desde la primera vez que había ido, y no podía creer que lo recordara tan bien, había tenido muchísima curiosidad por lo que él escribía de ella. Cuando sus respuestas eran cortas, las anotaciones eran largas. ¿Qué mas añadía?

—Hermione, necesito que me escuches muy bien, y necesito que el señor Malfoy lo recuerde —Brooks cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ellos.

Hizo una pausa.

—Ya no tienes tu varita. Eso no significa que ya no tengas magia. Ahora es como cuando tenías nueve años. Puedes llegar a tener manifestaciones sin necesidad de la varita. Pero ya no será lo mismo. En un caso como el tuyo es extremadamente peligroso. Cuando hacemos magia, ésta surge de aquí —se señaló el corazón— y aquí —ahora la cabeza—. Y requiere mucha de nuestra energía. Si tú tuvieras una manifestación muy grande de magia, lo más probable es que tu cerebro decida "cuidarse". Así que digamos… se apagaría unos momentos. Como si te desmayaras y despertaras unos minutos después. El problema… es que en esos minutos… podrías perder toda la memoria.

Guardó silencio. Hermione sintió un ardor cubrir sus ojos pero no iba a llorar. Ya había aceptado aquel hecho.

Draco tenía otro pensamientos, como era usual.

—¿Cómo podemos evitar las manifestaciones? —inquirió.

Brooks asintió.

—Bueno, sabemos qué es lo que hace que haya manifestaciones: los enojos, la extrema tristeza o encontrarse en una situación de extremo peligro. En cualquier caso, no hay medicina que evite las manifestaciones. Lo único que recomiendo es que no se exponga a situaciones como estas.

Hermione no dijo mucho después. ¡Que fácil sonaba aquello! No te expongas a situaciones así. Bien fácil lo ponen. Ajá, cómo no. ¿Cómo le dices a una personas, más a una chica, que no se ponga triste o se enoje? ¡Es como decirle a un manzano que no dé manzanas! Lo de las situaciones de peligro estaban fuera de la cuestión, prácticamente no salía de casa, y si lo hacía, no estaba sola.

De nuevo Malfoy le avisó cuando hicieron una aparición conjunta. Llegaron silentes al pasillo de Grimmauld Place. Draco quería decirle algo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, eso era algo que no podía controlar.

Abrió la boca y estaba a punto de decirle…

—¡Hermione! —una fiera de cabello rojizo salió de la puerta de la sala y se abalanzó sobre _su_ Hermione. Oh por Merlín. ¿A caso acababa de decir…?

—Ginny —saludó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa, aunque la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, esa es una buena forma de dar la bienvenida.

—No me refería a eso. Quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Se separo del abrazo con una bellísima sonrisa y le tomó la mano.

Había problemas, Hermione lo sabía. Aquella mirada sólo podía significar problemas. Para ella. Ginny tramaba algo.

Se giró para enfrentar al hurón platinado.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero he de pedirte que te retires… por una semana —sonrió como si nada—. Esta semana, será semana de chicas.

Malfoy levantó una ceja con escepticismo, totalmente sorprendido. Ya había durado una semana separado de Granger, y fue porque se pelearon. ¿Ahora esa era la tonta excusa que los volvería a separar por otra semana?

—Creí que eso era cosa de un día —dijo más duro de lo que pretendía, cruzándose de brazos.

Weasley dejó los ojos en blanco como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—No con nosotras. Será nuestra semana. Ahora vete, ya verás que valdrá la pena cuando vengas por ella el sábado para el baile.

Ooohhh… Ahora cobraba sentido la semana.

Asintió con caballerosidad, casi como si fuera un Lord de 1800s. Después preguntó por Potter y le dijo lo que sucedió en la cita con Brooks, así al menos él cuidaría de que Weasley no lleve a Hermione a esos extremos o que cualquier otra persona lo haga. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de besarla aquel día. A punto de, tan cerca. Y fueron interrumpidos. Después iba a decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir, y volvieron a interrumpirlos. Tal vez era una señal. Merlín tal vez no quería verlos tan cerca, tal vez.

Hermione lo vio irse. Había dejado de llover y salió por la puerta principal, diciéndole un apenas audible "adiós". Algo decepcionada giró su rostro para ver a Ginny. Tenía una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

Y por alguna razón, la mirada que Ginny le dedicaba la asustaba mucho más que pensar que casi (¡casi!) besaba a Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

N/A: perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada! Lo que pasó es que mi compu se echó a perder! La llevé a que la reparaban y me dijeron que me la daban el viernes en la mañana y yo: perfecto, escribo rápido el capítulo y ya quedó! Pero nooooo, fui a recogerla pero no estaba, y me la entregaron hasta este lunes. De todos modos, reitero como siempre que no abandonaré la historia, tengo el final tan perfecto en mi cabeza que no quiero dejar de publicarlo! Hahaha

Ahora bien, tanto tiempo sin compu me dio mucha oportunidad para leer muchísimo (las que me tienen en Face se habrán dado cuenta, porque se subían mis actualizaciones de goodreads) pero entonces, encontré un libro que a varias les ha de gustar: Fangirl de Rowell. Es, literal, la vida de una fanática de una parodia de Harry Potter que lee y escribe fanfiction! Ahahhaha la que no se sienta identificada con ese libro, no sé… el punto es que cuando lo leí me acordé de todos ustedes y tenía que recomendárselos. No es una obra de arte, pero es bueno!

Lovemexem: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, en serio, me llegaron al alma. Fue muy bonito, gracias! y qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y la enseñanza que dejo, y muchas gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

PinknOz95: te juro muero por ver qué pasa cuando Hermione y Rosie lleguen a casa de los Malfoy! OMG! hahah y bueno, aún te digo que falta poco para es beso tan ansiado, te juro que falta poco, pero tiene que ser algo grande y no cosa del momento, espero que entiendas y que no te haya defraudado mucho hahahha muchísimas gracias por comentar, besos, xxoxox

Bliu Liz: en serio? wow, me siento especial de que releas los capítulos, muchas gracias! y bueno, no es por presumir ni nada, pero me costó trabajo ese capítulo y toda la enseñanza, me alegra saber que logré mi propósito! muchas gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

Zharytha: muchas gracias por el apoyo y comentar! besos, xoxox


	25. Chapter 25

No tengo excusa. La verdad es que no, pero sí les puedo dar razones para eso! La verdad es que no tenía terminado el capítulo, y sé que dirán: "María! Tienes una semana completa para escribirlo!" pero no lo había terminado! Le faltaba algo, no me gustaba y lo rescribía, y escuchaba música para inspirarme pero no. Realmente la inspiración me nació al terminar el libro: Hija de Humo y Hueso (recomendado), donde salía una amistad bellísima, y ya verán cómo este capítulo trata sobre eso, como lo podrán deducir a partir del título. De todos modos, a mí me gustó esta versión y espero que también a ustedes, y bueno… digo que es un capitulo importante por que va más allá del romance/salvación que había estado teniendo la historia hasta ahora, pero bueno… lamento la tardanza y espero disfruten el capítulo!

 ** _No todo es sobre los chicos_**

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un borrón platinado saliendo por la puerta. Después cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, cuando la hoja azotó contra el picaporte. Draco se había ido. Así sin más.

Hermione quería cerrar los ojos frustrada y gruñir por lo bajo, todo a su mejor amiga, la que estaba de pie detrás de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de inoportuna? ¿Una semana? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer por una semana?

Poco a poco se giró a enfrentarla, manteniendo una sonrisa congelada en su rostro, su sonrisa casi pareciendo una mueca torcida y tétrica.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —gruñó Ginny levantando una ceja, al reparar a la mirada acerada muy mal disimulada.

Granger inhaló hondo, sintiendo que el frío aire a su alrededor perforaba sus fosas nasales con fuerza, helando su sangre a su paso. Fue lo que necesitaba para apagar las llamas que comenzaban a encenderse en cada célula de su sangre, que le recorría el cuerpo entero, calentándola. Se calmó de repente. Aflojó su expresión y unió los labios en una tranquila y suave sonrisa condescendiente.

—Nada. No me pasa nada —dio un paso hacia la pelirroja y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy bien.

—Bien rara, querrás decir —concluyó su mejor amiga, antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar al lado contrario del que se encontraba la castaña, alejándose poco a poco.

Casi como ella lo hacía.

Cada día poniendo un paso invisible entre ellas, hasta que haya un río imposible de cruzar entre ambas. Un mar agitado y feroz.

Alejando los pensamientos tétricos y de mal augurio se encaminó hacia su mejor amiga, la cual estaba a la mitad de las escaleras; se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos durante una semana? —preguntó subiendo con languidez las escaleras.

—Vaya, ha de ser una tortura para ti eso de pasar una semana sólo con tu mejor amiga, digo, comparándola con la compañía de Malfoy…

—No es eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes —se defendió la castaña levantando el mentón y adoptando un aire desafiante.

—Ya, lo sé. Pero haremos lo que dije. Tendremos una semana de chicas.

—Y como bien dijo D-Malfoy, eso siempre es cosa de un día.

—Reitero lo de la compañía.

Hermione sonrió y negó con disimulo. Ginny. Ella no cambia por nada. No como ella, que lo hacía día a día… alejándose de quien es en realidad. _Bueno, hoy estoy de un humor radiante_ , pensó, alejando de nuevo aquellos pensamientos.

Llegaron a la modesta habitación de Hermione. Ginny estaba ya echada sobre la cama, ojeando una revista que Granger no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado, pues ella no tenía revistas en su habitación.

Se sentó al pie de la cama.

—Esta bien, semana de chicas, lo entiendo —dijo sin mucha seguridad.

—No lo haces, Hermione, no lo haces. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que se hace en un día de chicas?

La castaña se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa. Claro que sabía, había tenido noches así con Ginny, en la madriguera y en Hogwarts, pero no una semana. ¿Qué actividad puede extenderse durante siete días completos?

—Esta bien —dijo Weasley interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos—. Si te causa tanto pesar, podemos pasar algunos días con Harry y Ron, como antes… Incluso podemos ir a la tienda de George y ver qué cosas nuevas tiene.

Hermione lo pensó un momento, viendo a su mejor amiga pasar las hojas de la revista con falso interés.

La conocía muy bien.

Sabía que lo que en verdad quería era pasar una semana completa con ella. Hacía varios días que no la veía. Y de repente Ginny la vio de soslayo. Y algo brilló en su mirada. Fue como si un manto cubriera su siempre vivaz color miel, volviendo a sus ojos en sombrías esferas a la deriva del olvido. Pero no de olvidar, sino de ser olvidado. Pues no había peor castigo que la muerte en vida. Y un escritor sabiamente dijo una vez, que nadie muere si alguien te recuerda. Bueno, muchos recordarían a Ginny, Hermione estaba segura de eso. ¿Pero qué se sentiría ser olvidada para siempre por tu mejor amiga?

—Una semana se me hace poco tiempo incluso —dijo Granger de repente, viendo la colcha de su cama y frunciendo las cejas—. Se te debió de haber ocurrido antes; el baile es en una semana, y mírame, necesitarás más de una semana para tenerme lista.

Y la manta sombría que velaba las ventanas al alma de la chica de fuego desapareció. Y fue como si el cielo renaciera en su mirada.

—Será una semana para nosotras dos, solas. Una semana increíble —aseguró.

xxXxx

 _Ouch_. El escozor se expandió unos cuantos centímetros a la redonda antes de que sintiera un hormigueo y después nada. El roce de algo frío, metálico, rozó su piel, mandándole una corriente por la espalda, antes de sentir un nuevo jalón. _Ouch_.

 _Una increíble semana_.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es completamente necesario? —preguntó Hermione, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, implorándole a Merlín que Ginny terminara pronto.

La joven de cabello de fuego, dejando los ojos en blanco, tomo la muñeca de su mejor amiga, y cual palanca, la bajó hasta dejarla al costado de su dueña. El torso desnudo de Hermione estaba con la piel de gallina por el frío; lo único que le cubría era un sostén de algodón blanco.

—Claro que es necesario —atajó Ginny por quinta vez. Levantó las pinzas de metal que llevaba utilizando por lo que venían siendo veinte minutos para quitarle los vellos diminutos y rubios de las axilas de Hermione.

—Pero puedes hacerlo con magia, ¡ _ouch_!

Ginny alejó las pinzas y dejó caer al vacío el casi invisible vello.

—Pero no queda igual, lo sabes muy bien. Además, debes de estar perfecta para el baile, no puede haber nada fuera de lugar, o mejor dicho, nada en ningún lugar.

 _Ouch_.

—Ginny, no entiendo por qué no debo de tener ningún vello en las axilas, ni siquiera se ven.

—No me vengas con el mismo cuento, Hermione. Sabes muy bien por qué. Y más te vale que te vayas aguantando, que aún nos faltan otros lugares y aquellos han de ser mucho más dolorosos, te lo digo por experiencia. Y no, no lo haré con magia. No queda igual.

Por instinto, Granger tensó el cuello para levantarse y ver la obscena mirada que le dedicaba Weasley, con aquella sonrisa ladeada. Ésta levantaba las cejas con gesto insinuante, desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos de los de Hermione a su entrepierna.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Hermione con voz ronca. El hecho de pensar mover el dolor de las axilas a… _ahí_ , la hacía retorcerse para cubrir lo más que podía… _ahí_.

—No es que lo sueñe o no, querida, es que va a suceder —se nuevo sus pinzas. _Ouch_.

Hermione levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos con terror. Estaba hablando con toda la seriedad que la pelirroja podía utilizar.

—¡¿Por qué querría yo depilarme allá abajo?! —chilló escandalizada, haciendo un vano intento por levantarse. Las pinzas. Se detuvo. Se volvió a recostar.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio, Hermione, por muy santurrona que seas… Es obvio que _allá abajo_ , como dices tú, necesita estar… digamos que… no sé cómo ponerlo —pinzas; _ouch_ — pero podría ser que _podado_ , para cuando tú y Malfoy…

La frase se perdió en el aire, y una sonrisa maliciosa suplantó la mueca de concentración de Ginny. No hacía falta de que terminara la oración. Era más que obvia la insinuación.

—Ah, no… Eso no va a pasar, ni pasado mañana, ni en un millón de años, ¡es Malfoy! —farfulló, sabiendo que era inútil. Sabiendo que Ginny _sabía_.

—Hermione, para ser la mujer tan madura de la que tanto alardeabas en Hogwarts, a veces eres demasiado terca que llega a ser infantil. ¿Por qué no aprovecharías esa ocasión? Perdona que te lo diga, linda, pero no sabemos cuánto durará esta maravillosa lucidez de tu brillante cabeza, y no puedes negarme que andas bien coladita por aquel hurón, así que… aprovecha. Tú lo olvidarás y Malfoy… —se detuvo un momento, sacando un vello y dejándolo caer al vacío—. Bueno, Malfoy es Malfoy, y por mucho que lo odiara antes, es un caballero, y ya sabes lo que dicen: los caballeros no tienen memoria. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

 _Nada. Claro. Nada de qué preocuparme. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil_.

Pero algo dentro de su interior que lograba escucharse sobra sus maldiciones "cariñosas" dedicadas a su mejor amiga, le decía que no era una mala idea del todo.

De hecho, era una muy buena idea.

Ella lo olvidaría. Él jamás se lo recordaría. Además de que había algo extraño entre los dos, ¡habían estado a punto de besarse! Como si eso no indicara algo, siendo de Malfoy de quien se trataba. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Ginny seguía hablando.

—…además es algo que toda chica debería de vivir, lo sabes muy bien… Tienes que hacerlo antes de que, bueno, de que olvides todo, incluso eso, pero al menos lo habrás vivido… aunque no lo recuerdes, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Hermione.

—Ginny… tienes razón —los ojos miel de su amiga se iluminaron de repente, y una sonrisa emocionada se expandió por su rostro; pero tenía que cortar aquella emoción antes de que pensara que se refería a otra cosa—. Pero no sucederá.

—¿Cómo que no? —detuvo las pinzas un segundo y después… _ouch_ — Claro que va a pasar, Hermione, ya te expliqué las mejores razones que pude inventar.

—Ginny, sabes que te quiero pero la verdad no sé si me atrevería, digo… No somos novios, ni nada.

Y ahí va la excusa más tonta que pudo haber dicho alguien tan racional como ella. ¡Era obvio que no eran novios! Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que por eso no pudieran hacerlo.

—Querida, eso suena tonto incluso viniendo de tus labios.

—Bueno, lo sé. Pero no creo que suceda… porque… —era su mejor amiga, ¿qué podía pasar?—. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Créeme, no es noticia —se burló Ginny.

Hermione, a modo de reacción, se zafó del agarre de su mejor amiga y se impulsó para sentarse. Ginny se recargó en la silla en la que había estado sentada en cada proceso de belleza que le había hecho pasar a Granger, y colocó las pinzas sobre el taburete al lado de la cama en la que estaba sentada Hermione.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —preguntó sin ambages, como pocas veces hacía.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, cabía la gran posibilidad de que algo —no necesariamente eso— sucediera en tan solo dos noches, y prefería estar preparada para cualquier escenario. Porque así era ella, siempre lista con un plan para cualquier contienda que pueda presentársele en cualquier momento.

—Ya sabes cómo fue —rió Weasley cruzándose de brazos.

—Detalles, Ginny, sé que sabes decirlos, eres experta en los detalles.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? La primera vez nunca es tan romántica y placentera como todas quieren que sea. Es torpe, y más cuando los dos son vírgenes, eso te lo aseguro. Y perdóname que te lo diga, pero Malfoy no es virgen, él se aseguraría que la pasaras bien. Además es rápido, ellos van a lo que van, pregúntale a Harry lo enojada que estuve con él. Cuando pierdes la virginidad ya quedó, no hay segundas primeras veces. Claro, con el tiempo mejora y ahora sí que las cosas son placenteras y románticas.

Hermione lo caviló unos momentos, asintiendo. Rápido y no romántico. Definitivamente no sonaba muy atractivo, y por desgracia ella no contaba con días para derrochar en práctica. Cada día amanecía preguntándose qué había olvidado esa mañana. A quién había olvidado, qué aspecto de ella no lograría recordar en cada momento. Y no estaba en condiciones de añadir qué se sentirá su primera vez —si es que llega a tenerla—.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre uno virgen y uno con experiencia? —preguntó, cruzándose de piernas y expectante.

—Eso mismo. Los nuevos van a lo que van, piensan en las consecuencias después de que su amigo se tranquiliza. Los experimentados no, ellos pueden controlarse. Así que tú estate tranquila. Malfoy hará que te la pases increíble.

Hermione no dudaba de eso. Estaba segura que si algo pasara entre ellos, el hurón haría que ella la pasara estupendo, no porque quisiera que ella lo disfrute per se, pero para salir de entre sus sábanas con su reputación de semental intacto.

Dudaba que llegara el día… en que tuviera su primer vez.

xxXxx

Hermione veía su reflejo con cansancio, sus párpados se cerraban al cabo de varios segundos, estaba por quedarse dormida. Ginny estaba de pie detrás de ella cepillando su cabello con delicadeza; llevaba pocos minutos de haberle aplicado una poción que dejaría su cabello controlable y hermoso para la noche del día siguiendo.

Weasley pasaba un cepillo de plata con delicadeza por cada hebra, cada mechón. El cabello castaño estaba brilloso y sedoso, sin rizos ni nudos. Simples ondas cual cascadas o ríos tranquilos, como una laguna en paz.

—Mañana será un gran día… ¿No estás emocionada? —dijo Ginny en un tono de voz un poco más fuerte al de un susurro.

La habitación estaba casi a obscuras, si no fuera por las dos lámparas de aceite a cada lado del tocador, y la luz de la luna, la tercera visitante de su última noche en la semana de chicas.

 _Claro que sí_.

—Podría decirse —dijo después de un rato.

El ambiente se le antojaba un poco tétrico y deprimente, pero a la vez íntimo y lleno de confianza. Casi le recordaba a una noche entre hermanas, en los libros escritos a finales del siglo XIX. Las mujeres cepillándose el cabello y trenzándolo para irse a dormir, y estar radiantes al día siguiente dispuestas a encontrar marido.

Una sonrisa suave y cansada, pero alegre al mismo tiempo, salió silbante de los carnoso labios de la chica de fuego.

—Oh, Malfoy no podrá quitar sus bellos y escalofriantes ojos de ti —aseguró rebosante de confianza.

Hermione levantó los ojos y a través del reflejo los conectó con los de Ginny. Sonrió un poco, un pequeño ladeo de labios.

—No me interesa Malfoy… quiero pasarla contigo. No todo es sobre los chicos, ¿sabes?

Su respuesta había sonado triste. Hermione no entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón no quería que el día siguiente llegara. No quería irse al estúpido baile y tampoco quería usar el vestido que habían confeccionado —ella diseñado y elaborado con magia por Ginny y arreglado por Molly— y tampoco quería arreglarse para ver a Malfoy, vaya, ni siquiera quería la posibilidad de una primera vez.

Simplemente quería congelar aquel momento y vivir para siempre en él. Que no exista la posibilidad de olvidar a nadie. Estar en la tranquilidad, abrasadas por las cálidas y pequeñas llamas de la lámparas, juntas como hermanas, cómplices y amigas. Pues sabía que la próxima noche Ginny se retiraría a dormir a la madriguera y ella regresaría a su habitual soledad nocturna.

No quería estar sola.

Porque se iba a dormir sola, pero nunca sabía cuándo despertaría estando sola de verdad. Cuándo despertaría sin recordar a nadie. Sola.

Por eso quería quedarse en ese momento, detener el reloj y vivir por siempre en un segundo.

El cepillo se detuvo en su tenue recorrido.

—Hermione…

—Es la verdad —trató de sonreír pero los previos pensamientos se reflejaron en la torcida mueca que le dedicó. Intentó arreglarlo—: Tarde o temprano sucederá; olvidaré todo. Prefiero disfrutar mi tiempo contigo.

El cepillo ocasionó un chirrido metálico cuando colisionó contra la madera del tocados. Ginny bajó la mirada y se sentó al pie de la cama, incapaz de levantar la mirada por largos segundos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Oh, Hermione… No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer sin ti.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con sinceridad, sintiendo que por dentro su corazón dolía y algo incorpóreo le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar; le dolía hacerlo.

—Lo mismo que has estado haciendo siempre.

—Pero tú estás en cada cosa que hago. Además, serás mi dama de honor cuando me case… La madrina de mis hijos.

Granger cerró los ojos y se giró en la silla para enfrentarla, sabiendo a la perfección lo que iba a decir. Siempre lo había sabido pero decirlo costaba trabajo. Aún así sus palabras salieron perfectas y claras, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo pronunciarlas, casi como si hablara de cualquier cosa y no de ella y de su salud mental.

—Pues… tendrás que sacarme de ese panorama… Además, tarde o temprano querrás sacarme del panorama, no podrás tolerarme, te lo aseguro.

Ginny negó y tensó los labios. No derramó ninguna lágrima. Hermione sabía que no lo haría. Tarde o temprano sí, pero no en ese momento. Ese momento era perfecto para ambas.

—Yo nunca te voy a olvidar —gimió, y demudó su rostro a una extraña mueca de dolor y felicidad, que la castaña sabía intentaba ser reconfortante. Sonrió.

—Y por eso eres mi mejor amiga. No me dejarás morir.

Extendió su mano y Ginny la tomó. Se miraron, cómplices. Hermione recordó las sombrías palabras de una antigua profecía. Como el canto de una sirena, la letra se adentró a su sistema y la sinfonía resonó en sus oídos. Tergiversó la letra y la hizo suya. La nueva voz era más dulce, como una mezcla entre la de las dos jóvenes.

No morirá, mientras la otra no la olvide.

Porque para eso eran las amigas. Para mantenerte en pie cuando tú ya no puedes sostenerte. Después de todo, no todo es sobre los chicos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**

Chlaisa: mi querida Clara, gracias por leerlo! lo sé, tenía que cortarlo pero aceptémoslo, no podía ser así su primer beso! No podía ser así, y punto. Oh pero ya lo verás! será grandioso! muy, muy padre, ya verás! Si él supiera que esto es un Dramione, SABIAS PALABRAS... pero no lo sabe, entonces nosotras como espectadoras, tenemos que ser pacientes! y cuéntame, como está la bride to be? nerviosa? y ese proyecto para la uní está pesado? la mejor de las suertes! besos, gracias por comentar, xoxo

Bliu Liz: Me alegra que te guste la narrativa, haha, y que no sea predecible, eso es bueno! lo siento, todas queremos ese beso, lo sé, pero no podía ser en ese momento, aceptémoslo, no podía! tiene que ser grandioso! Los pensamientos de Draco, siento que son ecos pero a la vez cargados de sentimientos haha Y bueno, me siento súper halagada al saber que los vuelves a leer, me siento, no sé, especial? algo así! y bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

PinknOz95: Harry... Harry... vamos, que tenía que interrumpir! ahí no podía ser su primer beso... sería una desgracia! al menos en la lluvia, pero no como gatos mojados hahaha ya verá cómo será su beso de verdad! oh, sí, lo verás! ay, muero por saber qué pasará cuando lleguen, siento que ninguno podrá disimular muy bien y habrá malentendidos y todo! hahaha y el próximo capítulo será del baile, baile, baile, baile! hahahah gracias por comentar! besos, xoxo

N/A: Lamentablemente yo no inventé esa maravillosa frase de que "nadie muere cuando es recordado" o eso, sino que fue Carlos Ruiz Zafón, en su maravilloso libro: La Sombra del Viento, un libo que… bueno, woow… me quedé sin palabras, me hizo reír, enojarme, sorprenderme y llorar! Es uno de los mejores libros que HE LEÍDO EN MI VIDA! Saben lo que es eso? Y eso que leo mucho, en serio, ese libro fue para mi book club, y lo leí en tres días y no dejo de recomendárselo a cualquier persona que se me cruce! La redacción es preciosa, los personajes son increíbles y la historia es estupenda! En serio, de lo mejor que hay en literatura en español. Una obra de arte, sin exagerar, recomendadísimo!


	26. Chapter 26

Lamento no haber podido contestar los comentarios, pero tengo clase! primero contestarlos para el próxima capítulo! espero que les guste

besos,

xoxox

 _ **Skinny Love**_

Skinny love: un tipo de relación entre dos personas que están enamoradas o tienen un _crush_ , pero por ciertos motivos no expresan sus sentimientos. La relación es " _skinny_ (delgada)" porque las personas aún deben de superar sus miedos y decir lo que en verdad sienten / Un amor que es demasiado frágil para sobrevivir… y está destinada al fracaso.

* * *

La mirada que le regresaba el espejo era fría y sin emoción. Como si su interior no estuviera sudando y temblando de nerviosismo. Pero era un Malfoy y se mostraba impasible… aún en la soledad de su habitación.

Se acomodaba Draco un moño de satín negro al cuello, ajustándolo para que estuviera perfecto. Estiró el lazo y apretó el nudo. Quería verse _bien_. Después deslizó las manos por las solapas de su traje, estirándolas y quitándole el invisible e inexistente polvo. Sus zapatos estaban lustrados. El traje le quedaba a la perfección. Los pantalones caían con rectitud al piso, ninguna arruga visible. El saco estaba más ajustado de lo normal, pero le quedaba demasiado bien. La camisa blanca aumentaba su palidez y resaltaba sus ojos grises, dándole un aura de misterio que antes no estaba tan resaltada. Se había acomodado diferente su cabello. Estaba arreglado, sí, pero un poco desordenado a la vez. Las hebras de cabello se dirigían hacia atrás como caballos en plena carrera; bellos, salvajes y con un extraño orden.

Hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa al estar complacido con su imagen. Observó su reloj de muñeca. Las ocho de la noche. Pasaría por Hermione en unos quince minutos, para llegar puntuales a la llegada del ministro de magia.

Entonces, por el reflejo, vio cómo la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Un ángel la perforó.

Su cabello rubio caía en ondas suaves hasta los hombros, destilando una luz incandescente, dándole un aspecto magistral y poluto. Su mirada resplandecía como los faros en la bahía, dispuestos a atraer a los náufragos a la orilla. Su ataviado era similar a la de todos los días. Como si acabara de bajar del cielo. Una túnica verde esmeralda se ceñía por su esbelto cuerpo como la cola de una sirena, seduciendo a los marineros que escuchaban el canto del vaivén de su cadera.

—Madre —saludó Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Giró lentamente para ver de primera mano a su progenitora. Los ojos de ella subían lentamente por el cuerpo de su hijo, admirando la imagen y rememorando los días de infante del heredero. Ahora un hombre. Aún su hijo.

—Muy guapo. Hasta parece que te esmeraste de más.

Casi gruñe por lo bajo, nadie debería de haberse dado cuenta de aquel mínimo detalle. Estaba prácticamente vestido igual que todos los días, sólo alguien como su madre podría reparar ante tal detalle.

—Soy un Malfoy.

Su voz fue seca y grave, como si saliera por instinto, como si no lo hubiera pensado. Sonaba a una defensa. Ningún gesto podría haber delatado más culpabilidad que aquellas palabras.

—Como si eso fuera respuesta.

Sonrió con amplitud, como si escondiera un secreto entre sus pupilas, indispuesta a revelarlo jamás. Draco se giró con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra colgando a un costado. Levantó una ceja interrogante, dando una implícita orden de respuesta, una interrogativa. Conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía que se estaba divirtiendo con lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su mente.

Si tan sólo supiera.

Narcissa tenía una película tras sus ojos, una que le gustaba mucho. Casi podía sentirse en el escenario donde la escena se ponía en acción: dos personas bailando, inmersas en su mundo. Cuánto le gustaría poder ir a aquel baile. Pero… por mucho que haya recibido una invitación, no se sentía dispuesta a asistir.

Admiró una vez más a su hijo, admirándolo y sintiéndose orgullosa, hasta que decidió marcharse.

—Salúdame a Hermione —soltó con voz cantarina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Draco suspiró. Su madre podía parecer una adolecente alguna veces. Se preguntaba si alguien alguna vez se lo creería.

Caminó hacia el escritorio de caoba negra y tomó un frasco de cristal azulado. Se roció un poco de colonia y se volvió a ajustar el traje.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse al área destinada de desaparición —la sala principal.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place en cuestión de segundos. Harry Potter, ataviado con un traje elegante pero menos que el de Malfoy, lo recibió con lo que podría haber pasado por una amable sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar.

—Bajan en un momento; ¿whiskey? —invitó Potter cuando llegaron a la familiar sala de los Black.

Draco asintió complacido de poder tomar un poco de alcohol antes de la contienda y recibió el vaso de cristal gustoso. Un gesto de brindis, un asentimiento de complicidad y tomaron un largo y ardiente trago. Se escucharon unos tacones.

Los dos caballeros se giraron para ver quién es la persona que llegaba.

Se encontraron con la reina del fuego. Su vestido rojo con escote _Halter_ , se ceñía de su pecho hasta la cadera y la falda de gaza caía hasta el piso. El rojo intenso de la tela resaltaba la palidez de su piel de leche. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje: unos labios rojos y ardientes, con las mejillas ruborizadas y pestañas largas, negras y frondosas. El cabello pelirrojo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer la melena lisa y suave hasta el centro de los omóplatos.

—Malfoy —asintió a modo de saludo.

Algo en su mirada resplandeció, como si ella también supiera algún secreto. Algo que por alguna razón nadie más sabía, y Draco podía saber que su madre guardaba secretos y ya, pero saber que Weasley también lo hacía lo ponía nervioso y tenso. Después de todo, era la mejor amiga de Hermione.

—Weasley —respondió al saludo.

La pelirroja sonrió con amplitud complacida y se dirigió a los brazos del niño que vivió. Éste le susurró al oído lo bella que se veía, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora era su turno. De nuevo escuchó unos tacones. Por alguna razón, su corazón dio un vuelco y luchó con sus músculos faciales para dejarlos congelados. Como si no estuvieran ahí. Su rostro se convirtió en una roca.

Se giró para verla.

Hermione bajaba el escalón de la sala con nerviosismo y un poco de incomodidad. Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a presentarse así a ningún lado, y Malfoy sabía que así era. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón plateados, delgadas tiras que apenas cubría sus pies; Draco sólo veía la punta. La falda del vestido era de gasa con una abertura en la pierna, hasta arriba de la rodilla. El tono azul le iba perfecto a su piel y cabello. El vestido subía ajustado a su cuerpo, como pocas veces lo había visto, hasta llegar a un escote de corazón que se unía a una tela de tonalidades carnes, que sostenían al vestido a los hombros. La tela parecía resplandecer por sí sola, como si tuviera pequeños diamantes entre los pliegues que se formaban.

Llevaba un delgado brazalete de plata en la mano izquierda, y nada más. Su rostro estaba casi libre de maquillaje a no ser por sus pestañas alargadas y sus labios de tonalidades rosas. Su cabello caía por sus hombros en una impresionante cascada de ondas suaves que jamás había podido contemplar.

Hermione pareció notar el cuidadoso escrutinio.

—Lo encontramos en una de las habitaciones… —explicó nerviosa—. De los Black… Molly nos ayudó a repararlo y añadirle las cosas que yo quería, no sé…

Detuvo sus palabras. Durante el discurso había bajado la mirada, escuchando las disimuladas risas de sus amigos y finalmente la levantó, para chocar con los ojos de Draco. Tal vez éste podía controlar su rostro, pero nadie podía controlar los ojos. Ella alcanzó a ver un resplandor que casi se comparaba con el que vio hace una semana en la puerta de la antigua casa de los Black y en el parque de los tréboles. Casi. Ésta era más brillante.

—Hola… —saludó dando un paso más, acortando el espacio entre ellos.

Draco sabía lo nerviosa que estaba, casi podía olerlo en el ambiente.

—Estás muy bella —dijo Malfoy con voz monótona, extendiendo el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Sorprendida, así lo hizo.

—Gracias —farfulló—. Tú también…

Giraron las cabezas para ver a la pareja que los acompañaba y vieron que ellos ya no estaban. No tardaron mucho en seguir sus pasos.

Hermione sintió el familiar halar desde el centro de su estómago y la obscuridad cernirse sobre ella. El piso desapareció un segundo para que reapareciera de nuevo en el siguiente. Uno diferente.

Hermione parpadeó para alejar el ligero mareo que la acosó. Escuchó que varias voces paraban, cortando las conversaciones.

Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada se dio cuenta de que varias cabezas estaban giradas hacia ella, o más bien… hacia su acompañante.

Las expresiones eran de sorpresa, definitivamente nadie esperaba ver al ex Mortífago en aquel evento, y menos del brazo de una de las heroínas del mundo mágico. Era una inverosímil.

Entonces se escuchó un cambio de canción para darle la bienvenida al ministro de magia, y las cabezas recobraron sus expresiones de fiesta y se giraron para darle la bienvenida a su líder.

Granger giró el rostro para decirle algo a Draco, no sabía qué, pero algo, antes de sentir cómo éste alejaba su brazo.

—Iré por un trago.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto se alejó para dirigirse a la amplia barra. Hermione alcanzó a ver que un mesero se sorprendía y se ponía nervioso al verlo tan cerca. Entonces sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado y observaba hacia la misma dirección.

—Vaya… ¿Qué le hiciste de venida? —preguntó Ginny con aire de abulia en la voz.

—Nada… —susurró, alejando la mirada de su acompañante para posarla sobre la de su amiga—. Así que digamos que el trayecto fue largo…

Ginny se encogió de hombros y la tomó de brazo.

—Vamos, hay que saludar.

Las chicas se alejaron y caminaron por entre las personas, recibiendo de vez en cuando algunos saludos y no faltaba quien le dé las gracias por su aportación a la lucha contra el mago obscuro. Se alejaron del tumulto y se acercaron a Harry que estaba conversando con dos personas. Los dos tenían el cabello rubio, pero de diferentes tonalidades, y Hermione supo que no eran hermanos. La chica, de cabello largo, vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica verde con cosas que Granger no conocía tejidas en las solapas, mangas y orillas. El otro muchacho se giró para verlas con una amplia sonrisa. Dio un paso y Ginny se separó de ella para abrazarlo con mucha emoción. La chica parecía estar dando saltitos.

Cuando su amiga y el rubio se separaron, él se giró para enfrentarla, y ella se le adelantó en las palabras.

—Hermione, mucho gusto —extendió su mano a modo formal, pero extendió una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh… Hola —dijo el rubio extrañado—. ¿Hermione…?

—¡Mucho gusto, Hermione! —saltó la rubia, posándose junto al otro rubio y abrazándola con fuerza y una amplia sonrisa— Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. Encantada de conocerte, pero qué hermoso vestido… ¿Te parece bien que vayamos por algo de tomar…?

Así, la rubia desconocida llamada Luna Lovegood y Hermione se alejaron, mientras Luna hacía preguntas sobre el vestido, la confección y algo sobre unas criaturas que Hermione no conocía, ni esperaba hacerlo nunca.

Atrás se quedó el otro rubio, Harry y Ginny. Los tres con expresiones tristes y desoladas.

—Lo siento, Neville, realmente no creí que sucedería tan rápido —se disculpó Harry, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Neville se encogió de homrbos con resignación y ladeó la boca en un gesto triste pero desinteresado a la vez.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Harry, iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y se convirtieron en horas. Dos largas horas habían pasado desde que habían llegado. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas a la orilla de la pista de baile, aún hablando con la loca y parlanchina rubia, que le contaba muchas cosas de quién sabe qué. Hermione no podía sacudir la sensación de que ya había escuchado varias de esas historias pero no estaba segura por qué. Le comentó sobre una habitación escondida en un castillo mágico, que estaba al servicio de los habitantes. Le brindaba las necesidades a las personas y siempre estaba disponible. Por alguna razón que Luna no expuso, aquella habitación estaba recientemente destruida.

Podía sentir la mirada de Draco a izquierda, observándola desde el otro lado de la habitación, recargado en la pared y una copa alargada llena de champaña. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, varias parejas bailando pasaban entre ellos pero no despegaban sus ojos. Él parecía estar solo, o rodeado por un campo de fuerza, muchas personas estaban alejado de él.

Se excusó con Luna, diciendo que había abandonado a su pareja mucho tiempo y se alejó con cuidado por la orilla de la pista. El salón en el que estaban era uno en el ministerio, o eso recordaba Hermione lo cual no era muy confiable. Era rectangular, de altos techos y candiles gigantescos se cernían sobre los invitados. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por arcos con lapislázuli y jade, al igual que frescos recién hechos, que relatan la primera y segunda guerra mágica. Habían dos barras en el lugar una a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada y otro al otro extremo, el centro estaba reservado para los invitados. Todos ataviados con sus mejores galas.

Muchos caballeros volteaban ver a la princesa de azul que parecía deslizarse sobre el piso, pero ella no le regresó la mirada a ninguno. Sus ojos estaban reservados para la plata. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, hasta posicionarse a su lado, de nuevo recibían miradas de extrañeza por parte de las personas a su alrededor. Las señoras de mayor edad cuchicheaban y los miraban sin disimular, juzgando aquella pareja, o simplemente al hombre.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Draco parecía no incomodarse por las miradas, incluso parecía no escucharlos y como si le diera igual. A Hermione sí la ponían incómoda y agobiada.

Pero entonces, sus ojos se perdieron en el volar de una falda frente a ella. Y los pasos de su pareja. Y cómo estaban posicionadas las manos, enlazadas o delicadas en una cintura o un hombro. Como si encajaran a la perfección.

—Hazlo —dijo Draco de repente, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Hermione se giró a verlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

Los ojos de plata rodaron hasta posicionarse sobre los de ella.

—Vamos, pregunta… Veo que algo pasa por tus ojos y quiero saber qué es.

Hermione se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de qué es lo que estaba pensando, y no podía creer que reparara ante eso hasta que él lo menciono.

—¿Quieres bailar? —se aventuró con timidez.

Recordó el día que fueron al club de jazz. El día que había estado tan emocionada que dedicó un día completo a arreglarse. Todo para que cuando fueran, él no quisiera bailar y la alejara del tipo con el que bailaba. Y todo para aún no quere bailar ahora. Recuerda lo que pasó después. Ella se desesperó y lo llevó a la playa, para enseñarle a vivir la vida. Y él cambió desde entonces. Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Si cerrara los ojos, completamente ciega, y conversara con el Draco de hoy y con el Draco de sus años de Hogwarts, juraría son diferentes personas. Por eso, cuando le preguntó aquello, esperó que la respuesta fuera…

—No.

Seca.

Lacónica.

Desinteresada.

Rotuna.

La desilusión creció dentro de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. Fue como una explosión se sentimientos que sería imposible de describir. Casi como un juego artificial, que comienza con la hermosa expectativa, pero cuando explota en su interior, las chispas no pueden extenderse y abrasan su interior, quemándolo todo, terminando su belleza. Así de sencillo.

¿Dedicó una semana completa para esto? ¿Para llegar con las bellas expectativas de juegos artificiales para acabarse quemando? ¡Por Merlín! Se depiló allá abajo por él, todo lo que estaba sobre ella —y lo que no—, lo había hecho por él.

Tal vez no había cambiado lo suficiente.

—Ni siquiera me molestaré en pelear contigo —dijo lo más cruda que pudo. La desilusión y la tristeza podían sentirse en sus palabras y el fingido tono de desinterés.

Pero se alejó antes de que él pudiera repelar.

Malfoy la vio alejarse y quiso pegarse unos buenos golpes. Pero él tenía sus razones para no bailar con ella, aunque ella no las entendiera. ¿Ahora quién era el que guardaba secretos?

La vio alejarse, caminar y caminar hasta llegar a donde estaba Harry, que hablaba con tres personas. Kingsley estaba ahí, con otro funcionari del ministerio, Longbottom, Ginny y el cara rajada. Y vio cómo su pareja agarraba del brazo a un sorprendido Longbottom y lo arrastraba hacia la pista. Neville volteó a ver a los funcionarios y sus amigos, alternando sus ojos entre el frente y el atrás.

Hermione lo iba a obligar a bailar con ella.

No sabía si sentir lástima por ella o por él, pero lo que sí supo fue que él debería de estar ahí. Él debería de estar rodeando la delgada cintura de Hermione y debería de ser él el que la condujera con gracia por la pista. No Longbottom.

Dio un último trago a su champaña, para terminarse todo de una vez e ir por algo mucho más fuerte.

Caminó hacia la barra con la cabeza en alto y recibiendo con aparente indiferencia las miradas que recibía. Pidió un whiskey en las rocas, que sirvieron tan rápido como la orden que dio.

Se lo acabó de otro trago.

Pidió el que sigue.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo una voz a su izquierda, una que conocía muy bien—. Trabajo en la empresa de tu padre, y te veo más en las fiestas que ahí.

Giró el rostro con parsimonia para ver a su mejor amigo. El único que hoy en día aún le hablaba. Vestía un smoking muy elegante, con gemelos en forma de serpiente y ojos de esmeralda. Muy presuntuoso. La gran sonrisa de su rostro mostraba la blanquísima fila de dientes, capaces de hacer doblegar hasta la más pura y fiel de las señoras.

—Blaise —saludó con una sonrisa de lado. Se le estaban yendo las ganas de mostrarse duro. Al menos no quería actuar así en esos momentos con su mejor amigo.

—Y vaya pareja que tienes colgada del brazo, una belleza. ¿Granger? —levantó una ceja entre verdaderamente inquisitivo y una parte burlón. Pidió un trago igual al de Malfoy.

—Larga historia —respondió el rubio tajante, sin querer elaborar la larga y complicada respuesta.

—Y no tengo tiempo —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Malfoy—. Me la contarás otro día.

Sin más, el único amigo de la infancia que le quedaba a Draco, hizo un ademán de brindis, se tomó todo de un trago y se alejó de ahí, tomando en el camino tres copas de champán y llevándosela a dos rubias que lo esperaban. Draco negó la cabeza. Era impresionante la forma de actuar de su mejor amigo, siempre indiferente a cómo lo veían los demás, siempre y cuando fuera él mismo.

Se giró para ver a Hermione.

Sonreía mientras conversaba con Longbottom, mientras cruzaban la pista entre volteretas y despliegues. Se veía feliz. Algo que él antes no había provocado. Se preguntó si su habilidad era destruir los sueños de Hermione después de haberle asegurado ayudarla a cumplirlos.

Entonces lo escuchó:

—… es que sí, ¿quién querría bailar con él? No entiendo cómo es que pudieron venir juntos…

Fue una de las señoras cerca de la barra. Una que lo había estado viendo con ojos prejuiciosos desde que llegó.

Pero algo que había dicho tenía razón: ¿quién querría bailar con él?

Hermione.

¿Y qué hizo él?

La mandó a volar.

Dos veces.

Dos veces había querido Hermione bailar con él, ahora que se daba cuenta de que nadie más que ella querría bailar con él, y como se podía esperar él se negó dos veces a bailar con ella. Ella. No podía estar ahí. Él no pertenecía ahí. Ella sí. Él no. Una suma fácil y sencilla.

Se giró y se encaminó a la salida.

En media vuelta, Hermione vio un destello platinado. Sabía de dónde procedía pero no quería voltear. Aunque no pudo controlar sus ojos. Lo vio. Le vio la espalda. Alejándose. Su corazón se hizo pequeño de tristeza y enojo e ira y furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Sin darle explicación a su amena pareja, se soltó del enredo de brazos y tomó la tela de su vestido, dispuesta a correr detrás de él para detenerlo, y si podía darle un puñetazo más fuerte incluso del que cuando tenían trece años.

Y esta vez lo disfrutaría mucho.

Ginny le había dicho hace muchas semanas que ella no era una buena actriz, que Draco se daría cuenta en cuestión de días que ella sentía algo por él. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta y por eso actuaba así con ella, para no darle falsas esperanzas? ¿Entonces por qué había estado a punto de besarla? ¿O será que no se había dado cuenta?

Aumentó la velocidad y la magnitud de sus zancadas, y lo alcanzó cuando estaba saliendo por una puerta que daba a la calle. Londres estaba desierta, como pocas veces se le veía a a la agitada ciudad.

—Tienes un serio problema, ¿lo sabías? —exclamó, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los fuertes taconazos de Hermione se escuchaban demasiado para que la acomodara pero no le importó. No había nadie alrededor para captar su atención.

Estaba solos.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —ladeó el rostro para verla de reojo pero no se detuvo.

—¡Malfoy! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Pero él siguió caminando. Y siguió sin voltear a verla. Y ella quería llorar al pensar que pasó una semana preparándose para él, desperdiciando sus emociones, sentimientos y expectativas en alguien que no la vería más allá de la pobre sangre sucia que está perdiendo la memoria.

—¡Detente! —chilló, a punto de soltarse a llorar; la vista se le empañaba con las lágrimas.

Draco lo sintió en el centro de su ser… Ella casi nunca llora. Nunca. Sólo lo hace cuando… cuando hay cosas que no puede arreglar.

—No tengo ganas —dijo. Pero lo que no tenía ganas era voltear y ver el desastre que había causado.

Estaban a la mitad de la calle. Él seguía caminando con grandes zancadas, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y el otro colgando. Escuchaba los taconazos que daba Hermione detrás y su respiración agitada.

—Te encanta hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí se tuvo que voltear. Sus ojos plateados estaba velados por una desesperación que hizo detener a Hermione. Retractar un paso. Soltar su vestido y dejar que el aire acariciara su cabello y su piel, erizándosela. Pero no se movió.

—¿Qué quieras que te diga, Hermione? ¿Que me encanta estar en una habitación donde las personas sólo me miran para juzgarme? ¿Que hablan lo más bajo que pueden pero que aún así los escucho? ¿Quieres que me quedé ahí, para ver a todos viendo con aprobación cómo bailas con Longbottom, pero que aborrezcan verte de mi brazo? Lo intenté, pero ya no puedo.

Sin más, se giró y siguió caminando. Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta. No creía que a él lo hubiera afectado todo eso, al menos parecía no hacerlo. Ahora entendía que la ciega había sido ella.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que él desapareciera.

—¿Y piensas dejarme aquí sola?

Se giró de nuevo. Había unos cuatro metros de distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos eran mares de sentimientos que no podían controlar y no podían expresar. Un mar que los ahogaba por dentro y en cuestión de segundos no iban a poder respirar de nuevo. Sufrían en silencio, sin palabras más que las silenciosas llamadas de auxilio que profesaban sus ojos.

—¿Acaso me quieres a tu lado? —preguntó Malfoy con expresión y tono de voz fría.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo Hermione— ¿Por qué siempre te comportas de una forma un segundo y diferente al siguiente? De todo lo que he tenido que estudiar y comprender en mi vida, eres lo más esotérico y enigmático que he visto jamás. ¡Dime una razón!

Draco asintió varias veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarle. Rascó su barbilla y miró al piso, dejando caer la cabeza. Ella creía que en cualquier momento soltaría una risotada y se giraría, largándose para siempre, ya no más idas a Grimmauld Place.

—¿Quieres una razón? —preguntó con un ápice de enojo— Aquí está tu razón…

Después todo fue silencioso. Fue en un parpadeo. Él estaba ahí. Al siguiente había dado tres zancadas. Y al siguiente la estaba besando. Sus manos la apresaban por los costados de su cabeza y la atraían a él, como si tuviera hambre insaciable de su sabor. Y Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo aquellos juegos artificiales brillar en su interior, inundándola de una calidez que no esperaba. Y movió los labios.

Se besaron como habían querido hacerlo desde hace semanas, como si el mundo fuera a acabar en cualquier segundo. Algo tan ansiado nunca cumple las expectativas pero esto las superaba. Las manos de Hermione se aferraron a la cintura de Malfoy, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Era un afrodisiaco. Un oasis. Algo delicioso. Él sabía a alcohol y ella sabía a menta. Era un combinación que les gustó.

El aire falto y se separaron. Malfoy apoyó su frente contra la de ella, rozando con al punta de su nariz la de ella. Sus manos seguían en los costados del rostro de Granger y sus hombros estaban algo encorvados, para poder estar a su altura.

—Otro deseo tachado de tu lista.

Y cuando Hermione levantó los ojos para ver los de él, alcanzó a ver un cielo repleto de estrellas.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer ;)_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**¿Quién sabe?**_

Por fin se separaron. Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo único que estaba en su mente era ese ardor en sus labios, que le daban a conocer la hinchazón provocada por largos minutos besando a Draco.

Draco.

No podía creer que acababa de besarlo, es algo que definitivamente jamás esperó hacer. Él siempre la vería como la niña mimada nacida de muggles con un trágico accidente que poco a poco lo ayudaría a deshacerse de ella. Así era como las cosas debían de ser.

Pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos meses, es que las cosas nunca pasan como uno las planea.

Con miedo a lo que podría encontrar, levantó las pestañas y prendió sus ojos en el pecho de Malfoy. Sentía la respiración de éste chocar con sus mejillas; cálido y con olor a alcohol. Para su sorpresa, no le molestó, como tampoco lo hizo durante el beso.

Las manos del hurón estaba en su espalda, una demasiado baja para poder seguir siendo su espalda, pero no tan baja como para escandalizarla. La otra mano estaba entre sus omóplatos, arrugando la tela de su hermoso vestido azul.

El recorrido de sus ojos fue lento y tortuoso, como si ver el pecho del hombre frente a ella le estuviera quemando. Llegó al cuello. Podía ver en las laterales la piel temblar con el fuerte bombeo de la sangre, ¿ella había ocasionado eso, o fue solo el beso? Siguió a los labios, también enrojecidos pero no hinchados, tal vez porque estaban acostumbrados a besar o porque ella no lo había besado con toda la fuerza que había querido profesar. Su nariz perfilada y sus pómulos angulosos. Y finalmente sus ojos.

La plata que le regresaba la mirada era intensa, pero Hermione no podía descifrar qué profesaban. La observaba con fuerza, como si quisieran atravesarla y descubrir los secretos más obscuros de su interior.

Se asustó.

Quiso retroceder de momento, como si aquella mirada la remontara a sus años de Hogwarts cuando su odio mutuo era conocido y profesado, nada habría de cambiar.

Pero él la detuvo.

Draco no entendió por qué quiso alejarse.

Tal vez el beso la había asustado demasiado, tal vez actuó sin pensar. _Definitivamente actuaste sin pensar, idiota, ¿qué hacías tú besándola?_ Hermione se veía hermosa ante sus ojos. Por alguna razón se veía más joven. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con intensidad, las estrellas reflejándose en ellos. Sus labios estaban hinchados y lo único que quería era juntarlos de nuevo a los suyos y morder el labio inferior, como había querido hacerlo desde hace semanas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello estaba echo un manojo de mechones.

Sus manos seguían detrás de ella y poco a poco despegó una de ellas hasta llevarla a la mejilla de Granger.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

No quería ponerle nombre al la sensación que creció dentro de él. Como si su cuerpo se convirtiera en un volcán y sus sangre en lava. La expectación.

Tenía miedo, eso era lo que tenía. Miedo a que ella le gritara que qué le pasaba, que estaba loco y que se alejara para siempre. Si ella le decía eso, obedecería. No por ella pero por él. Porque ya no confiaba en su control estando cerca de ella. No después de probar sus labios.

Hermione asintió poco a poco, primero con duda y después con más convicción. Como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma. Draco no supo si se sintió feliz por la respuesta o enojado por cómo la dio.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —dijo. Su voz sonó ronca, como si llevara varios días sin utilizarla.

Su manos derecha aún estaba en la mejilla de Hermione, y luchaba con sus términos nerviosos el impulso de mover su pulgar para acariciar la suave piel. Su izquierda seguía en al espalda. No quería moverla, primero, porque el lugar en el que estaba no estaba del todo mal, y segundo, porque conocía a Granger y sabía que cualquier movimiento precipitado podría alertarla y arruinar todo.

—Quiero caminar primero —su voz tembló y se enojó por ello.

¡Vamos! No era la primera vez que había besado, ya había pasado con Ron y Viktor. Pero fue la forma en que la besó, que hizo que, literalmente, su mundo perdiera un poco de control. Solo por un momento.

Draco asintió y alejó las manos. Torció los labios en una sonrisa de lado y extendió su brazo izquierdo, invitándola a tomarlo. Granger sonrió y entrelazó su mano. Y se inclinó un poco hacía él. Si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

Sabiendo la exposición que tenían ambos, Malfoy condujo a Hermione a la acerca, para no morir atropellados. Caminaron por las sombras, donde nadie podía verlos. Había silencio a su alrededor. El rozar del viento con el vestido de Hermione y con el suelo, sus pasos y sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba.

—¿Disfrutaste la fiesta? —inquirió Draco.

Estuvo a punto de decir "la noche", pero conocía a la leona a su lado y pensó que ella se enrabietaría creyendo que él estaba jactando de haberla besado.

—Creo que tienes una habilidad suprema para hacerme enojar —fue la contestación.

Draco sonrió de lado de nuevo y levantó la ceja. Sí, era un don hacerla enojar.

—¿Estás enojada?

—No, ahora no.

Draco giró su rostro para verla, y ella subió el suyo.

—¿No estás molesta?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, como si no hubiera ningún problema en su vida. Ninguna enfermedad, ningún reloj en cuenta regresiva, ningún ex mortífago en rehabilitación. Sólo una chica y un chico.

—No.

Se miraron a los ojos y no se dieron cuenta de que se habían detenido.

—Pero siendo sincera, creo que también tienes la maestría de arruinar mis deseos. El club de jazz, vaya que lo arruinaste, pero algo bueno salió de ahí. Después hoy, una gala, la cual también arruinaste con tus estúpidos comentarios y comportamientos. Pero, también cumpliste otro deseo, y si bien recuerdo lo cual es de dudosa credibilidad hoy en día, tú no pensaban ayudarme en ese departamento.

Lo primero que le dijo cuando leyó el décimo deseo de la lista, en el parque cerca de Grimmaul Place. Ella recordaba eso. Seguramente recordaba cada cosa que Draco le había dicho desde que se reencontraron en San Mungo. Pero no sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

—Sí, bueno, me sentía caritativo.

Ahí estaba el Malfoy que ella tanto conocía. El que alardea y actúa con indiferencia. Y no se enojó como usualmente lo hacía. Simplemente sonrió.

Y de nuevo los labios de Malfoy estuvieron sobre los suyos. Y ella no se asustó como lo había hecho antes. Esta vez lo besó con la misma fuerza.

Su espalda se encontró de repente arrinconada contra la pared de alguno de los edificios, con el cuerpo de Malfoy presionando fuerte contra el de ella. Podía sentir a la perfección los músculos de su abdomen, sus hombros fornidos, sus piernas tersas... y una presión incipiente justo en su vientre. Algo gutural subió por su garganta y antes de que pudiera detenerse se escapó de sus labios.

Malfoy presionó su cadera hacia ella.

Las manos varoniles acariciaban su cadera, subiendo un poco el vestido con el frote. Las rodillas de ella estaban débiles, pero no caía por la fuerza que Draco ejercía en Granger. Malfoy podía sentir su cuerpo. Su delgada figura se amoldaba con elegancia y perfección a su cuerpo trabajado, su abdomen era plano y sus piernas se sentían deliciosas. Los dos pechos se aplastaban con la presión de su torso y lo único que deseaba hacer en esos momentos era probarlos. Probarla a ella, a todo su cuerpo.

Hermione jalaba del cabello rubio, empujándolo hacia ella, invitándolo a más. No sabía de dónde salí ese comportamiento. Era como si jamás hubiera sido tocada, de ninguna manera. Ni por sus familiares, ni sus amigos y definitivamente por ningún amante. Era una llama que se encendía en su corazón y calentaba su cuerpo, mandando oleadas cálidas por sus extremidades, centrándose en su vientre. Eso mismo la sobresaltó.

Siendo lo más sutil que pudo, Hermione detuvo el beso poco a poco. Ralentizando sus movimientos, retrayendo su lengua. Dejando estáticas sus manos. Draco pareció comprender que las cosas se habían calentado de más de repente y dejó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la mujer delante de él.

Una corriente de aire sopló y Granger sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse.

—Está comenzando a hacer frío.

—El invierno no tarda en llegar —replicó Hermione, con esa voz tan sabionda que tanto despreciaba Malfoy en la escuela.

—Y qué irresponsable de mí dejarte aquí en el frío.

De dónde sacó lo que hizo después, Draco no quiso ni preguntárselo.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo la inquisitiva mirada de los ojos chocolates se quitó el saco. Hermione abrió los ojos completamente asombrada, abriendo los labios para detenerlo pero antes de que sílaba alguna saliera de su boca, sentía la calidez del cuerpo masculino posarse sobre sus hombros. La tela era suave y deliciosa, lo de esperar por un joven acostumbrado a lo mejor como era Malfoy.

—Te vas a congelar —replicó Hermione, contradiciendo su acción de ajustarse el saco en sus hombros.

Draco sonrió y sacó su varita. Hizo un giro simple y de repente el hombre irradiaba calor. Claro, magia. Algo que ella ya no podía hacer.

Pero no se sintió triste. De hecho se sintió feliz. Cuánta razón tenía, cuánto había cambiado el joven delante de ella. No. No un joven. Draco ya era un hombre. Si bien recordaba, en sus primeros años en Hogwarts el rubio solamente buscaba la aprobación de su padre, ser aceptado, cualquier cosa que acapara la atención de Lucius Malfoy. Después, en su adolescencia, Draco buscaba una salida. Del destino que se le había sido impuesto. Alguien rencoroso y subyugado a la vez. Y Granger estaba segura de que si hubiera estado con ese joven en estos momentos, él jamás le hubiera dado su abrigo a pesar de que él pudiera hacer un hechizo que lo calentara. Él simplemente sonreiría de lado con arrogancia y se alejaría dejándola en el frío. Y para acabarla de fregar, aún se pondría ese hechizo, solo para estar bien resguardado.

Pero ahora tenía a un hombre delante de ella.

Sonrió con dulzura y levantó la mano. La dejó apoyada en la mejilla de Malfoy y acarició con el pulgar el anguloso pómulo. Era tan guapo. Siempre lo supo. Pero también supo que era un patán empedernido.

—Gracias —susurró de repente, viendo a esos ojos grises que continuaban queriendo ver su interior.

—¿Por qué? —algo en el tono de voz de Granger le indicaba que no era por el saco, aunque no hubiera estado de más un agradecimiento por aquello, no que fuera a exigirlo. Pero su susurro abrazaba más sentimientos de los que él pudiera descifrar tan rápido.

—Por besarme… —sonrió con nostalgia— bajo un cielo estrellado, si bien recuerdo había escrito.

Ah.

Eso era.

¿En serio ella creía que la había besado por un simple deseo en una lista.

No.

La había besado esta noche porque había sido un idiota de no haberlo hecho antes. La había besado esta noche porque se moría de ganas de probar esa boca deliciosa y sentir la húmeda lengua, portadora de comentarios mordaces. La había besado esta noche porque quería hacerlo él, para complacerse él, para probarla él. No para cumplir un estúpido deseo.

—Quería hacerlo —replicó con voz ronca y una expresión endurecida.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione no se sorprendió como esperó que hiciera. La mano que estaba en su mejilla subió a sus cejas y las suavizó, alisándola y calmándolo poco a poco, como si tuviera una vasta experiencia en aquello. Sus dedos fríos pasaban por su ceja izquierda con delicadeza, y después por la derecha. Luego pasaba el índice entre las cejas, tratando de desparecer el pequeño cañón que había aparecido. Y después la bajó a los labios. Pasó con una impresionante delicadeza y ternura. No queriendo alisarlos. Era como si quisiera sentirlos. Ya los tocó con los labios. Pero ahora quería sentirlo con las terminaciones nerviosas de la punta de sus dedos.

—Sé que querías —susurró, viendo con atención los labios de Draco.

Los veía con atención, los sentía con cuidado. Como si no pudiera creer que esos hubieran estado hace unos momentos en sus propios labios.

—Sé que querías, pero… —detuvo su mano y levantó los ojos—. Sé que quería besarme, pero no sé por qué querías hacerlo.

Lo intuía. Obvio. No por nada gracias a ella sus amigos estuvieron vivos durante sus peligrosos años en Hogwarts. Él le había dicho —mejor dicho, demostrado con el beso—, que por eso actuaba extraño. Pero quería palabras, ella siempre se fió mas de aquello que de acciones, lamentablemente. El beso fue maravilloso, sí, y demostró muchas emociones, también. Pero quería escuchar palabras, versos.

—Draco… —levantó su otra mano y apresó el rostro que ahora se mostraba impasible, bloqueando cualquier emoción—. Puedes decirme… dímelo, por favor.

Esos ojos chocolates buscaban la respuesta en sus ojos grises. Desesperados. Ella quería una respuesta. Él sabía esa respuesta. Pero por alguna razón no salía de sus labios. ¿Será a caso miedo? ¿Miedo a cómo podría tomarlo ella? Creía haber pasado por esas preguntas y cuestiones ya, pero no podían culparlo por seguir así.

Pero ella merecía una respuesta.

Y él quería dársela.

Malfoy abrió los labios para responder. Y fue ahí cuando llegó.

Una punzada aguda y fuerte la atacó por entre las cejas, como si un pequeño duende quisiera escarbar su libertad a través de su frente. Frunció los labios y las cejas y dejó escapar una exclamación.

Por un segundo Draco pensó que el retraso de su respuesta causaba aquel dolor, pero fue hasta que Hermione subió su mano para sobar su frente, que supo que aquel era un dolor de cabeza causado por su… condición.

—Ah, Hermione… —se lamentó.

Rápidamente buscó el pequeño bolso de la castaña para sacar la poción correspondiente. Le quitó el corcho que mantenía el líquido dentro y la cercó a los labios de ella. Granger interceptó el contenedor y vertió todo el líquido de un trago veloz. Suspiró cuando el dolor mermó.

—Lo siento —farfulló guardando el pequeño cilindro. Cerró la bolsa y la ajustó debajo de su axila. Puso sus manos hacia el frente y entrelazó los dedos.

—Ven —Draco, extendió el brazo, que ella no tardó en tomar —. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

xxXxx

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si despertara de un sueño eterno. Estiró su cuerpo llevándose consigo las sábanas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en los codos para ver. El vestido permanecía acomodado en el pequeño sillón debajo de la ventana. Sus zapatos de tacón juntos al pie de la cama y varias toallas con manchas de su maquillaje. Giró el rostro para verse en el espejo.

En cuanto se vio se sonrojo.

Se veía fatal.

Su cabello estaba todo revuelto y no se había quitado el maquillaje de todo.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior con placer.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place eran como las dos de la mañana, y cuando entraron a la casa —porque Draco dijo que se quería asegurar de verla subir las escaleras— se encontraron con una sorpresa que los dejó algo así como muy incómodos. Todo comenzó cuando en la obscuridad Hermione tropieza con algo y casi cae, de no ser por la mano de Draco en su codo. Entonces prendieron las luces.

Había tropezado con un zapato. El de Ginny. Y a unos metros había otro zapato. El de Harry. Casi parecía el camino que Hansel y Gretel habían dejado en el bosque para no perder el camino de regreso. En las escaleras estaba la corbata de Harry. Y para vergüenza de Hermione, más arriba estaba una de las medias de su mejor amiga.

Entonces un sonido se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Y ninguno quiso saber qué fue. Y a ese ruido le siguió otro.

—Buenas noches, Draco —y con un casto beso en la mejilla, Hermione subió corriendo, evitando tropezar de nuevo con alguna de las vestimentas de sus amigos en el piso.

Casi grita cuando encuentra el brassiere de su amiga a la mitad del pasillo.

Con pesadumbre salió de la cama, sabiendo que sus amigos seguían durmiendo. Prefería que siguieran durmiendo, no sabría con qué cara los iba a enfrentar.

El baño le cayó de maravilla. El agua caliente relajó todos sus músculos. Y subió sus manos de nuevo a sus labios. Un perenne cosquilleo fluía con gracia, recordándole el beso que había compartido con Draco. Él había dicho que iban a salir el día de hoy. No dijo adónde pero le indicó que se arreglara un poco más de lo usual. No sabía qué significaba eso, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo de buen modo. Salió de la regadera con al piel enrojecida por el agua caliente y se miró en el espejo.

—Hoy es un día nuevo —se dijo sonriente.

Optó por utilizar un vestido casual, pero apto para el invierno. Era de tela gruesa, manga larga y cuello de tortuga. La falda caía hasta sus rodillas, y de ahí unas medias gruesas se cortaban en los pequeños botines que utilizaba. Colocó sobre su cabeza húmeda un gorro tejido rojo, a juego con la bufanda que utilizaba y aprobó su imagen en el espejo. No estaba mal.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con que sus amigos ya estaban levantados. Pero no arreglados. Ginny llevaba con comodidad, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a aquello, la camisa blanca que utilizó Harry el la gala. Él iba con camiseta blanca y sus boxers azul cielo con rayas blancas. Se quedaron mudos al ver a su amiga en la puerta.

Ginny saltó con emoción y avanzó para abrazar a su amiga.

—¡No te escuchamos llegar!

 _Claro que no, estaban ocupados._

—Llegué tarde.

—Nos dimos cuenta —sonrió, guiándola a la mesa, donde Potter colocó un plato con tostadas ya preparadas—. Queríamos esperarte pero nos dio sueño y nos subimos a dormir — _ajá_ —. ¿Qué pasó ayer? No te despediste y no te vimos salir. Como Malfoy no estaba supusimos que estabas con él y por eso no nos preocupamos…

—Sí, estaba con él. Me dio un dolor de cabeza y me acompañó a tomar aire —y ahí le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su amiga, intentando hacerle saber que en definitiva no fueron así como pasaron las cosas.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, abriendo la boca y después gesticulando cosas que eran imposible de entender.

Los ojos miel de su amiga se dirigieron al sur con expresión inquisitiva. Hermione le dio un golpe de regreso y observó de soslayo a Harry, esperando que no viera el gesto. Estaba absorto leyendo El Profeta.

"Luego te cuento", masculló Granger tomando una tostada y mordisqueándola sin ganas. El plan con Draco empezaba con el desayuno.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Alguien tocó la puerta con una aristocracia reconocible, y en un segundo estaba Hermione nerviosa frente a la puerta.

—Buenos días—saludó él con una sonrisa de lado.

—Buenos días.

Malfoy se acercó cauteloso a ella, antes de inclinarse, acercándose a… y se desvió para darla un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego Potter, Weasley —dijo Draco viendo a los ojos de ella. Entonces Hermione escuchó el carraspeo de su mejor amigo. Detrás de ella.

—Regrésala sana y salva.

—Como siempre.

Y sin más se fueron.

Salieron a la calle en un silencio que no era incómodo. Después de un rato él le preguntó cómo había dormido, o si había habido algún otro incidente. Avergonzada replicó que no, que había dormido bien, gracias, y le preguntó lo mismo. Se sorprendió al escuchar que Draco había paseado un poco por Londres muggle, antes de regresar casi a las tres a su casa, donde se fue al estudio de su padre a revisar unos documentos que le había mandando Blaise sobre la empresa de su padre, y a eso de las cuatro se fue a dormir. ¡Había dormido muy poco! Y se sorprendió buscando ojeras o un semblante demacrado. No había nada que simbolizara desvelo. Nada. Era como si hubiera dormido por horas y horas.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por el parque que ya les era tan familiar, y vio que Malfoy sonreía.

—¿A dónde vamos?

No respondió. Bueno, al menos no iba a cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Y la verdad, es que es la aliviaba.

Draco la agarró con fuerza repentina, halándola de la cintura, girando, como si estuvieran bailando, y de repente, ya no estaban en el parque cerca de Grimmauld Place.

Ni siquiera sintió la aparición. No sabía dónde estaban. Era una explanada amplia y verde, con árboles que ahora desfilaban sus cortezas desnudas, y a sus pies, centenares de hojas secas, muertas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Volteó a ver a Draco. Él le sonreía con abertura, mostrando sus dientes blancos y rectos. Sus ojos brillaban y se asemejaban con el tono grisáceo del cielo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —anunció.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió una tela cubrir sus ojos. Después sintió que él la ataba en su nuca, estaba completamente ciega a su alrededor.

Con una suavidad impresionante, sintió la mano de Malfoy deslizarse por su cintura, encontrando un lugar estable para empujarla con cuidado por quién sabe dónde. Hermione sintió el césped seco bajo sus pies, mientras caminaba a paso incierto a donde sea que el rubio platinado la estuviera guiando. Caminaron por lo que parecieron ser diez minutos, llegaron a un alto abrupto.

La mano que estaba en sus cintura se alejó, para encontrarse en la nuca, desatando la tela alrededor de su cabeza. Y de nuevo la luz llegó a ella.

Exclamó sorprendida.

Estaban a la orilla de un lago amplio. El agua obscura reflejaba cual espejo el cielo grisáceo. Unos patos de plumaje verdoso nadaban al otro lado de la orilla, creando obras concéntricas. A lo lejos de veía una mansión grandiosa y antigua. Hermione no estaba segura pero podría asegurar que era la Mansión Malfoy. A su izquierda, debajo de un árbol, había una manta amplia con una canasta de mimbre al centro. Habían dos cobijas de piel de animal dobladas sobre la canasta, y una botella de vino recargada a un lado. También habían dos bolsas de pan.

Se veía maravilloso.

—¡Draco! —las manos de la castaña cubrían los labios, evitando que escaparan más exclamaciones.

—Como el primer deseo —dijo Draco con seriedad, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de complicidad y felicidad que muy pocas veces se había visto—. Pero mejorado.

De nuevo su mano estuvo en su cintura, guiándola hacia la manta.

—Y mucho mejor… No tenías por qué hacer nada de esto, yo…

Los labios de él interrumpieron el discurso. ¿De dónde salía esto? Malfoy no tenía idea. Jamás hubiera creído que él era capaz de cosas así, juraría que en su familia no corría ningún gen romántico, y aún así, después del beso de anoche, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Eso que le había dicho de que fue a caminar por Londres muggle no era del todo mentira. Pero con eso de que nada más fue a pasear, no podía creer que le creyera tan fácil. Fue a buscar la manera de poderle decir lo que el dolor de cabeza había interrumpido. Quería decirle que algo muy extraño había pasado, y que no supo qué fue o cómo es que pasó, pero que ahora sentía algo por ella. Así de simple. No iba a ser romántico, iba a ser directo, franco y sincero. Por eso toda esta cursilería.

Se sentaron sobre la manta a la orilla del lago, y, con la caballerosidad que lo identificaba y la gentileza que no lo distinguía, colocó una manta sobre las piernas de Hermione. Abrió la canasta y sacó dos copas de metal, que llenó al instante de vino. Quesos, uvas, pan y jamón. Disfrutaron en silencio de la comida, mientras de vez en cuando lanzaban bolitas de pan al lago, viendo a los patos acercarse a por ellos.

—Gracias Draco —Granger miró de soslayo al hombre que lo acompañaba y lo encontró viéndola. No de esa manera romántica de las películas que veía de joven con sus padres, era algo más intenso—. ¿Qué?

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

La seriedad con la que habló era capaz de sorprender a cualquiera. En serio parecía que hablaba con un noble. Con un gesto lo incitó a hablar, mientras se acomodaba en la manta para afrontarlo por completo. Quería tener toda su atención. Fue hasta que vio su rostro de lleno que se dio cuenta qué es lo que iba a decirle.

Y no quiso escucharlo.

No como quería hacerlo la noche anterior. Porque la noche anterior no estaba pensando bien por completo, no con la claridad que la caracterizaba. Y en estos momentos, con la brisa matutina y la claridad del día, podía ver con nitidez el futuro que los aguardaba. Ninguno. No tenía nada que darle a Draco, lamentablemente. Y aún sabiendo eso, no quería pensar más sobre su condición.

Levantó la mano y como antes, la posó sobre los labios de él. ¿A caso estaban siempre así de cálidos? ¿De suaves?

—No digas nada… Sea lo que sea esto… —lo vio a los ojos— no le pongas nombre.

Bueno, eso no era lo que él esperaba. Malfoy había hecho toda esta tontería romántica, que lo ponía feliz al verla feliz, pero era para decirle que la quería, por muy raro que sonara. Y ahora iba ella a detenerlo antes de siquiera empezar.

 _Estúpida Granger._

Levantó su propia mano y bajó la de ella. La acción lo inclinó un poco y sin poderse resistir, la besó. La besó con fuerza. Sus labios estaban fríos y entumecidos por el clima y la exposición a la temperatura casi invernal. Su nariz helada le causó cosquillas pero continuó besándola. Y él no supo en qué momento la empujó y ella no sabe en qué momento se dejó, pero la presión del cuerpo de Malfoy sobre ella era… excitante. La presión en su cadera contra la suya enviaba de nuevo esas oleadas cálidas por su cuerpo.

 _Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?,_ se preguntaron los dos.

Fue como si la mano de Granger tomara vida propia. Pero cuando ella alcanzó la mano de Draco y la bajó hasta dejarla en su pecho, no pudieron detenerse. La mano de Malfoy apretó el pecho de Hermione, sintiéndolo pequeño pero terso. No lo pudo evitar. Ni ella. Gimieron. La cadera de Malfoy presionó un poco más.

Estaban besándose. Lo sabían. Él iba a decir algo importante. No lo dijo. El lugar era muy público. No había nadie más que ellos. Se estaban besando. Y querían algo más. Pero no sucedió. Ahí quedó la cosa. Los besos se postergaron, las manos encontraron lugares por explorar. El pecho de Hermione. El otro también. Un poco de las piernas de ambos. Y siguieron comiendo. Conversaron un poco sobre la fiesta. ¿Viste que estaba la esposa de ese miembro de Wizengamont? ¡Sí! ¿Viste que salió con el que antes de la guerra era el mejor amigo del cuñado…? Sí, se rumorea que tienen una aventura. Bueno, y ¿viste al jefe del departamento de deporte mágico? Se rumorea que le gusta la compañía masculina. Bueno, eso es obvio, los hombres son los más interesados en el deporte. En la cama. Oh. Lo sé. Vi que conservaste con Blaise. Hablamos de la empresa de mi padre. ¿Cómo va? Debería involucrarme un poco más.

Y así, la tarde comenzó a llegar y con ella el frío y el hambre. Los labios hinchados de los dos, una nueva confianza que no se atrevían a discutir, una nueva relación que no se atrevían a nombrar. Draco ofreció ir a pasear por las calles de Hogsmeade. O tal vez el callejón Diagon. La segunda opción ganó. Desaparecieron tomados del brazo y llegaron a las orillas de aquel lugar. La gente pronto los rodeó. Había algo nuevo en ellos, pues nadie se alejaba. Parecían ni siquiera notarlos. Era como si la heroína del mundo mágico y el ex Mortífago nunca hubieran estado ahí. Las tiendas estaban comenzando a decorar sus vitrinas con motivos navideños. Árboles de navidad, gorros, y diferentes objetos estaban a la venta, con descuentos y uno que otro exclusivo objeto. Al fondo se alcanzaba a ver la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione sonrió con nostalgia al ver a tanta gente entrar y salir. Recuerda con alegría las veces que entraba a la tienda. George siempre le di descuentos. No recuerda muy bien por qué, pero creía que quera por la gran clientela que tenía George, que por eso Ronald entró al negocio. Pasaron de largo.

Pronto estuvieron cerca de una tienda de Quidditch, y Draco puede ser ya un hombre, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar su admiración y fanatismo por aquel deporte. En un segundo él se había separado de ella y observaba con emoción la vitrina que mostraba una nueva escoba.

Hermione, definitivamente no interesada en aquello, se acercó a un puesto de flores mágicas. La mujer que las vendía estaba anciana y sentada, sonriendo con benevolencia a cualquiera que pasara, ya sea porque era una mujer feliz o simplemente porque quería inspirar lástima para que le compraran. Las flores eran preciosas.

Estaba a punto de tocar una, su mano ya extendida, cuando algo la detuvo. Otra mujer, con dedos huesudos y largos, detuvo su mano, apretando el brazo con fuerza. Hermione levantó sus ojos con prisa, clavándolos en los de ella con asombro. Eran negros, amplios. Muy bellos. Pero llenos de locura.

—Una tormenta se acerca… —susurró. Hermione creyó escucharla pero no estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Su primer instinto fue voltear a ver el cielo. Azul y despejado.

—¿Qué?

Intentó alejarse. La mujer sólo apretó más, enterrándole las uñas.

—Una tormenta se acerca… —repitió con voz rasposa— Tienes que tener cuidado o estarás en el centro de ella, Hermione… La pareja de cabello negro, con la V en sus pechos, te vendrá a buscar… Debes irte, esconderte. No dejes que te alcancen. Porque si lo hacen… te van a matar. Estarás muerta, Hermione. Huye mientras puedas.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;) y lamento mi extra larga ausencia!**_

Elisa Sirrah Black: Listo! haha

Bliu Liz: Bueno linda, es un Malfoy. Lamentablemente le enseñaron a ser despiadado porque las emociones, según ellos, solo los hace débiles. Pero quién sabe. Ya vemos con Hermione que hace falta alguien sincero para cambiar un corazón negro. Ya verás al final de la historia el propósito final de cada palabra que he escrito, ya lo verás! Mil gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox

bellatrixa: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, del capítulo anterior y el pasado. Lo aprecio muchísimo, no sabes cuánto! gracias por comentar, besos, xoxo

Clara: Mil gracias por el comentario! Cómo va todo? Y lo de confeccionar, bueno, agarró un vestido viejo y con ayuda de Molly lo arreglaron para hacerlo bonito d nuevo y moderno, además de que le queda a Hermione! hahaha gracias por comentar! besos, xoxox


	28. Chapter 28

_**Algún día**_

—Por quinta vez en la hora, dinos quién te pagó —preguntó, por quinta vez en la hora, Draco.

Hermione, él, y la mujer que hace una hora le había sujeto la mano en un callejón obscuro y vacío.

Draco había empujado a la mujer misteriosa sobre unas cajas de madera para que se sentara, y no le había permitido pararse o siquiera moverse. Era alta y de talle delgado, oculto bajo las miles de capas de vestidos andrajosos y tallas más grandes y un abrigo de lana gris que se comenzaba a deshilachar de una de las solapas y la manga izquierda. Su cabello era pelirrojo pero sucio, rizado y de gran tamaño. Parecía que se dividía en dos grandes arbustos gracias a un sombrero tejido con estambre rosa, adornado con flores secas. Tenía medias de rayas blancas y negras, y unos zapatos de agujetas y la punta algo afilada. Para Hermione, parecía una de las brujas de los cuentos que leyó cuando era pequeña. Si es que se acordaba bien.

Todo es un borrón rápido detrás de sus párpados. Fue como si hubiera visto una película en cámara lenta y en un cerrar y abrir los ojos, las cosas más importantes ya habían pasado.

Siguió los pasos en su memoria.

Draco se había alejado para admirar lo que sea que haya estado nuevo en la vitrina de la tienda de Quidditch, Hermione no podía asegurarse de que fuera una escoba nueva, una nueva edición del uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, o la versión mejorada de pelotas. Quién sabía.

En fin, ella se había acercado a observar uno de los puestos que estaban tan solo a unos diez metros, estaba segura de que no había ido tan lejos. Y las flores de aquel puesto en serio que habían hermosas. En estos momentos en serio se arrepiente y lamenta no haber podido tocarlas y comprar algunas de esas flores, tal vez llevárselos a Ginny o a Harry. Tal vez a la señora Weasley.

Suspiró.

Entonces había extendido la mano pero jamás llegó a tocar nada. La mujer que en estos momentos perforaba con su mirada a Draco, había tomado su mano a medio camino, con dedos huesudos y largos, detuvo su mano, apretando el brazo con fuerza. Hermione levantó sus ojos con prisa, clavándolos en los de ella con asombro. Eran negros, amplios. Muy bellos. Pero llenos de locura. Le recordaban a alguien pero no estaba muy segura a quién o si se lo estaba inventando.

—Una tormenta se acerca… —susurró la mujer. La voz fue rasposa, casi como si fumara, además de grave y muy poco femenina Hermione creyó escucharla pero no estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Su primer instinto fue voltear a ver el cielo. Azul y despejado. Ningún signo de tormenta. Por un instante pensó que en cualquier momento se obscurecería el cielo y los rayos comenzarían a tocar la tierra. Pero el cielo estaba azul y despejado, ningún cambio.

—¿Qué?

Intentó alejarse. La mujer sólo apretó más, enterrándole las uñas. Por un momento en los ojos negros pareció que pasó el miedo. Por un instante estuvieron velados por los nervios y la adrenalina de la expectación. Segundos después volvían a mostrar locura. Locura, mucha locura, locura negra.

—Una tormenta se acerca… —repitió con voz rasposa. Sus pupilas temblaban, como si se esforzara de sobremanera para no desviar los ojos— Tienes que tener cuidado o estarás en el centro de ella, Hermione… La pareja de cabello negro, con la V en sus pechos, te vendrá a buscar… Debes irte, esconderte. No dejes que te alcancen. Porque si lo hacen… te van a matar. Estarás muerta, Hermione. Huye mientras puedas.

E hizo lo que la valiente Hermione Granger pudo hacer. No fue gritar, ni siquiera tuvo voz suficiente para gritar. Simplemente comenzó a forcejear, como una niña inútil que no sabe cómo defenderse. _Bueno, no te sientas tan mal Hermione. Ya no tienes tu varita_.

La gente se comenzó a congregar a su alrededor, sorprendidos de ver a la heroína del mundo mágico después de parecer desaparecida de meses, además de que parecía estar en problemas y era incapaz de poder defenderse. Draco no tardó mucho en llegar.

Su mano blanca y fría se enredó alrededor de la mano de la mujer, apretando con fuerza. Eran una cadena de tres manos.

—Suéltela —dijo con aquella voz capaz de helarle la sangre a todas las personas.

Muchas de las brujas lo admiraron, hasta que lo reconocieron y se alejaron como si de una plaga se tratara. Los magos tampoco tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que sea lo que estuviera pasando ahí no era más que problema.

Draco mantenía una expresión casi neutral. Más bien parecía tener su cara congelada en un solo gesto. Las cejas fruncidas, casi uniéndose sobre el puente de la nariz. La quijada endurecida, seguramente sus dientes rechinando unos con otros por la fuerza ejercida. Su nariz se dilataba cada que exhalaba e inhalaba, casi parecía un dragón. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fuerte línea, y la presión los tornaba blancos. Estaba realmente enojado.

La mujer, como si la mano de Draco le quemara, soltó la de Hermione pero la de ella no quedó libre.

—Repítame lo que le dijo —exigió Malfoy.

Hermione bajó los ojos para admirara la zona enrojecida por el agarre de la mano de la mujer. Y se sintió mal al saber que ahora no podía defenderse. Tantos años perfeccionando sus hechizos y los movimientos de la varita para lograr ser capaz de no solo defenderse a ella, pero a todas las personas que le importan, y ahora, ni siquiera podía hacerlo contra una mujer más delgada que ella y más baja.

—Si la joven le importa, le recomiendo que se la lleve, señor —si lo reconocía como el heredero Malfoy no lo dio a conocer. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, como si le hubieran pegado los párpados.

Hermione observó a Malfoy, Draco veía a la mujer y ésta le regresaba la mirada.

—Draco, vámonos —susurró Hermione, tomando al joven por la solapa de su abrigo, jalándolo débilmente. Pero no cedió.

—Hágale caso, señor. Mejor llévesela a un lugar cerrado, o al menos a uno menos público. Aquí corre peligro.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Casi como si fuera parte de una conspiración. Los dos jóvenes sabían que ella estaba en peligro, pero no pensaban que fuera algo tangible.

Un segundo después, Hermione estaba siguiendo a trompicones a Draco, que jalaba de la mujer con fuerza y sin consideración. La gente se alejaba como si del mar rojo se trataran. Y luego la obscuridad los engulló cuando se adentraron a un callejón de no más de dos metros de ancho, pero varios de largo. Los techos de los locales a cada lado se unían y la obscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Parecía que obscureció de un segundo al otro.

De repente una luz de tonos anaranjados apreció.

Draco conjuró una pequeña bola de fuego. Era como una bola de cristal con llamas en su interior, que giraban con lentitud, mostrando bellos espirales que alumbraban cálidamente los alrededores. La piel de la mujer se mostró cetrina ante la luz. Casi parecía estar muerta.

—¿De qué está hablando? —gruñó Malfoy.

La mujer que en estos momentos parecía más como una anciana, soltó una risotada cortada y aguda, mandando una corriente en el cuerpo de Granger que le erizó los vellos de la espalda.

—Lo que había dicho… Ella está en peligro. Una tormenta se acerca y si quiere que la joven quede con vida al final de ella, debería de mantenerla en un lugar cerrado. ¡Como una princesa en una torre! —rió a carcajadas espeluznantes. Pero ya no se veía tan loca como antes— Hágame caso. Llévesela. O ellos vendrán y se llevarán por usted.

Malfoy soltó un sonido gutural similar a lo que sería un gruñido y apuntó su varita a la mujer.

—¡Draco! —pero no la bajó.

—Dígame cómo es que sabe aquella información. Que ella está en peligro.

La mujer sonrió. Y regresaba a estar igual de loca que antes.

—Yo qué sé. Solamente soy la loca del lugar.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que era difícil no creerle. Además le quedaba el rol. Estaba más loca que nadie que hubiera conocido hasta ahora.

—No me haga hechizarla, créame que no quiero, pero al parecer no sabe quién soy y de lo que soy capaz.

Hermione sí lo conocía. Y sabía de lo que era capaz. Y sabía en qué situación se encontraba. Y no quería verlo irse antes de que ella lo hiciera. Y se sintió tan egoísta por aquello pero no lo pudo evitar. Así que habló:

—Por favor —los otros dos la voltearon a ver— díganme cómo sabe aquella información. Le creemos que dice la verdad, pero necesitamos saber de quién tenemos que temer.

La mujer pareció meditarlo unos segundos, rebuscando en ese cerebro suyo las razones para hablar y las razones para no hacerlo, al igual que las posibles consecuencias de ambas acciones.

Suspiró.

Parecía que iba a hablar.

Hermione suspiró también y Draco bajó la varita.

—Unos minutos antes de que ustedes aparecieran por el puesto de las flores —dijo, resignada—. Tres minutos cuando mucho, no más. Una nota me llegó volando.

—¿Una nota? —interrumpió Hermione sin querer, pensando para sí.

La mujer asintió.

—Decía que iba a ver pasar en cualquier momento a dos jóvenes, y puso na descripción vaga. Eran los únicos que se ajustaban a los detalles que me dio.

Se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos negros reflejaban las llamas de la esfera de fuego que flotaba entre ellos. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a escuchar el ajetreo del lugar, mientras los magos y brujas iban y venían comprando regalos o encargos.

—¿Qué más? —presionó Malfoy.

Él siempre tan paciente.

—Me indicaba varias cosas. Me dijo que me tenía que acercar a la joven y decirle… pues todo eso que le dije, la tormenta y cosas de que estaba en peligro —hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al anuncio—. Segundos después llegó una bolsa con varios galeones y decía que aquello era mi pago, pero que si no cumplía, el dinero desaparecería.

—¿Dónde está la nota? —insistió Draco. Su voz fue grave y cargada de amenaza.

—Se destruyó por sí sola. Se hizo ceniza entre mis dedos.

Hermione y Draco fruncieron las cejas. No conocían ningún hechizo similar, así de que leas algo y se auto consuma. Hermione no confiaba en su memoria, pero Draco estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado hablar de algo similar.

La mujer asintió, segura de que había dicho todo lo posible por decir y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

—No tan rápido —amenazó Draco.

Y su voz fue tal… que la mujer quedó paralizada.

Y aquí llevaban ya un buen rato, en un interrogatorio que parecía que jamás llegaría a su final.

—Dígame quién le pagó —exigió por sexta vez Draco.

—¡Ya le dije que no sé! Fue una nota y listo, sin firmas, sin nombres; estrictamente profesional.

—¡Profesional! Si valora su vida y quiere gasta el dinero que le han dado, será mejor que comience a hablar y me diga todo lo que sabe.

Parecía ser una amenaza muy sincera. Hermione sabía que lo era.

—Draco, si no sabe nada, no podrá decirnos nada.

—Escuche a la joven, es inteligente —intervino la mujer.

—Pero yo soy el que tiene la varita en estos momentos, le conviene hablar. Dígame algo convincente.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio. Se veía todavía más vieja que antes. Sus ojos ya no expresaban locura.

—No sé si tenga algo que ver. Lo vi, y no creí que fuera relevante pero de todos modos se lo dije. Cuando la nota me llegó y después de consumió, levante la mirada. El dinero llegó volando pero detrás de él alcancé a ver a dos personas. Vestían túnicas negras, no se les veía el rostro. Pero tenían un broche los dos. Era plateado con rojo. Una V muy extraña. Un lado era más corto que el otro y parecía que estaba torcida. Parpadee y ya no estaban ahí.

Draco y Hermione se miraron de reojo. Eso qué se suponía que significaba. Pero Draco tenía otro espiral de pensamiento. Sabía que Lestrange estaba detrás de él y también de Hermione. Pero él estaba solo. Vivía como fugitivo, nadie lo ayudaría. Todos los mortífagos estaban o muertos o en Azkaban. No entendía entonces… quiénes eran esta nueva amenaza.

Agradecieron la cooperación de la mujer y salieron de ahí, dejando la esfera de luz detrás. Caminaron entre la gente, y ninguno de los dos podía sacudir la sensación de estar siendo vigilados.

—Algún día viviremos sin tener este tipo de problemas —dijo Draco con seriedad.

Hermione lo observó por varios minutos en silencio. Se mostraba a la deriva, alerta.

—Algún día.

Porque _Algún Día_ no estaba establecido. No tenía fecha ni límite. Simplemente era un recordatorio de lo que tendría que pasar pero no se esforzaban por hacerlo llegar. Llegaría solo. Algún día.

A la mínima oportunidad salieron de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Harry entró a la sala a recibirlos, como si hubiera sido un largo rato que no los veía.

Hermione le dijo a Malfoy que podrían pasar el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca y Draco accedió.

—Sube primero tú, ahorita te alcanzo. Tengo que hablar con Potter.

Hermione dudaba en serio que fuera a decirle lo que pasó el día de hoy, siendo conscientes de que Harry enloquecería y le prohibiría salir de casa si significa que estaba en peligro, y definitivamente no era algo que ninguno de los dos quería.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry mientras ella se alejaba.

Sea lo que sea que tenían que hablar, debería de ser importante.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando en un par de segundo a la biblioteca. Era majestuosa, gigante. Llena de libros que podía leer y explorar. Pero por alguna razón, cuando estaba cansada o solamente quería leer, iba por los mismo libros de siempre. Esta vez fue Jane Eyre. Le encantaba esa historia de amor de época. Draco parecía estar sacado de aquella época.

Caminó hasta uno de los sillones largos y se acomodó en él, recargándose en uno de los apoyabrazos. Y comenzó a leer. Las páginas volaban entres sus dedos como el agua, rápido, casi sin sentirse. Las palabras saltaban y se adentraban por sus ojos hasta llegar a un lugar de su cabeza. Ni siquiera pensó en que iba a olvidarlo todo. Tal vez no. Tal vez podría recordar las historias de los libros.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Era el único que entraba a la biblioteca cuando ella estaba ahí, al menos sin avisar. Por un momento recordó todas esas veces que habían estado aquí, aún "odiándose". Discutiendo sobre libros, sobre la vida. Estando en silencio. Comenzando a enamorarse uno del otro, aquí fue donde todo empezó. Jamás hubieran podido pensar que algún día iban a acabar enamorándose por completo y juntos, en lo que sea que tenía como relación.

Sin levantar la vista de la página en la que estaba, sintió la mano de Draco en su espalda, empujándola un poco antes de deslizarse detrás de ella. Las piernas de Malfoy se encontraron a cada lado de ella y su espalda en el pecho de él.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó mientras pasaba de página.

—Sólo tenía que decirle unas cosas —masculló mientras pasaba una de sus pétreas manos a lo largo del brazo de ella.

Y entonces clavó sus labios al cuello suave y cremoso de Granger.

Un nudo se formó en el vientre bajo de la castaña, y mandó una explosión de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo cuando la lengua del hombre detrás de ella, se deslizó con descaro por el cuello, hasta apresar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione con un tono de estar asustada.

Pero no.

Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, dejó el caer el libro al suelo y se retorció un poco para poder plantar sus labios sobre los de él. Y lo que siguió fue como magia.

De un momento a otro, sintió que algo jalaba de ella y de repente estaba debajo de Draco y él presionaba con fuerza sobre ella. No pudo evitar el jadeo que se escapó de sus labios. Sintió que algo se removió en el pantalón de Malfoy, y él presionó hacia ella, dejándola sentir lo que ella provocaba en él.

El vestido de Hermione de repente estaba por sus caderas, dejando la extensión de sus piernas cubiertas por las medias. Las manos de Malfoy encontraron espacio y la piel cálida de su abdomen se encontró siendo tocada por la piel fría de Malfoy. La corriente eléctrica se extendió por ambos cuerpos y jadearon cuando los dedos de Draco pasaron por debajo del sostén y apresaron uno de los pechos de Hermione.

El calor de la habitación aumentó, al igual que la necesidad de sus cuerpos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco que algún día iba a necesitar el contacto de la piel de Hermione, lo hubiera matado simplemente porque no pudieron inventar algo mejor. Pero ahora no solo quería el contacto. Lo quería todo.

La mano que estaba libre de repente encontró lugar por entre las medias, y Granger soltó un suspiro cuando los dedos de Malfoy llegaron a lugares más privados. Pero las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza.

—No, espera… —lo empujó con sutileza, haciendo que sacara las manos de sus medias y se su sostén.

—Lo siento —rápidamente el rubio se incorporó y acomodó su camisa y corbata, ambas alborotadas. Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones.

—No, está bien —trató de acomodar su cabello, nerviosa por estar diciendo lo que estaba tratando de decir, además de tener el cuerpo infestado de hormonas que la querían obligar a quitarle los pantalones a Malfoy—, digo… yo nunca… no estoy…

—No te preocupes, entiendo —la suavidad de la voz de Malfoy fue impresionante, y más aún cuando fue él el que acomodó su vestido. Estaba casi segura de que masculló algo similar a "para no causarme un ataque".

Hermione lo volteó a ver. Tenía el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa ladeada que la hacía suspirar. Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él y susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—Algún día, lo prometo.

No había duda. Era una promesa que pensaban cumplir.

—Algún día.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer ;)**_

 _ **Lamento no poder contestar los comentarios aún, pero ando ocupadísima con los trabajos finales.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi extremadamente larga ausencia! A principios de diciembre salí de México y no regresé hasta enero, después entré a clases y se me fue la onda por completo! Siempre era como: "María, tienes que escribir y subir un capítulo!" Pero tengo una memoria peor que la de Dory y entre clases y demás compromisos se me olvidaba. Y me puse las pilas de nuevo y estoy como nueva! Pero ya he regresado y como siempre, habrá un capítulo cada semana, sin falta!_**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les guste, lo escribí con mucha emoción porque lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo son cosas que planee desde que tuve la idea de la historia, entonces... me llena de ilusión! Espero también que todas se encuentren con bien! saben que las quiero! Disfruten!_**

 ** _Quién lo hubiera creído posible_**

—Puede pasar —indicó la enfermera del hospital.

Hermione y Draco se voltearon a ver con leves ojeras.

La noche anterior Draco se había quedado en Grimmauld Place hasta altas horas de la noche, platicando con Hermione de cosas triviales o recordando momentos de su vida. Algunas anécdotas de la infancia de Malfoy, como de algunos de los viajes que Hermione hizo con su madre. Por alguna razón, nunca mencionó a su padre. Draco no quiso averiguar si era porque en efecto los viajes solo fueron con su madre, o porque… ya lo había olvidado.

Suponía que saber que había olvidado a su padre no el causaría efecto alguno, pues ya lo había olvidado y con ello todos los sentimientos que tuvo relacionados hacia él. ¿A caso sería lo mismo cuando lo olvide a él?

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie después de que los llamaran y caminaron en silencio pero con las manos tomadas, rumbo a la oficina del doctor Brooks.

—Hermione, ¡por Merlín! Estás estupenda, encantado de verte —saludó con ánimo el hombre vestido como doctor.

La castaña sonrió con cierto alivio y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—David, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ya sabes. Señor Malfoy, un placer, como siempre —extendió su mano con cortesía y esperó para recibirla.

Draco ojeó con rapidez la mano y después al doctor, antes de hacer un rictus de sonrisa torcida y extender su propia mano.

—Doctor, buenos días.

La paciente, su acompañante y el medimago tomaron asiento para comenzar el usual ritual. Las preguntas de cómo ha estado últimamente, si ha habido algún ataque de pánico o cualquier otra cosa que ellos consideren puede ser relevante.

La consulta prosiguió como siempre, las casi interminables preguntas que movían las manecillas del reloj en la pared. Brooks acompañó a Hermione hasta la camilla para hacerle una revisión física mientras que Malfoy permanecía viendo a la pared, queriendo darle la privacidad que ella merecía, suficiente hacían con entrar a cada detalle de su vida personal.

Sus ojos estaban posados sobre una infografía a lujo de detalles de los procesos cerebrales. No recordaba haberla visto antes pero no despegaba su vista de ahí. Era impresionante lo que el cerebro podía hacer. Un sinfín de cosas que solo algo maravilloso y superior a todos podía hacer. Y un agujero se formó en su pecho. Algo invisible que se extendió como la gota de tinta en un vaso de agua. Extendiendo sus brazos de espiral hasta dejar toda el agua negra. Sin un espacio puro, limpio. Así se sentía su pecho. Como si no pudiera respirar.

—Muy bien Hermione, todo está perfecto. —Ayudó a la aludida a bajarse de la camilla y Brooks giró su rostro para ver a Malfoy.

Draco no lo conocía tan bien como para decir exactamente qué significaba su expresión, pero su rostro se mostraba sombrío y con un falso rastro de felicidad. Por alguna razón, Malfoy le regresó la misma mirada.

—Hermione, ¿por qué no vas con la enfermera y le pides que te dé la nueva dosis de tus pociones?

Hermione levantó una ceja, lo usual era que el doctor le entregara en la oficina sus medicinas, por lo que la extrañó que la mandara fuera para recogerlas.

—Nuevas políticas de St. Mungo —excusó con una extraña mueca.

Granger se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a recoger su suéter para poder retirarse.

—Señor Malfoy, si puede quedarse un segundo para que le dé las instrucciones de las nuevas pociones.

El silencio prosiguió aquella declaración.

Hermione vio primero a su doctor y después a su acompañante. Levantó la ceja y ninguno habló. Resopló y salió de la puerta a buscar a la enfermera.

Cuando la puerta se había cerrado los dos hombres que quedaron en la oficina se enfrentaron con las miradas. Ambas igual de sombrías y tétricas.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó Draco sin tacto alguno.

Brooks carraspeó mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Acomodó ciertos papeles y movía su tinta y pluma. Casi parecía que estaba evitando contestar la pregunta del rubio platinado. Se giró y sacó una poción pequeña de un tono amarillo muy grotesco. La dejó a su izquierda del escritorio y por fin enfrentó a Malfoy.

—Su enfermedad ha crecido.

La declaración fue acertada, lacónica y seca. Casi dicha con desinterés pero debajo de su voz apagada se escuchaba un pequeño rastro de tristeza. De renuncia.

Malfoy, serio e impasible, solo se le quedó viendo. Su postura era pétrea. Su pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda con galantería y altivez. Sus brazos estaban recargados a cada lado del descansabrazos y sus manos estaban lánguidas, a primera vista. Si uno se fijaba con atención, podía ver que no se movía ni un dedo. Cada uno congelado en su lugar, como las garras de un águila a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Sus labios delgados estaban en una apretada línea y sus ojos no se movían del lugar en el que estaban ubicados: los ojos de David Brooks. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una melodía inexistente y su cabello creaba sombras en su frente que le daban un aire amenazador y peligroso.

El doctor percibió el humor que tenía el ex Mortífago y se puso de pie, acercándose de nuevo a la camilla en la que antes había estado Hermione. De la pared arrancó una imagen del cerebro dividido en varios colores.

—Como te había explicado una vez, su enfermedad está ubicada aquí, los ganglios basales. Acá arriba se encuentra el fragmento de cráneo que se despegó con el golpe que se dio en Hogwarts. Ahora… —la voz del doctor era emocionada, acelerada, atropellaba las palabras. Como si las ideas que pasaran por su cabeza no salieran lo suficiente rápido y cada vez venían más y más ideas— la infección original se extendía hasta estos puntos —señaló—. Uno de los "brazos" de la infección fue lo que atacó los ganglios, como ya sabía, pero ahora, hay más brazos que se están expandiendo.

Malfoy observó con atención cómo se movían los dedos del doctor, entendiendo que en efecto la infección se estaba propagando, pero no era demasiado. Aunque él no sabía de eso así que prefería no hacer suposiciones.

—¿La va a afectar?

El doctor pareció meditarlo unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo muecas, antes de que volviera a tomar asiento.

—No realmente; lo único que logrará es que la enfermedad original avance más deprisa. Su pérdida de memoria gradual aumentará de ritmo. Olvidará las cosas con facilidad y será inevitable, pero lo olvidará todo señor Malfoy, de eso no hay duda.

El aludido desvió la mirada. Sabía que era inevitable, lo hizo desde un principio. Pero algo similar a una espina se le enterró en el corazón.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —su voz fue estrangulada. Sus ojos clavados en la puerta por la que hace unos minutos salió la joven de la que hablaban.

—Tengo una propuesta pero quería consultarlo con usted antes de hablarlo con Hermione… —su voz se perdió y justo cuando Draco lo volteaba a ver, Brooks tomaba la pequeña poción que había dejado a un lado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esto, señor Malfoy, es una poción en la que trabajé desde que Hermione vino a mi consultorio y supimos que iba a perder la memoria, al igual que iba a tener dolores de cabeza y ataque de pánico.

—Pero creía que ya tenía las pociones para eso.

—Así es, son las que siempre le doy.

Brooks extendió su brazo para que Draco alcanzara la medicina. El frasco era hexagonal y de cristal, muy frágil en sus dedos.

—Es la única dosis que tengo así que… cuidado —advirtió David.

Era frío al tacto, más de lo que esperaba Draco. El líquido era espeso y burbujeaba su interior. Cada burbuja que reventaba en la superficie salpicaba el cristal. El corcho en la boca del recipiente era lo único que prevenía el hedor que, Malfoy sospechaba, era terrible.

—Desde un principio sabíamos que la señorita Granger iba a perder la memoria, de eso sí estábamos seguros. Lo que dudábamos era de cómo iba a proceder la enfermedad. Supuse que en algún momento la señorita iba a cansarse de los dolores de cabeza, del pánico de no saber qué iba a olvidar de repente y cuándo, así como de sentirse cuidada todo el tiempo.

Guardó silencio. Draco seguía observando la medicina con interés. Por alguna razón, lo que le decía el doctor no le gustaba en absoluto. Sentía que aquello que estaba en su mano no le convenía y que de alguna manera u otra era lo que lo iba a alejar de Hermione.

—Prosiga —ordenó.

—Usted ha estado con ella siempre en esos momentos. Debe de ver lo cansada que está después, lo triste que se siente. Nadie debería de pasar por eso varias veces, se cansa el alma.

—Créame, lo sé muy bien —respondió Draco con animadversión.

—Entonces debe de estar de acuerdo conmigo en darle esta poción a Hermione… Con esta poción, su memoria estará borrada desde cero y ya no habrán más ataques. Será como una persona nueva y nadie deberá de cuidarla.

Malfoy apretó los puños y demudó su expresión a una de solemnidad y enojo, profundo enojo. Algo en su interior apretó cada uno de sus músculos y de alguna manera u otra se logró poner de pie.

—No sé qué es lo que espera, doctor. Pero no creo que Hermione esté dispuesta a aceptar este medicamento.

El doctor se puso de pie también. Sus manos estaban apoyándose en el escritorio y sus ojos vagaban entre los de Draco y la posición en la mano de éste.

—Lo sé perfectamente, señor Malfoy, es por eso que he hablado con usted. Creo completamente que usted tiene el poder de convencerla a tomarse la poción…

—¿Y hacer que olvide de una vez por todas todo? Está loco si cree que yo podré convencerla de algo como esto. Y con todo el tiempo que ha estado venido, parece ser que aún no la conoce ni un poco. Hermione jamás olvidaría sus memorias voluntariamente, si con eso termina el sufrimiento que a veces tiene.

Brooks dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio.

—Parece que fue una equivocación hablar con usted sobre esto. Tendré que conversarlo con Hermione y que ella tome la decisión que más le convenga.

Y entonces, Draco fue el bastardo egoísta que sabía ser.

No iba a dejar que nadie lo alejara de Hermione antes de tiempo. Ella no podía olvidarlo aún.

La mano que sostenía el medicamente se levantó en el aire con fuerza, veloz como un rayo.

—¡No! —aulló Brooks.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La poción ya volaba por el aire, y cuando el grito se extinguió, la medicina ya había colisionado contra la pared y el líquido amarillo se escurría por la pared blanca. Los cristales hicieron una rápida melodía cuando crujieron al caer al suelo y después hubo silencio.

—Ahora no deberá de preocuparse de hablar con Hermione sobre el tema. Créame, le ahorré un enojo por parte de Granger.

—¡Salga de aquí! —aulló David viendo con terror el desastre que hizo Malfoy, pero señalando con el brazo tensado la puerta.

—Con gusto.

Sin detenerse más tiempo, tomó su abrigó y salió con la cabeza en alto. No se arrepentía de nada. Por ahora.

Hermione estaba en la sala de espera con una pequeña bolsa que contenía a la vista seis dosis nuevas de las medicinas.

La joven sonrió y se puso de pie cuando lo vio a parecer. Él sonrió de regreso y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Caminaron pasillo abajo en un silencio que no era incómodo.

—No soy estúpida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione de repente.

Draco sonrió de lado sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró solemne—. Jamás saldría con alguien que no puede pensar por sí misma.

La castaña asintió con una leve sonrisa en las comisuras de su labio y se apegó un poco más al cuerpo del ex jugador de Quidditch.

—¿Y piensas decirme qué sucedió allá adentro? —inquirió viéndolo hacia arriba.

—Por supuesto que no.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, sintió que su ser fue halado desde el centro de su ser, hasta que de repente lo blanco de las paredes del hospital fueron repuestas por frondosos árboles del pequeño parque cerca de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que hiciera eso.

Draco sonrió y guió el camino a casa de Harry Potter.

El trayecto lo hicieron en un silencio bastante cómodo. Sus cuerpos juntos era suficiente en ese momento, no hacía falta hablar. Cuando pasaron por una banca, Hermione saludó al vagabundo que estaba sentado, Tom.

Después de unos diez minutos caminando llegaron a las escaleras de la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

—¿Qué prefieres hacer hoy… —comenzó a decir Hermione mientras Draco sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave que le habían dado para abrir la casa— quedarnos en la biblioteca o vamos a pasear de nuevo al callejón Diagón?

Ni loco iba de nuevo al callejón, no después de que se diera cuenta de lo expuestos que estaban ahí. Lo mejor era quedarse en Grimmauld Place y no salir a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. Así, y solo así podría mantener vigilada a Hermione, protegiéndola y asegurándose que nada le pasaría, no al menos mientras esté vigilándola él.

Lamentablemente tenía otros planes.

—De hecho… —Hermione se detuvo antes de entrar para voltearlo a ver con ojos acusatorios— he quedado de ir con Blaise para ver unos asuntos de las empresas de mi padre y eh… no puedo… quedarme hoy.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Draco levantó la mirada y la posó en los ojos de Hermione. En los ojos grises había decisión pero por alguna razón Hermione sabía que le mentía. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con él le había enseñado a identificar cuando sus palabras no eran sinceras.

—Oh —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Está bien. Que te diviertas.

Sin más que eso, la castaña cerró la puerta de Grimmauld Place en su cara.

 _Al menos un beso de despedida hubiera estado bien_. Pero sabía que se había enojado, no había sido lo suficientemente convincente y de seguro descubrió que mentía… hasta cierto punto.

Draco resopló con frustración y pasó una mano por su cabello. Ajustó su abrigo y regresó en sus pasos hasta el mismo árbol del parque en el que siempre desaparecían cuando iba a St. Mungo o cualquier otro lado. Esta vez su destino fue distinto.

Cuando apareció dentro de la oficina de las empresas de los Malfoy, llegó con un porte digno de la aristocracia.

Blaise estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio de casi dos plazas. Una gran cantidad de papeles se desplegaban ante él, además de tarros con tinta y varias plumas.

Cuando Draco apareció con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada en el piso y las cejas fruncidas, el alto moreno soltó un agudo aullido además de que saltó en su lugar.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! Si quieres tu puesto solo tienes que pedírmelo, no hace falta que me mates de un infarto —la mano de Blaise se apoyaba a su pecho como si tratara de tapara una herida.

Malfoy sonrió de lado y soltó unas risitas; negando con la cabeza se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento en un sillón de piel.

—Dime, ¿a qué debo esta sorpresa? —cuestionó Zabini una vez que sus respiraciones se hubieron tranquilizado.

—¿Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo? —inquirió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros y viéndolo con fingido reproche.

—Si fueras uno de esos amigos lo creería, pero te conozco y sé que algo quieres.

El rubio platinado amplió la sonrisa altiva que tenía y se puso de pie, metiendo de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos. Paseó por la oficina que otrora era de su padre, observándola con detenimiento, buscando aquellos cambios que le indicaran que en efecto ahí ya no trabajaba su padre. Con placer sonrió al reconocer en cada esquina el gusto de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué opinas de Granger? —inquirió de repente. Su mirada gris estaba enfocada en una de las ventanas que daban a uno de los pocos jardines que rodeaban la compañía.

—¿Granger? —en la voz de Zabini había un deje de sorpresa— ¿Hermione Granger? Granger… ¿la mejor amiga de Potter?

Draco rodó los ojos y giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿A caso conoces a otra? —su voz indiferente combinaba con su semblante sin expresión.

Blaise asintió y en las comisuras de sus labios se podía ver que luchaba por esconder la sonrisa que imploraba por mostrarse.

—¿Será tal vez… la que fue tu pareja en el baile que hubo en el ministerio?

—Déjate de juegos, Blaise…

El aludido asintió, mostrándose serio de repente. Se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio para finalmente recargarse en éste. Se cruzó de brazos y observó al hombre de pie frente a él.

—¿Que qué opino de ella? Lo que todo mundo opina de ella. Es una excelente bruja a pesar de su origen. Creo que es la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Sé que es la mujer más correcta y virtuosa con la que me he cruzado. ¿Qué más puede decirse?

Draco escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras que dijo Zabini. Le impresionaba lo grande que se mostraba, lo maduro que se comportaba. Jamás creyó que lo vería convertirse un hombre. En la escuela, siempre bromeando y jugando con la gente, sin importarle las clases o demás en la vida. Él siempre solo quiso divertirse. Y verlo ahora, tomándose en serio un trabajo, vistiéndose como un adulto y comportándose como alguien respetable era inverosímil de ver, así como increíble. Pero lo ponía feliz. Era bueno que todos siguieran con su vida después de lo que vivieron en los últimos años.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando eran niños, les quitaron la oportunidad de ser niños. Los obligaron a crecer cuando debieron de estar jugando en sus habitaciones, los hicieron madurar cuando no debían de hacerlo. Y ahora que podían ser libres, que no había nadie que les impidiera ser quienes quieran ser, ya era muy tarde para ser niños. Ahora tenían que madurar, ser los adultos que intentaron hacerlos hacía tanto tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que aquellas personas que los quisieron impulsar a madurar, ya no estaban ahí para ayudarlos cuando debieron de haberlo hecho.

Draco bajó la mirada y se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, sentándose en el mismo sillón que antes.

—Por una razón u otra, Granger y yo hemos convivido desde hace varios meses y, por una razón u otra, he desarrollado sentimientos por ella y hemos salido, si puede decirse así, desde el baile del ministerio.

Zabini no sabía por qué sorprenderse más, si por el hecho que Draco sentía algo por Granger o por el mismo hecho de que sintiera algo. Hubiera jurado que Malfoy jamás desarrollaría afecto por ninguna persona que no fuera él mismo.

—Espera… acabas de decir que está saliendo con Granger… ¿algo así como novios?

—No quiero entrar en detalles —tajó Malfoy, totalmente incómodo con la conversación. Si no podía expresarse con plena libertad con su madre, tampoco podría hacerlo con Zabini y menos cuando él no sabía la totalidad de la situación.

—Está bien… ¿Y viniste a decirme eso? Te conozco, Malfoy, y se que hay razones detrás de esta confesión. Algo quieres.

Draco sonrió con negó con la cabeza. Lo conocía demasiado bien, como si fueran uno mismo.

¿Que qué quería? Fácil. Quería hacer algo especial para Granger. Algo que le exprese cuánto la quiere, cuánto siente por ella, cuánto ha cambiado desde que se cruzaron aquel día en St. Mungo. Quería reponer aquellos deseos que le arruinó hace varias semanas, quería hacerla feliz. Quería besarla y hacerla suya. Pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pues Hermione no era como cualquier otra bruja. Era especial, y alguien especial merece algo especial.

Y se dio cuenta de eso aquella mañana cuando Hermione salió por sus nuevas pociones. Ese momento en el que el doctor Brooks sugirió terminar todo de una buena vez. Fue un segundo en el que tardó en darse cuenta de que Hermione siempre era la persona en el segundo plano. Siempre que había un problema en Hogwarts, era la última de sus amigos en saber, y siempre la que arreglaba todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La que ponía su vida y su tiempo después de la de sus amigos. Y admiraba eso de ella. Pero era momento de que ella fuera primero. Y él sería el que la pondría primero.

El gran problema era que él no sabía cómo hacerle. Él no sabía anda de su mundo, solo lo poco que ella le había contado. Y la enfermedad iba en una carrera y no se detendría hasta llegar a la meta, y lo único que le quedaba era entrar a la carrera. Y aunque sabía que no iba a ganar, iba a poner una buena batalla. Además, como bien dicen: lo mejor de todo no es el destino sino el trayecto. Y él estaba dispuesto a todo por disfrutar de cada minuto que tuvieran de ese momento en adelante. Pero haría cada uno de esos minutos especial.

Por esa misma razón estaba con Zabini. Él sabría qué hacer.

—Quiero hacer algo especial para Hermione… Algo… muggle.

Oh.

Listo, ya lo había dicho.

La risotada que le dedicó el alto moreno lo hizo fruncir los labios y el ceño. No le era fácil para él decir eso en voz alta a nada más y nada menos que su acompañante con el que critico y denigró a los nacidos de muggles.

—Blaise… —advirtió arrastrando las palabras, produciendo una cadencia tétrica y siniestra.

—Ya, ya… ya estoy —contestó con una sonrisa, tragando la risa y carraspeando para poderse controlar.

Draco inhaló aire y lo retuvo por un segundo. Exhaló y para cuando terminó, Zabini ya había recobrado su compostura.

—Muy bien, dime qué tienes planeado.

Draco le explicó lo mejor que pudo sin dar demasiados detalles de la privacidad que merecía Hermione respecto a su enfermedad lo que quería hacer. Le dijo sus ideas y más o menos qué es lo que quería hacer, dónde y cuándo. Le especificó que no tenía idea de cómo conseguir todo lo necesario.

—Espera un segundo —lo detuvo Zabini extendiendo una mano.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, desconcertando al rubio.

Ni bien habían pasado dos minutos cuando ya estaba de vuelta. En sus manos había un rectángulo delgado de metal. Lo puso en su escritorio y Malfoy lo observó primero a él y después al objeto.

—Malfoy, te presento a Computadora. Computadora, este es Malfoy.

Después de la bizarra introducción, el alto moreno le enseñó a Draco un poco de cómo utilizar aquel objeto muggle que Blaise había descubierto en un paseo en Londres muggle. Juntos buscaron la información necesaria para conseguir todo para aquella noche especial y cuando por fin habían terminado, Draco ansiaba que la semana de por medio pasara volando. Tenía todo en las manos y no podía evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. Hermione estará feliz al ver la sorpresa que le tenía planeada.

Jamás había creído que él fuera a ser uno de esos hombre detallistas.

—Quién lo hubiera creído… Draco Malfoy enamorado.

 _Así es Blaise… quién lo hubiera creído posible_.

Y solo se le ocurría un nombre.

Hermione.


End file.
